Caminos cruzados
by Adelle Beth
Summary: El tercer examen chunin dio fin hace tiempo, así que cada grupo tomó un rumbo diferente...pero, que pasará si de repente se encuentran el grupo de Naruto, Neji y Hinata? NejiHina SasuSaku LeeTen.
1. El grupo 7 hace su aparición

**Nota aclaratoria: **La historia se lleva acabó después de la tercera prueba del examen chünin, sin embargo, habrá algunas modificaciones que espero que ustedes entiendan.

Este fic es un NejixHinata por lo que, si no les gusta esta pareja, y quieren dejar algún review, por favor, háganlo con respeto.

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, anime que se me hace algo complejo por la variedad de términos utilizados, por lo que si en algún momento estoy mal, por favor, díganmelo.

_Cursiva- Pensamientos__ (salvo en algunas ocasiones)_

Normal- Diálogos

**Negrita- Notas de la autora, osease…yo xD**

Disfruten el fic!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba recargado sobre un gran árbol, aparentemente viendo a sus dos compañeros de equipo entrenar, la verdad, no veía nada en absoluto, estaba muy ensimismado perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Mientras tanto Lee y Ten-Ten practicaban arduamente, el ardiente sol les caía sobre el cuerpo, por lo que el entrenamiento se hacía aún más pesado de lo que ya era. Por lo que decidieron irse a otro lugar con un poco de más sombra.

- Hey Neji, nos acompañas? – dijo Lee viendo fijamente al castaño

-…

- Neji?

-…

- Neji…?

-…

Lee miró a Ten-Ten que sólo encogió los hombros casi tan confundida como él.

- NEJI!

- uh? – El chico sólo volteó a ver a Lee, no se sobresaltó, sólo frunció el entrecejo- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vaya, hasta que al fin reaccionas, casi podría jurar que si un elefante rosa con alas pasara enfrente de ti y te hiciera el espectáculo, tú ni siquiera lo mirarías –Neji sólo bufó y volvió a repetir la pregunta que le había hecho antes- Te preguntaba si querrías acompañarnos a un lugar con menos sol. Gai-sensei nos hallará después.

El chico sólo se separó del árbol y comenzó a caminar, Lee y Ten-Ten sólo se miraron algo confundidos, desde hacía unas semanas, Neji se hallaba muy distraído, lo que afectaba notablemente su rendimiento. Eso, cabe decir, era demasiado raro en él, ya qué siempre se encontraba al pendiente de la situación y cualquier cosa anormal que pasara, él era el primero en percatarse…

Los tres chicos caminaron por un rato hasta encontrar el lugar ideal, árboles enormes, rodeaban esa zona impidiendo que la mayoría de los rayos del sol se infiltraran en el lugar, aún así había un ambiente cálido con un poco de aire fresco por lo qué el lugar era ideal para entrenar.

- Perfecto! Este lugar es fantástico, incluso podemos pasar la noche aquí –dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa

- Es verdad –sonrió Ten-Ten

Neji volvió a recargarse sobre el primer árbol que vio y al instante volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

_- Qué es lo que me pasa? No sé por qué estoy tan molesto…y sé que no es sólo por que el idiota de Naruto me venció…golpe de suerte…__pero hay algo más…de hecho estoy así desde que peleé con Hinata-sama, por un demonio…me sorprendió la manera en que ella no se rendía…se levantaba de cada golpe…cada vez que escuchaba a Naruto…estuvo a punto de morir y no se rindió ni una sola vez…no sé por qué me he de sentir culpable por el daño que le hice, le advertí más de una vez lo que le iba a pasar…_

Neji sólo cerró los ojos pesadamente, le molestaba el hecho del cambio tan repentino de Hinata al escuchar los chillones gritos de ánimo por parte de Naruto, ese chico ejercía gran fuerza sobre ella, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y más porque años atrás, él era el único que podía darle a su prima la fuerza para seguir adelante y no decaer frente el entrenamiento tan duro de Hiashi-sama.

_Flash Back_

_- Hinata…levántate_

_- Si…padre –la pobre niña de entre cuatro o cinco años, se levantó dificultosamente, pero volvió a caer sobre el duro y frío piso de madera._

_- Debería darte vergüenza, eres la futura heredera del clan, y no puedes soportar los más simples ataques_

_- Lo lamento…-dijo la niña ocultando su rostro tras unos mechones_

_- Demuéstrame que lo lamentas, de nada me sirven tus disculpas_

_Hiashi pasó al lado de un niño de largo cabello castaño que miraba con impotencia la escena de su prima. Hiashi salió de la habitación dejando completamente solos a Hinata y a Neji._

_En cuanto su padre salió, Hinata comenzó a llorar mientras hundía su rostro en sus rodillas, Neji se acercó velozmente hacia su prima, y esperó a que el llanto de ésta cesara un poco._

_- ¿Por qué?...-balbuceó la niña- ¿por qué no puedo ser tan fuerte como mi padre lo desea?_

_- No diga eso Hinata-sama, usted es fuerte, sólo que debe saber como utilizar su fuerza_

_- Pero no puedo…_

_- Claro que usted puede, además…yo estaré apoyándola siempre, si usted quiere podemos entrenar los dos juntos. _

_- No quiero causarte molestias a ti también –dijo Hinata soltando nuevas lágrimas-_

_- Usted no es molestia –sonrió Neji_

_- Tú eres más poderoso que otros que te doblan la edad…cómo lo haces?_

_- Me empeño en siempre hacer lo mejor, soy constante, y sé que también usted será así, será una de las mejores herederas del clan._

_- Gracias…neji-niisan – le respondió Hinata con una leve sonrisa._

_- No me lo agradezca_

_Fin Flash Back_

Neji volvió a abrir sus ojos, no pudiendo evitar que una leve sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro, sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante al recordar la marca que meses después le pondrían. Sabía que los días de una relación estable con Hinata habían acabado cuando su padre había muerto…y aún después de que Hiashi le aclarara lo que había sucedido en realidad…ya había una ruptura irreparable entre los dos Hyuugas.

- Ah!!! Descansemos un poco si Lee?

- No Ten-Ten! Debemos ser fuertes y seguir entrenando

- Ah…te admiró, sabías?

- Vamos, sólo soy constante –dijo algo ruborizado Lee

Neji recordó lo que le había dicho a Hinata años atrás, parecido a lo que le había dicho ahora Lee a Ten-Ten, volvió a cerrar los ojos tras un momento.

_- __Tengo hambre!_

Neji abrió los ojos de sobremanera, conocía muy bien esa voz, esa voz que lo irritaba cada vez que la escuchaba. Aunque aún había la ilusión de que no fuera quién creía (aunque francamente era una posibilidad de una frente a un millón).

_- Ya no te quejes Naruto!! Fue tu culpa por comerte todas nuestras provisiones…tarado_

_- Sakura tiene razón, así que mantén tu boca cerrada_

_- Ustedes tan __tiernos, verdad Sasuke? ¬¬_

Tanto Lee, como Ten-Ten y Neji volteaban fijamente a el lugar dónde provenían las tres voces. No pasó mucho tiempo para que vieran como un arbusto se movía y de ahí salían Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Pronto, la vista del grupo de Neji y el grupo de Sasuke se miraron mutuamente, al parecer algo asombrados de encontrarse…

- Hola chicos!!!! –dijo alegremente Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas xD? Dejen un review!! ( amenazas bonitas por favor ¬¬Uu)


	2. El grupo 8 aparece

**Nota aclaratoria: **este fic es un NejiHina, si no les gusta, tienen todo el derecho de leer este fic, pero si dejan un review, háganlo con el debido respeto.

Hola!! Bueno, aquí ya está el segundo cap. Algo que se me olvidó mencionar en el 1er cap, es que, en cada capítulo habrá un flash back (o más, eso depende de mi estado de ánimo xD) y además, si alguna ó alguno de ustedes les gustaría que pusiera una nueva pareja ó un nuevo grupo, me lo pueden decir y yo ya veré como los agregó xD, eso sí nada de parejas diferentes a NejiHina ¬¬Uu, todo lo demás…adelante n-n, en cuanto SasuSaku y NaruSaku, mmmm, la verdad es que le tiro más a la primera pareja, pero quién sabe, no me he dado la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo otras parejas aparte de Neji y Hinata xD.

El propósito principal de escribir, es mantener el carácter y la vitalidad de los personajes. Si alguna vez los personajes se comportan de una manera no muy acorde al anime, por favor díganmelo, quiero que ustedes se imaginen la historia tal cual son los personajes.

Gracias a:

**Star Flowers: **Muchas gracias por tu review n-n, espero que este cap te guste, y muchas gracias…de nuevo xD, la verdad me importa poco que sepan que me gusta la pareja, me importa la manera en que pudieran expresarse de ella. Espero que sigas mi fic y que de igual manera te guste cada capítulo, mi meta es ir haciendo una cada vez mejor que el otro n.n.

**Alwais mssb: **Gracias por tu review jeje, Neji piensa muchas cosas, pero más que pensar…recuerda xD. Me he dado cuenta de que en el anime sólo ponen determinados recuerdos, pero me pregunto¿qué pasó antes de la marca y de la muerte de su padre? Por so hice el fic…y claro por el gusto a la pareja de Neji y Hinata.

**Xxx Belldandy xxx: **Jeje, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste la pareja, aunque muchos la consideren inapropiada, claro que va a existir romance xD y si ustedes lo piden habrá otras parejas. Espero que este cap de de tu agrado.

**KagomeHb: **Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review! Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante desde el primer capítulo, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo y actualizar más pronto n-n. Y…claro que actualizaré pronto…jeje, sería algo tétrico que tu alma me esté persiguiendo xDD. Espero que este cap te guste!

_Cursiva- Pensamientos (salvo en algunas ocasiones)  
_Normal- Diálogos  
**Negrita- Notas de la autora, osease…yo xD **

Ahora si! Comencemos!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola chicos!!!! –dijo alegremente Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hola!! –fue la "rápida" contestación de Lee

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

- Eh…entrenando? –respondió Tenten

- Vaya…oigan…no tienen comida? –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo tonta

- Naruto!!! Quieres dejar de pensar en comida? Fue tu culpa por acabarte las provisiones en un solo día – Sakura golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza, dejándolo algo atontado, cuando por fin se recuperó ya estaba sentado junto a Sasuke, Sakura, Lee y Ten-Ten, Neji aún seguía recargado en un árbol cercano a ellos.

- Y bueno, qué sorpresa encontrarlos –dijo Lee alegre

- Si…ustedes entrenan aquí? –preguntó Sakura

- Acabamos de encontrar este lugar, nosotros entrenábamos en una zona cercana-contestó Tenten

- Ya veo

- Ustedes van a un lugar en especial?

- La verdad…no, vamos de un lugar a otro –dijo Sakura con una sonrisita nerviosa

- Jum…bueno, pronto va a anochecer, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí a descansar, es decir, el lugar no es nuestro –dijo Tenten

- Gracias, hace mucho que no dormíamos –agradeció Sakura

- Y hablando de gracias…-empezó Naruto- no tendrán comida?

- NARUTO!!! –gritó Sakura a punto de pegarle al chico rubio

- No tenemos –fue la respuesta de Lee, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Naruto abrieran los ojos como platos.

- Qu-qu-qué? –articuló difícilmente Naruto

- hace tres días se acabaron nuestras provisiones

- y…desde entonces…qué han comido? –preguntó Sakura

- Nada…es parte del entrenamiento, saber confrontar las adversidades, como el descanso, el hambre y la sed

- Tampoco han dormido ni tomado agua? –preguntó cada vez más perpleja Sakura

- Así es –dijo orgulloso Lee- todo es parte de la fortaleza de cada uno de nosotros

- Vaya, yo no aguantaría un día sin comer ni beber nada –dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados

- No tienes que decirlo, ya todos lo sabemos ¬¬ -le reprochó Sakura al rubio mientras este se irritaba un poco

- Pero bueno –continuo Lee- ya necesitamos comer, ya hemos perdido fuerzas suficientes como para necesitar alimento y agua, así que hoy sería un buen día para buscar víveres.

- Hai! Nosotros les ayudaremos –exclamó felizmente Sakura mientras se ponía de pie

- Muchas gracias –agradeció Tenten

- Uhm…- Naruto bajó su mirada-

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó extrañada Sakura

- desde que llegamos no he escuchado ni a Sasuke ni a Neji

- Y eso que? –Sakura levantó una ceja- tú tampoco has hablado mucho…cosa muy rara en ti y que lo agradezco de cierta manera…pero si ellos no quieren hablar, no tienen por qué hacerlo

- Uhm…

- Bueno, será mejor que…

Sakura calló rápidamente al oír unas voces que salían de unos arbustos, todos voltearon hacia el lugar proveniente de las voces, tres personas salieron, al parecer estaban hablando, Hinata se encontraba en medio de Shino y Kiba, al parecer el último chico iba diciendo puras cosas tontas que hacían reír a Hinata y sólo provocaba algo de irritación en Shino. Pero Kiba calló al ver que no se encontraban solos, los cuatro (Akamaru) voltearon a ver a los otros seis que tenían sus miradas fijas en ellos.

Kiba posó su mirada en todos, al parecer Shino y Hinata hicieron los mismo, la mirada de los tres se postró en la de Neji, al instante Hinata bajó su cabeza y Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, se pusieron enfrente de ella de manera protectora.

- _Qué? Piensan que la voy a atacar? _–pensó Neji sonriendo de manera burlona.

- Hola!!!! –saludó alegremente Naruto provocando que Hinata sonriera ruborizada

- Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí –dijo Kiba caminando hacia ellos

- Nosotros deberíamos ser los sorprendidos –reprochó Naruto- vengan, siéntense!

Los chicos se sentaron, Kiba dejó libre a Akamaru para que recorriera el lugar.

- Y que se supone que hacen dos grupos reunidos? –preguntó con interés Kiba

- Nosotros también acabamos de llegar –respondió Sakura

- Uhm…y qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

- Estábamos por empezar a buscar comida…hablando de comida, ustedes no tendrán?

- NA-RU-TO!!! –una gran aura roja se apoderó del cuerpo de Sakura que estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre Naruto

- yo…

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Hinata

- Tengo algunas galletas…si ustedes gustan…-Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus manos

- Hinata!!! Como te quiero!!! –Naruto se abalanzó sobre Hinata que adquiría en su rostro un color cada vez más rojo

Neji volteó a ver molesto a Naruto por su cercanía hacia Hinata, lo que estaba haciendo no le parecía en lo absoluto.

Hinata pudo a duras penas sacar una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo color carmín, Naruto la agarró y empezó a abrirla con desdén, galletas en forma de cuadrados, círculos y estrellas cayeron en sus manos. Y antes de que se las metiera todas a la boca, Sakura le dio un zape.

- Hinata dijo para t-o-d-o-s, no sólo para ti, tragón

- Pero…pero…tengo hambre!!!! –reprochó con cascaditas en los ojos

- y qué? Crees que nosotros no? ¬¬

- Pues…no?

- Pedazo de idiota!

- Uhm…-dijo Kiba comiendo una galleta- esos dos van a seguir peleando o comerán?

- Lo más seguro…es que sigan peleando –dijo Sasuke

- si siguen así, se acabarán las galletas –dijo Shino agarrando una galleta glaseada

- Ah…que va, bueno…Neji, tú no quieres una galleta? –preguntó Tenten

Neji negó con la cabeza

- Vamos, sólo una, después de todo, tú…-dijo Tenten recordando…

_Flash Back_

_- Chicos, nos quedan provisiones para tres días más –anunció Gai mientras ponía los alimentos en el centro_

_- Buscaremos más, Gai-sensei? –preguntó Rock Lee_

_- No, esta será una parte de su entrenamiento, superar las adversidades, deberán de buscar una forma en que sus provisiones duren, o poder sobrevivir sin alimento._

_- El alimento es vital…-dijo Tenten_

_- Tomen el mío _

_- Pero qué dices Neji?_

_- No lo necesito, tómenlo_

_- Pero…_

_-Fuera de discusión, tú y Lee repártanselo_

_Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reclamar, Neji ya se había marchado_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- No has comido nada en una semana y media –completó Tenten

Todos voltearon a ver a Neji, hasta Sakura y Naruto, sólo Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- Vamos Neji, no te hagas el fuerte, todos necesitamos comida –dijo Naruto

- No se me apetece –fue la respuesta cortante del chico

- Las galletas están deliciosas…- habló nuevamente el rubio –tú las hiciste Hinata?

- Uh…? –La chica miró apenada hacia el suelo –eh…hai

- Están deliciosas!!!! – gritó Naruto con una gran sonrisa punto de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre la chica Hyuuga.

- No…te atrevas –murmuró Neji a Naruto con una mirada penetrante, nadie lo escuchó…más que Sasuke.

- Vaya, vaya, me voy por unos momentos y parece que se ha reunido toda una comunidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que…comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas bonitas? Ya saben que con toooodo el gusto del mundo pueden dejar un review! xD. Además, si quieren fics más largos o más cortos, ustedes pidan!


	3. La filosofía de Gai

Hola!!! Aquí otro nuevo cap! Que espero que sea de su agrado n-n. Gracias a:

**Always mssb: **Hola! Y gracias por tu review n-n, espero que este cap te guste, jeje, si, pobre Neji, había puesto que Neji no había comido nada en 6 días, pero luego dije: nah…mejor una semana y media xD. Qué mala.

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **Jaja, tu amenaza no está boba xD. Como verás este cap es largo, y antes de publicar el segundo, este estaba casi terminado, mi plan era que no se hablaran tampoco en este, pero al leer tu review traté de poner una situación en la que hablaran (aún así, es demasiado corto su diálogo) pero quedó mejor xD. Espero que este cap te guste!

**Soleanna: **nOn, gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te esté gustando, espero que este también sea de tu agrado!

**Xxx Belldandy xxx: **Si…soy bien mala con Neji xDD, pero de aquí en adelante ya comerá bien, lo prometo n-n, espero que este cap te guste y gracias por tu review!!

**Star Flowers: **Gracias por tu review! n-n, algo que se me olvidó decir (a mi siempre se me olvida decir algo xDD) es que en este fic, Sasuke y Tenten formaran parte vital del fic. Bueno, espero que este cap te guste, en especial el final xDDD

**KagomeHb: **Si, creo que tu amenaza funcionó xDDD, tener a tu alma persiguiéndome me dajaría algo traumada, y tengo mucho que vivir y escribir xDD. Neji celoso? Él?... claro que lo está xDD, sólo que el ni siquiera se da cuenta…o quiere que nosotros creamos eso…¬¬. De cualquier manera, gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste!

**Dani-chan: **Para serte franca, en un principio, yo también le iba a la pareja NaruHina, sin embargo quién sabe que ví o que pasó, que un día ya me gustaba NejiHina xDDD. Aún así que bueno que te haya gustado. Te agradezco que, a pesar de que te gusta otra pareja, hayas tomada la molestia de leer este fic y aún más de dejarme un review n-n. Espero que te guste este cap!

**Nota aclaratoria: **este fic es un NejiHina, si no les gusta, tienen todo el derecho de leer este fic, pero si dejan un review, háganlo con el debido respeto.

_Cursiva- Pensamientos (salvo en algunas ocasiones)  
_Normal- Diálogos  
**Negrita- Notas de la autora, osease…yo xD  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vaya, vaya, me voy por unos momentos y parece que se ha reunido toda una comunidad  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos voltearon a ver a Neji, a su vez, éste miraba tajantemente al que le estaba agarrando el hombro.

- Gai-sensei!!!! –gritó emocionado Lee

- Qué sorpresa ver a tantos reunidos, sean bienvenidos, dijo Gai con su típica sonrisa y elevando su pulgar, Gai sensei quitó su mano del hombro de Neji- Se puede saber por qué todos están sentados y tú estás separado del grupo, Neji?

- Prefiero estar aquí –respondió el chico secamente

- Hum…-Gai se hizo un espacio entre Lee y Tenten- Bueno, veo que aquí hay tres grupos reunidos, ah? Bueno, espero que ninguno distraiga el entrenamiento de mi equipo.

- Cla-claro que no –respondieron casi todos

- Veo que por fin comen algo –dijo Gai al ver las galletas- les hacía falta –Gai tomó una galleta y comió un pedazo, al instante su rostro se iluminó –Quién…quién es el responsable de estas galletas?

- y-y-yo…- articuló débilmente Hinata

- Debo decir…que son las mejores galletas que he probado en mi vida –dijo el maestro con una gran sonrisa colgate y elevando su pulgar hacia Hinata, esta solo se limitó a sonreír algo nerviosa- Neji, estoy seguro de que no has probado estas galletas, deberías probarlas, así se acabarían todos tus problemas con la jovencita…

Neji no respondió, Hinata lo volteó a ver lentamente, vio que estaba mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Neji…responde cuando tu sensei te hable

Más este siguió sin responder

- ¿Neji? –preguntó una vez más Gai

Lee y Tenten voltearon a ver a Neji, después se vieron y finalmente cerraron los ojos

Negando con la cabeza

- Uhm...qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto al ver a los dos chicos

- Neji ya lleva un tiempo actuando de manera extraña –explicó Lee

- a qué se refieren con extraña? –Preguntó Kiba- es decir, ese chico siempre se comporta así

- A lo que me refiero, es que se ha vuelto muy distraído, y si lo conocen por lo menos un poco, saben qué el no es así…

- Y saben por qué se comporta así? –preguntó Sakura

- No…actúa de esa manera desde que terminaron los exámenes para chunin

- Ja! –exclamó Naruto sobresaltando a todos

- y ahora a ti que te pasa? –reprochó Sakura

- Debe estar así porque aún no entiende por qué perdió contra mí!

- No seas ególatra Naruto!!! –le dijo Sakura

- Uhm…-Gai puso su mano sobre su mentón, mientras parecía pensar algo- Neji…-este no contestó- ya veo…ahora todo queda claro para mí…

- Nani? –exclamaron todos

- NEJI! –gritó Gai, con una muy…muy fuerte voz, haciendo que todos quedaran adoloridos de los oídos, en especial Tenten y Lee, sin embargo, Neji sólo volteó a ver a Gai con una mirada cortante

- No tiene por qué gritar

- Si no lo hacía, nunca me hubieras hecho caso –razonó Gai- siéntate

- Estoy bien así

- No te estoy pidiendo…te estoy ordenando

- a mi nadie me da órdenes – Neji miró fríamente a su maestro

- Ven y siéntate, por favor

- _Si lo hago, dejará de molestar ah? _– Neji se separó del árbol, Gai le indicó que se sentara al lado de Sakura y Sasuke, ambos le hicieron espacio y este se sentó quedando enfrente de Gai y Naruto, Hinata lo volteó a ver discretamente, si embargo este se dio cuenta y la miró indiferente haciendo que ella volteara su rostro hacia otro lugar sumamente sonrojada.

El grupo quedó en silencio unos minutos, haciendo que Neji volviera a su misma expresión algo ida del lugar en el que se encontraba. Se encontraba recordando cuando era pequeño y pasaba sus días al lado de su prima…

_Flash back_

_- Neji-niisan!!! Espérame!!_

_- Dése prisa Hinata-sama o si no, no lo podrá ver –dijo el pequeño mientras corría_

_- Pero…estoy cansada…-gimió la niña mientras que trataba de correr lo más fuerte que podía, aunque más bien parecía como si caminara rápidamente_

_- Vamos, solo falta un poco más_

_- De acuerdo…_

_Los niños corrieron un poco más hasta llegar hasta la colina más alta del lugar, una luz anaranjada cubría por completó el cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo brillar la perlas que rodaban por su rostro._

_- Ya hemos llegado –anunció Neji mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad _

_- Y…ahora?_

_- Acuéstese –le indicó con una sonrisa _

_- Enserio? –Preguntó la niña divertida – otou-san nunca me deja hacerlo_

_- bueno…-dijo el niño no muy seguro, pero enseguida recobró su sonrisa- Hiashi-sama no se enterará, será nuestro secreto, vale?_

_- Hai!! –exclamó la niña felizmente _

_Ambos se tiraron en el césped, se quedaron mirando el cielo._

_- Qué querías mostrarme Neji-niisan?_

_- Uhm…-el niño guardó silencio unos segundos- esto…dijo sonriendo, e incorporándose, Hinata hizo lo mismo_

_La niña se maravillo con lo que veía, el sol se ocultaba dando lugar al ocaso…el cielo tenía tonalidades naranjas, amarillas, rosas y azules_

_- Sugoi! – exclamó Hinata embelesada_

_- Y aún no ha terminado –dijo Neji sonriente_

_Después de un breve momento la primera estrella hizo su aparición sobre el cielo aún claro, minutos después el cielo había oscurecido bastante y la Vía Láctea hacía su aparición._

_- Arigato neji-niisan…neji-niisan…neji nii…_neji!

_Fin Flash Back_

El chico se sobresaltó, cuando volvió a la realidad, todos lo estaban viendo

- Neji…- repitió de nuevo su nombre Naruto

Neji suspiró, ya era la milésima vez que lo llamaban en ese día, qué, se estaba volviendo sordo?

- Gai-sensei, hace un momento, usted dijo que ya entendía lo que a Neji le pasaba –recordó Tenten

- Oh, si, es qué es obvio…-Gai afirmó con la cabeza dos veces más para sí que para los demás- Nuestro Neji…se ha enamorado –terminó con una voz muy seria

- O.O…etto…

-Una venita- Neji miró fulminante a su sensei, se acercó hacia él, y con sus dedos medio e índice apretó un punto de su cuello (de Gai) al momento, Gai se quedó algo alelado, murmurando cosas como la juventud y la diversión de esta…

- Oh no!! Gai-sensei –gritó Lee abalanzándose sobre su maestro que tenía los ojos en blanco- Neji!!! Que le has hecho?!

- Estará bien, dentro de unos minutos, por lo menos eso creo –Neji sonrió

- …

Después de unos minutos, Gai despertó…para desgracia de Neji. Sin embargo, el chico optó por no prestarle atención, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar…o en qué recordar.

Él no se hallaba distraído a propósito, si no que simplemente, nunca se había puesto ha recordar todas las cosas que había vivido en su pasado, estaba más ocupado en pensar en su odio hacia Hinata, Hiashi, el Souke, y demás personas…hasta ahora. Además, nunca se había dignado a pensar que si no le hubieran puesto el sello maldito, las cosas entre Hinata y él hubieran sido muy diferentes, hubieran sido como cuando desde pequeños. Él sería más abierto, pero…sería igual de fuerte?

Los chicos trataron de hablar de otras cosas, Naruto imitó a Sasuke cuando se enojaba, provocando que todos se rieran, menos Sasuke al que le palpitaba una gran venita. Neji volteó a ver a Hinata, la vio riendo ante tal tontería de Naruto, esta lo volteo a ver aún sonriendo, pero al ver que él la observaba, bajó su cabeza apenadamente. Neji siguió viéndola unos segundos más y volvió a fijar su vista hacia el horizonte.

Sin embargo, poco después las risas cesaron, e intentaron hablar sobre otros temas, pero al final, todos acabaron hablando de Neji.

- No creo que Neji esté enamorado –dijo Naruto haciendo que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con él- pero por si acaso, Hinata, alguna vez a Neji le ha gustado alguien?

- Ah?...-Hinata se sonrojó ante tal pregunta

- Es decir, tú viviste con él de pequeña, no es así? –la chica afirmó torpemente con la cabeza- entonces…

- No seas tonto Naruto –dijo Sakura- hace años que Hinata no tiene ninguna conexión con Neji, como sabría si a Neji le gusta alguien?

- Es verdad –dijo Lee- Además no ha tenido contacto con ninguna mujer, sólo…

Todos voltearon a ver a Tenten que adquirió un tono rojizo.

- N-no me miren a mí!!! Yo no tengo nada que ver con Neji!! – gritó esta sumamente sonrojada. Y el vuelco que Hinata sentía en el estómago desapareció.

- Es verdad!!!! –exclamó Naruto- Neji no está enamorado, tal vez sólo nos está ignorando, él sigue siendo el mismo, estoy seguro, ya lo verán –Naruto sacó un kunai –Neji lo esquivará fácilmente, no es así? Toma Neji!!

Naruto lanzó el kunai directamente al rostro de Neji, sin embargo este no se movió en ningún momento, y el arma estaba próxima a darle en su rostro. Hinata profirió un grito ahogado junto con Sakura y Tenten. Neji apenas alcanzó a ver el kunai acercándose hacia él. Movió su cabeza tratando de esquivarlo, el kunai pasó rozando su mejilla, provocándole una larga herida.

_- Idiota! _– se recriminó mentalmente el chico, por su falta de reflejos

- Neji!! Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada Tenten

- Si…-volteó a ver a Naruto que estaba en la misma posición en la que había lanzado el kunai- se puede saber que rayos te picó?

- Tú…estás grave…-dijo Naruto imposible de creer que Neji no hubiera evitado fácilmente el ataque

- A qué…te refieres? –preguntó Neji, pero al instante pares de ojos se encontraban mirándolo, provocando que varias gotas se hicieran presente en su rostro

- Y…ahora, que les pasa a todos? –El chico tenía la vaga sensación de sentirse como un experimento al que todos veían por qué algo había fallado…

Todos se pusieron enfrente de él, mirándolo penetrantemente, Neji se sentía más como una rata de laboratorio.

- Uhm…es más grave de lo que pensé –dijo Gai

- Y ahora? –preguntaron todos

- Desilusión amorosa –confirmó una vez más

- Dos venitas- Se estaba pasando- Neji activó su byakugan y apretó otra vez el mismo punto del cuello de su sensei, esté quedó de nuevo alelado.

- _Vaya, que opción más inteligente, estoy empezado a agradecer de cierta manera que me haya tocado con Kakashi…-_pensó Sasuke al tiempo que veía como Lee zarandeaba a su maestro y Neji le decía de nueva cuenta que Gai estaría bien dentro de unos treinta minutos.

Mientras Gai estaba recostado en el césped, los demás continuaban comiendo, a excepción, claro, de Neji.

- Neji, por favor, sólo come una galleta –imploró Tenten ofreciéndole una

- Ya te dije que no…no se me apetece en este momento

- Vamos Neji!! Si no las pruebas, lastimaras los sentimientos de la tierna Hinata –dijo Naruto

Neji volteo a ver a Hinata, está bajo la bajo la cabeza sonrojada y con un semblante algo decaído

- N-no importa…

Como detestaba verla así, y más por su culpa.

- De acuerdo –dijo suspirando, tomó la galleta de Tenten y comió un pedazo, había que aceptarlo, Hinata tenía un don nato para cocinar. Bueno, ya estaba listo, había comido la galleta y así Hinata no se sentiría triste.

- Y bien? –le susurró Tenten

- Y bien qué? – contestó de igual manera Neji

Tenten lo vio molesta, y Neji interpretó perfectamente el mensaje

_- Por qué las mujeres serán tan exigentes? –_pensó con pesar– Está deliciosa…Hinata-sama

Hinata sonrió asombrada; desde hacía años, Neji no le había dicho un cumplido, y ahora, la chica se sentía una de las personas más felices sobre la Tierra.

Tenten sonrió, habló con sus amigas mientras los chicos hablaban de otros temas, mientras Neji sólo articulaba palabras de vez en cuando y Hinata seguía sonriendo.

Ese día, Neji descubrió una cosa: La sonrisa de su prima era la más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Konichiwa! Que tal el cap? xD, aunque es un poco largo, espero que les haya agradado, ya saben, si quieren decir algo sobre el fic, un review es la mejor solución! xDDuu


	4. En busca de comida

Aquí otro cap! Gracias a:

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **Gracias por tu review n-n, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Star Flowers: **En este cap no interactuaron Neji y Hinata, pero en el siguiente hablaran más, eso si te lo puedo asegurar n.n, gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que sientas que cada vez se pone mejor, esa es la intención, y agradezco que pienses que entre más largos los capítulos mejor, una vez que escribo no puedo parar, abundan ideas, tu sabes xDU…

**Xxx Belldandy xxx: **Pues…con lo del futuro te refieres a cuando ellas tengan…18, 19 años, o bueno, una edad mayor a la que tienen en la historia? Porque si es así, no lo había pensado…pero ya veré, todo depende de cómo quede cada cap n-n, gracias por tu review

**KagomeHb: **Si de plano u.u, haré sufrir a Naruto en algún cap, y si, Neji es de los que aunque quieren algo prefieren resistirse un poco…pero, por eso me gusta! xDD, gracias por tu review y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado 

**Always mssb: **Gracias por tu review! Gai siempre habré la bocota, pero sin él no se hubieran dado muchas cosas, así que, niños, digan gracias. Niños: Gracias Gai-sensei. Así me gusta xDD. Espero que este cap te guste!

**Tsunade sama: **Casi me das el infarto cuando leí la primera línea O.O…ya es la segunda vez que me lo hacen T.T…xDDD pero gracias al cielo que si te gustó xD. A mi también me gusta las cosas que suceden después, o durante las pruebas, este fic no sólo será de un cap, será de muchos…muuuchos xDDD, gracias por dejarme un review y espero que este cap te guste y como tú dices: ¡Arriba el NejiHina!

**Iria: **Jeje, es raro ver a Neji distraído, es por eso que ese fue el tema principal para que esta historia arrancara con un interés, como tu dices es desconcertante xD, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el cap

**ALenis: **Aquí otro cap recién calientito y actualizado xD, que bueno que te gustó el final, fue improvisado, se me vino a la mente y me fue imposible no ponerlo xD.

**Soleanna: **Jejeje, si, quién sabe si a Neji si le gusta otra personita ah? xD, pero no hay de que preocuparse, este fic está de lleno al NejiHina xDD, como verás, o vas a ver, si va a ver Sasusaku, este cap, tendrá dos momentos de ellos dos, y de LeeTen…bueno, no soy buena en esa pareja, pero haré lo mejor que pueda!!

_Cursiva- Pensamientos (salvo en algunas ocasiones)  
_Normal- Diálogos  
**Negrita- Notas de la autora, osease…yo xD  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día, Neji descubrió una cosa: La sonrisa de su prima era la más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno chicos –dijo Sakura- ya hemos hablado bastante y no hemos buscado comida, y no se me hace justo que nos hallamos terminado las galletas de Hinata.

- Es verdad –afirmó Tenten- además, ya casi va a anochecer, después será peligroso salir

Todos se pusieron de pie.

- Y…como se supone que conseguiremos comida?

- Buscando Naruto, buscando ¬¬ -dijo Sakura enfadada

- Bueno sí, pero, este lugar es extenso, como podríamos buscar comida, nos llevaría horas, y tiempo es lo que nos falta.

-Sakura sonrió con pesar- nos dividiremos Naruto –explicó pacientemente-

- Oh…y por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

- Sakura apretó su puño a punto de golpear a Naruto, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que una mano se posaba sobre la suya.

- No gastes tu fuerza en él –le dijo Sasuke cortantemente, al tiempo que soltaba su mano sobre la de ella- No vale la pena

- Ah…h-hai –contestó Sakura sonrojada

- Bien chicos, haremos 3 grupos, uno de ustedes me ayudará a poner una fogata y preparar las tiendas donde dormirán –dijo Gai

- Ah…por fin dormiré bajo un techo –suspiró Naruto aliviado

- Yo me quedaré con usted Gai-sensei! –dijo Lee emocionado con la idea de interactuar con su sensei

- De acuerdo Lee, los demás organícense y vayan, nos veremos aquí en una hora y media. Para que los grupos sean equitativos, deberán ser de dos ó tres personas…sin contar al perro

- Oiga –susurró molesto Kiba

Hinata Tenten y Sakura fueron juntas al lado oeste del lugar, Naruto, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru de lado norte, y Neji y Sasuke de lado este.

Las tres chicas llegaron a una colina forrada de verde pasto, encontraron una gran variedad de setas y hongos, mientras que también había unos árboles con frutos.

- Hey! Iré a cortar algunas frutas! –dijo Tenten

- De acuerdo! –respondió Sakura al tiempo que veía a Tenten correr en dirección a los árboles- bueno Hinata, espero no te importe quedarte conmigo

- Claro que no –sonrió tímidamente

Ambas se dispusieron a recolectar setas, Hinata cada vez iba llenando la pequeña canasta que Sakura le había dado. Había una gran variedad, por lo que no le fue difícil recolectarlas, aunque si bien algunas eran venenosas, en particular, todas estaban realmente bien.

Mientras tanto Sakura, inconscientemente se alejaba más de Hinata buscando los hongos. Le confundía ver tantas variedades y no poder identificar cuales eran venenosas y cuales no.

A Tenten le iba de maravilla, saltaba con gran rapidez hasta las copas más altas de los árboles en dónde solía encontrar los mejores frutos de aspecto dulce y maduro.

Hinata terminó de llenar la canasta, el sol se ocultaba dando lugar a un hermoso ocaso, sintió que ya había vivido algo parecido a lo que estaba viendo (el flash back anterior) pero no se acordaba del todo, por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

Se tumbó sobre el césped, de nuevo le vino la sensación de estar haciendo algo que ya había pasado, pero siguió sin darle importancia. Estaba cansada, y tenía un gran impacto emocional por ver a su primo, y más aún porque este le había dicho un halago…bueno, se lo había hecho a sus galletas, pero ella las había hecho, o no? Después de todo, aprender a cocinar no había sido muy fácil…

_FlashBack_

_- Hinata, concéntrate_

_- Si madre, disculpa_

_- No te disculpes, sólo haz lo mejor que puedas_

_- De…acuerdo_

_- Tal ves, después puedas llevarle tus galletas a tu padre y a Neji _

_- Les gustarán?-preguntó la niña_

_- Oh, yo estoy segura de que sí!_

_- ah!!!_

_- Hinata, cariño, te dije que tuvieras cuidado_

_Hinata lloraba viendo su dedo enrojecido por la quemadura que acababa de sufrir_

_- Vamos, solo es una pequeña quemadita_

_- Me arde…_

_-Yo sé que si, pero sé fuerte, ahora…de qué quieres hacer las galletas_

_- No…no sé – Hinata estaba más preocupada por su dedo_

_- De…chocolate? –preguntó dulcemente su madre, le había dado casi en el blanco_

_- Si!!! .exclamó la niña feliz mientras olvidaba todo su dolor_

**(Este recuerdo terminará más adelante, en otros capítulos)**

_Fin Flashback _

Hinata lanzó un largo suspiro, y cerró los ojos. Pocos segundos después los abrió rápidamente, alguien la estaba observando, se puso nerviosa, pensando en dónde estaba Sakura; decidió quedarse recostada y activar su byakugan discretamente.

_- Está en los arbustos del lado este, a doce metros _– Hinata se ponía aún más nerviosa, por lo que se incorporó lentamente, la sensación perduraba.

La chica decidió voltear a los arbustos, no quería hacer muy obvio el hecho de que ya sabía que alguien la estaba viendo, lo más seguro es que esta persona se percatará y quién sabe que intenciones tendría.

Hinata posó sus ojos en los arbustos, al principio no vio nada pero después de un rato unos ojos fueron apareciendo, eran rojos, sin brillo pero era obvio que no eran de cualquier sujeto amistoso, Hinata sintió un vuelco en el corazón, esos ojos la veían fijamente, ignoraba si el sujeto se había percatado de que ya había sido descubierto.

La mirada no se apartaba de la chica, ésta sentía su cuerpo decaer y su fuerza flaquear, que poder tan escalofriante tenían esos ojos, demostraban tantas cosas, que eran imposibles de explicar. La respiración de Hinata se hizo cada vez más rápida, le faltaba el aire, su cuerpo se tensó y para horror de ella, los ojos se vieron acompañados de una sonrisa nada buena…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke y Neji habían encontrado un río y se disponían a pescar, Neji le decía exactamente la posición de los peces a Sasuke y este los atrapaba con facilidad, eran el dúo perfecto.

- Ya tenemos suficiente comida –dijo Sasuke de manera cortante- será mejor regresar

- De acuerdo –contestó Neji con el mismo tono de voz

Ambos caminaron en silencio, hasta que, sorprendentemente Sasuke habló

- Te molesta que interactúen con Hinata –dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

- No me interesa…pensé que no te gustaba hablar

- No me gusta, pero desde que ambos se encontraron, actúas extraño

- Eso lo dedujiste tú, o te lo dijeron?

- Ambas cosas

- uhm…-Neji bufó, ciertamente le agradaba el carácter de Sasuke (**N/A: claro como se comportan igual ¬¬) **sin embargo, no le gustaba que le preguntara sobre esas cosas, fuera él, o cualquiera

- No has respondido

- No tengo que hacerlo

- Me he dado cuenta, cada vez que ese baka de Naruto se tiraba encima de tu prima, que tu semblante se volvía frío y serio

- Y es que no siempre estoy así? –preguntó Neji con ironía

- Más que de costumbre…

- Mi deber es proteger a Hinata-sama de idiotas como Naruto, lo quiera o no –respondió tajante mientras aceleraba el paso

- Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y habría ahorrado tener que gastar saliva –Susurró Uchiha mientras alcanzaba a Neji

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata profirió un grito ahogado, la sonrisa se ampliaba más mientras los ojos adquirían un brillo que antes carecían. No pudo más y empezó a soltar lágrimas, esa mirada la doblegaba casi o tanto como la de su primo cuando le restregaba lo débil que era. Hinata gritó, no muy fuerte pero si para que varias personas pudieran escucharla. Sakura oyó el gritó, soltó la canasta que traía y fue corriendo a donde Hinata. La chica de cabellos azules oyó cuando Sakura gritaba su nombre, y pudo ver como la sonrisa y los ojos desaparecían lentamente.

- Hinata!!! –dijo Sakura llegando, estaba jadeando, al parecer había corrido lo más rápido que había podido –estás bien? Por qué lloras? Oh Hinata, qué a pasado?

- Ah…-demasiadas preguntas de las cuales no sabía respuesta, había llorado como una niña tonta y había gritado como una cobarde, no valía la pena preocupar a Sakura- Pe-pe-perdón, es sólo que yo…eh…se m-m-me en-enterró ti-tierra y…y…y…por eso lloraba…m-mi ojo…y gri-gri-grité p-po-porque m-me ar-ardía – articuló Hinata, las mentiras no le iban, era pésima, sin embargo Sakura le creyó

- Me asustaste, será mejor que nos vayamos, vamos con Tenten

- Si…-dijo Hinata aliviada al ver que Sakura le había creído

- Oh! Déjame ir por la canasta, ahora regreso!

- NO!

Sakura miró pasmada a Hinata, ella nunca gritaba y lo había hecho…con un matiz de terror.

- Y-yo te acompaño

- Eh…de acuerdo, segura que estás bien?

- Eh…s-si, e-e-es s-solo que n-n-no m-me gu-gusta que-que-darme so-sola en un l-lu-lugar que n-no co-co-nozco

- Oh, es por eso –dijo Sakura aliviada, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí

- gra- gracias –respondió, odiaba mentir y más porque era obvio cuando lo hacía

Ambas fueron, Sakura corrió hacia la canasta, Hinata sólo procuraba estar cerca de la pelirosa.

- Hey!!! –Tenten les gritó acercándose, llevaba en una gran bolsa frutas diversas –regresemos, ya es tarde, los demás podrían estar preocupados

- De acuerdo! -dijo Sakura, terminó de reunir los hongos y se reunió con las demás.

En el trayecto, Hinata iba callada y se sobresaltaba por cualquier cosa, haciendo que Tenten y Sakura se preocuparan todo el camino hasta que llegaron con los demás.

- Hey chicas tardaron mucho!!! Ya casi está el pesacdo –reprochó Naruto viéndolas llegar

- A nosotras también nos fue bien gracias ¬¬ -respondió Sakura sentándose

- qué consiguieron? –preguntó Lee

- setas y frutas

- Por lo menos, Neji y Sasuke trajeron pescado, Kiba y los demás agua y ahora, ustedes frutos y setas

- De acuerdo, servirá para unos días

- sólo el agua y los frutos, lo más seguro es que mañana sigamos adelante –dijo Gai

- A dónde exactamente?

- A dónde el viento nos lleve! –respondió Gai con su sonrisa

- De acuerdo…-dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza

- Espero que no hayan traído hongos venenosos – Kiba hizo una mueca burlona

- Hinata sabe sobre plantas, si ella los recogió, no hay peligro –dijo Shino

- Ya lo sé, verdad Hinata?

-…

Hinata se encontraba mordiendo su pulgar derecho, sus ojos se encontraban también en la parte inferior derecha, tenía las cejas encorvadas, tenía expresión de temor.

- Hinata, estás bien?

- …

- Está igual que Neji T.T –dijo Naruto

- Uhm…está así desde hace rato –dijo Sakura- ella recogió hongos en un lado y yo en otro, cuando regrese estaba algo mortificada…

- Y durante el camino se sobresaltaba hasta el menor ruido –prosiguió Tenten

- No puede ser tan grave…-dijo Kiba- Naruto, saluda a Hinata

- Eh? Y yo por qué?

- Sólo hazlo tonto

Todos esperaban que con el expresivo saludo de Naruto, Hinata reaccionaría, siempre lo hacía cuando el chico le hablaba.

- HINATA!!! –gritó Naruto, sin embargo esta ni se inmuto, seguía en la misma posición

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

- Hinata…algo le pasó…-articuló difícilmente Kiba

Un ruido se escuchó haciendo saltar a Hinata

- Hinata?...por fin reaccionas –dijo Kiba

- Ah?...Uhm…que pasa?

- Estás rara, algo pasó mientras estabas buscando comida?

- Pu-pues…n-no, c-cla-cla-ro que no –Hinata volteo a ver a Neji, quien la miraba fijamente, bajó rápidamente la cabeza

- segura?

- S-si, disculpen, tal vez los preocupe

- Claro que nos preocupaste –dijo Naruto al tiempo que ponía su mano en la frente de Hinata para comprobar si no tenía fiebre.

Hinata enrojeció, haciendo pensar a Naruto que de verdad estaba enferma la chica, sin embargo los demás sonrieron algo aliviados

- Ah…ha vuelto Hinata – suspiró Sakura

Después de un rato, los chicos ya se encontraban comiendo mientras presenciaban el hermoso atardecer.

- Es hermoso –dijo extasiada Sakura, volteó a ver a Sasuke que lo miraba con una expresión neutra –_el pensará lo mismo?_

- Es verdad…-dijo Tenten- hace mucho que no disfrutaba un atardecer así

- Bien chicos, se está haciendo tarde, iré a dormir, espero que hagan lo mismo, mañana nos espera un largo camino –dijo Gai

- Cómo lo sabe? ¬¬, ni siquiera sabemos a dónde iremos –dijo Kiba

- Bueno…como sea, buenas noches!

- ¬¬Uu

Cada quién se dispersó, Hinata procuró estar cerca de alguien. Quien fuera, sólo para sentirse segura, fue en vano, era demasiado tímida como para pedir compañía, ni siquiera a Sakura que siguió a Sasuke y Tenten que se fue con Lee.

Llegó la noche, Hinata se percató que nadie regresaba, por lo que se empezó a preocupar, después de un rato se desespero y prefirió caminar un poco, había olvidado por completo el suceso de la tarde.

Lo único que alumbraba era la luna y las estrellas, Hinata caminó hasta encontrar una pequeña colina con un árbol a la orilla, recordó los ojos rojos y enseguida se alteró. Por si fuera poco, al no haber luz, había perdido rumbo de dónde se encontraba.

Se trató de tranquilizar, pero todo esfuerzo se fue abajo, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

Hinata palideció e hizo lo primero que se vino a la mente: tratar de golpear a aquél individuo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí otro cap, ya saben, si les gusta, díganmelo nn, si no…ps también xD, pero! De forma bonita ¬¬Uu


	5. El descubrimiento de Sakura

Hola!!! Espero que este capítulo les guste! Gracias a:

**Xxx Belldandy xxx: **Aquí otro cap n-n, gracias por tu review y espero que este te guste!

**Star Flowers: **Jejeje…pues de hecho…bueno, primero que nda, si es Neji, te lo adelantó porque es lo primero que viene, así que…xD, y segundo, jamás pensé en Itachi pero…no es tan mala idea…ya veré si lo meto luego o lo meto ahora xD. Gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te agrade!

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **Jajaja xDD, si, es Neji, el tipo aparecerá más adelante, de la manera menos esperada, gracias por leer el fic, tu review y seguir leyendo el fic a estas alturas xDD, espero que te guste el cap!

**KagomeHb: **Bueno, ya no la voy a traumatizar más u.u…no en serio xD, sólo era para darle más emoción al asunto, espero que tus interrogantes se respondan en este cap. Y que de igual manera te guste!

**Soleanna: **No están haciendo nada malo xDDD, más adelante pondré lo que pasó en aquellos momentos, pero en este cap…no u.u, no es ni Itachi, ni un sádico y creo que menos tu vecino…pero bueno xDD, gracias por tu review! Y disfruta este cap!!!!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cursiva- Pensamientos (salvo en algunas ocasiones)  
_Normal- Diálogos  
**Negrita- Notas de la autora, osease…yo xD  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata palideció e hizo lo primero que se vino a la mente: tratar de golpear a aquél individuo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji apenas puso esquivar el golpe que su prima le había dado, sin embargo, ésta parecía que ni siquiera sabía a quién se lo había dado, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con una que otra lágrima saliendo.

- Está bien? –preguntó al ver a su prima en ese estado

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras veía como su primo todavía le sostenía la mano con la que lo había intentado golpear…

- Eh…eh…-comenzó a tartamudear –y-yo lo…siento, no pensé que fueras…

- Qué fuera yo? Si, se notó, no creo que halla querido golpearme sin tener una buena razón para hacerlo –dijo alzando una ceja, indiferente

- Si bueno…

- por qué actuó de esa manera?, usted no es así

- N-no es nada –articuló Hinata

- Algo le sucedió mientras estaba buscando comida –dijo Neji ignorando lo que había dicho Hinata

- E-en ver-verdad n-no es na-nada

- Sé que miente, y me extraña que los demás no se hallan percatado de eso

- No…yo…-Hinata sintió ganas de llorar, pero no quería que su primo la viera así, tan frágil, como siempre lo había sido.

- y bien?

- N-no f-fue na-nada

- Cada vez que tartamudea sin cesar, usted miente

Hinata bajo la cabeza, sabía que le era imposible mentirle a Neji, él era demasiado astuto como para creer en sus mentiras.

- L-a ver-verdad es que…

- Si? –Neji soltó la mano de Hinata y se recargó en el árbol

- Uhm…

Hinata le contó todo, prefirió omitir los pequeños detalles de que había gritado y sobresaltado por cualquier cosa.

- Ya veo –dijo Neji

- Por…favor, no se lo cuentes a los demás…no quiero preocuparlos, en especial, porque tal vez sólo estaba imaginando cosas…

- No lo diré, pero no creo que usted lo haya imaginado, menos mal que no pasó nada

- Si…- Hinata se sintió más aliviada de contarlo, sentía un peso menos, sin embargo, aún no se sentía segura, si no lo había imaginado, ese tipo aún estaría ahí, Neji pareció percatarse de lo que estaba pensando Hinata

- No se preocupe, usted no está sola…

- Lo sé…

- De cualquier manera, yo estaré ahí para protegerla

- Uh? –Hinata se sonrojó ante tal comentario, si embargo Neji no pareció inmutarse siquiera

- Después de todo ese es mi deber –terminó amargamente él

Hinata suspiró, era verdad, Neji sólo la veía como una obligación que debía cumplir, una carga, un estorbo. Aunque, durante todos esos años él se había desentendido de eso.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde

- Si.

Cuando llegaron, gracias al maravilloso sentido de orientación de Neji, todos los demás parecían ya haberse dormido.

- Bueno…me retiro –dijo Hinata

- De acuerdo, yo haré lo mismo –respondió Neji dándole la espalda a Hinata y empezando a caminar en dirección a la casa de campaña dónde se encontraban los chicos

- Uh…Neji-niisan!

- Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañado

- Eh…bue-bueno yo…eh…pasa buena noche –Hinata se sintió una tonta

- Igualmente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron, y con ellos el incidente de Hinata quedó en el olvido, tanto para ella, como para los demás, excepto para Neji.

Los chicos llegaron hacía un claro del bosque, y, mientras descansaban pensaban en la manera de recolectar más comida, ya se les había acabado.

- Chicos, la comida se acabó –dijo Gai

- Qué haremos Gai-sensei? –preguntó Lee

- Buena pregunta Lee, buscaremos comida

- _Si, que buena pregunta y que excelente respuesta –_pensó con ironía Sasuke

- Sería bueno que las chicas buscaran de nuevo frutas y los demás pescado y agua –dijo Naruto

- Sería bueno, pero la búsqueda de agua y pescado es demasiado fácil –dijo Gai

- ¿por qué lo dice? –reprochó Naruto

- Porque estamos al lado de un río ¬¬ -respondió Sakura

- Eh…bueno…

- Será mejor que ayuden a las chicas a buscar comida, andando!

- y usted que hará? –preguntó Kiba

- Yo…meditaré

- No me venga con esos cuentos, usted no quiere hacer nada ¬¬

- Claro que si! Que incompetencia! –dijo indignado

- A sí? Entonces que hará?

- Ayudaré a Lee

- a hacer…?

- Lo que él haga

- ¬¬Uu

- Iré a buscar frutas –dijo Sasuke caminando

- Yo te acompaño!! –dijo Sakura siguiéndolo

- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí pescando –dijo Kiba

- Yo también me quedo! –dijo Naruto

- Yo iré a buscar algo más –dijo Shino separándose de los demás

- Gai-sensei y yo buscaremos hongos

- Uhm…Hinata –dijo Tenten

- S-si?

- Que te parece si nosotros vamos a buscar plantas medicinales, es decir, tu sabes mucho sobre eso, y, quién sabe cuando podríamos necesitar de un buen ungüento

- Claro –dijo Hinata sonriendo

- Y tú que harás Neji, nos acompañas? –Preguntó Tenten- sirve que nos cuidas- les guiñó el ojo.

Antes de que Neji pudiera contestar, Tenten lo jaló del brazo, también tomó el brazo de Hinata y se los llevó.

Llegaron a un lugar rodeado de árboles, y de plantas.

- Ven Hinata, tienes que enseñarme como puedo distinguir una planta de otra! –exclamó felizmente Tenten mientras jalaba a Hinata

- S-si…

Neji saltó a la rama de un árbol para poder observar a las chicas.

Ambas estaban hincadas observando cada planta.

- No hay mucha variedad…-suspiró Tenten

- Te equivocas…-dijo sonriendo Hinata- ves esta de aquí? Está es árnica, y ves esta otra, es manzanilla, ves las flores? Son diferentes…y la otra de allá es cancerina

- Increíble!! – dijo Tenten sorprendida – como las identificas?

Hinata sonrió y le estuvo explicando, mientras Neji las veía, ver sonriendo a su prima sin demostrar ninguna preocupación, le hacía sentir bien, alguna vez había oído que una sonrisa alegra el alma, pero nunca le había prestado atención, y ahora, se encontraba más relajado que nunca con tan solo ver a su prima y a su compañera hablando.

- Sabes Hinata? –preguntó Tenten, haciendo que esta la volteara a ver

- Qué pasa?

- Aunque suene extraño y hasta fuera de lugar, Neji es un GRAN chico

- Uh..?

- Verás…el siempre se ha preocupado por su equipo aunque no lo demuestre, como en una ocasión en que no teníamos comida…

_Flashback_

_Eran cerca de las 22:00 hrs. Un grupo conformado por cuatro personas, un adulto y tres jóvenes estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata_

_- Hace días que no comemos…Gai-sensei, que haremos? –preguntó Lee _

_- No lo sé Lee, este lugar es algo árido, no hay vegetación, ni siquiera agua_

_- Y ni siquiera se ve el final de este infierno –dijo Tenten abrazándose a si misma para mantener el calor._

_- Será mejor que dejen de pensar en eso –dijo Neji _

_- Neji tiene razón, lo mejor será dormir, mañana…ya veremos… -dijo Gai acostándose. Los demás lo imitaron_

_A la mañana siguiente, Tenten, encontró a su lado un pequeño montículo de frutas y un tarro de agua. _

_Los demás no supieron de dónde apareció, lo que si supo Tenten fue que ese día Neji traía unas ojeras apenas visibles y su gi estaba algo lleno de tierra, coincidencia? No lo creo._

_Fin Flashback_

- Crees que haya sido Neji-niisan? –preguntó sorprendida Hinata

- Claro que si…-afirmó Tenten- Neji tiene un gran corazón, de buenos sentimientos, se preocupa por los demás, jeje, creo que hasta por Naruto

- Ah?...

- Siempre dice que es un idiota pero cuando Naruto lo derrotó y le hizo ver la realidad, Neji le tuvo un gran respeto, aunque es obvio que no lo demuestra

- Neji-niisan…

- La verdad se preocupa por sus amigos, por ejemplo Lee…él es fuerte, pero nunca le puede ganar a Neji y éste se lo dice, sin embargo, le dice los fallos de las técnicas que utiliza Lee para que esté las pula mejor.

- y…contigo?

- Bueno conmigo –Tenten se sonrojó- me dice que soy buena en el manejo de las armas y mi puntería es excelente…pero que no sólo de eso tengo que fiarme

- Ya veo…-Hinata bajó su cabeza, Neji se preocupaba y hasta elogiaba a todos pero….y ella?

- Pero sabes?...por la persona que más se preocupa…es por ti –dijo Tenten sonriendo

- Ah? - Hinata se sobresaltó

- Siempre que se ven, es decir, siempre que en alguna prueba o algo se encontraban, Neji estaba pendiente de todos tus movimientos, de cierta manera y sin que nadie, incluso él, lo supiera, te estaba cuidando; eres muy afortunada, que alguien tan fuerte como Neji te cuide – Tenten le guiñó el ojo

Hinata sólo se sonrojó sonriendo, bueno, si Tenten estaba en lo correcto tal vez Neji no la considerara tanto como una carga, si no, simplemente como su prima, su amiga…y algo más?

Hinata sacudió fuertemente su cabeza

- Estás bien? –preguntó Tenten

- Si…es sólo que…ahm…me siento mejor –Hinata sonrió algo tímida

- n-n, bueno…sigamos…

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Has encontrado algo Sasuke?!

- Aún no –le gritó el Uchiha desde la copa de un árbol

- Que pésima suerte –se lamentó Sakura

- Hey!

- Ah?...Ah!!

Varias frutas cayeron sobre la cabeza de Sakura, Sasuke las había tirado dando la pequeña "advertencia" un segundo antes de lanzárlas.

- Duele T.T…-Sakura agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, Sasuke bajó del árbol, al ver a su compañera en ese estado le dio cierta ternura, pero deshecho el pensamiento al instante de haberlo sentido.

- Ah…debes ser más despierta

- Lo sé…pero quién me iba a decir que unas frutas me caerían "literalmente" del cielo?

- Déjame ver tu cabeza

- Ah?

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura para inspeccionar si no se había lastimado mucho

- No es grave –puso una mano sobre su cabeza- estarás bien dentro de unos cuantos minutos

- Ahm…si… -dijo Sakura sonrojada- será mejor que regresemos, no quiero saber nada de frutas por un buen rato –dijo frotándose la cabeza

- De acuerdo

- Oh espera…-Sakura caminó hacia el frente, de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –Sasuke!!! –Gritó emocionada- aguas termales!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro cap más, ya saben, si gustan, pueden dejar un review!


	6. Arreglando la pensión

Y aquí, otra cap más! Gracias a:

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **Jajaja xDD, no va a pasar nada que…se sobrepase xDUu, sin embargo, lamentablemente este cap no se tratará de como van a las aguas termales, porque estarán haciendo otras cosas, en el próximo cap, ya se verán. Y con respecto a Sakura y a Tenten, la buena noticia para ti xD, es que no les va a pasar exactamente algo malo, pero se quedaran algo traumadas a finales del capítulo 7 y en el cap 8. La mala, es que Hinata será la más afectada (ya sabes, para poner a prueba a Neji y ver que hace al respecto con su querida Hinatita xD). Gracias por tu review y disfruta este cap!

**Yukime-chan!: **Gracias por brindarme tu apoyo, lo tendré muy en cuenta n-n, y que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, espero que este cap sea también de tu agrado.

**Soleanna: **No harán naaada malo xDD, eso te lo puedo aseguras, y hasta el siguiente cap, irán formalmente a ellas, ya verás por qué xD, gracias por tu review!!! Y disfruta este cap, dedicado especialmente…a todas las que leen este fic! xD

**Jarnall: **Jejeje, muchas gracias por decirme que mi fanfic es original! Esa es la idea xD. Aún así, muchísimas gracias por decírmelo, me siento con energías renovadas para terminar este fanfic. Si habrá más escenas de Neji y Sasuke conversando, serán los más "apegados" por así decírlo, además, como tu dices, sus personalidades al ser parecidas, siento que se entienden mejor. Gracias por tu review y disfruta este cap!!

**Star Flowers: **Gracias por u review, n-n, poco a poco se irá integrando y haciendo más clara la pareja, como este fic es NejiHina, el SasuSaku se verá menos, pero habrá momentos lindos entre ambas parejas -n-n-, como lo verás en el capítulo 8. Mientras tanto, sigue disfrutando este fic!

**Alwais mssb: **No te preocupes n-n, me alegra que al menos sigas leyendo el fic, gracias por tu review! Y espero, te guste este cap!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cursiva- Pensamientos (salvo en algunas ocasiones)  
_Normal- Diálogos  
(Paréntesis) ó (N/A): Nota de la autora, o sea, su fiel servilleta xD**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh espera…-Sakura caminó hacia el frente, de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –Sasuke!!! –Gritó emocionada- aguas termales!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Es fabuloso!!! –prosiguió la chica de cabello rosa- Sería un gran lugar para descansar!!! Podremos Sasuke?

- Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

- Uhm…no sé, es sólo que…quería saber si te parecía buena idea

- Me da igual…

Sakura y Sasuke fueron con los demás que ya estaban reunidos.

- Chicos, aguas termales!!! –anunció Sakura felizmente

- Que bien! –exclamaron todos

Y así nuestros valientes amigos (no hay fic en dónde no diga eso xD) fueron hacia su reconfortante destino: Las aguas termales.

- Ya llegamos –anunció Sakura

- Ja, aguas termales y ahora tenemos una pensión –dijo Kiba

- Tenemos muy buena suerte –agradeció Sakura- debe haber alguna persona, lo más seguro es que aquí podamos quedarnos algunos días, tendremos una cama dónde dormir, podremos comer en una mesa, por fin!

Todos se adentraron en la pensión, sin embargo, estaba totalmente deshabitada, no había rastro de ninguna persona, además el lugar parecía estar abandonado desde hace tiempo. Estaba sucio y algo desarreglado.

- Si tenemos que quedarnos aquí –dijo Tenten- por lo menos deberíamos arreglarlo un poco, no creen?

- Es buena idea –convino Sakura- que les parece chicos?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, exceptuando el reproche de Naruto

- Cuantas habitaciones hay? – preguntó Lee

- Hay que averiguarlo –dijo Naruto subiendo las escalera y revisando toda la planta de arriba- Hay dos que son decentes!!! Las otras están demasiado horribles para ser describirlas!!

- Somos diez, como se supone que podremos separarnos en dos habitaciones, las chicas son tres! –dijo Kiba

- Hay cinco camas en cada habitación! –prosiguió Naruto

- Genial, las chicas podrían dormir en otra pero…

- sobrarían dos hombres

- A menos que dos hombres se durmieran en el cuarto de las chicas – dijo Gai-sensei

Todas se sonrojaron

- Dormiré en la sala –dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Neji

- Seguros?

- Si –volvieron a repetir

- Será mejor que comencemos a limpiar, esto está muy sucio –dijo Shino

- Si!

- Las chicas limpiaremos nuestra habitación! –Dijo Sakura- mientras que los chicos limpian la suya

- Buena idea

Las chicas subieron, escogieron la habitación de la derecha, la de los chicos estaba junto a la de ellas.

- Santo cielo! Esto es un desastre –dijo apesadumbrada Tenten

- Habrá mucho que limpiar, pero cómo? No sabemos dónde están los artículos de limpieza

- Sakura tiene razón, pero lo más seguro es que estén abajo, en la bodega o en el clóset, Hinata podrías ir a buscarlos?

- S-si, enseguida vuelvo

- Gracias –contestaron las dos chicas

Hinata bajó, los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de ellos, al parecer Neji y Sasuke también.

- Nada por aquí –susurró viendo una habitación- y tampoco por acá…

Revisó tres habitaciones más, todas estaban muy desarregladas, costaría un gran trabajo limpiarlas. Encontró una puerta pegada a las escaleras, cuando la abrió una gran nube de polvo la envolvió haciéndola toser, esa era la habitación más sucia. Sin embargo era la que buscaba. Había encontrado el desván.

Todo era oscuro, apenas se alumbraba con una luz escasa, al parecer el foco estaba apunto de fundirse, por lo que la luz era de un tono rojizo.

Hinata agarró un par de escobas y trapeadores, también botellas con jabón y demás artículos, al final estaba llena de cosas, y para su mala suerte la luz se apagaba poco a poco, por lo que sólo se guiaba por la luz que se infiltraba por la puerta que estaba apunto de cerrarse

_- Qué raro…pensé que la había dejado totalmente abierta_

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en eso porque sintió como alguien pasaba por detrás de su espalda, se giró bruscamente para ver de quién se trataba pero no encontró a nadie, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, cuando sintió que ahora pasaba enfrente suyo, trató de utilizar su byakugan, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no funcionó.

_- __Vamos Hinata…tranquilízate, tal vez sólo sea un animal _–la sombra pasó a un lado de ella haciéndola estremecer- _un gran animal…no…qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debería irme, huir, correr, qué sé yo…_

Hinata buscó desesperada la salida, cuando la vio dejó tiradas todas las cosas y salió corriendo, sin embargo chocó contra alguien, y de no ser porque "ese alguien" le sujetó el brazo, ella hubiera caído.

- Ou…-se lamentó Hinata por el impacto

- Eh…se encuentra bien?

Hinata volteo a ver sonrojada a Neji, quién se mostraba algo confundido, a su lado estaba Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

- Etto…uhm…-Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios- Y-yo…s-si…iba por…por…_- ah…por qué iba?- _por…eh…cosas de…de limpieza..si…

- Y…?

- Y qué…las…tiré? –Ahora si ya estaba hecho, Hinata se sentía la chica más ridícula del universo

Sasuke y Neji se voltearon a ver algo confundidos, mientras Hinata pensaba en alguna excusa tonta para salir de allí. Un ruido proveniente del desván hizo que Hinata se escondiera velozmente detrás de su primo. La verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto, Neji la veía más confundido que nada, la frente de su prima presionaba sobre su hombro, esta chica cada vez le sorprendía más.

- Segura que está bien Hinata-sama?

- Eh…H-hai –Hinata se dio cuenta de cómo estaba y se separó rápidamente de su primo- Gomen…eh…

- Viste algo en ese desván? –preguntó Sasuke

- Hai…-suspiró resignada, la verdad resultaba ser menos ridícula que sus excusas- una sombra…

- Quédese aquí- dijo Neji activando su byakugan y adentrándose en el desván

- Cuidado…

Dentro de la oscuridad que envolvía a Neji y que impedía ver a Sasuke y a Hinata se escucharon varios ruidos y crujidos, haciendo que Hinata se preocupara

- Él está bien –dijo Sasuke de manera cortante

- H-hai

Al poco rato Neji salió algo desaliñado y con varios artículos.

- Efectivamente hubo una persona aparte de Hinata-sama, pero ya se ha ido, y…aquí está lo que estaba buscando – Neji le entregó a Hinata todo lo que ella había dejado caer, también le entregó a Sasuke unas cosas, por las que habían ido realmente.

- Gra-gracias, gomen por retrasarlos tanto…

Se escuchó un estruendo y Sakura salió corriendo seguida de una gran nube de polvo, se recargó en el barandal, estaba tosiendo fuertemente

- Hinata! Ya habrás encontrado las cosas?, este…nosotros necesitamos un poco de ayuda –dijo la pelirrosa algo agitada

- Enseguida voy

La nube de polvo de disipó, Hinata, Sasuke y Neji vieron como Sakura seguía tosiendo y tratando de alejar el polvo con sus manos, estaba llena de polvo tanto en la ropa como en su rostro.

Ésta los volteo a ver, su mirada se posó en la de Sasuke que la veía con una expresión divertida, sin embargo la disimulaba demasiado bien.

- Ah…-tartamudeó nerviosa

- Voy para allá –dijo sonriendo Hinata, compartiendo los nervios de su amiga- arigato…–hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió las escaleras.

Después de unas horas, la habitación de las mujeres lucía bastante bien, era de un color durazno, había un baño y una pequeña terraza, la pared que daba hacia las aguas termales era de cristal, cubierta por lindas cortinas de un color un poco más fuerte que el del cuarto.

- Lo único que faltan son las cómodas –anunció alegremente Tenten

- Si, pero las sábanas están sucias, si las lavamos no tendremos con que arroparnos esta noche –dijo apesadumbrada Sakura

- Aquí hay sábanas limpias –dijo Hinata abriendo un cajón del clóset que se encontraba en el cuarto.

- Fantástico!

Las tres se dispusieron a elegir las sábanas que más les agradaban.

- Qué cama escogerán? –preguntó Tenten

- La que está al lado del barandal –dijo Sakura

- De acuerdo, yo escogeré la que está al lado de la puerta –anunció Tenten- y tú Hinata?

- Uhm…también la que está al lado del barandal

- De acuerdo, sobraría la cama que está al lado del baño y la cama que también está junto a la pared de cristal.

Después de un rato las chicas habían terminado, las tres se tumbaron al mismo tiempo en sus respectivas cómodas.

- Uf! Que cansancio –se quejó Sakura cerrando los ojos y no queriendo volver a abrirlos

- Es verdad, como les habrá ido a los demás chicos? –preguntó Tenten viendo el techo y pensando que también tendría que haber sido limpiado

- Lo mejor será verlos para saber si han terminado –dijo Sakura-

- de acuerdo –respondió Tenten

Ambas chicas se pararon

- No nos acompañas Hinata? –preguntó la chica de cabello rosa, más sin embargo no recibió respuesta

- Hinata? –preguntó esta vez Tenten

Sakura se acercó a Hinata sólo para ver cómo está tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente.

- Está dormida –dijo sonriendo- hizo un gran trabajo, merece descansar

- Es verdad, dejémosla así

- Si…

Las chicas salieron dejando a una Hinata dormida serenamente.

Al salir, vieron a Sasuke y a Neji hablando en la sala, se sorprendieron de encontrar todo tan limpio, la planta baja estaba reluciente, y sólo gracias a Neji y Sasuke, ellas al parecer habían tardado horas en arreglar un solo cuarto y ellos…la mitad de la casa y en menor tiempo.

- Chicos! Que bien quedó la sala y todo lo demás –sonrió Tenten

- Ustedes ya terminaron? –preguntó Sasuke

- Si –sonrió Sakura- Estamos muy cansadas…

- Dejamos a Hinata dormida, trabajó muy duro –dijo Tenten con cierto matiz de ternura

Los hombros de Neji se relajaron

- Y los demás chicos ya terminaron? Se está haciendo tarde

- No…-suspiró enfadado Neji- estuvieron más de dos horas peleando por sus respectivas cómodas.

- Ah…hombres –suspiraron apesadumbradas Sakura y Tenten

- No sabía que en la sala había espejos –dijo de repente Tenten

- No se veían, estaban demasiado sucios como para poder identificarlos

- ¿Por qué creen que esta pensión está vacía? Estoy segura de que hubiera tenido muchos visitantes

- Ni idea

Después de un rato, ya que los demás chicos hubieran arreglado su habitación y Hinata hubiera despertado, sólo quedaba disfrutar de ahora su pequeño refugio.

- Y ahora, a las aguas termales! –exclamó Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta vez no hubo flashbacks u.u, no sabía donde poner uno xD, así que se cambia un poquito y se pondrán flashbacks cada vez que me inspiración me diga que los tengo que hacer xD. Ya saben lo que siempre digo al final, así que, adelante, sin miedo, dejen un review.


	7. Cosas serias

Hola, otro cap más que debió ser actualizado desde pasado pero hay quién sabe que problema y ahora fanfiction no me deja ¬¬Uu, de cualquier manera, espero que les guste este cap! Gracias a:

**Star Flowers: **Si…esa sombra asusta a cualquiera u.u, pero bueno, en este cap…tampoco interactúan nuestros queridos Hyuugas, PERO, en verdad el siguiente cap se dedicará a ellos completamente!!! Se los aseguro!! Y espero que les guste, porque es el cap que muchas han esperado desde el principio para leerlo y yo para escribirlo xDD. Espero que les guste el prox. Cap porque fue en uno de mis momentos sentimentalistas y cuando estaba más inspirada, gracias por tu review!!

**Alwais mssb: **Pues…cada vez que me hablan de limpiar me imagino a alguien con una pañoleta en la cabeza y un delantal, así que ya sabrás como me los imaginé xDDD. Gracias por tu review y muy pronto se sabrá quién es la persona que se la pasa atormentando a Hinata y próximamente a los demás.

**Soleanna: **Que bueno que te gustó nOn…pero si, la sigue acosando ese tipo, y más al principio del siguiente cap. Aún así, el cap que sigue, creo yo, es el más esperado, porque estará completamente dedicado a los dos primos. Por lo tanto es en el que más me he empeñado, aún hay otro que próximamente verán y que espero que en su mayoría sea NejiHinata. Gracias por tu review y disfruta el fic!

**Jarnall: **Todas esas preguntas…!! No se contestarán en este cap xDDU pero se responderá parte de la pregunta de¿Qué pasará en las aguas termales? Por lo que verás, algo no muy lindo. Y, como no quiero ser de la mayoría de las historias que se dedican de lleno a los protagonistas, también habrá participación de casi todos. Aunque obviamente…más de Neji y Hinata xD.

**ANGELUZ: **Muchas gracias!! Que bueno que te ha gustado y que te agradan los flash backs, trataré de ponerlos más seguido, gracias por tu apoyo, lo tendré muy en cuenta n-n, y que bueno que este fic no se te hace exagerado en las situaciones que se presentan, eso es lo que quiero lograr, muchas gracias por tu review y disfruta este séptimo capítulo!

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **Gracias por tu review! Y también actualiza pronto tu fic, siempre me quedo muy intrigada y emocionada por saber lo que pasará.

**KagomeHb: **Jeje, no importa, espero que disfrutes este cap y gracias por tu review!!

**Karenu: **n-n, que bueno que te gustó, trataré de actualizar cada tres días, ya tengo hasta el capítulo 10 y sólo está a la espera de que se publique xD. Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este cap!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cursiva- Pensamientos (salvo en algunas ocasiones)  
_Normal- Diálogos  
(Paréntesis) ó (N/A): Nota de la autora, o sea, su fiel servilleta xD**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
- ahora¡a las aguas termales! –exclamó Naruto  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lugar dónde se encontraban las aguas termales era extenso, y, para suerte, estaba dividido por una muralla de piedras apiladas una sobre la otra. Había espejos rodeando todo el cuarto.

Las chicas quedarían de un lado, y los chicos del otro, así no habría desacuerdos y las chicas podrían estar ahí a gusto.

Las tres salieron de unos baños que estaban cercas, tenían una toalla envolviéndoles el cuerpo, les quedaba arriba de las rodillas. Tenten tenía el cabello suelto (que ciertamente, se ve más bonita así ¬¬Uu)

Los chicos, obviamente, solamente tenían una toalla enroscada en la cintura.

Sakura, Hinata y Tenten se metieron lentamente al agua, sintieron un inmenso descanso al rodearlas el agua caliente.

-El agua está deliciosa –susurró Sakura algo sonrojada por el calor

- Es verdad –dijo Tenten del mismo modo que Sakura- a ti que te parece Hinata?

La chica solo cerró los ojos en señal de estar de acuerdo, todo su cuerpo excepto de su nariz para arriba, estaba debajo del agua. Normalmente jugaba con ese líquido, pero en esos momentos estaba tan cansada que se conformaba con la relajación que este le brindaba.

Sakura y Tenten se miraron pícaramente, tomaron una pequeña cubeta que había cerca y la llenaron de agua, después se acercaron a Hinata que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad.

La ojiblanco abrió los ojos bruscamente al sentir como líquido caliente caía sobre su cabeza empapándole todo lo que se había mantenido hasta ese momento seco. El agua escurriendo por su cabeza hizo que sintiera escalofríos.

- Ah! – gritó con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, tenía los ojos abiertos y una gran expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

- Mph…Jajajajajaja –estallaron a carcajadas sus dos amigas

- Ah Hinata…-dijo entrecortadamente por la risa Tenten- deberías haberte visto…

- Es verdad –dijo Sakura con una lagrimita recorriendo su rostro a causa de tanto reír- te veías más inocente de lo normal

Hinata no tardó mucho en unirse a la risa de sus dos amigas, mientras les aventaba agua en señal de reproche mientras ellas respondían como podían a causa de tanto reír.

- Qué ruidosas son –bufó Naruto- Estamos en aguas termales, no en la playa

- Y ahora a este que le pasa? –Preguntó Sasuke- él era el más emocionado en estar aquí

- Lo que pasa es qué no obtuvo la cama que quería, todos se le adelantaron –explicó Lee

- Como sea, déjalas disfrutar, tuvieron un día pesado –dijo Kiba, cerrando los ojos

Los chicos optaron por hablar de otras cosas, Sasuke recargaba sus brazos sobre una roca mientras veía el agua como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Neji se encontraba con los ojos cerrados de la misma forma que Sasuke, y los demás se encontraban charlando, excepto Shino que estaba de la misma forma que Hinata lo había estado y Neji y Sasuke que seguían muy metidos en sus pensamientos.

- Bien chicas –cesaron las risas de Sakura y Hinata- es hora de hablar de cosas serias

Todos los chicos bajaron la voz en espera de lo que Tenten diría

- ¿De qué tipo de cosas hablas? –preguntaron algo inseguras Sakura y Hinata-

- No se preocupen, es sólo unas preguntas qué les quiero hacer –dijo algo más serena Tenten

- ¿Qué preguntas? –volvieron a preguntar

- Es sólo para conocerlas mejor, me alegra estar con dos chicas, siempre ando con Gai-sensei, Lee y Neji

- Es verdad –suspiró Sakura- siempre estamos con chicos, y dime, qué tipo de cosas quieres saber?

- Es solo una, con eso me basta¿cuál es su más grande sueño?

- Bueno…yo –empezó Sakura- deseo convertirme en una de las mejores ninjas, demostrar lo que valgo y…-se sonrojó

- Qué tanto dicen las chicas? –dijo Naruto molesto de no poder escucharlas

- Ni idea –dijeron todos los demás

- Chicos! –los reprendió Lee- dejen a las chicas dialogar como amigas que son, dejémoslas en su privacidad

- Ah…

- Se trata de Sasuke? –sonrió Tenten

- Quiero que sepa que no sólo soy una carga –Hinata la volteo a ver sorprendida- que vea que no soy débil, que soy tan fuerte como él o Naruto…

Hinata nunca pensó que Sakura se sintiera así, como ella con respecto a su padre y a Neji

- y tú? –preguntó Sakura a Tenten

- quiero ser la mejor ninja, deseo ayudar a las personas con mis habilidades, quiero que me respeten y que me reconozcan como una de las ninjas más hábiles de Konoha…además…quiero…estar junto a cierto chico dándole todo mi apoyo –sonrió algo sonrojada

- Ya veo- sonrió Sakura- y tú Hinata?

- Bueno yo…ah!

- Hinata!!!

Los chicos se pusieron alertas por el grito de Sakura y Tenten.

- Hinata?!

Las chicas se habían puesto de pie. Hinata se había hundido sin razón aparente, unos segundos estuvieron en silencio, un burbujeo se hizo presente en la superficie y de ahí salió Hinata respirando dificultosamente por la falta de oxígeno.

- Hinata?! Estás bien?

- Ah…Hay…hay algo que me agarró el pie –dijo entrecortadamente-

Hinata se hundió de nuevo mientras Sakura y Tenten, buscaban pálidas dónde se encontraba su amiga, nunca habían imaginado que tan profundo serían las aguas.

- Chicas?! –Gritó Naruto- están bien?

- N-no –articuló Sakura mientras seguía buscando- algo…o alguien hizo que Hinata se hundiera

Neji se paró de golpe, reacción que imitaron todos los demás

- Tenemos que ayudarlas –les dijo Naruto a los demás- alguien está allí y no creo que sea con buenas intenciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias? Un review, onegai!


	8. Miedo

Aquí otro cap más!! El que todas estaban esperando!!! Y si no…pues ni modo xDUu, este cap está completamente dedicado a Neji y Hinata por lo que, para placer de muchas, en este cap si dialogan interactúan y demás –n-n-. Gracias a:

**Jarnall:**Los chicos no van a ver nada…demás xDUu, o por lo menos van a estar muy ocupados tratando de salvar a Hinata xDD. Es verdad, la razón por la que le doy a Sakura una participación más… se puede decir, importante, es porque me he dado cuenta de que aunque su carácter es opuesto al de Hinata, en cuanto respecta a los sentimientos está igual -n-n-. Gracias por tu review y espero que te encante este capítulo!

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **Jejeje xD, gracias por tu review y aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste!

**Taia himura:**Como tú lo pediste, este cap estará dedicado Neji y Hinata, Veremos el lado "protector", tierno y comprensivo de neji nOn!

**KagomeHb:**Jejeje xDUU, Neji si está Muy, Muy preocupado xD, y se va a notar más en este cap, así que espero que te guste!

**Star Flowers: **xDDDDUuu, no…creo que no se les caerán las toallas xD…pero como compensación tendrán un capítulo para ellos solitos xDD, gracias por tu review y si, el sujeto da miedo, pero habrá que ver lo que pasará! Disfruta este cap!

**Soleanna: **Jajaja xDD, habría sido una Buena idea escribir que se pelearan por Hinata mientras ésta se seguía ahogando xDD, pero ya estaba escrito el cap, así que…xDU. Si habrá más LeeTen, en el siguiente cap, así como en este se dedico completamente a NejiHina, el otro se dedicará por completo a Sasusaku y LeeTen, no soy buena en esas dos parejas así que en el siguiente cap, si no les gusta, pueden decírmelo para que pueda cambiar las cosas o mejorar. Gracias por tu review y espero que te agrade este cap!!

**Hyuuga-hikari: **Jejeje, que bueno que te está gustando el fic, y espero que te guste este cap en el que más me esforcé! Gracias por tu review!

**Nejihinafan4:**Gracias por tu review n-n, y que bueno que consideres el fic como de los mejores, en verdad eso me inspira mucho a seguir escribiendo n----n, en cuanto a las parejas de Sasusaku y Leeten, el siguiente cap será dedicado a ellas, así que espero que te agrade!

**Always mssb:**Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te agrade y cumpla con tus expectativas de un buen NejiHina!

**ANGELUZ:**Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad, me alegra mucho que te este gustando y espero que este cap también!! Neji…bueno, no sé como lo interpretes tú al leer este cap, tal vez no sea romántico, tal vez si xDD, ahí tu me dices! Gracias por tu review!!!!

Si hay alguna situación que quieran que ponga más adelante entre cualquiera de las tres parejas que se presentan en este fic, estoy abierta a sugerencias!! Excepto lemmon u////u, disculpen, no se me da eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cursiva- Pensamientos (salvo en algunas ocasiones)  
_Normal- Diálogos  
(Paréntesis) ó (N/A): Nota de la autora, o sea, su fiel servilleta xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tenemos que ayudarlas –les dijo Naruto a los demás- alguien está allí y no creo que sea con buenas intenciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata abrió los ojos pesadamente, había acumulado oxígeno antes de que se hundiera nuevamente, pero el oxígeno se estaba acabando, y no podía nadar a la superficie, algo le seguía sosteniendo el tobillo impidiendo su movilización. Veía todo borroso, tratando de zafarse de aquello que le impedía moverse, de pronto, su tobillo quedó libre pero ahora algo la sujetaba por los hombros. Hinata quedó aterrada al ver como dos manos la aprisionaban, pudo vislumbrar dos ojos rojos viéndola fijamente.

La chica abrió la boca de la impresión y el terror de encontrarse con esos ojos que ya había olvidado, pero ahora los veía a escasos centímetros. Se dio cuenta del grave error de abrir la boca, ahora sus pulmones exigían con desesperación aire que ella no podía darles.

Los ojos la seguían mirando, poco a poco se fueron acercándose a ella, mientras que su vista se nublaba por la falta de aire, cerró los ojos no pudiendo más…y perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente, pudo vislumbrar como dos brazos se introducían en al agua y la sacaban rápidamente de ahí.

La luz se hizo presente mientras Hinata tosía fuertemente escupiendo toda el agua que había tragado, veía borroso y le dolía la cabeza; abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, una gran sombra la rodeaba sosteniendo firmemente sus hombros, volteo para arriba, encontrándose con una cortina de largos cabellos y unos ojos iguales a los suyos. Se encontraba pegada al torso de su primo, éste tenía una expresión más seria de lo normal y miraba fijamente el agua con su byakugan activado. La chica se sonrojó, estaba aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire y su sentía de un momento a otro que su cuerpo iba a caer, es más, lo único que la mantenía afuera del agua era su primo que la sostenía fuertemente.

- Hay un sujeto dentro del agua, está escondido entre una roca a 3 metros de profundidad –dijo fríamente el Hyuuga

- Phm – Sasuke miró tan gélidamente el agua que casi podría haberla congelado

Neji dejo a Hinata junto a Sakura quien la abrazó fuertemente mientras Hinata se acurrucaba en ella, ambas estaban pálidas, Sakura miraba lo mas atenta posible el agua, por si algo surgía de ahí.

- Sasuke, atrápalo! –dijo Naruto lanzándole un shuriken

Sasuke la atrapó rápidamente y enseguida la lanzó hacia el agua, al instante una gran mancha roja salió a la superficie.

- está…muerto?

- Así es…

Sakura miró la gran mancha, su rostro se volvió aún más pálido, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban al mirar el mensaje que se formaba.

La gran mancha se dispersó en toda el agua mientras que Hinata se acurrucaba en Sakura y ésta seguía pálida, Tenten se quedó en shock al mirar hacia un espejo y ver a un sujeto con los ojos rojos, cabello largo y una gran sonrisa, la estaba mirando directamente, la chica cerró los ojos y rápidamente volvió a abrirlos, ya no estaba ese chico.

- _Debí haberlo imaginado…será mejor no preocupar a los chicos, ya hay suficientes problemas_

- No dará más problemas –dijo Kiba- ya han matado al único huésped de por aquí

- Él se lo buscó –dijo Shino

- Es verdad, chicas…

Lee vio como estaban las tres alteradas, todos se voltearon a ver.

- Es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir –dijo Naruto viendo todavía como Sakura y Tenten seguían mirando fijamente el agua ahora roja, mientras que Hinata seguía acurrucada en la pelirrosa.

- Sakura…-habló suavemente Naruto acercándose a ella, ésta sólo lo volteo a ver lentamente- vayan a dormir, estarán seguras, se cuidaran unas a otras…

La chica asintió lentamente, las tres se pararon

- Bien…-dijo Sakura lo más calmada que podía- no fue una experiencia muy agradable…tienes razón Naruto, será mejor dormir –trató de sonreír

- De acuerdo –sonrió el rubio- nosotros haremos lo mismo

- Kobanwa –dijeron las tres chicas como pudieron

- Kobanwa – respondieron los demás

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, Hinata estaba acurrucada en su cama tratando de calentarse, pero estaba tan fría como un hielo, aún seguía un poco pálida y tenía el suceso grabado en su mente.

Aunque trató de dormir, no pudo, le era imposible, sentía mucho miedo, sin embargo no sabía que hacer para quitárselo. Después de un rato de estar revolcándose en su cama, se paró lentamente para caminar un poco. Salió de puntas del cuarto, no quería despertar a sus amigas.

Bajó las escaleras pausadamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, se escuchaba un silencio total. De pronto se detuvo en seco. Se suponía que Sasuke y Neji estarían dormidos en la sala, si ella se la pasaba deambulando, corría el riesgo de despertarlos…aún así ya estaba a unos escalones de llegar abajo y le había costado no hacer ruido, en especial por que los escalones rechinaban un poco.

Bajó los último escalones, suspiró lentamente, al no saber si caminar o regresarse, optó por sentarse en el escalón, sujetó su cabeza con sus manos tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado, pero en lugar de desvanecerse el recuerdo, se hizo más presente, recordó cada detalle: como se había hundido, la falta de aire, las miradas aterradas de sus amigas, Neji salvándola, Sasuke lanzando el shuriken, la sangre surgiendo…

Gruesas lágrimas escurrieron por el rostro de la chica, ahogo uno que otro sollozo, pensando en que ella sólo era una carga para los demás que sólo ponía en riesgo sus vidas (Si, la chica tenía algo baja el autoestima ¬¬Uu)

- No llore

Hinata se sobresaltó, pudo distinguir como se asomaba Neji desde el sillón

- No se sienta culpable de todo lo que pasó -siguió- a cualquiera le pudo haber sucedido

- So-só-sólo ca-causo pro-problemas –articuló difícilmente Hinata tratando de que no se quebrara su voz

Su primo lanzó un largo suspiro, que fue malinterpretado por Hinata como si se hubiera molestado con ella, por lo qué sus ganas de llorar aumentaron.

¿Cómo podría hacerla entender? Ella no era una carga, ni un estorbo, ni nada que se le pareciera, tal vez en un principio él pensaba así de ella, o por lo menos eso creía. Pero él sabía que su prima era fuerte y jamás causaría problemas, le desesperaba el hecho de que ella fuera tan pesimista consigo misma. De todas las personas, ella era la que más se juzgaba y criticaba.

- No sea tan dura consigo misma, lo que sucedió hace un rato fue sólo un accidente, le pudo suceder a cualquiera

- Pe-pero hubieran podido…defenderse

Neji se levantó y se sentó junto a Hinata, le susurró suavemente:

- Cuesta tanto hacerle entender que usted no implica ningún problema, qué usted es tan fuerte como los demás, qué usted no es ningún estorbo?

Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente, su primo nunca había sido tan gentil con ella, tan cálido…y eso le gustaba, no podía desmentir esa gran verdad.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos en el sillón, hace frío y el piso no hace más que enfriarla más

Ambos fueron y se sentaron, se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Hinata rompió el llanto haciendo que Neji la volteara a ver sorprendido por la repentina reacción y preguntándose si él había sido el causante de aquél llanto.

- No entiendo…por qué llora? – preguntó confundido, se sentía mal ante la posible respuesta de Hinata de decirle que por su culpa

- Si-siem-siempre me he es-esforzado en…en to-do lo que ha-hago, pe-pero nun-nunca lo ha-hago bien, to-todos los de-demás tienen…que ayudarme…cada vez que salimos a una misión, siento que sólo dificulto más las co-cosas…soy…tan dé-debil –se reprendió con melancolía la chica de ojos opalinos.

Neji se molestó ante el comentario hecho por su prima, ¿de verdad ella pensaba eso?. Frunció el cejo; aún en la oscuridad Hinata pudo observar la expresión molesta de su primo, por lo que se sintió peor.

- Dis-disculpa, no quise…no quise molestarte…

- Nunca vuelva a decir eso…-dijo fríamente él, provocando que Hinata lo mirara confundida- No…no vuelva a decirlo, sé que tal vez, hace tiempo, yo pude haberle dicho lo mismo, pero usted ha cambiado y la que más se debería dar cuenta es usted, entiende?

No hubo respuesta

- Hinata-sama, entiende? –Hinata tenía la cabeza agachada evitando mirar a su primo

- Respóndame…

- …

Neji agarró el mentón de Hinata y la obligó a verlo, pudo observar como lágrimas escurrían por el rostro de su prima.

- Me entiende?...

La chica asintió débilmente con la cabeza, mientras este sonreía un poco, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera un poco mejor, hacía mucho que no veía a su primo sonreír. Sin embargo siguió emitiendo débiles sollozos, no quería que Neji se molestara de nuevo.

Éste pareció darse cuenta, así que atrajo a Hinata contra el, fundiéndose en un abrazo, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, escuchaba los latidos de su primo, lentos, tranquilos, que contrarrestaban los de ella que era rápidos y agitados.

- Está bien llorar…de vez en cuando –terminó Neji haciendo que Hinata por fin soltara todo el llanto que se había guardado.

Y así, Hinata se quedó abrazada de Neji mientras lloraba y este guardaba silencio pacientemente. Poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando a Hinata. Por fin cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos durante un buen rato.

Neji aprovechó para cubrirlos a los dos con una manta mientras seguía abrazando a Hinata, después de un rato, el sueño también le fue ganando a él, quedándose profundamente dormido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí otro cap…sinceramente, iba a poner más cosas, pero iba a quedar muy largo, por lo tanto algo tedioso de leer T.TUu, aún así, el siguiente cap será lo que debió ir en este, y el comienzo de lo que debió ser el noveno capítulo…y bueno, ya me estoy haciendo bolas y creo que a ustedes también xDD, algún comentario, ya saben, reviews!


	9. Una larga noche

Y bueno…el siguiente cap. Gracias a:

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **Jeje, gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, no te prometo que este estará igual pero espero que igual te guste. Estará completamente dedicado a Sasusaku y Leeten.

**Nejihinafan4: **Si…todos sabemos que Neji es comprensivo de por si, sólo que pretende no demostrarlo xD, aún así, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Taia himura:**Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gustó el capi, y espero muy ansiosa el fic que estás por subir, espero ser de las primeras en leerlo!

**Hyuuga-hikari: **Que bueno que te gustó el cap! No me molesta en absoluto que no te agrade la pareja Sasusaku, está bien, de hecho me alegra ya que también he especificado que en este fic habrá Sasusaku y te sigues tomando la molestia de leerlo (Claro, por Neji y por Hinata xD). Por eso, como tú me pides, te advierto que en este cap, habrá Sasusaku, y no habrá problema en que no lo leas, creo yo, este capítulo no afectará el fic, aún así habrá partes (como flash back) en dónde se recuerde un poco, pero no será la gran cosa. Siguiendo xDUu, si te agrada la pareja de Lee y Tenten de la mitad del fic para abajo será de ellos, si no, pues tampoco hay problem xDU. Muchas gracias, de nueva cuenta por tu review y nos estamos viendo en el próximo cap!

**Jarnall:**Je, si tienes razón en cuanto a que Neji tiene detalles muy bonitos pero trata de esconderlos, en cuanto a Sasuke…no sé si en este capítulo se aclaré tu duda, es más, creo que ni siquiera se acerca a responderla xD, sin embargo, espero que para tu gusto, en el siguiente cap, Neji y Sasuke hablarán y se resolverá tu interrogante. Gracias por tu review! Y muchas gracias por las sugerencias, me servirán de mucho!

**Star Flowers: **Y aquí el otro cap, no aparecerán Neji y Hinata…solo una fracción de segundo xD. Aún así espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Always mssb:**muchas gracias por tu review! Y el octavo cap es el inicio de otros en donde se hará presente la clara preocupación de Neji hacia su prima n-n, espero que te agrade este cap!

**KagomeHb:**A cualquiera le daría miedo ese tipo de ojos rojos …espero que este cap te agrade y que bueno que te gusto el anterior nOn.

**Soleanna:**Qué buena ecuación xDUu, espero me permitas usarla en capítulos próximos onegai xDU, sabes que Neji normalmente e inconscientemente deja pasar sus mejores oportunidades, pero más le vale que eso cambie xDD, que si no…espero que este capítulo te agrade y muchas gracias por tu review!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cursiva- Pensamientos (salvo en algunas ocasiones)  
_Normal- Diálogos  
(Paréntesis) ó (N/A): Nota de la autora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji aprovechó para cubrirlos a los dos con una manta mientras seguía abrazando a Hinata, después de un rato, el sueño también le fue ganando a él, quedándose profundamente dormido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se levantó de su cama, no sabía bien si había dormido o no, lo que sabía era que esa iba a ser la noche más larga de toda su vida…

_Flash Back_

_Sakura miró la gran mancha, su rostro se volvió aún más pálido, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban al mirar el mensaje que se formaba_

"_Te pasará lo mismo…Sakura?"_

_A qué se refería aquello?...y cómo había aparecido su nombre?_

_La chica trató de despejar esos pensamientos. Tratar de tranquilizar a Hinata y a ella misma costaba trabajo, pero pudo sobrellevarlo con sus amigos, hasta que llegó a la habitación._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sakura suspiró pesadamente mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, decidió ir a tomar un poco de agua, servía que despejaba su mente.

Bajó las escaleras, y fue directamente a la cocina, trató de no hacer mucho ruido para evitar despertar a Neji y a Sasuke.

Terminando de tomarse el agua, se quedó recargada en uno de los postes pensando que tal vez no sería muy seguro que se quedarán, pero había costado tanto trabajo poder asearla, que sería demasiado feo decir que sería mejor retirarse…

_- __Después de todo…Sasuke asesinó a aquél tipo…_

Sakura regresó a la sala, se vio en u espejo de ella, su rostro pálido y su cabello alborotado y todavía algo mojado.

Suspiró lentamente, disfrutando de un silencio que raras veces podría apreciar, en especial con ese chico rubio.

Pudo distinguir a Hinata y a Neji, la chica se encontraba recostada sobre el regazo de su primo y a su vez, éste recargaba su cabeza en la de ella, abrazándola firmemente, Sakura sonrió con melancolía, al menos una amiga suya se sentía segura…

- Ah…será una larga noche…-dijo con pesar

- A qué te refieres?

Sakura volteo a ver a la persona que le había preguntado eso

- Sasuke… disculpa…yo no quise despertarte

- Quién dijo que lo habías hecho? –preguntó el cortante

- Uhm…na-nadie, disculpa

- Y ahora por qué?

Sakura se exaspero, qué no podía ser su amigo alguien normal que captara que esas disculpas habían sido por…por…bueno que importaban por qué habían sido, el caso es que cualquiera las entendería, excepto él…

- Por nada importante –dijo Sakura

- Hmn…

- Sasuke…

- qué?

- Tú…tú nunca has sentido miedo…?

- Miedo?

- N-no na-nada olvídalo –Sakura enrojeció, había hecho una pregunta antes de pensarla. Decidió retirarse del lugar antes de que algo más sucediera.

- Tú si? - Sakura se paró en seco

- Ah?

- Has sentido miedo?

- Muchas veces…-susurró ella

- Cómo cuales?

- Como ésta…

Sasuke levantó una ceja

- A qué te refieres?

Sakura suspiró y le contó el mensaje que había visto, cada vez su voz se escuchaba más entrecortada, por lo que al final de contarle todo rompió en llanto recriminándose por ser tan sensible.

- Aún…aún no quiero morir –ahogó un sollozo- tengo que cumplir muchas metas…tengo que demostrarme a mi misma y a los demás lo que valgo, qué no sólo soy una sombra, que puedo valerme por mi misma…

Sasuke la miró algo sorprendido, había visto una que otra vez a la chica llorar, pero no de esa manera…

- Quién dijo que ibas a morir? – pregunto éste, haciendo que Sakura lo volteara a ver confundida

- Qué…quieres decir?

- Las palabras no dicen nada, valen más las acciones, ese mensaje es insignificante mientras a ti no te pase nada

- Es verdad, pero…

- Pero qué? Naruto no dejaría que nada te pasara, tampoco yo

Sakura se ruborizó

- Después de todo, por mucho que me moleste aceptarlo, somos un equipo y cada uno es parte vital.

- S-si…pero…aún así…no me siento muy segura…agradezco la protección…sin embargo

- Siempre has sido tan insegura? –preguntó el chico levantando una ceja

- P-pues…

- Pensé que confiabas en Naruto y en mí

- Claro que confío! –reprochó esta

- Silencio, o los despertarás – Sasuke señaló con el dedo a los dos Hyuugas que dormían placidamente

- Go-gomen…

- Como sea –dijo Sasuke sentándose en otro sillón, Sakura hizo lo mismo

- Sasuke…que pasaría si algo malo me ocurriera?

- Qué quieres decir?

- Si…que si tal vez… no sé, me lastimaran…o –tragó saliva dificultosamente- me mataran?

- Nada…no pasaría nada

La chica sintió como si le hubiera tirado un balde de agua helada

- Ah…-Cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento

- No pasaría nada, porque eso nunca sucedería –dijo Sasuke con firmeza

Sakura abrió los ojos dejando correr las lágrimas que estaba evitando

- Qué…?

- No te pasará nada, deja de ser tan fatalista, si algún día mueres, será después de Naruto y de mi, de acuerdo?

- A…a…arigato… -dijo la pelirrosa llorando, se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, que aunque al principio le sorprendió un poco, un rato después, se encontró acariciando el cabello de su amiga mientras está seguía llorando sobre las piernas de él.

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron cesando, dando lugar a una Sakura serenamente dormida.

_- En esta casa…hay que andarse con cuidado, no dudo que más de un sujeto ande merodeando por aquí…_

Sasuke reflexionó sobre los últimos hechos ocurridos, cerró los ojos pesadamente, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora estaba cansado y tenía la posibilidad de descansar. Dejó de acariciar el cabello de su amiga, al parecer estaba profundamente dormida, puesto que al moverla un poco para arroparla mejor con una sábana, ni siquiera se inmutó. Y así, Sasuke se unió a tres personas más que dormían en aquella sala….

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten se levantó sobresaltada, no recordaba con exactitud su sueño pero de dos cosas estaba segura, había sido una pesadilla y al final habían aparecido esos dos penetrantes ojos rojos.

Volteó a ver a las dos camas en dónde supuestamente sus amigas descansaban, se asustó al no encontrar a ninguna de las dos. Salió rápidamente del cuarto y bajó las escaleras agitadamente. Un gran peso que sentía se disipó por completo al ver a Hinata acurrucada en Neji y a Sakura recostada en Sasuke.

_- Se ve que no podían dormir…por lo menos están bien…y seguras, eso es lo importante_

Tenten sonrió, pero después sintió un gran pesar, ella estaría sola el resto de la noche…ya no se sentía tan segura

- Hey Tenten! –Susurró sorprendida una voz haciendo que Tenten volteara

- Lee? Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- Bueno, creo que eso debería preguntártelo a ti

- Yo…solo quería ver si las chicas estaban bien, como no las vi en el cuarto…

- Si…se ve que están muy seguras –el chico ahogó una risita mientras veían a las dos parejas que se encontraban dormidas

- Si…-Tenten sonrió- más vale que no digamos nada de esto porque si no Neji y Sasuke se enojarán

-Lo sé, lo sé…

- y tú que hacías por aquí?

- Yo…sólo vine por un vaso de agua jeje

- Ya veo…bueno, no quiero que pierdas más tiempo, descansa

- Uhm…Tenten!

- Mande?

- Tú no viste algo…?

- Si…pero pienso que tal vez fue producto de mi imaginación

- Bueno, eso no es probable, eres una gran ninja que no imagina cosas así como así

- Gracias Lee –dijo la chica ruborizada

- Lo mejor será dormir

- Si…-la chica suspiró pesadamente

- Qué pasa?

- Nada…es sólo que aún no siento que estemos completamente solos aquí

- Es verdad, yo también siento eso, si nos vamos a quedar aquí deberíamos aumentar la seguridad, y más con ustedes

- Hai…en especial con Hinata…

- Y con ustedes dos, si tu viste algo, y puede ser que Sakura también, tal vez ese tipo no sólo quiera algo con Hinata

- Es verdad…_pero eso no hace más que alterarme _

- Estarás bien?

- A qué te refieres?

- Estarás sola toda la noche…

- Oh, eso, si bueno, trataré de dormir

- De acuerdo, entonces…kobanwa

- Lee!

- Dime

- Uhm –la chica sintió un incómodo sonrojo- po…podrías tú…quedarte…quedarte conmigo esta noche?

- Uh? –preguntó éste visiblemente sonrojado

- Bueno…no me siento muy segura…

- De…acuerdo

- Arigato – suspiró la chica agradecida

Amos subieron a la habitación. Tenten volvió a acostarse en la cama, Lee se sentó en el piso, a un lado de ella.

- Gomen, debes estar incómodo, mejor ve a tu habitación

- No, estoy bien, tu estate tranquila, aquí estoy por si algo suceda

- Seguro?

- Hai –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa- de cualquier manera –sujetó la mano de Tenten- de esta manera sabrás que estás bien

- Gra-Gracias – la chica se sonrojó ante tal contacto, sin embargo, después de unos minutos, recuperó el sueño que había perdido.

Lee se quedó un rato más sujetando la mano de su amiga, estaba feliz de poder estar unos momentos con Tenten, que, aunque no lo aceptara, sabía que había un sentimiento más fuerte por ella que sólo amistad.

Al comprobar que Tenten ya había dormido, soltó su mano y se recargó en la cama, aunque era algo incómodo, no le importó, le había prometido a su amiga cuidarla y cumpliría su promesa. Cerró los ojos, siendo la última persona dormida en aquella casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, no sé como quedó, en especial el de Tenten x Lee, ustedes ahí me dicen xDUu


	10. Las galletas de Hinata

Perdón por tanta tardanza!!!! Espero que este cap les agrade y sea recompensa de tanta demora. Gracias a:

**Hanahakyruhyuga**Perdón por la tardanza! Y muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusten las tres parejas que aparecen en este fic, espero que este cap te agrade!

**Tobi Buen Chico: **Gracias por tu sugerencia, la palabra usted, la repito mucho (obviamente, sólo con Neji) porque se me hace lo más adecuado y la palabra que corta perfectamente la distancia que hay entre los dos Hyuugas, si es que a eso te refieres, aún así muchas gracias por tu sugerencia y claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, pero…no aparece tu e-mail xD. Así que, si podrías dármelo de nuevo…

**Star Flowers: **Jajaja, espero que las historias de terror te gusten, ya que este fic se convertirá en una…no es cierto xDD, ni me sale y me da miedo, así que o más seguro es que ya sólo haya vagos sustitos…gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, espero que este también te guste.

**KagomeHb: **Jejeje xDDD, que bueno que te gustaron los caps, espero que este también te haya agradado, y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Nejihinafan4: **Lamento el que SI demore en escribir, espero que la actualización de los siguientes capítulos no sea tan prolongada como esta, aún así, te agradezco que me hayas dicho que el Leeteen estuvo muy tierno, comenzaba a dudar si escribía bien de la pareja, gracias por tu review!

**Soleanna: **Jajajajaja xDDD, bueno, no te puedo decir si Sakura pensó mal, porque tal vez no proceso muy bien la información, pero te puedo asegurar que Tenten si proceso lo que estaba viendo, y de eso te darás cuenta en este cap! Y si, muchas gracias por seguir fielmente este fic y espero que siga igual!!

**Always mssb: **Jejeje, es verdad que los chicos siempre estarán ahí para protegerlas, gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste!

**Taia himura: **Gracias port u review! Y si, Neji sólo es de Hinata x3, espero con muchas ansias los fics, ya he leído unos cuantos tuyos (y, si, lamento no dejarte review, pero….es que no se que poner xD) y créeme, escribes muy bien, es decir, para que me quede leyendo un fic donde Hinata aparezca con otra persona? (Gaara…o¬o) Espero que este cap te guste! xD

**Jarnall: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero que este cap te agrade, espero poner pronto más momentos como el de Leeten (en el que normalmente se darán cuando haya problemas…en especial causados por Tenten xD) y de Sasusaku

**Bloody.Cappuccetto: **Gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te parezca tierno, en especial porque todos me dicen que se está poniendo algo…terrorífico (y no lo desmiento xD) Espero que este cap te agrade!

**Hiuuga neji: **Gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes, tal vez Hinata no sé de cuenta de que Neji la quiere más que como a una prima pero si se dará cuenta de ciertas cosas relacionadas con su primo.

**AGELUZ: **xDDDD, no te preocupes!!!!! Me alegra muchísimo saber que por lo menos sigues el fic y haces esfuerzo por leerlo, en verdad, eso es más que suficiente (aunque claro, el review no está nada de más xDD) que bueno que te gustaron los dos caps anteriores, espero que este también!!! Y gracias por decirme que el sasusaku y el leeten estuvo bien, después de todo, me doy cuenta de que me preocupe demasiado por alguna falla de estas dos parejas, espero que este cap te guste tanto como los otros!!!

N/A: Lamento no poner la plática que tuvieron Sasuke y Neji como lo había prometido, pero si la ponía, este fic iba a quedar muy largo, así que en el siguiente cap sin falta la pondré, ahora si, comenzamos!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al comprobar que Tenten ya había dormido, soltó su mano y se recargó en la cama, aunque era algo incómodo, no le importó, le había prometido a su amiga cuidarla y cumpliría su promesa. Cerró los ojos, siendo la última persona dormida en aquella casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos rayos de sol se infiltraban en el enorme ventanal, las finas cortinas no ayudaban mucho a que el sol no diera de lleno a cierto lugar de la sala.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol le encandilaba mucho sus ojos. Se quitó la sábana que tenía encima. Volteó hacia arriba, vio a Neji recostado sobre el sillón profundamente dormido. La chica sonrió sonrojada, ahora recordaba todo.

Se levantó cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar a su primo, lo cubrió tiernamente con la sábana y fue rumbo a la cocina. Al parecer era aún temprano, aunque el sol ya había salido, nadie parecía estar despierto.

_- No importa…de cualquier manera__, ayer fue un día emocional y físicamente desgastante_

Hinata fue a la cocina, quería preparar un desayuno rico para todos, para agradecerles que se hubieran preocupado por ella y la habían protegido, en especial, cierto chico de ojos opalinos.

La cocina no era muy grande, pero tampoco era extremadamente pequeña, era de un tamaño ideal para moverse con ligereza y que no hubiera grandes espacios entre cada cosa, estaba conformada por una alacena, un refrigerados, un horno y una lavabo. Lo esencial.

Abrió el refrigerador encontrando agua y demás alimentos, se sorprendió de toda la variedad que había, lo único que ellos habían recolectado eran frutas y hongos, y esos estaban en el comedor, lo mismo pasó al ver la alacena. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia.

- Bien…veamos, leche, si –la puso en la mesa- harina… ¡también! huevos…

Siguió buscando demás ingredientes hasta que tuvo lo suficiente para hacer su receta favorita, y la que mejor le quedaba.

- Uhm…de qué sabor las haré? Qué sabor les gustará?...Qué sabor le gustará a él?

Hinata volteó a ver a Neji, éste dormía aún, se encontraba recostado sobre el respaldo del sillón. La chica sonrió, pocas veces lograba ver a su primo fijamente, ya que inmediatamente bajaba la cabeza apenada. Pero ahora, verlo dormido, con una expresión relajada, sin el ceño fruncido, era una de las pocas cosas que Hinata había deseado ver desde hace años. Además, tenía que agradecerle por haberla consolado el día anterior, las palabras que él le dijo, la llenaron tanto como los ánimos que le daba Naruto.

Mientras mezclaba la masa de las galletas seguía pensando en qué sabor le agradaría más a su primo, estaba segura de que sabía cual era, si hacía un poco de memoria…

_Flash Back_

_- De…chocolate? –preguntó dulcemente su madre, le había dado casi en el blanco_

_- Si!!! -exclamó la niña feliz mientras olvidaba todo su dolor…_

_- Muy bien, serán de chocolate _

_- Pero…a otou-san y a Neji les gustarán?_

_- Uhm…a todos les gusta el chocolate…seguro que si, pero…se trata de tu primo y de tu padre, piensa en que les podría gustar_

_Hinata se quedó pensando unos momento y, no muy segura empezó a hacer la masa de las galletas mientras le iba incorporando trozos de chocolate._

_- El horno está listo, cuando gustes_

_- Si…en un momento_

_Hinata terminó de hacer la masa y hacer las figuritas, rápidamente las puso en una bandeja y se las dio a su madre para que las metiera._

_- Al fin las harás sólo de chocolate? –preguntó suavemente_

_- Mas o menos…_

_Ninguna dijo palabra hasta que las galletas estuvieron listas, cuando su madre las sacó del horno, el olor de las galletas inundó la cocina. Las dejo en la mesa y fue a preparar algo de té, mientras Hinata acomodaba una por una en un platón._

_Respiró hondo y empezó a decorar las galletas, unas con jalea de naranja, otras con más chocolate, otras con azúcar, y por último otras con un pequeño toque de menta._

_- Ya está el té, quisieras llevar las galletas a tu padre y a tu primo?_

_Hinata vaciló un momento, sin embargo, puso parte de las__ galletas en dos pequeños platos, uno contenía galletas con jalea y azúcar y otro sólo con las de menta y chocolate. Los puso en la bandeja en dónde se encontraban los vasos con el té y se encaminó hacia sus familiares._

_Cuando llegó, los dos estaban aún practicando, cuando el padre vio a Hinata con la bandeja, paró en seco indicándole a Neji que se darían un breve descanso._

_Hinata les dio tímidamente la bandeja._

_- Arigato, Hinata-sama –sonrió Neji_

_- No…es nada –la niña le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Hinata se fue, pero se escondió detrás de una pared para ver la reacción de Neji y Hiashi al comer sus galletas. Al parecer fue buena, ya que todas las galletas se acabaron, y Hinata hizo un nuevo descubrimiento: a su padre le encantaba la jalea de naranja y a Neji la menta._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Menta! – exclamó la chica

Fue hacia dónde estaban todas las plantas que había recolectado con Tenten. Suerte que había encontrado menta…

Y así, Hinata comenzó su ardua labor de hacer las galletas perfectas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura abrió los ojos pesadamente, no quería levantarse, se encontraba recostada sobre algo muy cómodo y cálido y no quería separarse de fuese lo que fuese aquello. Sin embargo, dedujo que la mayoría de los chicos ya debían estar despiertos, los rayos del sol ya se infiltraban por las ventanas, alumbrando casi toda la casa, debían ser las 8 o 9 de la mañana.

Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, su rostro adquirió un fuerte tono rojizo al encontrarse a centímetros de la cara de Sasuke, se quedó pasmada unos momentos viéndolo fijamente; su amigo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, no tenía una sonrisa, pero tampoco esa expresión de infinita indiferencia, se veía tan…normal y lindo así.

Después de que Sakura recobrara su compostura, y, por mucho que le pesase, separarse de Sasuke…volteó a la cocina sólo para encontrarse con una Hinata muy alegre yendo de aquí para allá.

Fue hasta allá, percibió el dulce aroma de galletas recién horneadas

- Qué rico olor…-dijo aspirando lentamente

- Sakura-chan... ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Muy…muy bien gracias –respondió sonriendo- veo que estás haciendo galletas

- Hai…-sonrió ruborizada- era…para agradecerles a todos por….ahm…salvarme?

- Fueron los chicos los que hicieron todo el trabajo

- Bueno…si ustedes no les hubieran dicho…ellos tal vez no se hubieran percatado

- Te ayudo? –dijo cambiando de tema la pelirrosa

- Claro, arigato

- Uhm…haré el té, nada mejor que acompañar unas ricas galletas con un suave té

- Es una gran idea –sonrió Hinata-

Mientras Hinata terminaba de preparar las galletas, Sakura ponía a hervir agua junto con unas hojas, y más adelante, se les unió Tenten arreglando la mesa.

- Uhm…Hinata? –preguntó Tenten

- Qué pasa?

- Cómo logras hacer tan ricas galletas?

- Pues…la verdad…mi madre me enseñó…

- Pero cada quien tiene un cierto toque que lo distingue –dijo Sakura- tu debes tener algo…

- Uhm…cuando hago galletas a mis amigos…-empezó la chica- trató de hacerlas con su sabor preferido…así sé que las comerán con mayor gusto

- Gran idea! –exclamó Tenten

- Arigato –la chica sonrió

- Y bueno…después de todo lo que pasó anoche, unas ricas galletas nos caería muy bien a todos –sonrió Sakura-

- Es verdad – convino Tenten- y hablando de anoche…como durmieron? –preguntó pícaramente haciendo que las otras dos chicas se sonrojarán súbitamente

- Ah…b-bien bien gracias –respondieron nerviosas las dos

- Si…lo sé…ya me lo imagino –sonrió la chica de los chongos haciendo que Sakura y Hinata se estremecieran

- A qué te refieres? –preguntó la pelirrosa

- A nada…sé que anoche estuvieron seguras…muy seguras –Tenten sabía que las estaba picando, pero ese era el propósito, desde que había conocido a Sakura se había percatado de los sentimientos de ésta hacia el Uchiha…y no era que ésta se hubiera preocupado mucho por ocultarlos…se podía ver claramente cuando estaba con su "amiga" Ino Yamanaka. Y con respecto a Hinata, sabía…o por lo menos sospechaba que había algo más que admiración hacia Neji y algo más que obligación de su primo para con ella, sabía que se estaba adentrando en terreno prohibido y muy peligroso, ya que si sus conclusiones eran erróneas podría pagarla muy caro…pero normalmente eran correctas, y esa, esperaba, no era la excepción.

Ambas chicas miraron el suelo más ruborizadas que antes, sin embargo Tenten siguió arreglando la mesa como si nunca se hubiera tocado el tema.

Cuando el té, las galletas y la mesa estuvieran listas, las chicas se extrañaron de qué los chicos aún no despertaran

- Es raro…-comenzó Sakura- normalmente Sasuke es el que se levanta más temprano que Naruto y yo

- Neji también es muy madrugador –dijo Tenten- al igual que Lee que se despierta una o dos horas después, considerando que Neji se despierta normalmente en la madrugada

- Shino-kun también suele despertarse temprano, pero tal vez es porque todos están muy cansados, ayer fue un día pesado y las aguas termales relajan demasiado

- Puede que sea verdad –dijo Sakura- pero si no se despierta el té y las galletas se enfriaran –reprochó

-Ya veremos –dijo Tenten- Esperemos que despierten pronto, mientras tanto, por qué no comenzamos nosotras?

- Buena idea…

- Pero antes –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

- Ah…-tartamudeó Hinata- Yo…yo dejaré unas galletas y algo de té al lado de Neji-niisan

- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo para con Sasuke

- Y yo iba a hacer eso con Lee

Las tres rieron tontamente y fueron a hacer su cometido. Tenten subió lentamente las escaleras y entró al cuarto, encontró a Lee despierto mirando por la ventana

- Buenos días! –saludó Tenten alegremente

- Oh Tenten! Como amaneciste?

- Muy bien gracias –la chica sonrió sonrojada- gracias por lo de anoche, toma, te traje galletas y un poco de té

- Arigato! Ya estaba empezando a tener un poco de hambre –dijo alegremente mientras agarraba la bandeja y Tenten se sentaba al lado de él

- Uhm…Lee?

- Qué pasa? - el chico estaba a punto de llevarse una galleta a la boca

- Piensas que de estos tres grupos…haya algo más que amistad entre ciertas personas?

- Por qué lo dices? –preguntó extrañado

- Pues…verás, recuerdas lo de anoche?

- Como olvidarlo –dijo el chico ruborizándose un poco

- A lo que me refiero –dijo la chica también sonrojada- es que si viste a Neji, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura

- Oh jejeje, claro que los vi…son tan obvios

- Obvios? –Preguntó sorprendida- piensas qué…

- Bueno…dime, Neji y Hinata rozaban mucho, así que…qué par de primos se abrazan por la noche? Y más por tantas diferencias? Y la sorpresa es mayor para Sasuke que es muy orgulloso e insensible…

- Tienes razón…-murmuró Tenten pensativa, después de unos segundos una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro asustando a Lee-

- Ten…ten qué piensas?

- Pienso en una manera perfecta de poder ayudar a dos pares de tontos enamorados –dijo al fin confirmando la horrible idea de Lee-

- Aquí vamos –suspiró pesadamente mientras bebía un sorbo de su té

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nani? –Se extrañó Sakura de que Sasuke no estuviera en el sillón –a dónde habrá ido?

Sakura buscó por casi toda la planta baja, preguntándose a dónde rayos se había ido su amigo.

- Bueno…-suspiró resignada- se las daré en otra ocasión –dijo viendo las galletas

- Qué quieres?

- Sasuke! No pensé que estabas aquí

- Me estabas buscando, qué quieres?

- Uhm…sólo quería entregarte unas cuantas galletas y agradecerte por lo de anoche

El chico sólo bufó y agarró el plato con las galletas y el té, Sakura sólo sonrió y se retiró del lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se acercó lentamente a Neji, quien, extrañamente, aún se encontraba profundamente dormido. La chica sintió una inmensa ternura de verlo así. Tan pacífico y relajado…no brusco y frío.

Se acercó a él, pensó en despertarlo, después de todo, ya era tarde, pero le fue imposible si quiera tocarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras veía el té y las galletas aún humeantes y desprendiendo un olor agradable, el cual se perdería cuando se enfriaran.

- Neji-niisan…-susurró levemente en un vano intento de que su primo la escuchara de pura casualidad.

Tal como lo predijo, Neji permaneció inmóvil y, con su rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza tocó el hombro de su primo con el fin de zarandearlo.

Lanzó un grito ahogado cuando Neji sujeto fuertemente su brazo, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la estaba lastimando.

- Neji-niisan –prefirió ella ya adolorida

Neji la soltó inmediatamente mientras desviaba su mirada

-Disculpe, no sabía que se trataba de usted

- No importa –dijo Hinata- sólo te traía un poco de té y galletas

- Arigato

- Espero que sean de tu agrado

- Son las galletas que usted hacía de pequeña?

- Si... ¿pero como? –preguntó sorprendida la chica

- Su olor es muy peculiar, único

- Arigato –bien, no sabía si era un cumplido o no, pero a ella le había halagado ese comentario

Y así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que todos despertaron…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Quedo largo? No lo sé, pero gommen de nuevo por la demora


	11. Conversaciones

Gomensai por tanta tardanza!!! Es que tuve un arrebato de inspiración con otras historias que ni siquiera he publicado y después las vacaciones y la convención de ¡La mole! (tengo la serie de Lovely Complex!! Yay!) y después me fui a doce horas de dónde vivo y hay…el caso es que mil disculpas T.T. Gracias a:

**hanahakyruhyuga**Que bueno que te pareció cute el cap anterior y espero que este te guste n-n

**xxx Belldandy xxx**MIL disculpas T.T!!! Enserio, no lo volveré a hacer, ese será mi propósito para este año, no demorar más en actualizar. Que bueno que te gustó y espero que este también te guste y compense un poco la demora (no actualizar es un círculo vicioso ;-;).

**Angeluz: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Y perdón nuevamente por no actualizar pronto T.T… pero que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior y espero que este también te agrade y que…me perdones por haber tardado tanto T.T!

**StEpHy!!!: **Yo me la vivo disculpándome…Gomenasai por la tardanza!! Y lamento que en este cap no haya escenas entre los dos pero si sirve de algo, espero que te guste la plática que tienen Sasuke y Neji n-nUu

**Mary-loki: **T.T…¡Perdón! No demoraré nunca más (repite el mantra: "La demora te cuesta reviews, los reviews son vida, no dejes la vida correr por no escribir") No, en serio, disculpa. Pero bueno, al final verás algo de Tenten y Lee n-nUu, harás la copia de ayuda al prójimo y ayúdate a ti mismo o algo así, el caso es que mientras ayuden a los demás se irán dando cuenta de ciertas cositas entre los dos n.n

**Always mssb: **Gracias por tu review! Y perdón por la tardanza u.u

**Soleanna: **Perdón!!! (Deshaciéndose en disculpas) Actualizaré la próxima semana, o eso creo, no daré falsas promesa T.T. Como sea, Tenten es la que se mete en dónde no la llaman pero si la necesitan xDD y Lee es como el Robin, si es que me entiendes, Tenten el Batman y Lee su fiel compañero xDU

**KagomeHb: **No actualicé pronto…Gomen!!! ;;. Espero que este cap te agrade y yo invito las gashetas xDU.

Y después de disculparme individualmente T.T, tratando de no ser muy repetitiva y que me disculparan dos veces (por el cap anterior y este). Puedo decir como comentario final que me divertí mucho escribiendo el diálogo entre Neji y Sasuke xDU. Así que espero poner más charlas entre ellos más adelante. Como me lo había dicho Jarnall (si es que estás leyendo el fic) pondré más conversaciones entre ellos. Ahora si disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que todos despertaron…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ah!!! Que buen desayuno –exclamó Naruto dándose fuertes golpes en el estómago, ahora inflamado

- arrasaste con toda la comida ¬¬ -reprochó Sakura

- Bueno, alguien se la tenía que comer

- Si, pero no toda!

- Basta ya…-dijo Sasuke- están irritando a todos

- No se preocupen, ustedes sigan –dijo alegremente Tenten

Todos se le quedaron mirando algo raro

- A…lo que me refiero es que…es bueno sacar las emociones…y…y…Sakura y Naruto lo demuestran muy bien

- Ahá…-susurraron todos algo confundidos

Después del pequeño incidente, los chicos, aún después de haber terminado de comer, siguieron platicando, Hinata con Sakura, Kiba y Naruto imitando a Shino, Sasuke y Neji, y estos tres últimos…viéndolos con absoluta irritación. Y Lee…bueno, él evitando a toda costa estar con Tenten, obviamente, eso, si no es imposible, es muy complicado, y como ese día Lee no tenía suerte…

- Lee, no creas que puedes escapar

- Vamos Tenten, no quiero meterme en líos –dijo el chico con cascaditas en los ojos

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? Estarás ayudando a dos pares de tontos

- Vaya, se ve que los quieres

- Y por eso, quiero ayudarlos

- Tenten…-rogó el chico

- Tú me ayudarás pedazo de cobarde

- Yo no traicionaré a mis amigos!!!!! –gritó Lee haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver confundidos

- Ejeje –rió nerviosamente Tenten mientras arrastraba a Lee a un rincón apartado del comedor

- Primero que nada, no grites! Segundo, no los traicionaras, sólo los estarás ayudando y tercero, tú te encargaras de Sakura y Sasuke

- Primero que nada, no me grites por haber gritado, segundo que nada, no puedo estar conspirando en contra de Neji y de Sasuke y tercero, me pides que una a la chica de mis sueños con el Uchiha

- Vamos Lee, supéralo

- Pero…

- Pero nada¿me ayudaras o no?

- Puedo decir que…

- no! Ni siquiera sé por qué lo pregunté, me ayudarás y… es una orden

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji fue con Sasuke a inspeccionar el lugar, aún no estaban muy tranquilos por el incidente del día anterior.

- El tipo que atacó a Hinata-sama, aún está vivo

- Eso es obvio, si no, hubiéramos visto su cuerpo

- ¿Qué querrá con ella? – susurró

- Ni idea, pero por lo visto, es demasiado cobarde como para decírselo en la cara

- Es un idiota al creer que se puede meter con todos nosotros

- Es verdad, pero ESE idiota logró burlarse de nosotros al seguir con vida

- ¿Crees que siga aquí?

- Tal ves, él debe conocer esta casa mejor que nosotros…

- Pero mi byakugan no detecta nada…

- Entonces…puede que vuelva esta noche

- En ese caso, debemos estar preparados

- Deberías cuidar mejor a tu primita, no sólo cubrirla de abrazos –dijo burlonamente haciendo que Neji se sobresaltara un poco, pero recobró la compostura

- Me lo dice el chico que abraza a su amiga Haruno

- …

- Acéptalo, aunque no lo quieras, Haruno te despierta un no se qué

- Es lo mismo que te pasa con tu prima

- Pero eso no está permitido

- ¿Estás aceptando que te gusta?

- Iie, sólo estoy diciendo que…que…

- Que te gusta –sonrió divertido Sasuke, nunca había visto a Neji tan azorado

- Mi deber es protegerla, no confundas eso con amor

- Yo no lo estoy confundiendo, eres tú, quien está confundiendo el cariño que sientes con la protección que le debes

- ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

- Si, eso mismo

- ¿Haruno te gusta?

- No tengo por qué responderte

- Yo tampoco tengo que responderte si Hinata-sama me…

- ¿Gusta?

- Despierta cierto cariño especial…-terminó Neji, nunca había hablado de esos temas

- Demasiado largo para mí gusto

- ¿A ti que te importa que sea largo o corto?

- ¿A ti que te ha importado lo que yo piense?

- Esta charla no lleva a nada

- Tardaste en descubrirlo

Los chicos siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, sobra decir, raro en ellos. Mientras Hinata y Sakura inspeccionaban la casa.

- Esta casa es más tétrica de lo que había pensado –susurró Sakura

- Hai…-susurró algo asustada

- No te preocupes Hinata, nada te lastimará de nuevo

- Arigato… ¿tú también viste algo…verdad?

- …Si

- ¿Qué?...si se puede saber

- Un mensaje en una mancha de sangre –sonrió forzadamente la pelirosa

- Debió ser aterrador –dijo Hinata con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda

- No tan aterrador como por lo que tú pasaste

- Bueno, eso ya casi queda en el olvido –susurró la chica opalina

- Me alegra, bueno…sigamos explorando

- ¡Hai!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lee…

- ¿Qué pasa Tenten?

- Dime algo…

- ¿Algo¿Cómo qué?

- Deja que termine

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

- Estás muy tranquila

Una venita asaltó el rostro de la chica

- Cállate ¬¬

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- ¿Te sigue gustando Sakura?

- Hai, ella es mi sol y mi luna, mi doncella, mi…

- Si, si, ya entendí –respondió algo afligida

- ¿Y por qué ese matiz de voz tan triste?

- Sé que te estoy forzando a unir la persona que te gusta con alguien más…pero no quiero que sufras por una decepción…siempre contarás con mi apoyo ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo sé –sonrió Lee- Después de todo, tú y Neji son mis mejores amigos

- Amigos…-susurró sonriente la chica- _Estoy así porque me entristece que Lee no sea correspondido…eso es _–pero muy en el fondo…muy, muy en el fondo, casi en el subconsciente de Tenten, al lado de "sentimientos erróneos hacia Neji" y "Neji es mi ídolo, pero Lee es el _number_ 1", (Cuando había pensado en eso, se dijo a sí misma que era porque Neji era un poco mejor que Lee así que desde muy en el interior de ella tenía que darle las fuerzas y los ánimos a Lee para poder superarse…pero me estoy saliendo del tema ¬¬Uu) sabía que "amigos" no era la palabra que quería emplear con su amigo, mejor denominado por Naruto como: "El cejotas"

- _Claro, hermanos es una palabra más profunda –_se engañó a si misma

- ¡Tenten! –exclamó Lee sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Si, como sea, el caso es que tú te encargaras de Sasuke y Sakura y yo de Hinata y Neji –dijo con un repentino matiz de enfado aturdiendo a Lee- Me voy –dijo parándose y yéndose del lugar

- ¿Qué le pasa? –se extrañó Lee- Chicas…extraña manera de vivir la llama de su juventud…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gomen de nuevo por la tardanza, pero no encontraba la inspiración T.T, pero ahora si prometo actualizar como antes, tal vez un poco más prolongado el tiempo pero no tanto n-n

Hasta la próxima!


	12. ¡No menciones ese nombre!

Aquí otro cáp. más que espero sea de su agrado. Gracias a:

**xxx Belldandy xxx: **Arigato por tu review n-n, ya no tengo problemas con la inspiración, hasta me sobra, así que ya los capítulos serán más rápidos. Si no actualizo tan seguido no es porque no tenga los capítulos ya hechos (Ya estoy en la mitad del 13) si no porque quiero dejar la oportunidad a varios a que lean el fic y me dejen reviews (ujú! xD). Espero te guste este cap.

**Mary-loki: **Ya pasé por tu metro y me emocioné con las firmas (nah, sólo dos xD), tienes muy buenas imágenes, pero bueno, pasando al fic, gracias por tu review y si, es inimaginable que dos chicos tan serios como Neji y Sasuke hablen de esas cosas, ero son personas! Algún día tenían que mostrara "ese lado" ¿no te parece? En cuanto a Ten-ten, quiero que esa pareja (LeeTen) sea la que más dificultades tenga (no es porque me caigan mal, es más, le debo a Tenten muchas cosas que le dan sentido al fic). Bueno, espero que te guste este cap!

**Umy Echizen: **Ohayo Umy-chan (te puedo llamar así? xD) Tienes razón en cuanto a que Hinata queda muy bien con casi todos, es no de los pocos personajes que tienen muchos seguidores con otras parejas (Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba etc.) En lo personal, obviamente, me gusta más la pareja NejiHina, pero he leído otras historias en las que está con Gaara, principalmente y me han gustado, Hinata tiene una atracción natural hacia todos, ne? xD. Leí tu fic, está muy, muy interesante (me reí mucho al ver como Naruto, Neji y Sasuke se peleaban xDU), espero que actualices pronto. En cuanto a mi fic. Muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te ha gustado, los mismos elementos que dijiste que tenías, son los mismos elementos que quiero que tenga, así que considero que voy por buen camino xD. Con lo que me dices y me han dicho otras personas más, pondré capítulos largos sin preocuparme tanto por si se les hace tedioso. Algunas veces, también los debo dejar con la duda de que pasa ¿no crees? El caso es que te agradezco tu review y espero que este cap te guste y me sigas comentando que te parece.

**Always mssb: **Jeje, gracias por tu review, veo que la plática entre Neji y Sasuke ha sido rara pero dio buenos resultados xD. En cuanto a Lee, si, es un idiota, y nadie lo niega, pero es un idiota que Tenten quiere, así que ¿qué se puede hacer? xD. Espero que te guste este cap y gracias por tu review!

**Flor de ****Papel**Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, y me encanta que a pesar del número de capítulos que lleva y el tiempo que ha estado este fic, nuevas personas entren a leerlo. Mis actualizaciones serán más constantes, y espero que de igual manera cada cap te guste como te han agradado los anteriores. Muchas gracias por tu fic y espero que disfrutes este capítulo!

**Lechuza: **Jaja, si es raro, pero eso significa que también tienen su lado…uhm…cómo decirlo "Sensible" si es que ese es el término. Espero que te agrade este cap y, en cuanto al plan de Tenten y Lee, será hasta el siguiente cap cuando lo lleven a cabo…más bien, cuando ELLA lo lleve a cabo.

**StEpHy!!!: **Espero que si haya actualizado más rápido que antes (creo yo que si). LA conversación de Neji y Sasuke es todo un cuadro xD, pero, al ser raro que hablen de eso, también es divertido verlos de esa manera. Gracias por tu review y espero disfrutes este cap!

**ANGELUZ: **También te deseo una próspero año 2008!!! ( 19 días después xDD, pero bue…que se le puede hacer?) Yo también espero que se cumplan tus metas y sueño. SI habrá un ataque de este tipo y será algo que ni yo me imagino xDUu, la conversación entre Neji y Sasuke ha sido pieza clave para este fic y el plan que llevara un 98 por ciento Tenten y un 2 por ciento Lee, también cambiará las cosas. Gracias por entender que yo también tengo vida social y que si no actualizo no es por se floja, de ser así, siempre lo pongo al inicio de cada fic explicando mis razones por la cual demoró la actualización xDU (tareas, flojera, falta de inspiración…). Espero que este cap te guste!

**Kagome Hb: **Seh…En este cap. Neji está fuera de sus casillas…pero Sasuke no se queda atrás, así que andan enojados mutuamente xD. El plan de Tenten será algo que beneficiara a TODOS los que están involucrados, es decir…Como sea (xDDD), espero que te guste este cap y me puedas comentar que tal te pareció

Ahora si, disfruten el capítulo 12!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Si, como sea, el caso es que tú te encargaras de Sasuke y Sakura y yo de Hinata y Neji –dijo con un repentino matiz de enfado aturdiendo a Lee- Me voy –dijo parándose y yéndose del lugar

- ¿Qué le pasa? –se extrañó Lee- Chicas…extraña manera de vivir la llama de su juventud…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la ventana, sus brazos cruzados y el aura que desprendía daban muestras de que no estaba de humor.

_Flash Back_

_- Esta conversación no lleva a ningún lado –articuló Neji desviando la mirada_

_- Fuiste lento para darte cuenta –reprochó Sasuke_

- _Sigamos inspeccionando_

_- Hai –respondió secamente_

_- Iré por la derecha –dijeron los dos señalando hacia ese lado_

_Duelo de miradas de unos 5 segundos aprox._

_- Entonces iré por la izquierda – volvieron a repetir _

_- ¿Quieres dejar de imitarme? –exclamaron los dos haciendo los mismo ademanes_

_- ¡Tú eres el que me imita! –dijeron fundiéndose en una misma voz_

_- ¡Eres tú! –dijeron nuevamente_

_- ¡Agh! –exclamaron para verse fría y secamente _

_Ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente mientras un duro duelo de miradas se llevaba a cabo._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos ambos caminaron hacia el frente chocando._

_- ¡Agh! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –exclamaron furiosos ambos_

_- ¡Fíjate tú! –volvieron a decir_

_Al final, cada uno de ellos se fue por su lado con una expresión endemoniada dispuestos a matar a todo el que se le cruzara en el camino…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Así que, se puede deducir, Neji estaba, como quien dice, "haciendo un berrinche". Ni siquiera tenía idea del porque de su molestia. Mentira…si la tenía; ese Uchiha le había sacado de quicio. Ya de por si era extraño que hablara con alguien de temas "sin la más mínima importancia" (como él mismo decía). ¿Pero que hablará de eso con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha?

_- Estar encerrado, me está afectando severamente _–pensó mientras recordaba por milésima vez la conversación entre ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke caminaba sin rumbo fijo, su mirada era tan aterradora que casi podría matar a alguien con ella. Cualquiera que se le cruzara sufriría el mismo destino que iba a sufrir su hermano Itachi.

_- ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? Las idioteces que hace Naruto no me irritan tanto como esto. Bah, una conversación como esa no tiene sentido, no, no lo tiene, no tiene el más mínim__o sentido, carece de lógica, es estúpida, para personas débiles, para…_

Y así siguió insultando a la no tan inofensiva conversación por lo visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminaba por uno de los pasillos. Debía reconocer que la casa era enorme. Pero no le daba mucha seguridad caminar por ahí sola. Hinata se había ido a buscar a Neji para quién sabe que cosa, y Tenten estaba en quien sabe que parte.

_- ¿Y me digo su amiga?_–pensó al darse cuenta de lo cruel que había sido con Hinata al no ponerle atención cuando le estaba diciendo a donde iba. Y al estar pensando en Sasuke cuando Tenten les avisaba que se iba a ir con… ¿?

Como si el cielo escuchara sus suplicas, vio a lo lejos a un chico con la mirada baja y arrastrando los pies.

- ¡Sasuke!

El chico levantó el rostro mostrando una de sus más frías y…secas miradas. Sakura dio un paso atrás instintivamente. En ese momento Sasuke le daba más miedo que cualquier tipo desconocido que se encontrara.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó gélidamente mientras la miraba con una absoluta frialdad

- N-nada –tartamudeó torpemente

- Entonces no digas mi nombre si no tienes un asunto inteligente que tratar

- ¿Sasuke, estás bien?

- ¿Me veo bien? –preguntó con un cinismo típico en él

- N-no…pero, no comprendo el porque estás así

- No te concierne

- Puede que no, pero somos compañeros de equipo, hay que apoyarnos entre todos, así que si tienes que decir y que yo pueda saber, adelante.

Las facciones del chico se relajaron un poco, se veía a leguas que Sakura estaba usando una gran dosis de valentía para hablar.

- No me pasa nada que sea importante –dijo tratando de tranquilizarla…Ok, ¿esa fue una de las frases más dulces que él pudo decir? ¬¬U…éste está peor que Neji…

Sin embargo, surtió efecto en Sakura haciendo que esta se relajara y le sonriera dulcemente

-Bueno… ¿descubrieron algo tú y Neji?

- No menciones a ese tipo –dijo fríamente

- _Y según él ¿no pasó nada importante? _–pensó confundida la kunoichi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Neji-…

- ¿¡QUÉ?! –exclamó este girando bruscamente su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente a quien osaba molestarlo en ese momento

- …niisan –terminó de decir una muy asustada Hinata

_- ¿Tenía que ser ella la que me dirigiera la palabra? A este paso pensará que soy bipolar_Disculpe Hinata-sama, no fue mi intención gritarle –se disculpó el chico mientras veía como los ojos de su prima se tornaban vidriosos- No llore, ya le dije que no fue su culpa (¿Y cuando se lo dijo ¬¬?).

- H-hai –tartamudeó la chica mientras se tallaba los ojos

- ¿Qué desea?

- Quería saber como les fue a ti y Sasuke-san

- No…me mencione a ese sujeto –carraspeó el Hyuga dejando a una Hinata muy confundida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unas horas en las que Sasuke y Neji les contaron a Hinata y a Sakura lo que había pasado… (una explicación muy pobre e incoherente ya que trataron de nunca utilizar el nombre del otro, sino que utilizaban palabras como "fulano", "tipo", "idiota", "sujeto" y otras….- -Uu. Al final, Sakura y Hinata terminaron casi igual de irritadas ya que las personas mas coherentes que habían conocido ahora resultaban ser las más absurdas.

"Y este tipo…"

- ¿El que atacó a Hinata?

- "No, ese idiota que utiliza su tonta técnica que le deforma el rostro…"

- ¿Neji…?

- "¡Te dije que no dijeras su nombre!"

- ¡Pero explícate mejor!

…

- "Así que el sujeto…"

- ¿Sasuke-san?

- "¡No diga su nombre!"

- ¡¡Pero Neji-niisan, no te entiendo en lo absoluto!!

- El idiota que casi la ahoga…sigue vivo, eso es obvio, no fue necesaria la "brillante deducción" del imbécil

- ¿El tipo que casi me ahoga?

- "¡No! Ese tipo que escupe fuego barato"

- ¿Sasuke-san?

- "¡Le dije que no dijera su nombre!"

- ¡Pero Neji-niisan!

Sakura trataba de convencer a Sasuke que se expresara mejor y Hinata hacia lo mismo con Neji.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡No te entiendo absolutamente nada! –Exclamó Sakura- Lo único que sé, y eso es porque te lo hice repetir cinco veces, fue que lo único que saben es que ese tipo sigue con vida y cabe la posibilidad que…

- Esté escondido en esta casa –finalizó Hinata

Neji asintió levemente con el cabeza algo más calmado.

- Una duda más…-dijo la joven Hyuga

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto con Neji? –inquirió curiosa Sakura

- Por una plática sin importancia –fue la vacía respuesta de Sasuke

- _¿Pero cómo una "plática sin importancia" puede causar tal humor entre el chico más neutro que haya conocido? _–se preguntaron ambas chicas

Cuando Neji y Sasuke se fueron para seguir investigando algo más, Sakura y Hinata fueron a la sala simultáneamente.

- Sakura-chan

- Hinata

Ambas chicas tenían una expresión preocupada y por más que sonrieran no podían ocultar la angustia que sentían.

El que los chicos les dijeran que el tipo que había atacado a Hinata y "amenazado" a Sakura, podía encontrarse en ese mismo momento en la casa no las dejaba muy tranquilas, en especial porque ya habían tenido muchas pesadillas y alucinaciones a lo largo del día.

- Yo…iré al cuarto –anunció Sakura mientras se despedía con la mano

- Y yo…a caminar por ahí –murmuró la chica mientras tragaba dificultosamente saliva.

No tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero deambular sola tampoco le garantizaba mucho entretenimiento, además de que tentaba a la suerte a salir traumada de aquella casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminó por sitios que ya había visitado y que de cierta manera ya conocía.

_- Bueno…he estado sola por mucho tiempo. Tal vez el señor que me atacó la otra vez no esté aquí _–pensó mientras iba recobrando la confianza- _Además, Neji-niisan y los demás no me pueden cuidar todo el tiempo. Ya les he dado muchas molestias, tengo que aprender a cuidarme sola._

Ese pequeño pensamiento estuvo rondando en su mente mucho tiempo. Si ella iba a ser la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, tenía que ser merecedora de eso (aunque seguía pensando que Neji era la mejor opción).

Después de mucho cavilar en eso, se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde puesto que una gran sombra cubría el lugar en donde estaba…y hablando de lugares… ¿en dónde se encontraba?

Siento un vuelco en el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba. Su rostro adquirió una palidez sepulcral al oír una ronca voz detrás de ella.

- Vaya vaya, me facilitas las cosas, no tuve que ir a ti, sino que tu viniste a mí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura miraba por la ventana fijando su vista hacia ningún punto. En todo ese rato no había visto más que a Sasuke y a Hinata. Su mirada se volvió vacía al recordar al primero. Le costaba tanto acercarse a él…

- Supongo que después de todo…será inútil que siempre le esté mostrando mi afecto, el siempre me va a repeler como si fuera un molesto mosquito –susurró con amargura- De todos modos, no hay ninguna razón válida para que me guste, es decir, nunca me ha tratado bien…pero ayer…-sacudió fuertemente la cabeza- tal vez era sólo porque estaba demasiado alterada, aunque tiene detalles muy lindos…-se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- Sasuke Uchiha…¿qué rayos habré visto en ti?

La chica salió del cuarto mientras veía como el anochecer no tardaba en salir, dentro de poco la casa estaría envuelta en el silencio y ella se sentiría tan sola como había se sentía la mayoría de las veces.

_- __Ahora me vendría un buen consejo de Ino_…-pensó con melancolía pero sacudió muy fuerte la cabeza- Estar encerrada me está afectando mucho, a tal grado de que quiero un consejo de esa Ino-cerda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji sintió una repentina sacudida de desconfianza mientras sentía mucha inquietud. Por más que caminaba no podía quitarse esa molesta sensación.

- Algo está pasando –dijo al fin- lo presiento, y mis intuiciones nunca fallan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Lee Baka

Hola!!! Después de mucho tiempo! Pero ahora puedo decir que he tenido mucho que hacer entre semana y en los fines de las mismas siempre tenía que pasarme algo (estuve durante los sábados y domingos de dos semanas enferma, y en otra tuve visitas T-T) Así que hasta ahora, un poco enferma, pude terminar con el cáp 13, no les garantizo que el 14 se actualice más rápido pero haré todo lo posible. Gracias a:

**Mary-loki: **Jeje, en el cáp anterior quería poner una faceta que nunca se ha mostrado (y dudo que se muestre) en Naruto con respecto a Sasuke y Neji, porque para hacerla pensé: "Bueno, está bien que Neji y Sasuke sean serios desde pequeños, pero siguen siendo personas y alguna vez hicieron algún berrinche ¿no? ¿por qué no ahora?" Y bueno, así nació la loca escena más rara de Naruto, o por lo menos, de mi fic xDU. Espero que este capítulo te guste!

**Tia Juh Thereza**Me honra demasiado que alguien brasileña lea mi fic, eso quiere decir que voy por muy buen camino, que bueno que te agrade y espero que este capítulo también te guste!

**Xxx Belldandy xxx: **Como el fic no puede continuar sin Hinata, no la mataré, jejeje xD, bueno, poniéndome seria, a raíz de esto ya se dará el verdadero conflicto de la historia, así que si no estás cansada de leer tantos capítulos hasta ahora, puedo decir que habrá unos cuantos más!

**Jarnall: **Tienes mucha razón en todo, es verdad que la pareja más conflictiva es la de Hinata y Neji y también en que mientras Tenten y Lee ayudan a los otros cuatro algo podrá surgir, es sólo que quien ayudará más a las dos parejas será Tenten, porque Lee…es caso perdido jeje.

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **Jaja, no te preocupes si no me habías dejado review, lo importante es que se que no has olvidado el fic, que bueno que te pareció gracioso el cap, ese era el fin, porque las cosas se estaban tornando demasiado serias y se pondrán aún más en los futuros caps. Mientras tanto, disfruta este cap!

**KagomeHb: **Si…siempre pensamos que Neji y Sasuke tienen que aguantar a los demás…pero se demostró que algunas veces (muy pocas veces) que los demás (en este caso, Hinata y Sakura) tienen que aguantarlos a ellos. Espero que te agrade este cap!

**Star Flowers: **Aquí se despejaran todas las dudas…o surgirán más interrogantes? Bueno, quien sabe xD, espero que te agrade este cap!

**Lechuza: **Si que es extraño, pero quería ponerlos…más humanos si se puede decir así xD, espero te guste este cap!

**Always mssb: **Jeje, que bueno que te pareció divertida por no decir extraña xD, espero que te agrade este cap!

**Katha!: **Disculpa la demora y espero que este cap te agrade! Me gusta mucho que más gente lea mi fic y no se canse de tantos capítulos xD. Así que…disfruta el cap 13!

**Ángeluz: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n. A mi también me encanta, en mi caso escribir, a Hinata en problemas porque eso representa que alguien tenga que salvarla si ella solita (que, gomen, pero es lo más seguro) no puede, y conociéndome, la persona más probable y el mejor candidato es nuestro adorado Neji xDU. En el capítulo 15 dará inicio el plan de Tenten (que tardado no? Pero el 14 es exclusivo para parejas xD) Y…que bueno que te divirtió el infantilismo de Neji y de Sasuke xDU. Espero que te agrade este cap!

**Rachelle 03: **Bueno…aquí ya sabes donde están todos y Gai-sensei…o donde no está xDU. Espero que este cap te agrade y espera próximamente el plan de Tenten!

**StEpHy!!!: **Si, Hinata se encontró con el sujeto "A" (ya verás más adelante el porque de la letra xD). No sé si el cap sea largo más por la contestación de los reviews o por la historia en sí, pero si este no ha quedado del largo que querías xD, el otro promete ser muy largo, pero no hago promesas anticipadas…ni siquiera lo he comenzado, pero espero que quede muuuuy largo xD, mientras tanto, disfruta este cap!

**Yué Guang: **Arigato por tu review n---n, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic! y no te preocupes, lo terminaré, no se cuando pero lo haré xD.

**Blueberry-chan: **No te preocupes, comprendo perfectamente el review n.n. Que bueno que te ha gustado y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

**XmISA-mISAX: **Jajaja, no te preocupes, que final si habrá, si les gusta…bueno, eso ya es otra historia xD. Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te topaste con mi fic buscando de HinaItachi Oo…habrá que leer uno de ellos xDU. Espero que te guste este cap!!!

Ahora si, disfruten!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji sintió una repentina sacudida de desconfianza mientras sentía mucha inquietud. Por más que caminaba no podía quitarse esa molesta sensación.

- Algo está pasando –dijo al fin- lo presiento, y mis intuiciones nunca fallan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata corrió agitadamente por el pasillo más largo que había visto en su vida, sentía como alguien la seguía sin dificultades. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y sudaba mientras una mueca nerviosa se apoderaba de su rostro.

_Flash Back_

_- Vaya vaya, me facilitas las cosas, no tuve que ir a ti, sino que tu viniste a mí_

_La chica volteó lentamente mientras su cara se tornaba más pálida. Ahogó un grito al ver a dos penetrantes ojos rojos mirándola mientras dos mechones de cabello negro caían sobre su piel blanca. Por un momento creyó que era Itachi (que en ese momento hubiera sido la peor opción) pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía el sharingan. Aún así, no se relajó en lo más mínimo. _

_Hizo lo que cualquiera que piensa haría. Salió corriendo de ahí esperando encontrar por lo menos a uno de sus amigos. _

_Fin Flash Back_

- Hey, ¿por qué la prisa? –dijo esa voz detrás de ella mientras la agarraba de los brazos impidiéndole seguir adelante

- ¿Quién…quién eres? –preguntó la chica mientras trataba de ser fuerte

- ¿De que sirve que te lo diga si de cualquier manera te mataré?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué te hice? –preguntó casi al borde del llanto

- No es que tú me hayas hecho algo, no te sientas mal. Es sólo que si te mato habré cumplido mi deseo de venganza contra Hiashi Hyuga…aunque eres linda, sería un desperdicio matarte…

- Y sería un desperdicio dejarte vivo

Hinata y el sujeto se voltearon a ver a Neji quien tenía la mirada más gélida que la chica hubiera visto.

-Suéltala –dijo ácidamente mientras el chico sonreía aprisionándola más

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Haré que la sueltes –dijo al tiempo que se preparaba para atacarlo

Se paró en seco cuando vio como la punta de un kunai apuntaba hacia el cuello pálido de la Hyuga.

- No creo que quieras adelantar su muerte

- Déjala –dijo haciendo énfasis en la primera sílaba

- No…puede ser divertido jugar con ella

Neji apretó fuertemente los puños. Nadie iba a utilizar a Hinata. NADIE.

- Será divertido pelear contigo –dijo el sujeto mientras sonreía

Hinata aprovechó ese momento y le pesó con el codo en el estómago haciendo que esté la dejará bruscamente.

- ¡Eres una…! –dijo molesto mientras se agarraba el estómago

- ¿Una qué? –preguntó Neji mientras Hinata se escondía tras él

- Una baka que no sabe con quien se está metiendo –dijo volviendo a sonreír- Pero por ahora los dejaré, tal vez pueda cumplir mi venganza de otra manera…más divertida para mí pero para ti…-dijo sonriéndole a Hinata- matta-ne

El tipo desapareció en una ventisca mientras Hinata se aferraba a su primo

- Ya está bien Hinata-sama, se ha ido

- ¿Qué tiene contra otou-san?

- Ni idea, lo mejor será que volvamos con los demás, estar aquí no es lo más seguro, pero si sólo está tras usted, ningún lugar lo es

Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras seguía a su primo. Llegaron al fin con la mayoría de los demás. Le contaron lo sucedido mientras todos escuchaban atentamente.

Aunque ya sabían, o por lo menos tenían una idea de porque ese sujeto estaba tras Hinata, aún quedaban algunos cabos sueltos; cómo el hecho del porque a Sakura se le había aparecido ese mensaje; claro está que sólo ella y Sasuke lo sabían.

- Y bueno… ¿qué haremos? –preguntó Naruto

- De nada sirve huir si ese sujeto irá tras nosotros –dijo Kiba

- Pero estar aquí no aminorará el problema –dijo Shino

- Bueno, estamos con que ni aquí ni allá afuera es seguro…entonces…

- Nos quedaremos por lo mientras aquí, mientras se nos ocurre un buen plan

- ¡Gai-sensei diría lo mismo Neji! – felicitó Lee

- Y a todo esto… ¿dónde está Gai-sensei? –preguntó Tenten

- Se fue

Todas las bocas cayeron al suelo.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Naruto

- Él sólo me dijo que se regresaría a Konoha –explicó Lee

Lo próximo que vio el "cejotas" fue a una Tenten histérica golpeándolo con toda la fuerza posible, amordazado gracias a Kiba y a Naruto, Shino y Hinata atrás de él y Neji y Sasuke, que para entonces ya habían olvidado su encuentro anterior…o por lo menos fingían hacerlo -.-U, viéndolo amenazadoramente

- ¿Cómo es que se regresó a Konoha? –preguntó ásperamente Neji

- No lo fé, me fijo jue no lo difiera... ¿me fofrían jitar efta cosa je me ifide ref-firar?

- ¡Se supone que estábamos perdidos! –rugió Kiba

- ¿Cómo es que no lo detuviste? ¡bakamono! –dijo Tenten golpeándolo nuevamente

- Ahora tendremos que encontrar el camino solos, idiota –dijo Sasuke mientras lo veía gélidamente

- _No me hicieron caso _–pensó con lagrimitas en los ojos Lee

Después de que todos se calmaron… (Es decir, unos dos horas) dejaron a Lee amordazado y amoratado (hay, rimó jijiji xD). Todos se dispusieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa y pensar…sobre el mejor método de tortura.

En ese lapsus de tiempo, Lee aprovechó para quitarse la venda que le impedía respirar y hablar bien.

- Chicos…

Todos lo vieron tajantemente

- Hey, no me echen la culpa a mí, después de todo, yo sólo sigo órdenes de mi sensei

- Además no vale la pena…-suspiró cansadamente Tenten

- ¡Ya sabía que tú…!

- No hay una tortura lo suficientemente mala para ti ¬¬

Lee quedó helado mientras todos los demás suspiraban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del "desagradable" episodio, todos se reunieron nuevamente para ver que harían con respecto al sujeto A. (carecían de imaginación y no podían seguir llamándolo sujeto, tipo, idiota, etc.) Así que optaron por quedarse ahí y hacer lo que Neji había dicho.

- Esto no pinta bien…-dijo Tenten mientras miraba el cielo con unas espesas nubes grises (no…no era contaminación ¬¬)

- Dentro de poco va a llover

- No me digas –dijo sarcásticamente Tenten

- ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? –preguntó Lee mientras tenía una mueca de resignación

- ¿No se ve?

- Uhm…no creo que sólo estés enojada conmigo por lo de Gai-sensei

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Te notabas enfadada conmigo desde mucho antes

- ¿Ah si?

- Si… ¿por qué?

- Por nada que te importe ¬¬. Date prisa con Sasuke y Sakura

- ¿N-nani?

- Ya me oíste, yo me encargaré de Neji y Hinata

- Pero

- Hazlo

-Pero…

- Muévete ¬¬

Lee suspiró una vez más, mientras se iba a todos lados menos a donde se encontraban Uchiha y Haruno.

Tenten lo miró con pesadez. _Baka. _

- Tal vez llueva dentro de poco…quien sabe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba recargada sobre su brazo mirando el suelo con gran interés, pensaba en nada.

Sakura estaba a su lado caminando de un lado hacia otro con la mirada perdida.

Y Tenten seguía mirando la ventana con una expresión vacía.

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí? –rompió el silencio Tenten

- Ni idea…-dijo Sakura- supongo que estaremos un par de días más aquí

Las tres suspiraron

- Gomenasai…

- No te disculpes Hinata, no es tú culpa

- Yo he ocasionado todo esto

- Claro que no, no tenemos idea del porque este sujeto…

- A

- Si, este sujeto "A" quiere matarte

- En ese caso, en lugar de quedarnos aquí haciendo nada, deberíamos ir cuanto antes a Konoha, ahí estaremos seguros y podremos investigar más.

- Estoy segura de que los chicos ya han contemplado eso…demo…

Ambas chicas se le quedaron mirando a la pelirrosa

- Si en un lugar como este, que es un espacio cerrado, ya han acontecidos varios hechos, imaginen lo que puede pasar afuera. Aquí como sea tenemos un lugar en donde refugiarnos siquiera escondernos…allá afuera estamos a la suerte

- Aún así –dijo Tenten- El riesgo no disminuye en lo absoluto, incluso me atrevo a decir que aquí corremos más peligro. –Hinata y Sakura la vieron confundidas- Así es, piensen, mientras nosotros estábamos muy felices en nuestro mundo, pensando en que en esta casa estábamos fuera de peligro, en un rincón de la misma estaba "A" muy cómodo. Cada noche que hemos pasado, el pudo meterse en la habitación y habernos matado… ¿lo han pensado?

- Tienes razón…

- Y aunque no la tuviera… ¿Quién garantiza que aquí estamos más seguros que afuera?

- Tenemos que decirle esto a los chicos

- Así es, debemos irnos cuanto antes de aquí

- Hai, pero no hoy

- ¿Nani? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura

- Porque ya es noche y una fuerte tormenta ha dado inicio –respondió Tenten mientras veía como gruesas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. Lluvia

Primero que nada, me disculpo por no actualizar pronto, desde hace una semana ya tengo listo este capítulo y no me dignaba a subirlo¡perdón! Y…que pasen unas lindas vacaciones n-n.

Gracias a:

**Loveless-Akemi: **Jejeje, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero que éste también te agrade. Gracias por tu review! n-n

**Rachelle 03: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te agrade este capítulo, y en cuanto a Lee…si, hubiera sido bueno un poco más de tortura, pero bueno, igual y la obtiene en capítulos posteriores xD.

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **xD…gracias por tu review, espero que te agrade este cap

**Always mssb: **En este cap no se aclaran muchas dudas que digamos…pero espero que de igual manera te guste, muchas gracias por tu review!

**Hino: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Y disculpa que no pude actualizar como tu hubieras querido, ya sabes…época de exámenes…los maestros olvidan que también tienes vida social y debes actualizar de vez en cuando ¬¬Uu…pero como sea, ahora que estamos de vacaciones espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo, espero que este capítulo te guste!!

**Jarnall: **xDDDD…muchas gracias por tu review, es verdad todo lo que dijiste sobre el leeten, pero si te das cuenta, los chicos son los que están mintiéndose a si mismos…las chicas también pero no tanto como ellos, eso es porque quiero que los chicos también tengan un lado...uhm…sensible, si se le puede llamar así, es por eso que ellos sufren más xDUUU, en cuanto a las parejas, cada una dependerá de la otra, El NejiHina del LeeTen y éste del SasuSaku y éste más que nada del NejiHina xDUU…pero mejor dejo de confundirme a ti y a mí y esperemos a ver que sale como resultado de este raro fic xDU.

**Mary-loki: **Gracias por tu review!! Espero que este cap te guste, es más NejiHina que SasuSaku…pero…bue xDU, supongo que eso es lo que quieren todos: NejiHina xD, el fic se está haciendo mucho más largo de lo previsto T.T, espero no te incomode ni a los demás, sobretodo porque apenas se viene lo fuerte.

**XmISA-mISAX: **Espero leer muy pronto tu historia! Aunque te confieso que nunca he leído un HinataxKiba xDUU, habrá que ver…o leer. Muchas gracias por tu review y aquí tienes un capítulo más!

**KagomeHb: **Jejeje, la verdad estoy utilizando a este tipo -risa malvada- porque sin él, es seguro que Neji no haga nada por demostrarle sus sentimientos a Hinata, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y espero que éste te guste n-n

**Flor de papel: **Muchas gracias por tu review!! n---n Las intenciones de este tipo A serán reveladas más adelante en cuanto a lo que tiene en contra de Hiashi y el por qué se desquita con Hinata, aunque las razones son muy obvias y se manejan mucho en el anime ¿Ya lo sabes? Si no, lo diré en un par de capítulos xD. ¿Me dejarías utilizar tus dos muy acertadas descripciones de Sasuke y Neji para utilizarlas en un cap? Son perfectas xD.

**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan: **Que bueno que te gustó este cap! Muy pronto serán reveladas las intenciones de "A", búscalas en tu puesto de revistas más cercano! Nah, no me creas xD. ¡Que bueno que te has registrado! Espero leer historias tuyas n-n

**Dagorfly: **Muchas gracias por tu review!! Lo continuaré hasta el final, disculpa la demora y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**ANGELUZ: **Muchas gracias por tu review!! Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para escribírmelo, no te preocupes si queda largo o corto, yo sé que por lo menos te sigue gustando el fic n---n, y no te preocupes si me dejas un review o no, sé que tú también tienes cosas que hacer al igual que todas las personas que me envían sus reviews, lo importante es saber que les sigue agradando la historia. Espero que este cap te gusté, traté de hacerlo lo más tierno posible…porque no se me da muy bien eso n.nUUU, pero aún así hice el esfuerzo. Disfrútalo!

Y…comenzamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el capítulo anterior… (Bien Yu-Gi-Oh! xDUU, no, ya me calmo, ahora si, disfrútenlo! xDU

-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

- Así es, debemos irnos cuanto antes de aquí

- Hai, pero no hoy

- ¿Nani¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura

- Porque ya es noche y una fuerte tormenta ha dado inicio –respondió Tenten mientras veía como gruesas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pasarían de las nueve de la noche, pero el cielo estaba tan oscuro como si fuera más de las 11 pm.

Sakura estaba recargada sobre un gran ventanal viendo como cada gota de lluvia chocaba contra el cristal, sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna.

Tenten estaba sentada en el sofá, miraba hacia el suelo ideando un plan perfecto que uniría a Neji y a Hinata y un plan de reserva para Sakura y Sasuke, era obvio que Lee no se dignaría a hacer algo por los dos últimos, bueno, tenía que comprenderlo, es muy difícil unir a la persona que te gusta con otra…muy difícil.

Hinata caminaba de un lugar a otra mirando de vez en cuando la entrada de la puerta, Sasuke le había dicho que Neji había salido poco antes de que comenzara a llover. Y la lluvia estaba empeorando…y su primo aún no regresaba.

Naruto estaba fastidiando a Akamaru mientras Kiba también se sentía frustrado al ver las tonterías de Naruto. Shino sólo los veía ya acostumbrado.

Lee miraba de vez en cuando a Tenten preocupado por su amiga, ella parecía, o por lo menos fingía, no notarlo.

- Deja de dar tantas vueltas, estás mareando a todos –replicó Sasuke a Hinata

- Ya déjala Sasuke –dijo Naruto- es obvio que esté preocupada por Neji, ella se preocupa por todos aunque hayan querido matarla…además, yo también estoy un poco preocupado.

- No se olviden de que estamos hablando de Neji, una simple tormenta no le afectará en lo más mínimo –dijo Tenten

- Pero estamos en un lugar que desconocemos

- Hemos estado en peores situaciones y él ha permanecido intacto

- Es verdad, esperemos a que regrese.

- _Esperemos…_-pensó tristemente Hinata- _Si se hubiera tratado de mí, ni siquiera hubieran perdido 5 minutos en empezar a buscarme…es porque soy débil…Demo, si Neji-niisan está tanto tiempo afuera…puede resfriarse…él no dudaría en ir a buscarme, entonces… ¿Por qué yo sí dudo en hacerlo?_

- Iré a recorrer la casa –dijo secamente Sakura sorprendiendo a todos por el tono de su voz

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo volteando a ver a Naruto

- ¿Estás bien?

- Hai –dijo sonriendo débilmente- es sólo que quiero recorrer la casa…para…uhm…ver

- De acuerdo…demo… ¿no es riesgoso que vayas por ahí sola?

- Sé defenderme, de cualquier manera, si lo encuentro…podría responder ciertas preguntas –dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿Ah?

- Tendré cuidado

Cuando Sakura salió de la habitación todos volvieron a sus "actividades", a excepción de Sasuke que seguía viendo el lugar por donde la chica se había ido.

2 horas más tarde…

- Awww… -el bostezo de Naruto dio inicio para que el sueño atacara a casi todos

Era verdad que en algunas misiones, los chicos pasaban toda la noche durante un día o más sin dormir, pero últimamente habían tenido muchas emociones juntas y eso, lógicamente, les cansaba.

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –dijo finalmente Kiba

- Pero Neji-niisan…

- Él estará bien, no es como Naruto –dijo Sasuke

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

- Qué no es un idiota como tú

El ambiente se alivianó un poco, después de un rato, casi todos resolvieron irse a dormir. Después de todo, tal vez Neji esté en algún lugar resguardándose de la tormenta –dijo Tenten

Hinata se quedó un rato más en la sala, por si acaso Neji volvía, que ella lo estuviera esperando. Sasuke fue a buscar a Sakura (obligado por Tenten), quien no estaba en su habitación y tampoco había regresado.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede contigo? –preguntó Kiba por décima vez, Hinata negó con la cabeza

- Estaré bien

- Deja que Akamaru se quede contigo

- No, el pobre debe estar muy cansado. No te preocupes, en un rato iré a dormir

- ¿segura?

- Hai

- Bueno…-dijo el chico no muy convencido

- No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí¿vale? –preguntó Tenten

- Vayan a descansar –dijo la chica mientras sonreía y se acomodaba en el sillón

Cada uno fue despidiéndose lentamente de la chica de cabellos azulados, cuando Hinata vio como se pagaban las luces del piso de arriba y por fin reinaba un silencio total, cogió rápidamente un paraguas (si, esa casa tiene de todo ¬¬U) y se apresuró a la salida de la casa.

Cuando cerró la puerta lo más silencioso posible, Sasuke sonrió

- _Los Hyuga son taaan predecibles_

Afuera hacía un clima horrible, relámpagos y truenos sacudían y alumbraban el lugar de forma tétrica, lo que hizo dudar a Hinata de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, más deshizo esos pensamientos rápidamente con la idea de que su primo no titubearía como lo estaba haciendo ella.

El viento revolvía su cabello mientras la sombrilla no servía de mucho ya que estaba empapada. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire la separó bruscamente del paraguas haciendo que la lluvia diera de lleno contra ella, mientras ésta intentaba buscar entre aquella oscuridad donde había quedado la bendita sombrilla.

Cuando vio que el paraguas era arrastrado muy lejos de ella, desistió de la idea de perseguirlo. En esos momentos, no tenía más opción que buscar a Neji, ni siquiera recordaba en donde estaba la casa.

- Neji-niisan…-susurró débilmente mientras la brisa le impedía ver con claridad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke ya llevaba algunos minutos buscando a Sakura, al no verla por ningún lado, una sensación de inquietud lo sacudió, más ésta se disolvió en cuanto el chico vio una mata de cabello inconfundible.

Se acercó sigilosamente para ver lo que su compañera de equipo hacía. Sakura estaba recargada en un gran ventanal viendo con la mirada vacía a la lluvia; sus ojos mostraban inexpresividad, y pocas veces tenía esa mueca de aflicción en su rostro.

Así se quedaron largo rato hasta que la chica empezó a cantar débilmente

- El sol del verano…brilla en lo alto…ilumina los cielos…y alegra el campo…las mariposas vuelan…y los pájaros cantan…el verano ha llegado…Vaya, la canción que Ino me enseñó hace años…estar aquí realmente me está afectando –dijo burlonamente

Sakura no tenía una voz angelical, pero cantaba realmente bien, por lo menos, ese fue el pensamiento del Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata ya estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y la lluvia no hacía más que darle frío. Una infinita sensación de alivio la recorrió cuando vio a su primo, más un intenso rubor la cubrió cuando lo vio más de cerca.

Neji estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, algunos cabellos rebeldes se arremolinaban en su rostro por el viento, miraba hacia arriba viendo el cielo grisáceo, su expresión era neutra; parecía que la lluvia no lo había empapado, su gi estaba casi seco.

- ¡Neji-niisan! –exclamó alegremente Hinata mientras corría hacia él que la miraba sorprendido

- ¡Hinata-sama¿Qué hace aquí?

- V-vine a buscarte…

- ¡Puede enfermarse!

- Traje un paraguas…pero…lo perdí –dijo la chica avergonzada

El chico bufó mientras Hinata agachaba la cabeza afligida, cómo siempre, resultaba ser más un estorbo que una ayuda.

- Venga, si se queda más tiempo bajo la lluvia es seguro que se enferme de pulmonía

- Gomen…

- No se disculpe

Hinata fue junto a Neji, se sorprendió de que bajo ese enorme árbol, las gotas de lluvia no los alcanzaban o por lo menos, no los mojaban de lleno.

No fue mucho el tiempo en el que la chica empezó a titiritar; su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que Neji ponía su gi sobre los hombros de ella.

- Esto la protegerá un poco

- Arigato…

- Uhm…

- Neji-niisan –dijo débilmente la chica

- Diga

- Uhm… ¿podría pedirte un favor?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Podrías hablarme de tú?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- A eso…me tratas con demasiada formalidad y yo…no

- Eso es porque usted es del souke

Hinata reprimió sus deseos de llorar, todos los problemas de ellos eran ocasionados por el rollo de la familia.

- Demo…tú eres mayor que yo y…

- Uhm…bien. Hablaré como…tú quieras

Hinata sonrió, hace mucho que no oía a su primo referirse a ella de tú

- Neji-niisan…

- Dig…Dime

- Te quiero –susurró débilmente la chica mientras el sueño la vencía poco a poco

Neji se quedó callado mientras una punzada de dolor le invadía el pecho…cuando volteó a ver a su prima, ella estaba recargada sobre su hombro mientras una tenue sonrisa se veía.

- Yo también Hinata…yo también

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke vio como su amiga se quedaba dormida y antes de que cayera al piso, la recogió rápidamente.

- _Vaya que tenía sueño…mira que dormirse parada…_

El chico la cargó en brazos mientras iba hacia la sala. Aún no estaba muy seguro de que Tenten estuviera durmiendo, y no quería crear malentendidos, así que se fue a la sala y la recostó en dónde él se dormía. La tapó suavemente con una sábana mientras Sakura se acurrucaba a ella.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver como Sakura abrazaba el almohadón y pronunciaba débilmente su nombre y el de Naruto, acompañado éste último de un "baka".

- Tonta…- susurró débilmente para recargarse contra el respaldo del sillón y quedarse profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Neji entró sin hacer ruido a la casa, Hinata estaba sobre su espalda mientras abrazaba su cuello, el cálido aliento de ella sobre su piel hacía que unos que otro escalofrío lo recorriera.

Apenas pudo vislumbrar a Sasuke y Sakura mientras sonreía burlonamente

_- y él es el que lo niega…_

Subió hacia el cuarto de ella y encontró a Tenten dormida mientras abrazaba fuertemente un almohadón que tenía un pequeño dibujito parecido a Rock Lee. El castaño sonrió

_- Ya era hora de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos…_

Había un pequeño problema…Hinata estaba empapada y si se quedaba así podría enfermarse…pero para que no se enfermara tendría que tener un cambio de ropa –brillante deducción por parte de Neji ¬¬U- El chico maldijo mentalmente mientras veía a Hinata con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, no podía dejarla así… Tendría que pedirle ayuda a su amiga.

-Tenten…

- …

-Tenten –repitió mientras la sacudía

- Uhm…-farfulló molesta mientras se daba la vuelta

- ¡Tenten! –dijo el chico exasperado tratando de no sonar muy fuerte para no despertar a Hinata

La chica castaña se levantó con los ojos cerrados mientras daba un largo bostezo, (_N/A: cuando escribí lo del largo bostezo…yo también bostecé xD, y si ustedes lo hacen cuando lo leen…no se preocupen, que no están solos xDU) _Neji no espero un segundo más y la sujetó por los hombros para que no volviera a desplomarse sobre la cama.

- ¿Qu-qué pasa?

- Tenten…

- ¿Neji? -susurró débilmente

- Si, necesito que cambies a Hinata-sama

- ¿Ah?

- Llevas puesto un camisón, ella también debe tener uno, vamos Tenten, ayuda… ¡No¡No te duermas! –dijo mortificado cuando vio que la chica cabeceaba

- Shshsh…Pues, tráeme a la pirata

- ¿pirata? –Preguntó confundido- ¿Hinata?

- Si, como sea, dame a Tinata

- Hinata

- Lo que sea

Neji dudó al darle a Hinata a su amiga, quien sabe que podría hacerle a Tenten, pero era eso o que él tuviera que cambiar a Hinata. Un fuerte rubor se apoderó del chico, él no sería capaz de "profanar" el cuerpo de su prima.

- Ya estuvo –dijo Tenten algo más despierta mientras tenía a Hinata en brazos, ésta aún dormía tranquilamente

- De acuerdo, que tengas buena noche

- Espera

- ¿Nani?

- Tengo sueño, acuéstala tú

Neji no estaba en posición de discutir, agarró a Hinata delicadamente mientras veía que Tenten soltaba un pequeño gruñido y volvía a la cama, abrazó al almohadón en él que tenía a Lee dibujado y en cuestión de segundos la chica volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Neji sonrió mientras veía a Hinata que se acurrucaba en su pecho, una sensación cálida se apoderó de él mientras recordaba cuando ellos dos eran los mejores amigos.

Recostó a Hinata delicadamente mientras la cubría con las sábanas y ella se acomodaba de costado. Se sentó unos momentos junto a ella contemplándola.

_- Neji-niisan…te quiero_

- Gracias Hinata-sama, duerme bien –dijo Neji sonriendo cálidamente y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de bajar a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. Descubriendo lo que YA se sabía

Antes que nada, me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza, espero que este capítulo les guste que puedan perdonar la demora n-n. Les pido algo de paciencia ya que se han ocasionado algunos problemas con una amiga y por ahora estoy algo desequilibrada xDUu…y no creo que ustedes merezcan leer capítulos mal hechos por culpa de que no estoy completamente estable. Es mejor no leer nada que leer algo mal hecho ¿no creen? Bueno, espero puedan comprender y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido y mejor hecho que pueda. Gracias a:

**Rachelle**** 03: **Que bueno que te gustó de la almohadita y la parte de Neji y Hinata. ¡Espero que te gusté este capítulo nn!

**ShaddeLovegood: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic n-n, y disculpa que no actualizara tan pronto

**Loveless-Akemi: **Jeje...gracias, pero no creo ponerlo de telenovela, no me gustan xDD, pero si lo hiciera, me alegra saber que tú la verías xDU. No te preocupes, dentro de poco Lee y Tenten estarán juntos.

**x****xx Belldandy xxx: **Que bueno que te gustó el cap n--n…3 me…me…casi lloré cuando leí que aunque no te gusta el SasuSaku lo aceptabas porque lo escribía yo…¡Muchas gracias! Eso me emociona mucho x33, ¡haré muchas escenas de Neji y Hinata para compensar las de Sasuke y Sakura xDDD!!

**Flor de P****apel: **Gracias por darme permiso, en este cap aparecen las descripciones n-n, el sujeto A si quiere venganza pero aún no se me ocurre cual xD…mentira ¿o tal vez no? o.o…bueno, habrá que ver xDU.

**o****SiToPaNdA: **Me alegra que te haya gustado este cap, y si, después del odio, llega el amor -nn-

**StEpHy-NejixHinata****fan: **¡Disculpa la demora! Que bien que te gustó el cap y que bueno que te pareció tierno, ese era el chiste. Beso…puede que si…un beso "accidental" puede que no le haga mal a nadie, jejeje…x3

**Mary-loki:**Tienes razón en eso de que se van acercando, y pronto se les unirán Tenten y Lee. Espero que este cap te agrade.

**KagomeHb:**Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap 14, si…Neji estuvo muy tierno 3, yo también lo quiero musho. Sakura…Sakura ta bien, nada de que preocuparse n-n…o tal vez sí xDU…Sasuke es todo un "genio" en esto de las mujeres, así que no esperemos mucho de él -.-Uu. Espero que te guste este cap!

**XmISA-mISaX:**Me espantaste en eso del mes xDu… ¿tanto tardé? Es un hecho que en actualizar este cap si xDU, aún así espero que te guste n-n.

**ANGELUZ:**Espero que te haya ido bien en la mudanza n-n, no es nada fácil cambiarse (te lo digo por experiencia -.-U). Me alegra mucho que sigas fielmente la historia -nn- ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que Neji no se está infectando con el virus del amor…a estas alturas ya está enfermo xD ¡Claro que habrá otras oportunidades para demostrarle a Hinata lo que siente y que ella este presente y consciente xDU! Mientras tanto disfruta el cap

**Tsunade25:**O.o!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no hayas comido ni cenado?! Esto debería ser un halago pero me asusta un poco xDUu…Pero… ¡Muchas gracias! n--n Espero no decepcionarte nunca en el fic. Y…espero que después de haber terminado de leer el fic hayas ido por algo de comer xDU…me preocupa que hayas estado con el estómago vacío toooodo el día xD…

**AngelYueGuang:**Que bueno que quieres a Neji y a Kakashi, yo también xD. No te preocupes por no haber dejado review la vez pasada, importa que lo leas y que te agrade, eso me basta n.n (aunque claro, los reviews nunca están demás xDUU)

**Hino:**Que bueno que te gustó el fic, espero que este capítulo también n-n.

**Always mssb:**Que bueno que te gustó el cap, espero que este también llene tus expectativas.

**Miyako****1912: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea y el fic en sí, espero que disfrutes este cap n-n

**Ragheyr****a: **¡El nombre si es original y muy lindo también! ¿Quieres un Neji celoso? Un Neji celoso tendrás! xDD, lo más seguro es que sea en el próximo cap, sólo espéralo! xD

**Lechuza: **Muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior y espero que este también n-n. No te prometo que sea tierno…pero ahí la llevo xDU…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_- Neji-niisan…te quiero_

- Gracias Hinata-sama, que tenga buena noche –dijo Neji sonriendo cálidamente y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de bajar a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata abrió sus aperlados ojos, se encontraba cálidamente envuelta entre las sábanas, no se necesito mucho tiempo para que la chica recordara que había pasado la noche anterior.

- ¡Neji-niisan! –se reincorporó rápidamente

Volteó hacia su habitación, la cama de Sakura y la de Tenten estaban vacías. No se preocupo ya que se oía actividad.

Se levantó dispuesta a tender la cama cuando reparó en un pequeño detalle: Estaba en pijama, y ella no recordaba habérsela puesto…Su cara se cubrió de un fuerte color rojo. ¿Podría ser que Neji…?

Deshizo esos pensamientos rápidamente. Sabía que Neji no podía hacer eso, aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Su primo le tenía un gran respeto a tanto a ella como a su cuerpo. Aún así…y por mucha vergüenza que le daba, había decidido preguntárselo, si él respondía afirmativamente, no se iba a enfadar ni ofender, si ella se hubiera quedado con su ropa, lo más probable es que en esos momentos se sintiera enferma.

Tendió su cama, se dio una rápida ducha y se puso su ropa ya seca.

Salió para encontrar a Tenten haciendo algo de limpieza, Sakura preparando algo de té y Naruto en el jardín haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

- ¡Buenos días! –saludó alegremente Tenten cuando vio a la chica bajar lentamente

- Buenos días –respondió ésta sonriendo- Perdón por levantarme tan tarde –se disculpó. Naruto siempre era el que se levantaba más tarde y al verlo ya despierto y activo supuso que los demás también estaban despiertos.

- No, aún es temprano… ¿las 7? Nosotras y extrañamente Naruto nos despertamos temprano, o por lo menos eso creo, Sakura ya estaba despierta cuando yo bajé.

- ¿Y Neji-niisan?

- ¡Oh! Él estaba despierto desde la madrugada, dudo que siquiera haya dormido, está con Naruto en el jardín, creo que Sasuke está con ellos… ¿Ves como si regresó con bien? –sonrió la chica

Hinata sonrió, al parecer nadie se había percatado de que ella lo había salido a buscar por temor a que su primo estuviera perdido…aunque la perdida resultó ser ella.

Sin embargo, Tenten sabía lo que había pasado, aunque no recordaba mucho, sabía que Neji había llegado con Hinata en brazos. No se imaginaba lo que pudo haber ocurrido pero sabía que Neji nunca le podría hacer mal a su prima.

- ¿Quieren un poco de té? –se acercó sonriendo Sakura con tres vasos de té y algunos bocadillos.

Ambas accedieron y en un momento estaban las tres tomando tranquilamente su té.

- Pensaba darle también té a los chicos, están investigando la zona desde hace algunas horas –dijo Sakura mientras veía a Naruto luchando contra una rama que se le había atravesado.

- Es una buena idea. Tal vez hoy nos vayamos, quien sabe

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata a Sakura

- ¡Claro! Entre tanta maleza podría tirar el té y más que ayuda sería estorbo –dijo sonriendo la chica mientras Hinata le devolvía la sonrisa comprendiendo perfectamente las palabras de Sakura.

Cuando hubieron acabado. Hinata y Sakura salieron encontrándose con Naruto, le dieron su vaso de té mientras él les contaba lo que había descubierto

- ¿Armas? –preguntó confundida la pelirosa

- Así es, varias dagas y kunais, además que una que otra bomba de humo

- Tal parecería que hubo una pelea

- Así es, Sasuke y Neji están más allá tratando de localizar algunas cosas más, necesitamos volver a Konoha lo más pronto posible. Hinata puede correr peligro aquí.

- Hablando de eso. Puedes darle este vaso a Sasuke, olvidé algo –dijo Sakura entregándole el vaso y corriendo hacia la entrada

- De...acuerdo

- Y-yo iré con Neji-niisan a entregarle su té

- Vale, cuidado, hay muchas ramas con las que te podrías tropezar

- Hai

Mientras Hinata estaba buscando a Neji, Tenten ya lo había encontrado y arrinconado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero que me expliques lo de anoche

- ¿anoche?

- Si, tengo recuerdos muy vagos y necesito que me los expliques.

- Sólo te pedí que cambiaras a Hinata-sama, estaba empapada

- Y ¿por qué estaba así?

- Porque…me fue a buscar –dijo el chico mientras desviaba la mirada

Una expresión triunfal se hizo presente en Tenten

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta Hinata! Y tal parece que tú le gustas a ella...–exclamó mientras veía como, por primera vez, a su amigo sonrojado

- Que…tonterías

- Te delataste amigo. Acéptalo

- La verdad es que ella tiene razón –dijo una voz

Neji sintió un gran pesar, sabía que no debía levantarse tan temprano ese día.

- ¿No te lo había dicho antes? –dijo Sasuke burlonamente

- ¿Ya lo habían hablado? –preguntó sorprendida la chica de que dos chicos como ellos hablaran de eso

- Eh, miren, ustedes no tienen derecho de meterse en mis asuntos personales

- ¿Estás aceptando que te gusta?

- Nunca dije eso, además, aquí el que debería molestar a alguien soy yo. ¿No es así?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Neji vio sonriente a Sasuke que inmediatamente supo que el chico lo había visto con Sakura.

- No vale nada

- Yo diría que si

- No es verdad

- ¿Enserio? Pues tu expresión dice todo lo contario…Si vale

- No

- Si

- No sé de que hablan –interrumpió la chica- pero justo con los dos quería estar

- ¿ah?

- ¿Ah? ¿Es lo mejor que pueden decir? Es obvio que a ti Neji, te gusta Hinata y a ti Sasuke, te gusta Sakura

- ¡No es cierto! –dijeron molestos

- Lo es, si no fuera así, no se molestarían tanto, cuando alguien dice algo incierto, optan por burlarse o ignorarlo.

Golpe bajo…para ambos.

- ¿Y a qué lleva todo esto? –preguntó molesto Sasuke tras unos minutos de silencio

- Ya se los dije

- Dices tonterías

- Por eso, últimamente has estado muy protector con Sakura y llevas un comportamiento impropio de ti

El Uchiha no recordaba a Tenten tan sagaz...

- Les diré algo –dijo la chica- Neji ha estado molestando a Sasuke porque sabe que a éste le gusta Sakura, y Sasuke ha estado molestando a Neji porque sabe que a él le gusta Hinata, yo diría que ven todo menos lo que realmente interesa.

- ¡Son cosas diferentes! –replicaron ambos

- Yo las veo muy iguales

- En ese caso ¿Qué hay de ti y de Lee? –dijo Neji metiéndose en territorios peligrosos

- ¿Q-qué tiene que ver eso? –preguntó sonrojándose

Por primera vez, Sasuke y Neji intercambiaron miradas de complicidad

- ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de venir a poner claros nuestros "sentimientos? (que por supuesto están más claros que el agua) pero tú eres la primera que debería hacerlo –dijo Sasuke mientras Neji asentía

- Lee y yo somos muy buenos amigos –dijo haciendo énfasis en el muy-…no, hasta hermanos llegamos a hacer, pero no pasa de eso -exclamó enfadada la chica

- Entonces… ¿Qué significa la figurita de Lee en tu almohada? –preguntó Neji

- Vudú –dijo firmemente la chica

Ambos alzaron una ceja

- Y si ya terminaron…sus MUY erróneas conclusiones, podemos centrarnos en ustedes

- ¿…?

- Ano… ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó una tímida voz

- ¡Hinata! –exclamó Tenten sonriente

La chica sonrió débilmente.

- Esto es para ustedes –dijo mientras le entregaba una taza de té a Neji y otra a Sasuke

- Pensé que Sakura vendría contigo –dijo Tenten

- De hecho si, demo…Fuimos con Naruto-kun…y ella dijo que se le había olvidado algo…así que se regresó

- Eso es extraño…últimamente Sakura ha estado rara. Sería mejor que alguien la fuera a buscar…

Los tres vieron a Sasuke que estaba tomando su té ajeno a la conversación

- ¿Qué me miran? –preguntó molesto mientras varias gotitas de sudor le escurrían, esas miradas no tramaban nada bueno

- Sasuke, ella es tu amiga, así que ve a buscarla

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque si –dijo Tenten- Hazlo y punto

- Tú no me ordenas

- No te lo estoy ordenando –dijo suavemente Tenten- Te lo estoy pidiendo, así que ve –dijo ya con su tono habitual

El chico suspiró resignado, por lo menos así no tendría que aguantar más a Tenten.

- Yo también me retiro –dijo Hinata mientras se volteaba

Por un momento pareció vacilar mientras veía a Neji, pero al final dio unas torpes disculpas y se fue.

Neji se quedó algo confundido

- Tal vez te iba a preguntar sobre si tú le pusiste el camisón –dijo divertida la chica

Un leve rubor se apoderó del rostro del chico

- Y-yo no haría eso

- ¿Por qué crees que vaciló tanto? Ella tampoco te cree capaz. Pero a lo que vamos

Neji soltó un suspiro. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que la chica lo olvidara.

- Muy bien. Neji, poniéndonos serios. Es obvio que te gusta Hinata

- Tenten, apreció tu…tu…interés? Pero Hinata-sama y yo no tenemos más relación que la del bouke y la del souke. El destino está marcado y dice que entre Hinata-sama y yo no habrá nada

- ¡Escúchame bien Neji-obsesionado-con-el-destino-Hyuga! (frase copiada de Flor de papel, arigato n.n) –explotó Tenten

- ¡Hey!

- Es la verdad, acéptalo. Estás tan desacuerdo con tu destino que lo aceptas, más contradictorio no puedes ser. Por un minuto, deja de mentirte a ti mismo, piensa en lo que quisieras hacer y ser si no tuviera el destino nada que ver. Acepta que Hinata te gusta, me vale un comino que sea tu prima, el problema pertenece solo a ti y a ella. He tratado de ayudarte a darte cuenta y que dejes de reprimirte, si no haces algo pronto, te arrepentirás en el futuro. Sólo quiero que mis amigos sean felices –la chica presionó tan fuerte la tiza que ésta se rompió- A ver –dijo escribiendo

Hinata es igual a chica que te gusta, que es igual a cosa que más deseas (también copiado de Soleanna, gracias n-n)

- ¿Tienes alguna duda? Esta es la ecuación de tu vida, ¿cómo es posible qué un genio como tú se rompa la cabeza tratando de resolver algo obvio? Sólo hay un resultado y tú lo tienes enfrente, pero prefieres hacerte la vida imposible y buscar otros métodos para que la ecuación cambie, ¡aunque sabes que no lo hará!

Neji miraba consternado a Tenten, nunca la había visto así…pero…pero…aunque le costaba demasiado, DEMASIADO admitirlo…ella tenía razón.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? –contestó resignado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	16. Accidentes

Neji miraba consternado a Tenten, nunca la había visto así…pero…pero…aunque le costaba demasiado, DEMASIADO admitirlo…ella tenía razón

¡Y aquí otro cap! ¡¡Disculpen la enorme demora!! Se presentará un leve NejiTen y NaruHina pero nada de que preocuparse, todo será por el bien de la pareja que nos interesa ¡Neji y Hinata!

Gracias a:

**Midori no: **No te preocupes, a partir de este capítulo Naruto tendrá mucho que ver en la historia, será pieza clave, ciertamente, lo tenía muy olvidado. Pero ya no n-n. Disfruta el cap y gracias por tu review!

**ANGELUZ: **Puede que tus dudas se resuelvan aquí…y puede que no xD. Aún así, gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te guste. Que bueno que lo de tu mudanza ya está…supongo que terminada xD. Muchas cosas se resolverán en los dos siguientes capítulos…pero otras más aparecerán, así que mejor te dejo con este capítulo, que lo disfrutes!

**Mary-loki: **¡Gracias por tu review y disculpa que haya tardado en actualizar este fic! La relación de Sasuke y Sakra se verá un poco dañada pero nuestra salvadora Tenten sabrá lo que hay que hacer. ¡Espero que te guste este cap!

**Hiuuga neji: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Lamento la demora y espero que este cap te guste, estoy haciendo nuevos fics para poder seguir deleitando a todos con mis historias, aún así trataré de prestarle más atención a ésta n-n.

**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan: **Creo que esta vez tardé más que la anterior -.-… ¡Gomenasai!! Esta vez no será así, enserio, espero que te guste el cap y que perdones mi tardanza.

**Ragheyra: **Lamento tener que hacerte esperar, pero te darás cuenta de que ya está iniciando tu pedido, aunque sea hasta el final, y el siguiente capítulo será completamente a pedido tuyo, sólo dime cómo quieres que Neji exprese esos celos? Porque tú me lo pediste y porque yo te lo daré xD. Espero que te guste!

**Kensainu: **¡Disculpa que haya tardado mucho!! No fue mi intención, te prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Es sólo que a veces también necesito de sus reviews ya que ahí me dicen que quieren que contenga el próximo capítulo y basándome en eso hago el siguiente cap. Aún así no tengo excusa para la tardanza de este capítulo que lo tenía realmente hacía semanas. Espero que te guste!

**Rachelle 03: **Acerca sobre lo que pasó en ese lugar, porque el sujeto A va tras Hinata y de paso a Sakura serán reveladas muy pronto, no lo estoy dejando aparte, en los dos o tres capítulos dedicados al plan de Tenten también habrá cosas sobre este tal sujeto. Mientras tanto, espero que te guste el cap!

**oSiToPaNdA: **Muchas gracias por tu review y porque lees mi fan fic a pesar de que una pareja principal que es Sasuke y Sakura no te guste. Espero no defraudarte en cuanto al fic y que este capítulo te guste n-n.

**Kagome Hb: **Gracias por tu review n-n ¿Neji hacer algo? Uhm…la veo difícil xD, el aceptó que le gusta Hinata pero… recordemos que aún está algo contrariado. Él no acepta que pueda llevarse a cabo esa relación por obvias razones, aún así, dos personitas estarán ahí para ayudarlo, la primera ya sabes quien es (Tenten) pero la segunda… Ya verás luego xD. Lamento el hecho de que no haya actualizado antes, he estado algo ocupada con eso de la escuela y porque estoy haciendo varias historias a la vez. Aún así trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**AngelYueGuang: **¡Que bueno que te gustó! n--n, poco a poco las cosas de Neji y Hinata se irán aclarando pero de Sasuke y Sakura lo veo algo lejano…lo verás en este capítulo, pero Tenten no se quedará de brazos cruzados al verlos así, por lo tanto, quien sabe que plan hará para estos dos… (Porque en serio, ni yo lo sé xDU). Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te guste!!

**XmISA-mISAX: **Gracias por tu review y…la tiza la sacó gracias a la magia del fic xDD, escribió la ecuación en el pizarrón que sacó junto con la tiza y si, si fue raro, pero bue xD. Espero que este cap si sea largo, y si no trataré de hacer otro aún más largo que este, y espero que te guste!

**Xxx Belldandy xxx: **Sé qu esto esta fuera de lugar porque hace más de un mes que no actualizo pero…no deberías dejar tanto tiempo sin dormir o.ò, puede afectar tu salud, gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te guste…y ¡Duerme más xD!

**Lechuza: **Gracias por tu review y…no puedo decirte si este capítulo sea gracioso o no, pero aún así espero que te guste n-n.

**Always mssb: **Tenten no solo resultará como maestra de matemáticas sino también de muchas otras asignaturas xDDD en especial en relaciones sociales…ella es un as en el campo social…bueno, sólo cuando le conviene xDU. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Sabakunoerisa: **Lamento la demora y espero que este capítulo te guste n--n, que bueno que te esté gustando y muchas gracias por tu review!

**DAWN EVERY LIGHT: **Lamento la tardanza pero espero que este capítulo te agrade, a partir de este cap el plan de Tenten se pondrá en marcha, y ni siquiera yo, sabré en que terminará xDD. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Loveless-Akemi: **No te preocupes n-n, gracias por dejarme tu review y ya verás lo que planea Tenten. ¡¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji miraba consternado a Tenten, nunca la había visto así…pero…pero…aunque le costaba demasiado, DEMASIADO admitirlo…ella tenía razón.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? –contestó resignado

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

…

…

¡Maldita sea! Había estado tan ocupada pensando en la manera en la que conseguiría que Neji se diera cuenta de que quería a Hinata y a su vez, también ayudar a Sasuke y a Sakura, que nunca se había puesto a pensar en el plan para hacerlo, y ahora que tenía a Neji donde quería, se arriesgaba a perderlo por no tener una táctica.

- Etto…Plan, por supuesto que tengo un plan –dijo nerviosamente

- ¿y…?

- Tú sólo déjamelo a mí, lo importante es que has aceptado una verdad obvia. El resto depende de mí.

- Demo…

- ¿Te gusta Hinata?

El chico desvió la mirada incómoda

Tenten suspiró.

- Bueno… –dijo ella- _el siguiente paso es hacer que Hinata también acepte que tú le gustas, y a su vez hacer que Sasuke y Sakura se unan más ya que Lee no va a querer ayudar…hablando de Lee…_

¡Perfecto! Ya tenía el plan ideal, un plan que por supuesto no sólo ayudaría a Neji, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, sino también a ella, porque hay que saber que, Tenten era alguien práctica y si podía ayudar a sus amigos, ¿por qué no ayudarse a ella misma también?

Una risa algo diabólica escapó de los labios de la chica mientras Neji la observaba nervioso, de pronto Tenten tenía una cara de sádica y el chico sabía que fuera lo que fuera que haría la chica, no sería nada bueno.

- ¿Ten…ten?

- Dime –dijo arrastrando las palabras

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro…claro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Que bien! Aún sigue aquí –exclamó contenta Sakura sacando un grueso libro lleno de polvo

La chica lo abrió y leyó la primera página

- ¡Lo sabía! Esto es una especie de diario…Aquí debe haber alguna explicación de lo que sucedió en esta casa hace tiempo y así podremos saber porque se encontraban aquellas armas en el patio

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Sasuke! –susurró la chica sobresaltada mientras escondía el libro y se reincorporaba rápidamente

Sakura salió rápidamente del cuarto encontrándose frente a frente con el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó secamente

- Etto…yo…ahm…

- Responde

Sakura frunció el ceño, el día anterior se había propuesto a ya no fijarse en Sasuke y no hacer todo lo que él le dijera si a ella no le parecía

- Que…te importa –tartamudeó en voz baja

- ¿Qué?

- Que eso no te concierne –respondió con más firmeza sorprendiendo un poco al chico

- Tienes razón, a mi no me importa donde te metas –dijo éste fríamente haciendo que a Sakura le doliera un poco el pecho- pero me mandaron a buscarte…de hecho me ordenaron…así que a ellos si les tendrás que responder. Como sea, trata de no meterte en donde no te llaman.

El chico se fue dejando a una Sakura humillada aún cuando no tenía razones para estarlo.

Sasuke caminó arrastrando los pies mientras mascullaba algo difícil de entender. Le había molestado un poco la actitud de Sakura, pero ciertamente, ahora estaba más seguro de que algo le pasaba, ella normalmente se delataría por sus reacciones corporales, esa vez había estado quieta y firme en lo que decía.

No es que le importara mucho, pero después de todo, ella era su compañera de equipo, y de cierta manera lo había tratado de apoyar en toda ocasión, aunque a veces resultaba molesta. De cualquier manera, si ella no había querido decirle, ese era su problema, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar…

Era sorprendente ver como él mismo se mentía, por supuesto que le importaba, ella era Sakura, y molesta o no, era su amiga. Se preguntó si no había sido muy cruel con ella. Por supuesto que lo había sido, pero ya estaba en su naturaleza, pero era por lo mismo que le importaba tanto Haruno… ella había cambiado, aún si fuera sólo una mínima parte, su carácter…y nadie lo había podido hacer en mucho tiempo.

Pensó en regresar a disculparse, pero él no era de retractarse, ya buscaría una ocasión en la que la chica estuviera sola y así hablar con más calma, de cualquier manera tenía que averiguar por qué Sakura estaba tan rara.

Se deshizo de esos pensamientos relacionados con su amiga, pensaría en ello más tarde. Por ahora, la prioridad era saber que rayos pasaba con aquella casa y porque tanta obsesión del sujeto "A" con Hinata y de cierta manera con Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba mirando el poco té que quedaba en su vaso. Se había comportado torpemente mientras estaba con su primo, lo más seguro es que éste pensara que ella estaba algo mal de la cabeza.

La chica suspiró pesadamente, mientras veía por décima vez a Naruto tropezarse con una raíz y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente, extrañamente, ya no sentía un vuelco en el estómago cuando miraba al rubio, ni ya no tartamudeaba tanto cuando estaba con él, y por sobretodo, ya no sentía ese enorme, enorme nudo en la garganta que a veces la hacía respirar con dificultad.

Eso sería bueno, pero todos esos síntomas ahora los presentaba cuando estaba frente a Neji, así que las cosas no habían mejorado en nada. Le extrañaba el hecho de sentirse así con tan sólo la mención del nombre de él, pero lo atribuía al hecho de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que su primo no se comportaba con ella tan comprensivo y protector.

Además, en ese momento tenía el problema del tipo que le quería hacer sabrá Dios qué. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, demo…ellos no siempre estarían ahí para protegerla.

Neji entró a la casa encontrándose con una Hinata sentada y sumida en sus pensamientos, al verla recordó la pequeña "declaración" que le había dicho a su amiga y sobretodo a ÉL mismo, le sorprendía que Tenten hubiera sido capaz de percatarse de algo que él mismo desconocía, o se empeñaba en esconderlo.

Pero…pensándolo bien, todos, absolutamente todos, excepto el cabeza dura de Naruto, sabían que Hinata estaba enamorada del rubio…y eso, suponía Neji, estaba bien, aunque Naruto era una idiota con I mayúscula, tenía buenos sentimientos, y protegería a la chica. Aunque el chico era demasiado despistado para el gusto de Neji, y su prima no se quedaba atrás…así que esa relación iría a ser algo…confusa y desesperante.

El chico decidió esfumar todos esos pensamientos al percatarse de que se había quedado parado a media puerta observando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a su prima sin verla realmente.

El Hyuga suspiró delatando su presencia y haciendo que Hinata lo volteara a ver.

- Neji-niisan…-susurró la chica ruborizándose levemente

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el chico, quien se extrañó de la reacción de Hinata.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber bien que decir. En ese momento Tenten estaba a punto de entrar cuando se percató de la presencia de los otros dos.

_- Perfecto… _

La chica sonrió y entró, Hinata y Neji la voltearon a ver mientras ella fingía sorpresa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Neji, Hinata! Qué sorpresa ver… -la chica no terminó de decir su frase ya que se "tropezó" (con algo inexistente, cabe decir UU) y cayó encima de Neji, quien no se había quitado.

La escena que vio Hinata, realmente no le agradó para nada: Tenten encima de Neji a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándose mutuamente, con las piernas entrelazadas y Neji sujetando los brazos de su amiga mientras una mirada perpleja adornaba el rostro del chico y una consternación se hacía presente en Tenten.

Aunque el plan había salido como ella lo había planeado en los escasos 20 segundos en el que lo había pensado, debía aceptar que nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico y por lo tanto un sonrojo se hizo presente. Además, debía agradecer la rapidez de reflejos de su amigo, ya que si no la hubiera agarrado de los brazos, lo más seguro es que se hubieran besado inevitablemente.

La escena se congeló: Hinata paralizada, Neji congelado, Tenten sonrojada. La primera chica rezaba porque se separaran de una buena vez, aunque realmente no entendía el por qué de su molestia.

En ese mismo instante, Lee estaba bajando de las escaleras y Naruto estaba entrando tropezándose casi con una Tenten encima de su amigo Neji.

Ellos también se unieron a la "paralización".

Él primer en reaccionar fue Lee, quien sintió una repentina ráfaga de adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo mientras una ira lo invadía.

- ¡¡NEJI HYUGA!! –gritó haciendo que todos reaccionaran

Saltó los últimos siete escalones que quedaban y se acercó a una velocidad intimidante a donde estaban los dos. Sin preverlo, Tenten también había cumplido otro de sus propósitos.

Tenten y Neji se vieron e inmediatamente se separaron. Mientras Lee explotaba contra el último.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar así y lastimar la integridad de nuestra querida y estimada amiga Tenten?! ¡Nunca lo imaginé de ti!

Tenten tampoco se esperaba tanto enojo por parte de su siempre calmado amigo.

- Lee, fui yo quien…

- ¡¿Inició esto?! ¿Cómo es posible Tenten? –Dijo gimiendo el chico- No, no te culpes por Neji

-¡No, Lee, escucha! Me tropecé y caí encima de Neji, ¿si? Además, agradece a Neji que si él no me hubiera sostenido habría habido beso.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación mientras una mueca de consternación se hacía presente en Lee.

- Pero…-dijo Naruto hablando por primera vez- No hay que hacer tanto escándalo…los accidentes ocurren

Sin embargo Lee aún no estaba contento.

Neji se reincorporó aún algo consternado. Mientras Tenten se disculpaba mientras ignoraba los reproches de Lee.

Hinata aún seguía pérdida sin oír nada, en su mente aún tenía grabada la escena de Tenten a punto de besar a Neji.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó Kiba junto a Shino mientras bajaban las escaleras

- Hinata, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shino viendo a su amiga tan pálida como la leche.

Hasta ese momento, todos se percataron de Hinata.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Te encuentras bien? Debió ser un trauma para ti…-empezó Naruto mientras se acercaba a una Hinata descompuesta

Neji veía a su prima sin ocurrírsele que podría hacer.

Justo cuando Naruto estaba a unos pasos de la chica, Sakura salió del piso (si no me entienden, hablo de esas puertitas pegadas al piso que pasan siempre en las películas xDU) empujando al chico con la mini-puerta repitiendo la escena anterior.

Ahora todos se quedaron petrificados mientras Sakura volteaba a su alrededor confundida, cuando posó su vista en Naruto y Hinata se quedó igual que todos los demás.

En este caso, Naruto era el que estaba encima de Hinata, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre el rostro y pecho de la chica mientras ésta respiraba agitadamente, sus piernas de igual manera estaban entrelazadas y Hinata sólo había atinado a poner sus manos sobre el pecho del chico. Un gran sonrojo se hacía presente en ambos rostros ya que al caer sus labios apenas si habían rozado; sin embargo, no importaba si habían rozado o no, el caso es que los labios habían entrado en contacto.

- ¡¡H-hina-chan!! ¡¡G-gomenasai!! –exclamó el chico mientras era separado de ella bruscamente por Kiba y Shino quienes habían sido los más rápidos en reaccionar.

Sakura, quien había salido, ayudó a Hinata a reincorporarse ya que está se había quedado paralizada. Tenten y Lee olvidaron por un momento el incidente anterior y se apresuraron a auxiliar a Hinata mientras Neji…

Neji se quedó ahí parado, mientras se le hervía la sangre, estaba tan, tan molesto que quería asesinar en ese mismo instante a Naruto, ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarle un cabellos….PEOR, rozar sus…"impuros" labios con los suaves y castos labios de Hinata?!

El chico se movió lentamente hacia donde estaba todo el tumulto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Naruto y zarandearlo fuertemente, mientras Kiba le ordenaba a Akamaru morder a Naruto y Shino llamaba a su ejército de insectos.

- Chicos…fue un accidente, en serio…

- ¡Accidente o no! ¡Debiste ser más cuidadoso! –rugió Kiba

- ¡¡Quién sabe que traumas le habrás provocado a Hinata-sama!! –exclamó sumamente enfadado Neji

La expresión de Neji sorprendía un poco a todos, nunca, pero en verdad, nunca se le había visto tan molesto, y aunque Tenten sabía que la cosa se había salido de control, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en lo tanto que Neji apreciaba y protegía a Hinata.

Hinata se tocaba levemente los labios, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con eso? ¿Con qué Naruto la besara? Pero…no…no le había gustado que pasara…se sentía mal, mal porque Naruto no había tenido la culpa y ahora se desquitaban con él, mal porque ella no había hecho algo como Neji para frenar a Naruto antes del inevitable roce, y sobretodo, mal porque cuando Naruto hizo el leve contacto con sus labios una imagen instantánea de Neji se hizo presente siendo esto lo que más le había consternado. ¿Por qué lo había visto?

Tenten sabía que su plan había dado frutos, aunque inesperadamente. Lo que más le preocupaba era el futuro que le deparaba a Naruto…También estaba el hecho de que nunca había visto a Neji tan molesto e irritado oh…La chica había logrado un cometido que ella no había contemplado: Por primera vez, había visto a Neji celoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	17. ¿Celos?

Antes que nada, disculpen, enserio, disculpen mi ENORME tardanza, así mismo, también quisiera pedir disculpas porque el fic quedará suspendido temporalmente, no se hasta cuando podré actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Espero que comprendan, se están presentando algunos problemas que no parecen tener una solución pronta.

Muchas gracias a todos y disculpen que no pueda contestar sus reviews personalmente, como normalmente lo hago. En cuanto se solucionen los problemas, trataré de que lo primero que haga sea actualizar, mientras tanto, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que…la verdad no es muy largo así que… xDDU…Disfruten este capítulo y nos vemos hasta la próxima.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Tenten sabía que su plan había dado frutos, aunque inesperadamente. Lo que más le preocupaba era el futuro que le deparaba a Naruto…También estaba el hecho de que nunca había visto a Neji tan molesto e irritado oh…La chica había logrado un cometido que ella no había contemplado: Por primera vez, había visto a Neji celoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a la intervención divina de Tenten, Naruto no había resultado tan "herido" por decirlo de manera bonita.

Hinata aún estaba algo descompuesta por todo lo sucedido. Sakura estaba animándola y Tenten estaba tratando de explicarle por enésima vez a Lee lo que había sucedido con Neji, y los demás estaban hablando sobre la mejor manera de torturar al rubio.

- Neee chicos, ya les dije que no fue mi culpa

- Me importan un comino que no haya sido tu culpa –rugió Kiba- Debiste ser más rápido y evitar caer encima de Hinata, le provocaste un severo trauma

- ¡¡Quiero disculparme con ella!!

- ¿Disculparte? O ¿abalanzarte de nuevo? –dijo fríamente Neji

- ¡Neji! Tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso –dijo ya molesto

- Pero lo hiciste

Naruto se estaba comenzando a enojar realmente.

- Será mejor dejarlo así –dijo Sasuke- A final de cuentas, hay que ser objetivos. Ciertamente Naruto no tuvo la culpa, Sakura lo empujó accidentalmente.

-Demo…

- ¿Qué se gana con torturarlo? Lo único que lograrán es que Hinata se enoje con ustedes

Todos debieron admitir que tenía razón.

- Pero te disculparás con ella –dijo Kiba aún no muy convencido

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! –dijo molesto

El chico se acercó a la joven, fue recibido por una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirrosa.

- Sakura

La chica volteó a ver a Sasuke quien le dijo con señas que se acercara a él. Realmente, ninguno de los dos quería entablar conversación, Sakura aún estaba algo nerviosa y Sasuke aún se sentía algo ofendido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Deja que el dobe hable con Hinata, de verdad está arrepentido

- Demo…

- Además, debes admitir que la persona causante de que todo esto pasará…fuiste tú

Sakura se quedó callada unos minutos. Era verdad.

- De acuerdo –dijo al fin- Tengo que ir a un lado.

- No me dirás donde ¿cierto?

- No tienes por que saberlo, además, no creo que tengas mucho interés

Sasuke no dijo nada. La chica se fue.

- ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? –preguntó Kiba confundido

- ¿Qué podría pasar? –repuso fríamente

- Hinata-chan…

La chica bajó su mirada avergonzada.

- ¡Gomenasai! ¡No era mi intención caer encima de ti!

- No…no hay problema Naruto-kun

- ¿Me perdonarías?

La chica trató de levantar la mirada lo más que pudo

- Por…por supuesto –sonrió débilmente

- ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!

El chico la estrujó con fuerza mientras Kiba y Shino volvían a acercarse a él peligrosamente.

- ¡Óyeme tú cabeza hueca! –Rugió Kiba- ¿Qué son esas confiancitas de andar abrazando a Hinata?

- Kiba-kun, está bien

- Oh claro, olvidaba que este baka te…

- Kiba –dijo firmemente Shino para que el chico se callara- No abras tu boca más de lo que debes

Hinata le agradeció con la mirada mientras Naruto los veía confundido.

Mientras tanto, Neji sólo miraba la escena cansadamente, él no tenía nada que ver en eso. Sin que nadie, a excepción de una persona, lo viera, se alejó del lugar.

- ¡Qué te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Todos voltearon sobresaltados a ver a Tenten.

La chica estaba con la mandíbula tensa mientras veía a Lee tapándose las orejas infantilmente.

- ¡No mientas! –Dijo en tono dramático el chico- Yo vi como Neji estaba a punto de besarte a la fuerza

Todos se quedaron congelados… ¿Qué Neji qué?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te he dicho que me tropecé y como Neji estaba ahí caí encima de él

- ¡Él es un genio! Debió leer tus movimientos y quitarse de ahí

La cara de la chica adquirió un fuerte tono rojizo.

- ¡¿Insinúas que debió dejarme caer?! Pedazo de baka –exclamó mientras lo veía asesinamente

- Pues si eso te salvaba de ser casi violada SI

- ¿Violada? ¡Por un demonio! ¡¡Tú exageras todo!! Hinata y Naruto estuvieron presentes, ellos saben lo que pasó

- Claro, hazlos cómplices tuyos y de Neji

- ¡Neji no me hizo nada! Si no hubiera sido por él me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe

- ¡Ya comprendo todo! –Dijo el chico haciendo caso omiso- Lo que pasa es que Neji está enamorado de ti y por eso…

El chico no terminó ya que se encontraba en el piso inconsciente. Tenten aún tenía la mano alzada con el puño cerrado, pero era ya muy tarde, Hinata se encontraba congelada con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- No digas estupideces, idiota –dijo enfadada mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando de ahí.

Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo "aterrorizados" La fuerza con la que había golpeado a Lee era casi la misma que la fuerza descomunal de Sakura, ¿eso era posible?

- Debió doler –susurró Shino mientras todos afirmaban

- ¿Hinata? –preguntó Kiba zarandeando a su amiga- ¡Responde!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Parece petrificada (si…algo estilo Harry Potter xD)

- Está helada…comos si estuviera muerta –Kiba palideció ante tal idea

- ¡Hinata-chan! –exclamó Naruto mientras la sujetaba de los hombros

- Será mejor llevarla a su habitación para que descanse. Lo más probable es que esté muy conmocionada por todo el remolino de emociones que experimentó –dijo sabiamente Shino

- Si, parece que está inconsciente – dijo Kiba

- La llevaré a su cuarto –dijo Naruto cargándola en los brazos, después de todo, él sentía que era el culpable de todo eso.

Sasuke lo miró sonriendo irónicamente, alzó la vista un poco hacia la planta alta.

_- Esto será interesante…_

El rubio subió las escaleras lentamente, encontró a Neji vagando mientras una peligrosa aura roja se extendía alrededor de él.

Sus miradas cruzaron.

- Neji…

El chico lo miró con resentimiento, su vista se poso en Hinata que estaba recargada en el pecho de Naruto.

- Suéltala –dijo ácidamente

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?

El chico no hizo caso, se acercó al rubio, le quitó suavemente a Hinata y se fue de ahí.

Neji llegó al cuarto y depositó a Hinata en la cama. La arropó cuidadosamente, suspiró pesadamente mientras le dedicaba una última mirada y salió de ahí casi chocando contra Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres baka? –preguntó secamente

- ¿Sigues molesto?

- No estoy molesto

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

- Claro que no –dijo el chico a modo de defensa

- Yo diría que si

- ¿Por qué he de estarlo?

- Porque me caí encima de Hinata-chan

- Si, eres un idiota, pero de cualquier manera, cualquiera estaría molesto por eso

- ¡¡Pero tú más!!

- …Sigues siendo un idiota –dijo el chico desviando el tema

- ¡Oye! ¡Sólo fue un accidente!

- ¿Disfrutaste caerte encima de ella? –dijo fríamente

- ¿A qué te…?

- Claro que lo hiciste –dijo molesto- Supongo que ella también –susurró

- ¿Nani?

Neji lo vio despectivamente. Y Naruto no pudo hacer menos que explotar

- ¡Ya sé por qué estás molesto! –Exclamó- ¡¡Estás celoso!!

Neji se desconcertó un poco.

- ¿De qué estaría yo celoso? –preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente

- Lo que pasa es que tú…

- Yo no tengo ni quiero tener nada que ver con Hinata-sama, no digas estupideces –dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar

No se dieron cuenta de que, atrás de la puerta, una joven había escuchado todo, tampoco se dieron cuenta de que cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, ella empezó a llorar...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	18. Pláticas

No se dieron cuenta de que, atrás de la puerta, una joven había escuchado todo, tampoco se dieron cuenta de que cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, ella empezó a llorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un chico de largos cabellos se encontraba a orillas de las aguas termales, veía el agua sumido en sus pensamientos, soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

Hacía unas horas habían sucedido muchos acontecimientos, muy desagradables por cierto. Volvió a suspirar. En todo ese tiempo Hinata no había salido de su habitación.

- ¿Estará bien? –se preguntó mientras aventaba una pequeña piedra al agua.

Pero no, ella no estaba bien, estaba sentada en su cama, con la piel aún más pálida, sus ojos estaban hinchados y aún seguían emanando lágrimas, le dolía la cabeza y sentía mucha presión y calor en el rostro.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de que se desconectara de todo, fueron las palabras que más le dolieron y más, proviniendo de la persona que creía al fin la estaba aceptando.

Suspiró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas para dar paso a otras nuevas.

- Es verdad…-murmuró- Soy un estorbo y siempre lo seré

Sí, toda la autoestima que había acumulado a lo largo de muchos años, se estaba desmoronando drásticamente en sólo minutos.

- Todos los demás están peleados, preocupados e irritados…por mi culpa –volvió a decirse- Todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera…todos estarían mejor sin mí…todos.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras las últimas lágrimas se secaban. Después de un rato se tranquilizó, aunque aún le dolía la cabeza y seguía pálida.

- Sólo necesito caminar, ya pasará –se dijo antes de volver a dormir

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a tirar una piedra al agua.

- Un baño, eso me hará bien –se dijo

Fue por una toalla y después de desvestirse y enrollarse la toalla en la cintura se hundió en el agua caliente. La imagen de Naruto encima de Hinata cruzó por su mente dolorosamente. Se zambulló bruscamente tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos.

Hinata le gustaba…no, le atraía…no, en realidad le gustaba, pero él se empeñaba en deshacer esos sentimientos por ella, ¿desde cuando la quería? No tenía idea, suponía que desde pequeño…

- _Y es que ella en realidad era linda _–pensó debajo del agua

- No, sigue siéndolo –dijo firmemente saliendo del agua.

Y cuando pasó lo de su padre, él nunca dejó de quererla, pero el odio y resentimiento hacia su tío también se traspasó hacia ella cubriendo, NO desplazando, su sentimiento por la chica.

En el examen a chunin él se dio cuenta de que su prima era más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba, (claro, él le ganaba aún por mucho) pero aún conservaba esa ternura y calidez que a él le desesperaba mucho, y sin embargo le gustaba.

El chico vio con pesar su reflejo en el agua, tratando de descifrar desde cuando empezó el distanciamiento con la chica, pero eso no le iba a ayudar a olvidar lo que sentía por ella.

Sumergió la mitad de su rostro haciendo que su cabello se desparramara a su alrededor.

_- Qué infantil –_pensó mientras salpicaba agua hacia donde se le pegaba su gana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata se levantó de la cama con dificultad. El dolor de cabeza y la presión que sentía en su rostro no habían disminuido en nada.

Trató de no perder el equilibrio, sus pies le parecían pesados bloques de cemento.

_- ¿Me estaré enfermando? _–pensó preocupadamente

Sacudió su cabeza provocando que le doliera aún más.

_- Que opción más inteligente –_Pensó la chica con un sarcasmo que casi nunca utilizaba

Salió de la habitación tratando de que no la viera nadie, ya que si era descubierta la mandarían nuevamente a la habitación y lo que ella necesitaba era respirar un poco de aire para sentirse mejor.

Nunca cruzó por su mente que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que alguien la viera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un ruido lo puso alerta, cuando vio una silueta acercarse se puso de pie rápidamente.

Suspiró pesadamente volviéndose a sumergir en el agua al ver a Sasuke.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó éste burlonamente

- Cállate –dijo el chico sin que pareciera una orden, pero tampoco una súplica

- ¿Viste a Naruto? –preguntó el chico sumergiéndose en el otro extremo de donde se encontraba Neji

- Si… ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Supongo que lo viste con Hinata

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? –preguntó más irritado

- No me interesan tus problemas, –dijo Sasuke haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su amigo- No me interesan los problemas de nadie…

Neji se preguntó si el chico se dirigía a él, o a si mismo.

- Pero –continuó viéndolo fijamente- Tanto escándalo me irrita, y si no se solucionan las cosas de una buena vez me irritaré aún más

- ¿…?

- Vaya, de genio sólo tienes el nombre –dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos- Últimamente has estado distraído, distraerte es tu peor debilidad, afecta notablemente tu rendimiento y tu agilidad.

En realidad, Neji no entendía nada.

Sasuke soltó un cansado suspiro.

- Hinata escuchó cuando le decías a Naruto que ella no te importaba –dijo desesperado

El rostro de Neji palideció.

- Ahora mismo debe estar en una depresión enorme. Y si algo le llegara a pasar, sería culpa tuya. Deberías verla

- Pero…

- ¿O qué? ¿Tu orgullo no te deja?

A Neji se le arrugó la frente. ¿Sasuke quería ayudarlo o molestarlo? Bueno, si Sasuke quería jugar, Neji con todo gusto jugaría con él.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- No es tan fácil. Tú más que nada debes saberlo –dijo sin tener su acostumbrado contacto visual

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Sakura. Ella también se ve algo triste…y no creo que sea sólo porque quiere estar así. Debiste decirle algo que la haya lastimado…bueno ¿desde cuando dices algo que no lastima? –se preguntó rodando los ojos

- Lo que a ella le pase no es problema mío

- Nadie dijo eso –sonrió el chico- tú mismo acabas de sacar esa conclusión

Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

- No me simpatizas –dijo después de un largo silencio

- Tú tampoco –contestó rápidamente- Bueno, iré con Hinata-sama, yo, a comparación de otros, acepto que cargo…cierta responsabilidad si algo le llegara a pasar

- ¿A comparación de otros?

- Así es… y con otros…me refiero a ti, genio –replicó el chico saliendo del agua y perdiéndose de vista

- Idiota –dijo Sasuke totalmente solo- Un idiota que para mi desgracia tiene razón –agregó pesadamente mientras salía del agua

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji caminó hacia la habitación de Hinata dando grandes zancadas. Por una parte esperaba verla dormida para ahorrarse la explicación que no tenía en esos momentos, pero por otra parte quería verla despierta para poder dejar en claro que todo había sido un gran malentendido.

Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó lentamente. No hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta encontrando la habitación vacía.

Un vuelco en su estómago lo revolvió. Cerró la puerta y empezó a buscarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura se encontraba sacando algunos libros más de lo que ahora era su lugar favorito.

- ¡Oh! Aquí parece haber algo importante…No, en realidad no es algo que importe mucho…

La chica suspiró con un visible aire de irritación. Llevaba HORAS en ese lugar y no había avanzado nada.

- Jooo… -exclamó recordando lo ocurrido con Hinata y Naruto- Soy tan torpe, si yo no hubiera aparecido nada de eso hubiera pasado…

- Si, de veras, te pasas…

Sakura se volteó bruscamente encontrando unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó bruscamente

- He…pues…por la puerta

- ¿Puerta? –preguntó confundida

- Si, verás, esa madera rectangular que tiene una perilla y ce…

- No me tomes como una tonta

- No lo hago, por eso se me hizo rara tu estúpida pregunta –respondió inocentemente

- ¿Eres tú el que está tras Hinata, no es así?

- No realmente…-dijo el chico

Sakura arqueó una ceja notablemente confundida. Podía sentir que el chico era muy fuerte pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía peligro.

Relajó su cuerpo mientras trataba de examinar al chico. Tez morena, cabello castaño, ojos rojos sin brillo…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿No es más educado decir el tuyo primero?

Sakura sonrió

- ¿Para qué? Si ya lo sabes

- Vaya, eres astuta –dijo sonriendo- Muy bien, mi nombre Sioel, un placer

- Uhm…dime ¿qué es lo que quisiste decir anteriormente?

- No me place responderte

La chica entrecerró los ojos molesta.

- Vine aquí para advertirte que no debes meterte donde no te llaman, escucha, descubrir esta habitación fue un gran error por parte tuyo, hojear los libros fue peor, y al quedarte toda la tarde aquí fue suicida.

- ¿A qué te…?

Sakura no pudo terminar. Ambos escucharon como unos pasos se escuchaban arriba de ellos.

- Deberías salir de esta habitación, y ni se te ocurra contarle a tus amigos sobre este lugar –dijo ácidamente

- No hasta que me digas que es lo que dicen los libros de este lugar, quiero que me expliques quien anda tras Hinata y el significado de todos estos escritos

- ¿Y si no quiero? –preguntó desafiante

La chica sonrió confiada

- Entonces les diré a los demás sobre este lindo cuarto

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Corto? Es posible. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. En realidad un buen de cosas han pasado en este periodo, no les prometO actualizar seguido porque es posible que no lo haga. Gracias por su comprensión y espero que les guste este capítulo.

Gracias a:

**Star Flowers: **Tienes razón en eso de que los celos son lo peor. Gracias por tu review!! Y disculpa la enorme tardanza. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y el siguiente y el que sigue xDD. Como sea, muchas gracias.

**DAWN EVERY LIGHT:**Muchas gracias por la espera, lamento la enorme tardanza, pero trataré de no hacer una espera tan larga nuevamente. Espero que te haya dejado un buen sabor de boca este cap, si bien no es el mejor que haya hecho está escrito con mucho esfuerzo, los capítulos posteriores serán mejores! Gracias por tu comprensión!!

**Mary-loki****: **Espero que sigas queriendo leer el fic y que este capítulo te haya gustado, realmente agradezco tu comprensión. Los capítulos irán mejorando y las dudas se irán aclarando pronto!

**ANDREYISKY: **Lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero pese a eso, espero que no te canses del fic y de la irresponsable autora n-un, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya agradado.

**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan: **Gracias por tu review y realmente te agradezco (a todos los que leen el fic) su comprensión al aguantar tanto tiempo. Mis cosas ya están casi arregladas, gracias. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo, escenas de celos, espero que haya más xD.

**oSiToPaNdA: **Muchas gracias por tu infinita paciencia y comprensión. Neji SI es un tonto, pero sólo en las ocasiones más inoportunas ¬¬UU. Como sea, gracias por tu review y espero que te agrade este capítulo.

**Sabakunoerisa: **Que bueno que te esté gustando. Disculpa la demora y espero que esté capítulo (ya quisiera…) compense un poco la tardanza. Gracias por tu comprensión y espero que te haya agradado este cap.

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te guste, disculpa la tardanza y espero que las demoras sean mucho menores que ésta.

**AngelYueGuang:**Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Lamento haberles tenido en espera tanto tiempo y espero que poco a poco los capítulos vayan compensando la tardanza. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Akeshi03:**Gracias por tu comentario. Con respecto a que Neji hubiera podido identificar que Hinata ya se hallaba despierta, pues si, ciertamente, pero recordemos que él estaba muy mortificado y algo ido, como lo viste en este capítulo, las palabras de Sasuke fueron muy acertadas: la peor debilidad de Neji es la distracción. Espero disculpes la tardanza y que te haya gustado el cap.

**KagomeHb:**Neji sufrirá…? Mucho, xDD a pedido tuyo, pero en algunas ocasiones que sufra él espero que ustedes también lo hagan (sin ser cruel xD), espero que les lleguen al corazón mis escritos (oh gran sueño de una servidora xDUU) y que sientan lo mismo que los personajes. Gracias por tu comprensión y espero que te haya agradado el cap.

**Always mssb:**Gracias por tu review y si, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, como que ya le estaba dando muchos rodeos a la historia sin dejar algo claro y eso terminaría por cansar a ustedes de leer y a mí de escribir. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Karla'chan:**Ne Karla, muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Levantas los ánimos con esos comentarios, lamento muchísimo la tardanza y es posible que ya te haya dejado la imagen de ser de esas escritoras que dejan abandonado un proyecto, pero, si no te has cansado y llegas a leer esto, espero no volver a tardarme y el fic, por NADA del mundo lo suspenderé. Muchas gracias por lo que escribiste y espero que te haya agradado el fic.

**Okashira janet:**Jeje, espero que algunas preguntas ya estén contestadas, si no, no dudes en recalcármelas nuevamente, por el bien del fic y de que no haya confusiones. Gracias por la comprensión y espero que este cap te agrade.

**Hina ale:**Nuevamente, lamento la tardanza, fue más de la esperada, pero no se me ocurría nada que escribir sumado al hecho de que tenía cosas que hacer. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya agradado el capítulo.

Nuevamente, gracias a todas y todos (si es que hay) por su paciencia y comprensión. Espero disfruten el capítulo y que si quieren que agregue algo o que deje claro alguna cosa no duden en decírmela y yo con mucho gusto lo resolveré.


	19. Enferma

Muchas gracias por esperar, quería actualizar para Navidad, pero surgió un viaje y en este momento estoy escribiendo desde la laptop de una prima, gracias al cielo guardé el capítulo en mi hermosísimo USB xDDD. Como sea, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien esta Navidad y que este Año Nuevo sea sensacional para todos!! Gracias a:

**Star Flowers:**Sé que fue corto u.u, espero que este no lo sea tanto. Y que también sea de tu agrado. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Miyako Hyuuga1912:**Gracias por la espera, realmente agradezco la comprensión. Las dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Tsunade 25:**Tu ecuación está muy bien hecha. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que este 2009 sea genial para ti!!

**Akeshi 03:**La última…es verdad u.u…no, es broma tmb xDDD, como sea, las dudas se irán despejando de un momento a otro, vas a ver. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**oSiToPaNdA:**Si entendí xDD. Y no, Sioel no es un vampiro xDD, de hecho…bueno, ya luego verán, pero no es ninguna criatura fantástica xDD. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Sayuki-Uchiha**: Las dudas se irán despejando poco a poco xDD, en el siguiente capítulo se aclararán más de una duda, tenlo por seguro. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este 2009 se muy grato para ti!!

**Hina ale:**Je, si, pasa que cuando lees muchos fics se te olvidan algunos que aún siguen incompletos xDD. Gracias por la espera y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan:**Muchas gracias por tu paciencia!! Realmente agradezco tu comprensión, espero actualizar más seguido porque dentro de uno o dos meses empezaran los exámenes de admisión a la prepa y ahí si ya no habrá tiempo xDD. ¡Feliz año Nuevo!

**KagomeHb:**Si, tienes razón en muchas cosas, Sioel para empezar, no es malo por si alguien lo pensaba, digo, tampoco es un enviado del cielo, pero malo no es xDD. Con Sakura…adquirirá cierta importancia extra ya que ella será un canal de información pero todo lo demás se irá desvelando poco a poco. Trataré de que Hinata ya no sufra tanto xDD. ¡Gracias por tu review y feliz año nuevo!

**Always mssb:**Lo de la habitación se desvelará en el siguiente cap en donde estará casi únicamente centrado en la historia detrás de la casa, esperando actualizar los primeros días de enero si es que se da la oportunidad. Gracias por tu apoyo y que tengas un feliz año nuevo!

**DAWN EVERY LIGHT:** Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y espero que este capítulo te guste, porque se hizo con sueño, poco tiempo y mucha improvisación xDDD, pero con cariño ya que tenemos que cavar bien el año, no? ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Pytufa1622:**Je, es verdad, a mi también me da pena verla llorar, pero todo es parte de mi malévolo plan xDD, espero ya no poner tantas situaciones en las que Hinata salga muy lastimada. Que bueno que te gustó el cap y espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Sabakunoerisa:**Jaja, muchas gracias por tu review, disculpen el hecho de actualizar después de un largo rato, pero han pasado una que otra cosita que me impide escribir el tiempo que quisiera. Espero que este cap te guste, no fue lo que esperaba realmente, fue muy improvisado pero bueno… ¡Espero que tengas un feliz Año Nuevo!

**Conejitacake: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews n-n, espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque no sé si es muy corto o está bien… y que sigas disfrutando de las peripecias de nuestras parejitas. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La chica sonrió confiada

- Entonces les diré a los demás sobre este lindo cuarto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si Sakura hubiera estado más cerca del chico, hubiera escuchado como éste soltaba una gran maldición.

- Creo que alguien se acerca –dijo la chica- Si no dices algo pronto es posible que vea este lugar…tú decides, creo que no quieres que nadie vea los libros…en vista de que los vi yo, o me dices su significado o se los muestro a los demás

- Muy bien –dijo Sioel- en vista de que al parecer quieres negociar... Acepto. Te diré la historia de este lugar a cambio de que tú evites que alguna persona encuentre este cuarto.

- ¿Es una promesa? –preguntó desconfiada

Sioel sonrió

- Puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras pero no soy un mentiroso.

Había sensatez en sus palabras.

- Trato hecho –finalizó Sakura

La chica sonrió para sus adentros, aunque Sioel no le hubiera dicho que escondiera el lugar, ella no estaba dispuesta a mostrárselo a nadie. Dentro de todo el alboroto que estaban pasando, ese era el único lugar en que podía despejar sus ideas mientras hacía algo útil…

- Creo que deberías hacer tu parte, los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cercanos.

…Aunque realmente no sabía como hacer que sus amigos se mantuvieran alejados sin que sospecharan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La situación se estaba volviendo alarmante para Neji, ya llevaba rato buscando a Hinata y la chica no aparecía. Se forzó a sentirse calmado a pesar de que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Los demás al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de la chica.

- _¿Para qué alertarlos?_ -pensó

Pero el hecho de que Hinata estuviera perdida SI era alarmante.

Sobretodo porque la chica no estaba del todo bien y en pleno uso de sus sentidos.

Sin saber como, había acabado en un enorme jardín.

- ¿_Cómo es que salí de la casa? _–se preguntó mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio

Consideró inútil tratar de regresar. Cualquiera podría verla y armar el escándalo, y definitivamente su cabeza no resistiría el bombardeo de preguntas.

Sin embargo, en su estado se desmayaría en cualquier momento, y eso tampoco le era tentador.

Por un instante tuvo ganas de empezar a llorar y que alguien viniera a consolarla, pero se recriminó por eso. Eso sólo demostraba que seguía siendo la misma Hinata débil y dependiente.

Su vista empezó a nublarse haciendo que sintiera miedo de lo que sucedería después. Antes de caer al suelo pudo observar como llegaba una persona y se postraba enfrente suyo agarrándola para que no terminara en el suelo. No tuvo fuerzas para defenderse, ni siquiera pudo observar su rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Y bien. Esa persona se acerca y créeme que si descubre este lugar tú y todos tus amigos lo pagarán muy caro.

- Muy bien –dijo Sakura – híncate

- No creo que estés en posición de decirme eso –reprochó

- Me subiré encima de ti

- Oh gran idea, y cuando este sujeto abra la puerta tú te abalanzarás sobre él y vas a dejarlo noqueado, que astuta –repuso son cinismo

- Ese no es mi plan, idiota… Tú sólo obedece

El chico lo hizo a regañadientes, la idea de Sakura (fuera la que fuera) era mejor que no hacer nada.

Como lo había dicho antes, la chica se subió encima de él.

- Muy bien, ahora puedes alcanzar el techo – felicitó el chico mientras rodaba los ojos

Para su sorpresa, la chica sonrió.

- Exacto –dijo para abrir la pequeña puerta que se encontraba en el techo (sigo sin encontrarle el nombre a esas puertitas xDU).

La chica volteó hacia el frente sonriendo. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver enfrente a Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí…?

- Nada, me dio por perderme en esta casa –repuso con cinismo

- Bien…supongo que formule mal la pregunta. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Buscándote

Sakura se sonrojó ante tal respuesta.

- ¿Por qué razón? –dijo la chica tratando inútilmente de parecer indiferente

- Eres pésima actriz –le susurró Sioel

Por respuesta obtuvo que la chica lo golpeara en la cabeza con el pie.

- ¿Por qué te mueves tanto? –pregunto Sasuke

- Es incómodo estar así ¿sabes? Es como si estuviera encima de alguien –arrastró las últimas palabras

- No te quejes de una idea tuya –obtuvo como respuesta

- _¿Alguna vez te callarás? –_pensó la chica

- ¿Entonces por qué no bajas al piso? Es extraño estar hablando con la mitad de tu cuerpo

- Este…es que es realmente cómodo estar aquí, ¿sabes?

El chico alzó una ceja mientras Sioel suspiraba pesadamente.

- Dios, pensé que eras más inteligente

Sakura cayó en cuenta sobre su contradicción.

- A lo que me refiero es que se siente bien estar aquí de…mi torso para arriba, de éste para abajo es realmente incómodo

- Por favor –gimió el chico- No trates de arreglar algo que no tiene solución

- ¡Cállate! –susurró la chica mientras lo golpeaba

- ¿Sakura?

La chica hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco haciendo que se cayera encima del otro chico.

Sasuke trató de ver como se encontraba; sin embargo Sakura salió rápidamente golpeándose en la cabeza con su otro amigo.

Sin dar tiempo a que se repusiera totalmente, salió de la puertita cerrándola fuertemente.

- Lamento el espectáculo –se disculpo mientras se tocaba la cabeza

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Sakura lo vio fijamente para después desviar la mirada…

- Sólo quería estar sola.

- Vaya manera de demostrarlo

- ¿Vienes a qué? Realmente no estoy de ánimos para soportar reprimendas

- Se te ve irritada

- Uhm

- Cuando estás así eres más insoportable que cuando estás normal

Dicho esto Sasuke se alejó mientras Sakura simplemente bufaba tristemente.

¿Quién había cometido el error? Nadie sería sinónimo de ambos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji suspiró al ver que Hinata se había quedado dormida. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo mientras que respiraba dificultosamente.

Entró a la habitación de la chica recostándola en su cama. Había sido una suerte encontrarla antes que ese sujeto. Por lo que había sentido, ese tipo estaba en el mismo lugar que la chica.

- Sería bueno terminar de una vez por todas con esto –se dijo

Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación echó una última mirada a la chica, realmente se veía deplorable, pero seguía teniendo ese semblante tierno.

- Pero la prioridad esa ella –dijo sonriendo

Hinata se encontraba realmente mal, ardía en fiebre y su respiración era agitada, además de que s cuero estaba bañado en sudor.

Neji tenía escasos conocimientos sobre medicina, pero tenía los suficientes como cuidar a la chica.

Le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente y le preparó un té. Espero a que se enfriara un poco antes de despertar suavemente a la chica.

- Hinata-sama…

- Uhm?

-Despierte un momento…

- Pasa algo?

- Técnicamente no. Pero si toma esto se sentirá mejor

- Qué es?

El hecho de que Hinata estuviera enferma no quería decir que no fuera precavida, más por el hecho de que aun no caía en cuenta de con quién estaba hablando y en que lugar se encontraba.

- Un poco de té. Está enferma y necesito que esté sana lo más pronto posible

- ¿Enferma? Oww…

Hinata se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando inútilmente de aliviar el dolor punzante que le surgió.

- Tranquila…Ya todo está bien

- Neji-niisan?

- Dígame

- Me veo tan mal?

- Se ve realmente enferma, si es a lo que se refiere…

- Ya veo, lamento molestarte una vez más…

Hinata sonrió débilmente mientras Neji la veía seriamente.

- Hinata-sama. Usted no es molestia para mi, ni para nadie…sé que escuchó lo que le dije a Naruto anteriormente…lamento que haya tenido que oír eso, fue un arrebato muy impulsivo de mi parte y realmente no fue lo que quise decir.

Hasta donde sabía, eso era un intento de "disculpa".

- No importa, tienes razón, yo…

- No diga nada, hablaremos de esto más tarde, será mejor que tome el té y después se duerma

Hinata lo vio pesadamente.

- Me lastima mucho la garganta…no creo que…

La chica fue interrumpida por la cuchara que se metió dentro de su boca.

- El té hará que el dolor disminuya –fueron las palabras de Neji antes de quitarle la cuchara para llenarla nuevamente de té

- No es necesario que…

Nuevamente fue interrumpida por la cuchara.

- Si no lo hago de esta manera, usted no se lo tomará, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no sabe como tratarse cuando está enferma

- ¡No es cierto! Yo…

Otra vez fue interrumpida.

- No me mienta. Mejor limítese a tomar el té

- ¿Te encanta interrumpirme, verdad?

- Digamos que es divertido –sonrío el chico antes de volver a meter la cuchara

Estuvieron así largo rato, un momento extrañamente agradable. Cuando Hinata terminó el té, Neji le cambió el paño y la arropó cuidadosamente. Estuvo a su lado hasta que su prima se durmió.

El chico observó a Hinata largo rato, ella aún estaba algo sonrojada por la fiebre pero su semblante lucía mejor. Esperaba abrirse más con ella y poder pasar agradables momentos con ella más seguido

Sonrió, no importaba la situación en la que estuvieran en ese momento. Él siempre la protegería, pasara lo que pasara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- No te sientas tan mal…ambos demostraron ser unos idiotas

- Oh, gracias, me siento mucho mejor – repuso la chica con cinismo

- Por lo menos intente animarte

- Se ve que eres profesional en esto

- Está bien, no es necesario tu adorable sarcasmo

- Como sea. Quiero que empieces con las explicaciones, porque realmente hay mucho que saber

- No hay opción ¿cierto?

- Una promesa es una promesa. Yo cumpliré con lo mío hasta el final, pero tú también deberás cumplir con lo tuyo.

- Muy bien…ya que no hay opción…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Feliz año Nuevo!


	20. Pasado

¡Hola! Como lo prometí en el cap anterior, actualizo en los primeros días de enero. Espero que el capítulo les agrade y resuelvan algunas dudas. ¡Capítulo 20! ¡No pensé que haría un fan fic tan largo, muchísimas gracias a las personas que lo han seguido leyendo!

Disculpen algunas faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior, nunca puedo escribir sin equivocarme cuando estoy en una laptop, jeje…pero bueno…pasando a otros temas, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en estos comienzos del año.

Una cosa, más: Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Conejitacake, ya que mañana (3 de enero) cumple un año más de vida. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!...Ahora si. Gracias a:

**Akeshi 03: **Ejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, me alegra que lo hayas considerado como un regalo de navidad n-n…espero que en este capítulo te agrade y puedas resolver algunas dudas, poco a poco se irá desvelando las personas que están tras Hinata y que papel ocupa Sioel en todo esto. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Conejitacake: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! Y ¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños! Espero que este capítulo sea un poco más largo, espero nuevamente hacer los capítulos más extensos…Lamento no poder hacer mucho con lo del beso (aún no es tiempo, jeje…) pero aquí hay un intento de eso especialmente para ti xDUU… Por cierto, muchas gracias por dejarme un review en mi fic de Bleach, realmente te lo agradezco y me agrada que te haya gustado. ¡Espero disfrutes este cap!

**Tsunade25: **Je, espero que este capítulo haya sido más largo que el anterior, me esforzaré por hacerlos mas extensos. No te preocupes, las dudas, a partir de este cap se irán desvelando poco a poco, y si, Sakura (quiera o no) tendrá que hacerse cargo de muchas situaciones, también vana a pasar muchas cosas con Neji y Hina, espero que te agrade este capítulo y gracias por tu review!

**KagomeHb: **Jeje, gracias por tu review, y si, Sakura tiene un don nato para meterse en más problemas de los que está, pero bueno, aún así le va bien…por ahora xDD. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que me sigas comentando que tal te parece, todos los comentarios que me dejan me ayudan a inspirarme y mejorar n-n. ¡Espero que tú también tengas un muy buen año 2009!

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **Muchas gracias el review y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si, Neji es muy tierno cuidando a Hinata…bueno, Neji es tierno por donde se le vea, pero no quiere demostrarlo mucho. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Es un hombre a fin de cuentas u.u….Como sea, espero que este capítulo te guste!

**Star Flowers: **Espero que este capítulo esté aún más largo que el anterior, me esforzaré por escribir más en cada capítulo. Muchas gracias por el review!!

**Sayuki-Uchiha: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! Y si, Sakura posee grandes dotes de actuación (xDDU), no, pero, ya hablando en serio, Sioel si adquirirá gran importancia en el resto del fic, después de todo, él será el que resuelva todas las dudas hechas hasta este momento.

**Pytufa 1622: **Jaja, me agrada la idea del relleno dentro de un fic xDDD, pero bueno, de cierta manera, es cierto. Lamentablemente no tengo una imagen de esos dos en la escena de la cuchara, aunque me encantaría verla xDDD. Igual algún día trató (con mis "súper dotes artísticas" ¬¬Uu) de dibujarla. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Hina ale: **Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior y te agradezco el review, la verdad es que si, pobre Sakura, y pobre Sasuke hasta eso, pero bueno, la verdad es la pareja más difícil para mí por el hecho de que no veo como puedan quedar juntos…jeje, pero bueno, ya pensaré en eso. ¡Espero que este capítulo te agrade!

**Lily: **Jeje, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me complace mucho que a pesar de que ya lleva tiempo, aún nuevas personas les interese, muchas gracias por calificar mi fic como…como muy bueno n///n….jeje, tantos halagos harán que me sonroje. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que bueno que el fic en general te haya gustado.

Una cosa más y que no sabía hasta ahora que tengo que ponerla. (Perdón, hasta ahora me entero). **Naruto y todos sus personajes no son propiedad mía, son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo los uso por mera diversión xDD y sin fines más allá de compartir con otros las historias que saca mi cabeza.**

¡Que lo disfruten!

- Una promesa es una promesa. Yo cumpliré con lo mío hasta el final, pero tú también deberás cumplir con lo tuyo.

- Muy bien…ya que no hay opción…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, enfrente de ella estaba Sioel tomando pausadamente un té.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué es específicamente lo que quieres saber?

Sakura lo vio irónicamente.

- TODO

- Muy bien –suspiró el chico- Sé que quieres saber TODO, ¿pero desde que punto?

- Desde el punto en el que se ve implicada Hinata

- Muy bien, muy bien, al parecer quieres saber desde el principio

- Si, y espero que no me escondas nada

- No planeo hacerlo

- Y que también me digas qué papel juegas tú

- Si, También planeaba contarlo

- Entonces empieza

- Bien… ¿conoces el Clan Taiyo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Shino

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No estás aburrido?

- No

Naruto se desparramó sobre la mesa visiblemente irritado.

- Yo SI estoy aburrido

- ¿Enserio? Si no me dices no me entero

- ¡Kiba!

- ¿Quién más?

- ¿No estás aburrido?

- Tanto como tú

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?

- Porque ALGUIEN dejó inconsciente a nuestra amiga

- ¡Ya les expliqué que no fue nunca mi intención! Y ustedes me perdonaron

- Según.

- ¿Cómo que según?

- Cállense

- ¡Sasuke!

- Si ya sabes mi nombre, Naruto, no hay razón para que lo digas inútilmente.

- Al parecer tú también estás irritado

- Cállate, no molestes.

- ¿Pues qué fue lo que te pasó?

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia

- Oigan chicos, se respira un ambiente de tensión. ¿Por qué no todos nos relajamos? –dijo Lee entrando en la sala.

- Es verdad, molestarnos unos a otros no va a solucionar nada.

- ¿Por cierto Lee…y Tenten?

Un aura negra envolvió al chico.

- ¿Y Sakura? –preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema

- No la he visto en un buen rato –respondió Kiba entendiendo que el chico de espesas cejas no quería hablar acerca de su amiga

- No creo que ella quiera que la vean –susurró el Uchiha para sí mismo

- Sasuke ¿por qué no la buscas? Estoy seguro de que si te ve, se pondrá feliz

- Lo dudo –carraspeó levantándose

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada. Voy a buscarla

Sasuke salió de la habitación nada decidido a buscar a su amiga, pero era mejor vagar por ahí que estar con los demás.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

- Durmiendo, en su habitación.

- ¿Y Neji?

- Vagando por ahí

Naruto miró hacia el suelo. Podía ser tonto…pero no tanto, la reacción de Neji había sido impulsiva…empezaba a sospechar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Si, he oído un poco sobre él.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- No mucho, lo más relevante es que ese clan ya no existe

- ¿Y sabes por qué ya no?

- …No

- El Clan Hyuga se encargó de exterminarlo

La chica se echó para atrás sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué razón?

- Por una disputa

- ¿Qué…disputa?

- Una muy estúpida realmente.

- Pues cuenta. Hay tiempo

- Se lleva a cabo un poco antes de la muerte de Hisashi

Pasado…

_- Hiashi-sama, Taiyo Satoshi-san requiere verlo_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Se ha enterado del nacimiento de Hinata-sama_

_El Hyuga entrecerró los ojos._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Quiere felicitarlo personalmente_

_- ¿Esa fue la razón de su venida?_

_- Es lo que nos ha dicho_

_Hiashi suspiró._

_- Hazlo pasar_

_- Enseguida señor_

_El bouke se fue. Poco rato después entró un hombre de unos 30 años con una túnica amarillo pálido. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro._

_- Vaya Hiashi. Oí sobre el nacimiento de tu hija_

_- Me lo acaban de decir. ¿Cómo te has enterado?_

_- Lamentablemente, no de ti_

_- Eso es obvio_

_- Lo sé por una fuente confiable. Además, no es un secreto el nacimiento, después de todo, ya ha pasado un año de eso…no fue muy amable de tu parte no contarme algo tan importante_

_- ¿A qué quieres llegar?_

_- Escucha…tengo un hijo de 4 años que…_

_- No me interesa_

_- ¡No he terminado!_

_- Sé a lo que quieres llegar. No estoy dispuesto a comprometer a Hinata_

_- ¡Mi clan es tan poderoso como el tuyo! La unión de los dos sería…sería…_

_- NO me interesa_

_- Dame una razón por la cual no quieras que tu hija se case con el mío _

_- No nos interesa mezclar nuestro Clan, queremos más generaciones de Hyugas puros._

_- Es absurdo. Todos los clanes se están juntando_

_- No he oído de ninguno que lo haya hecho_

_- ¡Tienen planes para hacerlo!_

_- Hisashi_

_Una persona idéntica a Hiashi entró al cuarto._

_- Hisashi tiene un hijo_

_- ¿Eso a mi que me importa?_

_Hiashi suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a hablar._

_- Su hijo, Neji Hyuga, es el prometido de Hinata Hyuga, mi hija._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata despertó sobresaltada. No había tenido un buen sueño, pero tampoco una pesadilla.

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. No había pista ni de Tenten ni de Sakura.

- Ni de Neji-niisan –susurró débilmente

Lanzó un suspiro prolongado. Se sentía mejor, ya no le dolía la cabeza ni sentía su cuerpo arder. Estaba realmente bien.

Volteó hacia la mesita de al lado, ahí estaba la taza vacía y la cuchara. Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Se reincorporó suavemente sobre la cama dispuesta a bajarse. Su rostro adquirió un matiz muy notable de asombro.

Recargado sobre la cama estaba Neji durmiendo profundamente.

La chica sonrió sonrojada, pocas veces había visto así al chico.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al chico y se sentó al lado de él.

- Sabes Neji-niisan… eres sorprendente. Eres fuerte, inteligente, ágil, amable…y muchas otras cosas más…además de atractivo –se sonrojó-. No entiendo como puedes ser tan paciente con una chica tan torpe como yo. Eres muy comprensivo y siempre me estás cuidando…Gracias.

Neji no se inmutó, seguía profundamente dormido. Hinata se acercó al chico y le besó tímidamente en la frente.

- Te quiero…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura lo vio perpleja.

- N-neji… ¿Es el prometido de Hinata?

- No exactamente. Todo fue una farsa

- ¿Farsa?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Satoshi no podría estar más enojado._

_- ¿Comprometida? Tiene solo un año _

_- ¿Problema?_

_- SI_

_- Pues no me interesa. Será mejor que te vayas_

_- ¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo?_

_- Estoy consciente_

_- ¡Pues no parece! Si fueras más inteligente aceptarías mi propuesta_

_- Y si tú fueras más inteligente sabrías el porqué la rechazo._

_- ¡Son primos!_

_- Que yo sepa tu matrimonio es con tu hermana –dijo ácidamente_

_Satoshi adquirió un fuerte rubor hecho por la furia ante inminente ataque._

_- Eso no…_

_- Yo no veo diferencia  
- Estás condenando a tu hija_

_- Estás haciendo lo mismo con tu hijo. Preocúpate por tus asuntos que yo me preocuparé por los míos_

_- A partir de este momentos todos nuestros lazos han quedados cortados, ¿entendiste Hiashi?_

_- Me sacaste las palabras de la boca_

_- ¡Ninguno de tu familia podrá pisar nuestras tierras!_

_- Lo mismo va para ti_

_- ¡No sabes que error has cometido! –le escupió_

_- Lo sé muy bien, y si vas a seguir gritando, será mejor que te vayas  
- ¡Eso haré! Y ni pienses que puedes contar con el apoyo de nuestro clan. Algún día pagarás esta ofensa _

_- Si le llegaran a poner un dedo encima a cualquier miembro del clan, quién la pagará caro, eres tú –dijo secamente_

_Satoshi se fue cerrando bruscamente la puerta. _

_Tras un momento de silencio, Hiashi se volteó hacia su hermano._

_- Perdona haber utilizado a Neji para esto_

_- No hay problema –dijo haciendo una breve reverencia- ¿Y qué pasará con Taiyo Satoshi?_

_- No tengo idea. Puedo asegurar que él ya nos considera como enemigos de su clan. Conociéndolo, algún día atacará a Hinata_

_- ¿Y qué se puede hacer para evitarlo?_

_- Aunque no como quisiera, Neji será "formalmente" prometido de Hinata a los ojos del Clan Taiyo._

_- ¿Qué se le pedirá que haga Neji?_

_- Le dirás que su deber será proteger a Hinata, a toda costa._

_- Eso ya se sabía, aunque se lo diríamos hasta dentro de dos años _

_- …Se le dirá hasta ese entonces, mejor no apresurar las cosas…En esos dos años Hinata estará bajo estricta vigilancia. Hisashi: Neji tiene que hacerse muy fuerte para proteger a mi hija, ella es su protegida_

_- Neji da claras muestras de determinación, será una persona muy fuerte, no lo ponga en duda –contestó Hisashi _

_- Eso es lo que espero. _

_- Cuente con ello…Hiashi-sama_

_- Dime_

_- ¿Hasta cuando mi hijo se hará pasar como el prometido de Hinata-sama?_

_- Hasta que estemos seguros de que ya no corre peligro_

_- Y eso es…_

_- No tengo idea. Habrá un periodo largo de relativa paz, sin embargo, a la menor provocación, los Taiyo no dudarán en atacar_

_- Y si pasa eso, ¿qué hará?_

_- No tendré otra opción más que eliminarlos_

_- ¿A todo el clan?_

_- No se puede exterminar a una persona sin que haya otra dispuesta a tomar venganza por ella_

_- Pero…el hijo de Taiyo Satoshi…_

_- Esperemos no crezca con el odio hacia nosotros, ni tampoco que se le ocurra acercarse a Hinata_

_- Comprendo. _

_Dicho esto, Hisashi se retiró, dejando a su hermano pensativo acerca del futuro de su hija._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sakura estaba atenta a cada palabra dicha por el chico, se desesperaba al verlo hacer pausas para tomar un sorbo de té, pero no replicaba.

- Muy bien…-dijo la chica esperando a que el chico terminara de beber- Me deja muy intrigada el hecho de saber todo esto pero… ¿qué rol ocupa la casa…y tú?

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- No

- Entonces espera a que te cuente las cosas a su tiempo. Si te digo que lugar ocupo yo, no me creerás después la historia que te cuente, pero estate segura de que estoy siendo sincero contigo…No hagas muchas preguntas hasta que te acabe de contar todo. ¿De acuerdo?

- No entiendo para que tanto misterio

- No entiendo tu impaciencia…Todo a su debido tiempo

- Pero…

- Escúchame bien, tú eres la única que estará informada de todo lo que pasó aquí, si usas un poco de tu inteligencia y unes los hechos que están pasando ahora y los retazos del pasado, podrás saber a que enemigo se enfrentan

- No se necesita mucho para saber que lo más probable es que sean sobrevivientes de ese clan Taiyo –dijo con seguridad imaginando a Sioel sorprendido por haber armado tan pronto el rompecabezas

El chico suspiró lenta y pesadamente.

- ¿Ves por qué la paciencia es importante? No te he contado toda la historia, muchos personajes intervienen aún después de la muerte de Hisashi…Como te dije, el clan fue exterminado…si acaso sobrevivió uno…que se yo.

- ¿Y ese uno no pudo…?

- No todos los del Clan Taiyo tenían la mentalidad de su líder, eso te lo puedo garantizar

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tenía amigos de ese clan…-dijo secamente mientras fijaba su vista en su taza- Muchos amigos que me lo decían…

- Lo siento –se disculpó apenada

- Como sea –dijo mirándola fijamente- Dejaremos el resto de la historia después. Has estado fuera demasiado y se comenzará a sospechar. Te recomiendo que tengas bien vigilado a tu "amigo", ese…Uchiha. Puede que ronde por el lugar, y ya sabes nuestro trato

- No lo perderé de vista –dijo la chica incómoda, contrario a muchas veces, no le agradaba la idea

- Será mejor que yo me vaya

- ¿A dónde?

- A uno de los rincones de esta casa. Donde nadie, ni siquiera buscando, me localice –respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿Cuándo me contarás el resto de la historia?

- Cosas tan largas como esas no se cuentan en un día…y más si sólo tienes como máximo tres horas. Sé amiga de la paciencia. Cuando te sientas lo suficientemente bien como para escuchar sin sacar conclusiones apresuradas, regresa a este lugar, yo te estaré esperando

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? –replicó la chica molesta

- Ya te dije que no soy mentiroso. Empieza a confiar en alguien que no sean tus amigos

- Confiar en desconocidos no es algo muy inteligente

- ¿Crees que falte a mi palabra?

- No

- ¿Entonces? Además, el tiempo que te lleves te servirá para acercarte a tu amiguito Uchiha, no quedaron en buenos términos

- No me lo recuerdes –bufó Sakura

- Tranquila –dijo acariciándole la cabeza- Ambos son muy cabezotas para comprender…así que tonto mas tonta hacen buena combinación –dijo con tono amable

- Es increíble que hagas parecer esa frase como un halago –dijo sin poder evitar ruborizarse ante el gesto tan "cariñoso"

- No seas tan temperamental. Como sea, me voy. Tengo cosas que arreglar. Ya sabes, cuando te sientas lista, y SOLO hasta que te sientas así, vuelve. ¡Ah! Y por favor, lleva contigo más té y unos bollos, si quieres también para ti –dijo antes de perderse en la oscuridad

- ¿Quién se cree que soy?

Pero aún así, sonrió, era increíble como una persona desconocida pudiera infundirle tantos ánimos sin siquiera hacer nada.

- Y ahora…tengo que volver con los demás. Lo más seguro es que si estén preocupados…

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Tenten se encontraba rondando el lugar aún molesta por lo pasado

- Lee baka…-susurró por décima vez aquella frase que parecía ser su favorita

Recorrió con la vista el cuarto en donde estaba. Había dejado a un Lee inconciente tirado por ahí. No tenía ánimos para hablarle, lo más seguro es que terminará golpeándolo nuevamente.

- Es un insensible –murmuró con resentimiento- Un idiota muy insensible

En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, una gran sombra se postró frente a ella. Rápidamente, ambas miradas cruzaron, ambas con una expresión desencajada.

¿Qué final no? xDD ¿Con quién se encontró Tenten? ¿Quién está tras Hinata? ¿Algún día se llevó a cabo la venganza del Clan Taiyo? Mientras dudas quedan resueltas, otras surgen.

¡Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo!

¡Cuídense!

Adelle Beth


	21. Situaciones

Antes que nada, no pediré disculpas porque sé que no hay perdón para la enorme, enorme demora, no tengo pretexto…bueno, al principio sí, estuve muy ocupada con exámenes dentro y fuera de la escuela, además de que los profesores también se emocionaron y bueno…luego llegaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa y me dije: "¡Genial, ahora si que actualizo!" Pero me entretuve con varias cosillas y me emocioné dibujando y el capítulo bien gracias. Pero en lugar de poner más excusas dejo que disfruten el cap. Porque sé que lo que más quieren ahora es leer el fic y no mis agradecimientos, no responderé personalmente como suelo hacer, pero les agradezco mucho a: **tsunade25, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Andreyisky, KagomeHb, Conejitacake, Akeshi 03 (si me llegó una tarjeta tuya, muchísimas gracias, me ha encantado nOn), pytufa1622 (tienes razón…sólo es arte abstracto xDU), AngelYueGuang ( ami también me encanta Sioel xD, es un lindo chico), Viicoviic, Mary, hina ale, lily, Sabaku no Cexy, StEpHyGrOcK3107, Amakase20 y DAWN EVERY LIGHT **por sus reviews, realmente les agradezco, y la próxima vez contestaré cada uno personalmente! Aunque parezca molesto hacia ustedes ya que lo único que quieren es leer el fic xDD. Espero que todos los que lean este capítulo me perdonen nuevamente y , realmente apreció muchísimo todos los comentarios que me dejan y la única manera de agradecerles e tratando de escribir un cap mejor al anterior y contestando. Traté de hacerlo más largo, si no fue así, el otro cap lo actualizaré enseguida (con eso de la suspensión de clases por el virus hay tiempo de sobra) y también será largo ya que miles de ideas me están bombardeando. Recuerden cuidarse mucho y disfruten el cap!

---------------------------------------

- Es un insensible –murmuró con resentimiento- Un idiota muy insensible

En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, una gran sombra se postró frente a ella.

Rápidamente, ambas miradas cruzaron, ambas con expresión desencajada.

- ¡Tú! –acusó mientras sacaba uno de sus pergaminos llenos de armas

Escuchó como el chico lanzaba un apesadumbrado suspiro.

- "Tú" Tiene nombre, gracias

- ¿Crees que me importa?

- Al parecer no

- Eres tú el que busca a Hinata, ¿no es así?

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no

- ¡Pero tienes los ojos rojos!

- Oh…me ves como criminal, ¿por tener los ojos rojos? Que yo sepa Sasuke Uchiha también los ha tenido así

- Si pero…él es otra historia

- Vaya, tienes concesiones con él y no conmigo, je, que cruel

- ¿Eres un Uchiha?

- No

- ¿Entonces quién eres?

- Llámame Sioel

- Bien…Sioel, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

- Ahm…verás

El chico empezó hacer unos movimientos extraños con las manos tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para la chica…

- Me perdí

…Una excelente excusa…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura llegó a la sala central donde estaban casi todos los chicos reunidos.

- ¡Sakura! –Exclamó Naruto- ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?

- Etto… Encontré un libro muy interesante y perdí la noción del tiempo

Naruto hizo su característica mueca de zorro (no hallo otras palabras para describirla xDU). Sakura se le quedó viendo, tal demasiado rato porque el rubio se ruborizó.

- _Madre mía, ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? _–pensó mientras desviaba la vista. Y es que Naruto era perfecto…

Tras varios momentos en los que se veía a Sakura vacilar se acercó un poco más a Naruto.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga

- N-naruto –y es que no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que nos dijiste que habías enfrentado solo a…?

- ¡Una tribu salvaje!

-Gota colectiva-

- Esto…si, bueno…me… ¿me podrías contar con…-pausa para tragar saliva- detalle esa ocasión?

Todos los presentes fuera de los dos compañeros de equipo se retiraron de la habitación silenciosamente, no antes tildar de loca a la pelirosa, varias veces habían visto a la chica golpear incansablemente a Naruto para que se callara y dejara de contar su pequeña "gran aventura", y ahora, la misma le pedía que lo contara… (y con detalle).

Pero era la situación perfecta para preparar su paciencia, paciencia que no tenía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- El echo de que alguien como tú haya estado aquí tanto tiempo sin que nos percatáramos de tu presencia quiere decir que otras personas pueden estar en este momento, en esta casa, escondidas sin que nos demos cuenta. Eso es un problema teniendo en cuenta que no conocemos mucho esta casa, además de que Hinata es muy vulnerable en estos momentos ya que CIERTA personita –en el otro lado de la casa Lee experimentó un desagradable escalofrío- cometió una reverenda estupidez. Sin embargo, Neji puede tragarse todo su orgullo Hyuga (y mira que tiene mucho) para cuidar a Hinata…

Ten-ten daba vueltas por toda la habitación mientras seguía su monólogo. En un rincón oscuro y frío se hallaba Sioel atado a una silla, mareado de ver a la chica dando vueltas y vueltas.

- Esto…

- …Lo que significa que las cosas podrían terminar bien, tomando en cuenta sus personalidades tan contrastantes…por otro lado está esto de Sakura y Sasuke que la verdad me tiene preocupada, se les nota distantes y no me gusta el ambiente que se forma cuando están los dos juntos…

- Disculpa…

- …Considerando que ya llevan un buen tiempo juntos creo que podrán arreglar sus problemas como buen equipo que son…

- Lo dudo…

Tenten lo volteó a ver con infinito enojo.

- Cállate –sentenció  
- Si, bueno. No desquites tu mal humor en mí, y en todo caso, si tanto te estreso. ¿Por qué no me sueltas?  
- ¿Crees que estoy loca?

- Algo

Después de ver la mirada de la chica se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba hasta el tope de Naruto. Tenía ganas de gritarle un sonoro "¡Cállate!", pero no tenía una razón justa para hacerlo. Después de todo, por ella misma se encontraba ahí.

- Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Si, _imposible no hacerlo_, sigue, por favor.

El rubio siguió contándole su súper aventura mientras la chica se esforzaba por prestarle atención.

Justo cuando Naruto estaba tomando aire para seguir hablando, Lee irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Sakura al verlo algo mortificado

- No encuentro a Tenten por ningún lado

- Debe estar vagando por ahí

- Ya busqué por todas partes, y no la encuentro

- ¿Seguro? La casa es muy grande…

- Por favor, ayúdenme a buscarla –pidió el chico inclinándose ante ellos

- ¿Crees que algo malo le pasó?

- Tenten puede cuidarse, pero… en estos momentos en los que está…de ese humor –tragó saliva- temo por la pobre persona que pueda cruzarse en su camino

Vaya, ya entendían la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji abrió sus ojos con pesadez, seguía cansado, después de todo ya hacían muchas noches en las que no dormía lo suficiente.

- ¿Dónde…? –Se preguntó mirando su entorno- El cuarto de Hinata-sama

La mención del nombre hizo que se despabilara por completo.

- ¡Hinata-sama!

- Dime

El chico hubiera jurado que casi le daba un ataque al ver a su prima tan cerca de él. ¿Cómo no había notado su presencia antes?

- N-nada… -vale, él nunca tartamudeaba, algo andaba mal- Pensé que…

La chica lo vio interrogante.

- Nada… ¿está mejor?

- Si, muchas gracias, ya me siento bien

- Eso me alegra –suspiró aliviado

Hinata se sonrojó, últimamente Neji daba claras muestras de preocupación hacia ella.

- Gracias…-susurró con una suave sonrisa- Y perdón…perdón por preocuparte

- No es nada. Será mejor que…

- Descanses

Neji la volteó a ver. Hinata se encontraba mirando el piso mientras jugaba con sus manos mientras un fino rubor la envolvía, ¿hace cuánto no la veía en aquella postura?

- E-es decir, se te ve cansado y se te notan una tenues ojeras, así que…de cierta manera es mi culpa y…

- No es culpa de nadie –interrumpió con firmeza

- B-bueno, pero me gustaría que descansaras…de ser posible quisiera atenderte…como tú lo hiciste conmigo

Para ese entonces Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate y jugaba frenéticamente con sus manos.

- Yo…

Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para decirle todo eso.

- Si no es molestia…-dijo al fin con un dejo de derrota

Pero logró su cometido: Hinata estaba con una sonrisa radiante.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Espero que para estas alturas Neji y Hinata ya estén bien, porque bueno, los malentendidos siempre tienen que arreglarse…y es que no me gusta para nada ver como se distancian las personas que aprecio…

- Ehm…

- …Hablando de malentendidos, ese estúpido Lee me la va a pagar (de nuevo) cuando lo encuentre, ugh, como lo detesto en estos momentos, es por su culpa que todo esto está pasando, ahhhh, y pensar que me gus… -calló mientras un fino rubor cubría su rostro- y pensar que es mi mejor amigo –rectificó-…

- Ahá…

- ¡Ah, como me molesta! Estos no son momentos para que todos estemos fragmentados, y menos con cosas sentimentales. Hoy mismo arreglo los asuntos pendientes con Lee (dejándolo noqueado, por supuesto) y hablaré con Sasuke y Sakura para que arreglen sus asuntos, esto de ser Doctora Corazón me está molestando…

- Hey…

Tenten seguía dando vueltas por toda la habitación discutiendo consigo misma…nuevamente. En el mismo rincón oscuro y frío yacía Sioel con un moretón en su mejilla izquierda cortesía de un delicado, suave y para nada doloroso golpe de la chica.

- Ah…esto me estresa mucho

- Toma un té y ve el infinito, eso ayuda

Tenten volteó a verlo.

- Puede que siga tu sugerencia –dijo al fin

- Ah no, pues gracias

- ¡Tenten!

- ¿Lee? –dijo la chica alarmada

- Creo que te busca

- ¿Enserio? Que inteligente.

Si, Tenten estaba enojada.

- Eres muy cruel cuando te lo propones

- Me lo dice alguien como tú

- No sabes quien soy, no eres nadie para decirme eso

- Se te nota en la cara. Has asesinado a muchas personas

Sioel calló mientras abría los ojos levemente.

- ¿Cómo…cómo puedes saber eso?

- Lo sé y ya –repuso

- ¡Tenten!

- Tu amigo está justo arriba de nosotros, será mejor que vayas con él

- ¿Y dejarte solo?

- No veo problema

- Escaparás

- ¿He escapado hasta ahora?

- No, pero…

- En ese caso sería mejor que fueras

- No confío en ti

- Nadie dijo que lo hicieras…sólo te digo que te están buscando y por el tono de voz que usan están realmente preocupados

Tenten pareció vacilar un poco.

- Quédate aquí…-susurró antes de irse

Una vez que la chica se hubiera perdido de vista, Sioel se desató fácilmente.

- Nunca prometí nada –dijo tirando las cuerdas- Aww…está chica pega duro –exclamó mientras se sobaba su mejilla herida.

Después de eso, salió de la habitación, tenía que prepararse un buen té, lo necesitaba, y con urgencia, las palabras de Tenten aún resonaban en su mente, _se te nota en la cara, has asesinado a muchas personas…_

- Tsk, y yo que entrené mucho para que no se vieran emociones en mí –expresó con una sonrisa triste- Que estupidez…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Neji-niisan

- Diga

- Estás ardiendo en fiebre

- ¿Qué?

Neji se incorporó rápidamente sintiendo como resultado un agudo dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo me he…?

- L-lo lamento, debí haberte contagiado –se disculpó Hinata al borde del llanto

- Ah… no se culpe, fue mi culpa –dijo recostándose nuevamente- Debí estar más alerta a mi salud.

- Trata de dormir. Prepararé un té

- No se moleste, se me pasará dentro de poco

- Ya sabes que no es molestia, y aunque lo niegues sé que estás así por mi culpa, así que quédate aquí y trata de descansar

- Pero…

- Pero nada –dijo firmemente haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera, se veía firme en su decisión

Y más por su semblante que por sus palabras, Neji accedió de mala gana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Tenten! –exclamó Lee al ver a la chica doblar por un pasillo

- ¡Lee! ¿Se puede saber por qué me llamabas?

- E-estaba preocupado

- ¿Por? – preguntó extrañada

- Eso ya no importa. Tenten, querida amiga, yo…

- ¿Lo malentendiste todo?

- Si, y…

- ¿Provocaste muchos problemas?

- También, y…

- ¿Hiciste que todos nos fragmentáramos?

- Y no me enorgullezco, aparte de que…

- ¿Dejaste muy mal a Neji?

- ¡Si! Y…y…ya dijiste todo lo que debía decir

El chico suspiró con pesadez

- Lee…eres un tonto a veces (la mayoría). Pero me alegra que no seas tan orgulloso y aceptes que te equivocaste.

- Y también te ocasioné problemas a ti

- No, que va. Como sea. Ya estoy tranquila, aunque si vuelves a hacer una de tus graciosadas no te lo voy a perdonar, ¿escuchaste?

- ¡Gracias Tenten!

- Bueno, tengo que volver a un lugar, si ves a Sasuke o a Sakura diles que necesito verlos.

- Tenten…deja de…

- Una palabra más y terminas en el suelo –interrumpió bruscamente mientras se daba la vuelta

- La llama de la juventud de Tenten está muy ardiente…-dijo el chico cuando vio a su amiga alejarse- ¡Gai-sensei estaría muy orgulloso! –añadió con lágrimas de telenovela recorriendo sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Genial, estoy segura de que estuve poco más de una hora escuchando a Naruto sin decir ni una palabra. Creo que ahora estoy lista para escuchar a Sioel – dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfante- Pero…por ahora, tengo que buscar a Tenten

Sakura caminó por varios pasillos, viendo varias habitaciones.

- ¿Dónde está esa chica?

Lanzó un largo suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos pesadamente, sintió la característica sensación de que el cuerpo no quería volver a abrirlos.

- Y es que después de todo…no he dormido muy bien desde…desde esa vez con Sasuke

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, ahora mismo su relación era distante, y eso le dolía, pero poco podía hacer si ella era de cierta manera la culpable.

Siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados, el pasillo estaba desierto de personas y de cosas, por lo que las probabilidades de chocar contra algo eran casi nulas, a menos que caminará de lado y se estampara contra una pared.

- Eso no sucederá –susurró sonriendo mientras sentía un inmenso placer de descansar sus ojos

No fue hasta que chocó contra alguien que se arrepintió de haber tenido sus ojos cerrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Té…té…

Hinata buscaba con desdén entre varios frascos de hierbas para ver cual era la más eficiente.

Cuando se decidió por una empezó a preparar algo de alimento, no dudaba que Neji hubiera sacrificado alguna comida por andar cuidándola.

- Se preocupa mucho –sonrió ruborizada- eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de él…

- ¿De quién?

Hinata casi le da un infarto al ver a Kiba detrás de ella.

- ¡K-kiba-kun!

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó con una sonrisa

- ¡No, no!...Me… ¿escuchaste?

- Pues… todo depende.

Hinata lo vio extrañada

- Si te incomoda el hecho de que alguien te hubiera escuchado, entonces…acabo de llegar. Por otro lado, si rogabas en silencio por que alguien te estuviera oyendo, escuché casi desde el principio…

La chica sonrió tiernamente, no por nada Kiba era como su hermano mayor.

- ¿Y bien?

- P-pues… un poco de las dos. Pero me alegra que hayas sido tú el que estuviera escuchándome

- Yo también agradezco eso, creo que soy el más cuerdo de todos

- Shi-shino-kun también

- Él es raro

Del otro lado de la puerta Shino escuchaba toda la conversación.

- Raro… -susurró mientras veía un insecto pasear por su mano- yo me veo muy normal –finalizó acariciando con delicadeza al bicho

Decidió irse, después sería su turno de hablar y confortar a Hinata, ahora le tocaba a Kiba.

Porque su equipo era de los más unidos en donde todos se trataban como una familia.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji ya había rodado cinco veces en la angosta cama, se preguntaba que tan infantil seguiría siendo al mismo tiempo de preguntarse porque Hinata tardaba tanto.

- Tengo que parar si no quiero sentirme peor

Fijó su vista en el techo mientras recapitulaba todo lo sucedido con su prima hasta ese momento. Se habían vuelto más cercanos, Hinata confiaba más en él, Tenten había descubierto que a él le gustaba…

- Incesto… -susurró mortificado- No puedo seguir así. No es correcto…no…no es normal…Hiashi-sama nunca lo permitiría. No…tengo que…alejarme de Hinata-sama una vez termine todo esto…además, ella ya quiere a alguien…

Si Tenten estuviera ahí, lo más seguro es que hubiera golpeado a Neji con todo su fuerza…y no sería la única.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Idiota! –Se limitó a decir la chica evitando decir una palabra más fuerte- ¡Un reverendo idiota!

Y es que Sioel ya no estaba.

Tenten salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia la sala esperando encontrar a Sakura o a Sasuke, de paso se desquitaría con ellos al tiempo que los obligaría a resolver sus cosas.

Al doblar por un pasillo se estampó completamente contra alguien que la sujetó del brazo para evitar que cayera de bruces.

- ¡Naruto!

- Oe, si vas tan rápido créeme que la próxima vez si que va a estampar de lleno contra el piso.

- Ya, ya. No me reprendas, caminaré con más cuidado –exclamó

- ¿Molesta?

- ¿Se nota?

- A-algo.

- ¡Todos en esta casa están locos! –bramó mientras zarandeaba desesperada al rubio

- ¡Yo también pienso lo mismo! –Exclamó sorprendido el chico- En especial Neji y Sasuke

Hinata alzó una ceja con visible interés al tiempo que lo soltaba.

- ¿Qué hay con Neji? –preguntó sin interesarse por ocultar su dejo de interés

- Está muy, muuuy raro. En especial con Hinata

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tal sólo sean especulaciones mías, pero yo nunca fallo

- De eso no estés tan seguro –susurró Tenten con una sonrisita nerviosa- Sigue

- Primero que nada…Tenten… y no me taches de loco. ¿Crees que a Neji le gusta Hinata?


	22. Tensión

- De eso no estés tan seguro –susurró Tenten con una sonrisita nerviosa- Sigue

- Primero que nada…Tenten… y no me taches de loco. ¿Crees que a Neji le gusta Hinata?

* * *

- ¡Pero sabes que no eres una molestia para nadie! Deberías dejar esa mentalidad de lado –reprochó Kiba mientras veía a su amiga ver hacia el suelo ruborizada

- Es…es algo que tengo desde pequeña, no sé si entiendas, Kiba-kun, desde pequeña tuve a Neji-niisan como protector y eso…cansa, es decir, lo cansa a él, es más fuerte que yo y…no tendría que cuidar a alguien tan débil como…

- ¡No eres débil! Sólo demasiado inocente. No te atreves ni a matar un pequeño animalejo, pero eso no es debilidad, es sentido común. Te importa todo lo que está a tu alrededor y evitas hacerle daño. Hinata, eso NO es ser débil

La chica se cubrió de un fuerte tono rojizo. Definitivamente, hablar con Kiba siempre la hacía sentirse mejor.

- Gracias…Kiba-kun

- Vamos, vamos, lo que sí es que deberías ser más efusiva, sino eres más abierta nunca podrás mostrar como son tus sentimientos hacia Neji

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, uno por lo escuchado y otro por lo que había dicho.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó mortificada

- N-no es lo que tú piensas…Escucha, Hinata…yo…yo no…es decir… bueno, piensa lo que quieras pensar –dijo al fin derrotado

- ¡Kiba-kun! –Suplicó- ¿Qué es lo que querías decir con eso?

- Lo que tú pienses es lo que es, supongo –dijo desviando la vista visiblemente ruborizado

Y Neji se dio la vuelta de regreso a la habitación mientras sentía un malestar en todo su cuerpo que ni él pudo convencerse de que era por la enfermedad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata se cubrió de un intenso rojo mientras bajaba su vista.

- Deberías decírselo, no creo que se sienta muy bien guardarse las cosas

- Pero…

- Vamos, muchas familias hacen compromisos entre los miembros. No es tan raro…

- Pero… no creo que…a Neji-niisan yo…yo le guste

- Esto…pues…

Kiba prefirió callar, si ya sabía él y después de tener una extensa plática con Shino (como tema principal: Hinata) que a Neji no le era del todo indiferente su prima, además, ¿por qué últimamente lo veían distraído y algunas veces que se juraron no haber sido imaginaciones suyas, sonrojado? Eso no era normal, y menos para una relación "distante" como era la suya.

- Yo creo que deberías intentarlo. ¿Qué pierdes?

- Que él me termine odiando

- Etto…no lo creo, él te aprecia aunque no lo demuestre. Vamos…por cierto, ¿para quién era el té que estabas haciendo y que en este momento se está saliendo el agua de la olla?

La chica se levantó sobresaltada mientras se dirigía a largos pasos a apagar la estufa.

- ¡Era para Neji-niisan! Estuvo cuidándome todo este tiempo y ahora él es el que está enfermo

Kiba la observó con una gota sumamente grande atrás de su cabeza, Hinata dudaba del cariño de su primo, siendo éste él que la había estado cuidando.

- _Después de todo…Hinata es algo torpe_

- Bueno, Kiba-kun, te agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado…yo…pensaré en lo que me has dicho. Ahora voy con Neji-niisan, debe estar desesperado.

La chica sonrió mientras subía las escaleras con cuidado de no tirar nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Neji estaba sentado sobre la cama viendo el paisaje por el enorme ventanal.

- Me he confundido completamente…no es Naruto…es Kiba… ¿Cómo no lo sospeché? Son compañeros de equipo y ella siempre está alegre cuando está con él… Pero nunca dio muestras de que le gustase…

Suspiró resignado, el destino daba claras muestras de que ellos dos no tenían futuro.

- ¡Neji-niisan! Deberías estar acostado

El chico se sobresaltó. Volteó a ver a su prima y la miró directamente a los ojos sin saber bien la razón.

- Aquí traigo algo de té y sopa… -susurró desviando la mirada mientras las palabras de Kiba le retumbaban en la mente

- No se hubiera molestado –respondió mientras se recostaba nuevamente

- Ya te dije que no es molestia

Le puso la bandeja en las piernas mientras éste se incorporaba con muchos almohadones detrás.

Hinata se sentó al lado de él con la intención de ver como se terminaba los alimentos y volvía a descansar…además de que poder entablar alguna conversación con él. Hacía poco había admitido sentir algo por él y eso le había quitado un peso de encima, ahora seguía decírselo, pero lo tomaría con calma, un paso a la vez, ya había avanzado mucho al reconocer algo que se había negado a si misma mucho tiempo. Además, sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Kiba.

Cerró los ojos mientras una alegre sonrisa se le formaba al tiempo que sus mejillas se tenían de rosa.

Neji arrugó el ceño por dos cosas: la primera, suponía que estaba así por Kiba, la segunda, se veía endemoniadamente bonita cuando sonreía.

* * *

- Naruto… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- No lo sé, estoy seguro de que Neji destellaba celos cuando me caí accidentalmente –recalcó- sobre ella. Y luego, una vez bajé a tomar agua y encontré a Neji alentando a Hinata, además de que cuando bajé porque el baño de arriba estaba ocupado y enserio me urgía ir –mucha agua, jeje- vi que estaban dormidos…ambos…abrazados

Tenten se sorprendió de que Naruto no hubiera dicho nada sobre eso en todo ese tiempo, porque él no se caracterizaba por ser muy discreto.

La chica pareció vacilar un poco en decirle todo lo que sabía, si bien Naruto podría ayudarla podría pasar todo lo contrario y poner las cosas de cabeza.

- Yo sospecho lo mismo, pero con Hinata –dijo al fin

- ¿Hinata?

- Así es, se que es tímida y se sonroja por todo pero la noto mucho más acalorada cuando está cerca de Neji o cuando él le hace algún comentario. También ha estado distraída y es obvio que ambos ahora están muy cercanos…

- Ahora que lo dices… pero que estén juntos…digo, ¿es correcto?

- ¡Claro que es correcto, dos personas que se quieren! ¡No importa que sean familia, si de verdad se aman no hay inconveniente!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero, el padre de Hinata no se ve muy… bueno, tú entiendes. ¿Lo aceptaría?

- No lo sé… -admitió- pero nadie puede obligar a una persona a dejar de querer a otra, es imposible. Las podrá separar, pero el sentimiento perdura.

- Ahá, bueno, nosotros sabemos que se quieren, pero ellos parecen no darse cuenta

- ¡Y es que son tan torpes!

- Quien lo imaginaría de Neji…

- Podrá ser un genio en cuanto combate pero en cuestiones personales es tan distraído como Hinata

- ¿Y qué propones?

- No tengo idea, por ahora seguirán en observación. No dudo que algunos de los demás chicos también se han percatado

- Tienes razón…bueno…

- Estoy buscando a Sasuke o a Sakura o ambos en el mejor de los casos. Si los ves, por favor diles que quiero hablar seriamente con ellos.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Naruto pensando en una pareja, y Tenten pensando en dos.

* * *

Sakura se hallaba sujetada de su brazo por Sasuke, para evitar que cayera al piso.

-Ten más cuidado

- S-si, gracias…

- ¿Qué hacías con los ojos cerrados? –se quejó

- Estaba buscando a Tenten, aunque no es que tenga muchas ganas de encontrármela…y como me sentía algo cansada cerré los ojos y…

- ¿Tú también?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No quiero ver a esa chica, estoy seguro de que hablará de temas…que me desagradan.

- Ya veo… te comprendo… ¿y qué haces aquí?

- Buscando

- ¿Buscando?

- Por si hay algún rastro de algo o alguien en esta casa

- ¿Y has encontrado algo? –preguntó rogando en su interior que Sioel fuera cuidadoso

- Aún no

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

- Sasuke… ¿qué crees que haya pasado aquí que esté relacionado con Hinata?

- No tengo idea, tal vez un conflicto familiar en el que estuvo involucrada sin saberlo, si ella no recuerda algo fuerte que haya sucedido, este problema debió pasar cuando ella aún era pequeña…o incluso mucho antes…

Sasuke siguió sacando deducciones mientras Sakura lo veía maravillada, había olvidado por completo que estaba ofendida con él, de nuevo se presentaba ante ella el Sasuke que quería, en esos momentos la chica pensaba que Shikamaru no podía sacar deducción más acertada que la del chico.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó levantando una ceja al ver a su compañera verlo con una sonrisa y algo ida

- N-no –atinó a decir- Es sólo que…nunca se me había cruzado por la mente esa posibilidad –la verdad es que ya la sabía, pero sin Sioel aún seguiría con los cabos sueltos- y ahora que la dices, es muy factible.

Sasuke bufó mientras desviaba la vista mientras Sakura recordaba que tenía que ir con Sioel.

- Bueno…Sasuke yo…lo siento, tienes razón, he estado insoportable estos días…y debí incomodarte, así que…espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad…voy a buscar alguna biblioteca, a ver si encuentro algo interesante. –sonrió tenuemente mientras se daba la vuelta

Sasuke se quedó callado, y es que su orgullo era muy difícil sino imposible de tragar.

- Sakura –llamó antes de que la chica empezara a alejarse- No fuiste la única que echó las cosas a perder –dijo antes de voltearse él también y empezar a caminar en sentido opuesto

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de la chica. Eso ya era un avance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- No tiene que estar aquí –repuso Neji al ver que Hinata no se movía de su sitio- Mejor vaya a relajarse un poco, no sé…tome un baño –aunque vaya acompañada- o lea algo.

- N-no me molesta estar aquí…es decir…puedo irme si te molesta a ti – dijo la chica bajando su mirada

- A mi no me incomoda para nada su presencia pero…lo más seguro es que esté aquí por compromiso

- ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó la chica incorporándose mientras se atrevía a ver a Neji directamente- Me agrada mucho estar aquí.

Neji se obligó a apagar la oleada de felicidad que sintió en ese momento.

- Tal vez estaría más cómoda…no sé…con Kiba –susurró tomando un sorbo de té

- ¿Kiba-kun? –Preguntó extrañada- Acabo de hablar con él…

- Lo sé…y ahora que están…pues…juntos –añadió incómodo

Pero Hinata se había desconectado tras la prima frase.

- ¿Lo…sabes?

- Si, lamento haberlos escuchado, no fue mi intención, bajé porque pensé que tendría problemas, ya había tardado algo y temía que le hubiera pasado algún percance…y, los ví hablando

- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? –preguntó mientras palidecía a cada segundo

- Lo suficiente –dijo con firmeza

- Yo…

Para Hinata todo cobró sentido, por eso Neji estaba tan insistente en que lo dejara solo, porque no le era posible convivir con alguien de su familia que lo quisiera de una manera mucho más profunda que la de cualquier familiar.

- No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie, a menos que usted quiera compartirlo con los demás…

- Yo…

- Después de todo, no sé porque no sospeché que algo así pasaría…

- Neji-nii…

- Para no incomodarla más, terminando todo esto, será mejor que me separe de usted, la seguiré cuidando de lejos.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso…y se vio perfectamente cuando varias lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de la chica.

Neji la vio estupefacto. ¿Por qué se veía tan afectada? Le estaba proponiendo irse con su…con la persona que le gustaba, e incluso que él desaparecería para no molestarla… ¿y se ponía a llorar?

- Hinata-sama

- No quiero…-susurró

- ¿Disculpe?

- No quiero…-volvió a repetir

- ¿Qué es lo que no quiere?

- ¡No quiero que te alejes! –exclamó para ponerse las manos en el rostro tratando de ahogar sus gemidos

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No sería todo mejor para usted?, no tendría que ser constantemente vigilada por mí, tendría más libertad.

- ¡Pero estoy bien así!

- Pero…se sentiría incómoda cada vez que saliera con…sus amigos, en especial con Kiba porque…bueno…después de unas cuantas citas he de suponer que él y usted querrán…bueno, querrán "eso" –expresó incómodo-

- ¿Eso? –preguntó Hinata ya extrañada

- Si, "eso" que se dan todas las parejas después de salir unas cuantas veces. Si yo estoy, usted nunca podrá recibir "eso" y siempre tendría que estar soportando mi mirada sobre usted…no porque yo quiera protegerla hasta el punto de que parezca acosador…sabe que son órdenes de Hiashi-sama

Para ese punto Neji estaba viendo con gran interés las sábanas mientras sentía su cuerpo arder. Un fuerte rubor le cubría el rostro. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que hablar de eso?

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Hinata lo interrumpió mientras las últimas lágrimas rodaban.

- Espera…Neji-niisan… ¿piensas que Kiba-kun y yo estamos juntos?

* * *

- ¡No está! –Exclamó molesta Sakura- Me dijo que cuando estuviera lista él estaría aquí esperando

- Si no aparezco es porque todavía no estás preparada, y la clara muestra es que estás ya impacientada por unos cuantos minutos de retraso desde que tú llegaste. –dijo apareciendo el aludido con una humeante taza de té.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica ignorándolo-

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te ves más cansado de lo normal, algo demacrado…

- Resulta que en esta casa hay puros enfermos raros –repuso- Algunos muy agresivos, por cierto –dijo recordando a Tenten-

- Hablando de agresividades, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mejilla? la tienes hinchada

- Un suave cariño de tu amiga… ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, si! Tenten

Sakura lo vio perpleja.

- ¿Ella te conoce?

- Por así decirlo…

- ¿Y qué pasó? No pudo pasarte de largo

- Pues no lo hizo…de hecho creo que deberías hablar con ella, te estaba buscando, para arreglar ciertos problemitas…

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

- De hecho, mientras más pronto la encuentres mejor, créeme.

- Lo haré…pero antes cuéntame más acerca del clan Taiyo

- De acuerdo…pero primero… ¿podrías traerme algunos dulces? No puede alcanzar a tomar unos porque alguien iba entrando…

La chica lo miró con reproche.

- Eres un glotón –farfulló mientras se iba por la puertita del techo.

- Ya, ya, sigue hablando y te quedarás con las ganas de saber el resto de la historia.

Una vez solo. Sioel dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para contar nada, así que más le valía a Tenten encontrar a Sakura y entretenerla.

Y así fue.

* * *

Hubo un tenso silencio por parte de ambos chicos.

- Neji-niisan…

- Yo… Kiba se le declaró, ¿no es así?

Hinata lo vio consternada.

- N-no…

- ¿No?

- ¡Kiba-kun y yo no estamos juntos!

- ¿No?

Neji era toda una confusión.

- Pero… "piensa lo que quieras", los continuos sonrojos por parte de los dos…

- Kiba-kun me estaba…animando para ser más abierta

- Pero…

- Neji-niisan, a mi no me gusta Kiba-kun

- Y-ya veo.

Una oleada sería poco para el maremoto de alivio que sintió Neji.

- De hecho… -Hinata se ruborizó- Quien me…

El corazón de Neji paró mientras veía expectante a su prima quién estaba con la mirada gacha.

- _Hinata-sama…volteé a verme a los ojos_

- Yo… quien me gusta es… -Hinata lo volteó a ver tímidamente cumpliéndole su deseo mental- ¡Neji-niisan!

Se quedó paralizado mientras sentía todo su cuerpo arder, empezó a respirar agitadamente. A pesar de la conmoción, sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera exagerada

- ¡Te ves muy mal! –dijo la chica tocándole la frente con su tibia mano

- ¿Eh? – preguntó con dificultad- Hi-hinata-sama, ¿podría repetirme su última frase…completa?

- ¿Uhm? Neji-niisan, te ves muy mal.

El chico suspiró. Por supuesto, era imposible que Hinata sintiera algo así por él. Pero… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?

Neji se entregó de lleno al dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo.

Hinata le había retirado la sopa y el té, y se la pasaba poniéndole trapos húmedos que casi inmediatamente él los calentaba.

- Neji-niisan…

Lo dejó dormido. Detestaba verlo así, respirando agitadamente con todo su cuerpo en sudor mientras una cara de agonía se asomaba en su rostro.

Hizo rápidamente un té que esperaba funcionara y subió lo más rápido que pudo.

- Neji-niisan… -llamó sacudiéndolo suavemente

El joven abrió los ojos con dificultad.

- Hinata-sama…

- No hables. Te lastimas la garganta –dijo sonriendo tenuemente- hice un poco de té de las hierbas que encontramos antes de llegar aquí. Hice una combinación de varias. Espero te ayude.

La chica incorporó a su primo y le dio de beber poco a poco.

- No es necesario que haga eso…-susurró débilmente mientras su cara se ruborizaba

De no ser porque su rostro ya estaba enrojecido, su reacción hubiera sido muy visible.

- Claro que sí… yo misma me encargaré de que hoy mismo ya estés bien –dijo firmemente mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos- por mi culpa tú…

- No es culpa de nadie. Si me quiere hacer sentir mejor…deje de cargar todas las cosas usted sola…

Hinata sonrió mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- Descansa.

- Será mejor que usted haga lo mismo

- Estaré cuidándote, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión

Neji sonrió mentalmente. Hinata se hacía más firme, más decidida. Era increíble.

* * *

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Tenten! –exclamó sobresaltada la chica

Y es que la había atrapado justo cuando tenía sus manos llenas de golosinas.

- ¿Qué harás con todo eso?

- Pues… ¿comerlas?

- ¿No son demasiadas?

- Nooo –arrastró la chica mientras desviaba la vista

- Como sea, justo a ti quería verte

- ¿Para?

- Necesitas poner las cosas en claro con Sasuke…que por cierto también tengo que hablar con él…

- Pues…ya todo está solucionado entre nosotros…

- ¿Ah sí?

- Así es…

- Pero…

- Creo que ambos tuvimos la culpa, y cada uno, a su manera, se disculpó –sonrió- Definitivamente no me gusta estar distanciada de él.

- Y-ya veo…y a todo esto… ¿Sasuke dónde está?

- No lo sé, nos separamos. ¿Lo buscas?

- Eh…si, si –comentó distraídamente. Había visto a Lee pasar por ahí

- ¿Tenten? –preguntó extrañada

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, si! Quería…quería…quería ponerlo a prueba

- ¿A prueba?

- Así es. Necesito confirmar algo con él. Bueno, ya me voy…

- ¿Qué necesitas confirmar? –preguntó por inercia y por un momento lamentó haber sonado tan impulsiva.

Tenten trató de esconder la sonrisa que se le había formado.

- C-o-s-a-s –deletreó mientras una risilla se le escapaba. Había descubierto cierta diversión al ver a las personas celosas.

Sakura no pudo contener un bufido. Aún así, confiaba en Tenten, a ella no le gustaba Sasuke, ¿cierto? Por supuesto que no.

Tenten pareció adivinarle el pensamiento.

- _Qué tontería… _-pensó- Bueno Sakura, tengo que irme. Nos vemos después

- Si…-masculló- yo también estoy apurada –agregó recordando a Sioel…-por cierto Tenten…- pareció vacilar- no…olvídalo

Creyó conveniente no mencionar a Sioel, no creía buena idea comentarle que ella también lo conocía. Lo mismo pareció pensar Tenten, porque no hizo comentario alguno. Mejor así.

* * *

Sioel caminaba alrededor del cuarto cuando Sakura llegó.

- Aquí están tus dulces

- Gracias

Atrajo una mesita, dos cojines y se dispuso a acomodar los dulces, primero en orden de tamaño, y después por color.

- Se nota que tienes tiempo libre –masculló Sakura tratando de ser paciente

- Si…algo –fue lo único que dijo para después volver a su labor

- Escucha, que tú tengas más tiempo del que deberías no significa que yo esté igual, así que me harías el favor de…

- Lo lamento –interrumpió para luego verla pesadamente- no me encuentro de humor para tratar con una enana pelirrosa agresiva e impaciente

El comentario no le hizo gracia a Sakura, no había hecho nada para que él respondiera así. ¿Se podía saber que le pasaba?

Se contuvo de darle un golpe o de gritarle, se quedó mirándolo por si agregaba algo. Él sólo dejó los dulces en paz y se recargó sobre la mesa escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos.

- Escucha…yo…-se le escuchó mascullar- enserio lo siento, no me siento muy bien, no fue mi intención decirte eso. ¿Podríamos dejar esta plática para otro momento?

- No realmente, pese a todo, cada minuto que pasa Hinata se encuentra más expuesta. Me lo prometiste...

Sioel la volteó a ver fijamente, a pesar de que no se notaba enojado, su rostro intimidaba a Sakura, era más que obvio que lo último que había dicho no le había agradado.

- Yo no hago promesas que no planeo cumplir. Es más, no las hago. No pongas palabras en mi boca, eso me purga –escupió- No eres más que una chiquilla impaciente que no sabe ni siquiera como serle útil a los demás y que sólo encuentra consuelo en molestar a alguien fingiendo estar preocupada por su amiguita cuando está más preocupada por sí misma y pavoneándose de que está un paso más delante de los demás. Das…lástima.

Para ese punto Sakura estaba totalmente pálida. Las palabras que él le había dicho realmente habían sido como flechas que la habían destrozado completamente. Sioel pareció darse cuenta de eso ya muy tarde. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un pesado suspiro antes de verla dar la vuelta y azotar la pequeña puerta.

- ¿Eso se lo decía a ella…o a mí mismo?

* * *

Mátenme, pro mátenme bonito. Enserio lamento la tardanza, me di mis buenas vacaciones. Y bueno, con eso de que entré a la prepa, y exámenes cada día…tareas, proyectos, en un instante ya estaba en diciembre preparándome para los exámenes finales, pero ahora que ya los terminé y no tengo ningún pendiente en la escuela. Puedo llegar con todo. No sé cuanto más dure el fic, pero no serán muchos capítulos más. No he escrito casi nada en estos meses, pero tengo algunos proyectos pendientes. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que se la pasen bonito estas vacaciones!!! Si me es posible, antes de enero tendrán otros dos capítulos, si no…pues, recuerden que todos aquellos propósitos que se hagan pueden cumplirse siempre y cuando ustedes tengan la mentalidad de que podrán realizarlos! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Perdón no contestárselos, pero creo que por ahora lo que más quieren es leer la historia y no mis comentarios.


	23. Emociones

- ¿Eso se lo decía a ella…o a mí mismo?

* * *

Sakura caminaba apresuradamente hacia su habitación. Más que molesta, estaba confundida; muy bien, aceptaba que no era lo suficientemente paciente y que a veces tacto era lo que le faltaba, pero estaba muy segura de que no había dicho nada merecedor de las palabras tan frías de Sioel.

Abrió la puerta con pesadumbre encontrándose a Hinata dormida recostada en las piernas de Neji que se encontraba tras gruesas colchas.

Por unos segundos olvidó toda su frustración. Vaya avances estaban teniendo…

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ya luego molestaría a Hinata con eso, su prioridad era saber que había pasado en ese lugar, si Sioel le quería ayuda o no ya le importaba poco.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca mientras repasaba por tercera vez las palabras que le había dicho el chico. Y pese a que algo le decía que no había sido realmente su culpa, le dolía, le dolía por el hecho de que realmente le había agradado el intruso, había encontrado una "amistad" en él, y una de las cosas que más odiaba Sakura era equivocarse, y no quería aceptar el hecho de que tal vez lo hubiera hecho.

Sioel se acabó el último dulce que Sakura le había llevado, poco después de que ella se hubiera ido, él se dedicó a sentarse a terminar su té y comer, cuando no sabía que hacer o por el contrario muchas cosas lo abordaban, siempre hacía ese ritual, lo tenía desde pequeño, y las manías difícilmente se quitan.

Cerró lo ojos mientras trataba de serenarse un poco, pero sólo consiguió que la imagen de una Sakura pálida lo agolpara en su mente.

Si, se había pasado con ella. No estaba de humor, correcto, pero ella no lo sabía. Detestaba sentirse culpable, ya suficiente remordimiento cargaba como para soportar otro más.

Sólo deseó que la chica volviera, porque si no, él tendría que salir por ella, y la idea de exponerse no le apetecía en absoluto.

- Vamos chica…Estoy lista para contártelo todo…así que regresa.

Lo primero que sintió la pelirosa al agarrar un libro fue un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Tragó saliva con dificultad y leyó lentamente el título, esperaba que fuera algo revelador.

"Diez trucos para conquistar a tu ninja gemelo"

Alzó una ceja visiblemente contrariada, vaya cosas leían en esa casa.

Suspiró mientras guardaba el libro, debía estar realmente afectada para que incluso su instinto, en el que tanto confiaba, hubiera fallado. Fue hasta que descubrió que no estaba sola que se dio cuenta de que no era como pensaba.

------

No gritó, no se iba a dejar llevar por la situación, trató de mantener una respiración tranquila y hacer como si no hubiera notado presencia. Fue hasta que se recargaron en su hombro que se dio media vuelta para encarar a…

- ¿Sasuke?

Sakura sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas al tiempo que trataba de asimilar lo que veía, no era tanto la aparición del chico…era la aparición del chico en ESE lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

- Según yo, encontrando un lugar que al parecer fue descubierto antes por ti.

- Ah si…bueno…verás…lo que pasa –la chica era todo un lío y tartamudear no lo hacá más fácil

El Uchiha se fue acercando lentamente mientras ella retrocedía por inercia. ¿Qué le iba a decir? En ese lugar había conocido a Sioel, hecho una promesa con el mismo.

_Una promesa a alguien de dudosas intenciones_ –se recriminó hasta ese momento.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó a punto de estamparla contra un estante.

- Yo…-su cercanía no ayudaba- Acabo de descubrirlo hace unos días…

Sasuke la miró con escrutinio, ella sólo desvió la mirada intentando que él pensara que era por su proximidad.

- Mientes

Eso la sobresaltó, con cautela volvió su mirada a la de él y trató de sostenerla.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó tratando de parecer ofendida

- No eres muy buena mintiendo, además, hace días… ¿por qué no dijiste nada sobre ella entonces?

Sentía su pecho martillar al sentir esos ojos clavándose en los de ella.

- No quería hacer ilusiones, tal vez los libros no tienen información relevante…no quería matar esperanzas…

No pudo más, bajó la mirada mientras sentía su cuerpo arder, había dicho algo de verdad, pero una media verdad es lo mismo que una media mentira, no vale nada.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, en lugar de apartarse como ella deseaba, estampó sus dos brazos al lado de ella aprisionándola aún más.

- ¿Pero que…? –preguntó sorprendida mientras sentía como sus fuerzas flaqueaban, en otro momento y situación le hubiera parecido estar en el cielo, pero en esos momentos tenía todo un torbellinos de cosas que no hacían más que marearla.

- Me contarás la verdad –afirmó casi como una orden

- Ya te la he contado

- No lo creo, te conozco lo suficiente, y hasta Naruto sabría que estás escondiendo algo

Por respuesta la chica sólo desvió más su rostro encontrando de pronto la esquina del cuarto muy interesante.

El siguiente gesto la tomó desprevenida, Sasuke agarró su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo, sentir esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos no era algo que la alentaba, y sólo sintió una opresión en el pecho antes de que su vista comenzara a nublarse debido a gruesas gotas que se iban formando en sus ojos.

La reacción de Sakura, por otra parte, también tomó desprevenido al joven, hacía mucho no se comportaba tan agresivo, y menos con ella, pero algo que detestaba eran las mentiras, y eran más insoportables tratándose de la chica, lo cual aún no terminaba de comprender.

Nadie podría sospechar que Sasuke también estaba hecho un lío, y aunque se supiera nadie lo creería, ni él mismo terminaba de asimilarlo. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que Sakura se diera cuenta de su situación.

La sujetó fuertemente de su hombro mientras seguía sujetando su mentón.

- No quiero que llores, sólo quiero…que seas sincera.

No podía, había hecho una promesa, y fuera con la persona que fuera, no la rompería.

Sollozó un poco más mientras trataba de separarse del amarre. Detestaba sentirse impotente, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era consuelo, no que la forzaran a decir algo.

Sasuke supuso que estaba realmente desesperada mientras trataba inútilmente de escapar, Sakura era fuerte, pero su confusión no la ayudaba, sus movimientos eran torpes y hasta toscos, pero eso no significaba que lo incomodaran un poco.

Para ese instante tenía dos opciones, soltarla y volver a esperar una ocasión para abordarla (ocasión que seguramente no se daría tan fácil teniendo en cuenta el resentimiento que tendría la chica para con él), o hacer algo para cesar sus pataletas y captar su atención.

Por supuesto, la segunda era la más apetecible pero también la más complicada, si supiera como calmarla ya lo habría hecho, demonios, no sabía, detestaba no saber.

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía luchando sin ningún propósito ya en especial, si lograba separarse de Sasuke lo más seguro es que se desplomaría apenas perderlo de vista, de por si estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para seguir en pie, sabía que parte de sentirse así era por todos los choques emocionales que, en especial ese día, había pasado, pero su cuerpo se sentía adormilado, muy adormilado, decidió pensar en eso más tarde, cuando el asunto con Sasuke estuviera terminado, y esperaba, en buenos términos, aunque para ese momento dudaba mucho eso.

- Perfecto, ¿eso es lo que quieres? Eso tendrás –oyó decir al chico con un tono hastiado

Y pensó que la iba a soltar por fin.

Eso no pasó, de hecho, sucedió algo que ella nunca pensó que pasaría, algo inesperado…

Sasuke la forzó a que lo viera una vez más, pero en lugar de clavarle la mirada, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, acercó rápidamente su rostro al suyo.

Sakura abrió los ojos perpleja mientras sentía los tibios labios del chico sobre los de ella, sintió que se desmayaba por un instante pero tenía que estar despierta, necesitaba una señal de que eso no era un sueño.

Fue cuando sintió que el beso se había profundizado cuando se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no podía estar soñando.

Tardó sólo unos segundos en reaccionar, la verdad no se percató de si ella había respondido al contacto o sólo se había dejado llevar, lo cual era más factible. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico pareciera tan tranquilo cuándo ella se veía a leguas totalmente consternada?

Después de un breve rato, Sasuke se separó mientras ella sentía como sus piernas se doblaban, ambos cayeron al piso. Antes de que ella pudiera tocar sus labios o verle con una mirada interrogante, él la atrajo rápidamente cubriéndola con sus brazos.

Para no ahondar mucho en sus emociones, simplemente, Sasuke también se hallaba algo perplejo. Por primera vez en muchos años dejaba abierta una puerta a un Sasuke algo más sensible, alguien que podía sentirse desorientado y dudoso.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura mientras lanzaba un débil suspiro.

- No ha pasado nada…sólo…imagina que no ha pasado nada –respingó, pero siguió sin despegarse de la chica.

Sakura sintió una repentina oleada de desilusión, pero a juzgar por el tono del chico, supo que decía esas palabras más a si mismo que a ella, por lo que sólo emitió una suave sonrisa afirmando levemente.

Fue cuando sintió a Sasuke desplomarse tumbándola totalmente al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente.

Eso le alarmó. Tocó la frente de Sasuke, algo caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlo grave.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba en algo, no importaba qué, estar ahí no ayudaría en nada, recargó al chico sobre sus hombros y subió a la habitación. Sabía que Hinata y Neji seguirían probablemente ahí, pero lo que necesitaba era ayuda, y sabía que a pesar de que se preguntaran que había pasado pondrían en prioridad al chico.

En el trayecto a la habitación no se pudo quitar de la mente la imagen de Sasuke besándola, cada vez que lo recordaba el rojo subía a sus mejillas y podría jurar a todo su rostro. No podía creerlo.

Lo mismo pensó Sasuke antes de caer en la inconsciencia, más su último pensamiento fue:

"_¿Qué hice?"_

_--------  
_

Neji despertó con una simple presión en la cabeza que sabía podía soportar, una garganta sin inflamación y unos ojos No irritados. Y todo eso gracias a…

- Hinata-sama –masculló sin poder contener una sonrisa.

La vio recostada sobre él, cuidar de un enfermo era exhausto, y aún así, ella se había quedado a su lado.

Se recostó suavemente sobre la almohada recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a ella. Muchas cosas…algunas tiernas, otras prometedoras… otras desagradables, pero ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa.

Recordó que había prometido llamarla informalmente, del "tú" (claro, lo recordó en el mismo instante en que yo lo hice ¬¬U), pero la costumbre le había ganado tratándola de "usted", pese a eso, Hinata no había vuelto a hacer comentario alguno.

Fue cuando sintió como ésta se movía con lentitud que volvió a concentrar su atención en su menuda figura. Vio como semi-abría los ojos aún adormilados, sin reparar realmente en su primo, estiró sus brazos abriendo su boca mientras emitía un sonido agudo, leve, que parecía el maullido de un gatito. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír mientras escapaba una leve risita.

Hinata se puso tiesa, mientras sentía el rojo apoderarse de sus mejillas.

- ¡Neji-niisan! Lo lamento…yo…no recordaba que…bueno que…

Un dedo se posó en sus labios mientras veía con los ojos ya totalmente abiertos a su primo sonriéndole, no era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era una acentuada curvatura de sus labios. Una sonrisa tan genuina que nunca esperó volver a ver en él. Se veía realmente inocente y tierno, como si nunca hubiera tenido un pasado doloroso.

- No se preocupe –susurró con suavidad- No me ha molestado en absoluto.

Hinata sonrió con timidez mientras sentía el caliente contacto de sus labios con su dedo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó una vez él hubo retirado su dedo

- Así es, y todo gracias a usted.

- Yo sólo te cuidé…

- Si no lo hubiera hecho me atrevo a decir que mi estado seguiría igual o peor que antes.

Hinata sonrió para luego proferir un suave estornudo. Que pese a no demostrar mucho hizo preocupar a Neji más de lo que se hubiera imaginado antes.

- ¿No se estará enfermando? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un leve temor por ser el causante

- Por supuesto que no –dijo la joven con total tranquilidad- No te preocupes, es sólo que la temperatura está bajando…

- Será mejor que vaya a su cuarto, es tarde por lo que veo, yo estoy bien, así que…

Un momento…Neji no tenía habitación…entonces…

- Yo…-empezó mientras veía una tenue mirada de su sonrojada prima- estoy en su cama, ¿cierto?

- Eh…pues…pues si –dijo empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

- En este momento yo –exclamó haciendo además de pararse

- ¡No! Te quedarás aquí por lo menos esta noche, no me importa, yo…ya veré donde duermo

Un escalofrío la recorrió producto de una traviesa corriente de aire helado.

Neji suspiró.

- No puedo dejarla así. No me deja alternativa.

La chica lo vio interrogante mientras él se limitaba a recorrerse un poco y abrir sus brazos cubiertos por las sábanas.

- Aquí por lo menos está cálido –dijo mientras desviaba levemente la mirada

Actuar así era irremediablemente producto de estar enfermo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que quiso pensar.

Hinata pareció vacilar un momento, más que nada teniendo una breve batalla en donde se enfrentaba la parte que deseaba fervientemente estar con él y la parte que pensaba resultaba ser una molestia. Pero ver a Neji con los brazos abiertos hacia ella hacía que hubiera un ganador incondicionalmente.

Se acercó lentamente mientras se subía a la cama y se hacía bolita dejándose acurrucar en los brazos de su primo. La calidez que la embargó hizo que sintiera una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad que no tardó en encontrar un lugar entre los brazos de su primo.

Se quedaron así varios minutos. El sueño iba ganando poco a poco pero sabían que probablemente, si dormían, cuando despertaran ya no estarían igual.

Antes de que pudieran decidir que hacer, vieron a Sakura entrando con Sasuke a cuestas, inmediatamente se separaron, su comodidad iría después. No sabían que había pasado con su amigo pero de algo estaban seguros.

Sasuke era primero.

------

Lo sé… mucho SasuSaku pero así salió, ya casi son las doce pero prometí publicar algunos capítulos antes de enero, y aunque sólo es uno, está escrito con inspiración y algo de sueño, ¿quién no quiere un Neji en este momento para acurrucarse? En el próximo capítulo…no sé lo que habrá, pero actualizaré pronto, hay que iniciar bien el año. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2010! Y ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews que alimentan mi alma!


	24. Descubrimiento

Leí nuevamente el último capítulo para ponerme al corriente…y mis más sinceras disculpas por el capítulo tan mediocre… ha pasado poco más de un año sin actualización, pido disculpas por eso también. A partir de ahora, lo prometo, cada capítulo tendrá una actualización más regular, esperando que esta historia termine rápidamente, ya que debió concluir el año pasado. Sin más, los dejo con este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si que es mía y producto de mi imaginación! que se mantuvo inerte hasta hace poco.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Antes de que pudieran decidir qué hacer, vieron a Sakura entrando con Sasuke a cuestas, inmediatamente se separaron, su comodidad iría después. No sabían que había pasado con su amigo pero de algo estaban seguros.

Sasuke era primero.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

- Entonces ¿dices que se desplomó así sin más? –preguntó el Hyuuga mayor a Sakura.

Después de verla entrar, inmediatamente lo recostaron en la cama de su compañera de equipo. Hinata bajó a preparar más té y tratar de hacer alguna otra medicina. Neji y Sakura decidieron salir del cuarto para que Sasuke descansara con más tranquilidad.

- Así es…hasta el momento en que se quedó inconsciente, no vi ninguna anomalía en él.

- Estamos hablando de Uchiha, si él se siente mal lo último que hará será demostrarlo.

- En eso tienes razón pero…

- Eres inteligente, estoy seguro de que sabes que pensar más en eso no será de alguna ayuda.

- Sé que tienes razón, pero no es tan fácil cuando no sabes qué le sucede a un compañero de tu equipo.

- ¿Puedes ayudarlo a recuperarse?

- No…no considerando que no sé qué le pasa.

- En ese caso, ¿es de alguna utilidad que estés aquí parada preocupándote?

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar tú?

Sakura frunció el ceño expresando su molestia, pero inmediatamente se esfumó su humor al ver a Neji dirigirle una sonrisa burlona, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ya sé lo que te propones.

- Me sorprendería que no lo supieras considerando que eres la más inteligente de tu equipo.

- Si quiero ayudar a Sasuke, debo investigar qué sucede con esta casa, ¿cierto?

- No veo otra forma de "ayudarlo".

- Tú eres un genio, y pese a lo que ha ocurrido, estoy segura de que debes saber muchas más cosas sobre este lugar de lo que muchos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Has estado todo el tiempo con Hinata…lo cual está muy bien, pero para molestarte con tu prima ya tienes a Ten-ten…

Neji no supo si tomarse eso como un alivio.

- Sin embargo, no te llaman genio por nada. Todos queremos salir de aquí…entonces dime, ¿por qué no lo hemos hecho? Siempre hay alguien que enferma cuando podemos estar en la mejor resolución para retirarnos de este lugar…

El chico sonrió, hace bastante tiempo él se había hecho la misma pregunta.

- Además…-prosiguió la joven- Todos tenemos un sistema inmunológico bastante fuerte, en especial Hinata, Sasuke y tú, ¿por qué razón se han estado enfermando tanto? También recuerdo que hace poco Kiba también tuvo algo de fiebre al igual que Lee.

- En realidad, todos han estado enfermos por lo menos una vez…

- ¿Qué tan normal puede haber en una situación así? Además, ¿no sería ese suficiente motivo como para sospechar que la pensión tiene que ver con todo esto?

- Dime, ¿qué piensas que pueda estar ocasionando que nuestro cuerpo se debilite?

- No lo sé…lo primero que pensé fue el aire, esta pensión se veía bastante abandonada, tal vez alguna bacteria…pero no –Sakura empezó a caminar por el pasillo-, a pesar de que el aire es un poco denso no percibo en él ninguna anomalía más.

- Buena conclusión, ¿algo más?

- Después pensé en las aguas termales…pero tampoco pude sacar algo que fuera muy creíble para apuntarlas como culpables…

Hasta ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la única que había estado hablando de sus teorías era ella.

- ¿Tú qué has pensado de todo esto? –preguntó ella

- Mis teorías se han ido por otro lado… empezando por el hecho de que no estamos solos. Sin embargo, cómo deberíamos manejar a este sujeto…o sujetos, ¿cómo el intruso de esta casa? O por el contrario, ¿nosotros los somos?

- En todo caso, ya sean los intrusos o los inquilinos, no tienen buenas intenciones.

- Sin embargo, ¿no se supone que ya habíamos matado a uno? La primera vez que fuimos a las aguas termales.

- Bueno…sobre eso…

Sakura le contó el mensaje que había visto, la persona que había visto Ten-ten (que se lo había contado una noche en que ninguna de las dos podía dormir) y finalmente se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo a punto de mencionar a Sioel.

- Eso significa que las únicas que han tenido cierto "contacto", han sido ustedes, aparte de Hinata-sama, que es la que ha recibido agresión física.

- ¿Crees que esa cosa persiga a Hinata? –preguntó tratando de sonar lo más perpleja posible- a fin de cuentas, ella sabía más de lo que consideraba prudente decir.

- Probablemente, aunque considerando lo que tú y Ten-ten vieron… no estoy muy seguro si "esa cosa" como tú la llamas, también vaya tras ustedes o simplemente quisieron quitarlas del camino con simples amenazas visuales. A pesar de todo este tiempo, no ha habido ninguna confrontación directa… ¿o me equivoco?

Neji vio mordazmente a Sakura que en ese momento trató de devolverle la mirada lo más seria posible. Odiaba en esos momentos la habilidad del Hyuuga para ver a través de los demás, justo como Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Sakura recordó lo último que había pasado entre Sasuke y ella antes de que éste se desplomara sobre ella, un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente obligándola a desviar la mirada sintiendo toda su cara ardiente.

Neji decidió no hacer comentario al respecto, cosa que Sakura le agradeció internamente.

- Entonces…-carraspeó tratando de recobrar la palidez de su rostro- considerando que lo más grave le ha pasado a Hinata…y con nosotros enfermos tampoco es que podamos ser de mucha ayuda, teniendo en cuenta que…

Como si les hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, ambos se quedaron callados mirándose expectantemente.

- ¿Crees que…?

- Es la única forma en que todo encaja.

- Pero eso no explica cómo lo lograron.

- Considerando lo que ha pasado, tampoco creo que su plan les haya salido como esperaban.

- Tienes razón, considerando que hemos estado aquí relativamente por mucho tiempo.

- Ahora con el rompecabezas casi armado, lo siguiente por preguntar son los detalles que hicieron posibles su objetivo.

- Será mejor investigar más, iré con los demás a preguntarles si han investigado o encontrado algo –dijo la chica después de un largo silencio- Parece que los hemos mantenido al margen por largo rato.

Neji asintió al tiempo que Sakura se daba la vuelta y desaparecía tras el pasillo. En esos momentos reparó que Hinata ya se había tardado un poco. Pese a la inquietud que creció de repente, trató de mostrarse sereno; su estadía en esa pensión le había llevado a comportarse de maneras que él nunca se creyó capaz, no sabía si debía culpar a la casa por alguna droga en su ambiente o simplemente por el repentino acercamiento a Hinata…un acercamiento que definitivamente le gustaba hasta el punto de llegar a irritarlo muchas veces.

El chico decidió dejar por la paz esos pensamientos, así que sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

"Una droga… ¿ah?" –pensó con ironía por el patético intentó de excusa que había querido poner a su comportamiento.

Pero paró en seco al pensar un poco más.

"¿¡Qué tan estúpido soy?" – Se reprochó injustamente mientras aceleraba el paso mientras su ceja se enarcaba peligrosamente.

La respuesta siempre estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo, literalmente, mañana, tarde y noche. Definitivamente sus instintos habían bajado desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

Pero no sólo los de él disminuyeron, la prueba estaba en que nadie hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sasuke despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una incómoda sensación de remordimiento, algo más parecido a la culpa, la cual no tenía idea de porqué la sentía.

Su cabeza era todo un torbellino de recuerdos y pensamientos confusos que no hacían más que aumentar la presión que sentía y que lo hacía ponerse de un irremediable mal humor.

Miró el cuarto que estaba casi oscuro, debía ser poco más de la tarde. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Eso es lo que quería él que le respondieran, no recordaba mucho, sólo que había estado con Sakura…hablando…y luego.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente ganándose una nueva punzada de dolor, masculló una maldición entre dientes mientras se ponía la mano en la frente cómo si con esta acción el dolor fuera a desaparecer.

- Sakura no quiso contestarme… ¿qué tan terca y testaruda se ha vuelto? –susurró con evidente irritación.

Sólo recordaba vagamente que la había aprisionado y luego…oscuridad.

Posiblemente se había desmayado, cosa obvia ya que no recordaba haber llegado a esa habitación por propia cuenta. Probablemente Sakura lo había llevado ahí, probablemente lo había llevado a la habitación que compartía con las demás chicas, y Probablemente lo había recostado en su cama.

Probablemente ESO había pasado, pero él no quería enterarse de los detalles, ya bastante ofuscado estaba con el signo de "debilidad" que había mostrado ante ella.

"En primer lugar… ¿cómo rayos me desmayé?"

Ese día no había hecho nada fuera de lo común desde que llegó a ese lugar que nunca le causó una muy agradable sensación. Se despertó, almorzó con los demás y se dedicó a investigar más sobre la casa, algunos encuentros ocasionales con los chicos y al final Sakura…y luego estaba ahí, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza que parecía no querer menguar en un buen rato y sintiendo su cuerpo envuelto en llamas.

Se había enfermado, qué más. La cuestión era, ¿por qué?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ten-ten encontró a su compañero de quipo sentado frente a un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín.

Aunque lo veía de perfil, sabía que tenía una expresión sería.

La espesura de sus cejas le daba bastante carácter a su mirada, para ella, el chico, por más sereno y pacífico que fuera la mayoría del tiempo, él siempre tenía una expresión desafiante. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él.

Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de resignación y hasta cierto punto, molestia. En cierto modo, no le gustaba sentirse sentimentalmente atada a nadie que no fuera su familia y amigos, y menos de manera romántica, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Mientras más intentaba ignorar los sentimientos por el chico, éstos resurgían con renovada fuerza cada vez que lo veía.

Era una molestia que a ella le gustaba sentir, y se molestaba más por esa razón.

- Lee –llamó mientras lo tocaba levemente en el hombro

- ¡Ten-ten! ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada…es sólo que pensé que hace mucho que no nos sentábamos juntos.

Lee sonrió con energía haciendo que la chica esbozara una sonrisa. Adoraba que el humor de ese chico la contagiara tan rápido.

- ¡Es verdad! Después de cada entrenamiento nos sentábamos a ver el atardecer con Neji y Gai-sensei.

- Si…extraño esos días, no sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí, pero ya no me resulta agradable pasar un momento más en esta casa.

- Es verdad...tampoco yo me siento cómodo.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

- Oye Lee…

-¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Y por qué no nos hemos ido?

- Pues porque…-comenzó mientras alzaba su mano cómo quien quiere explicar algo- porque…supongo que porque… ¿queremos encontrar al atacante de Hinata? -dijo no muy convencido

- Pero, ¿no se supone que lo habían asesinado ya? Y luego nos hemos enfermado cada uno de nosotros, ¿no es raro?

- En efecto, ¿supones qué es por esta casa?

- No lo supongo, lo sé…y luego está este tipo…

Ten-ten calló mientras abría los ojos. Había metido la pata.

- ¿Qué tipo? –preguntó Lee viéndola fijamente

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez había metido las dos.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sakura encontró a Naruto y a Kiba teniendo un duelo de pulgares (espero se entienda la idea de que estaban jugando el jueguito ese).

- ¡Te gané! –exclamó el castaño haciendo una expresión de triunfo mientras Akamaru ladraba en señal de alegría por su amo.

Más alejado estaba Shino viendo fijamente a una pequeña hormiga que se encontraba sobre su dedo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan! –Exclamó Naruto tras haber gruñido por la tercera victoria consecutiva de su rival- Es extraño que te muestres por aquí, ¿pasa algo?

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos de aquí –dijo haciendo que los tres presentes voltearan a verla.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Han pasado bastantes cosas desagradables y fuera de eso no tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar.

- Pero Hinata…

- Ella ya está bien, ahora es Sasuke el que está enfermo, al igual que lo estuviste tú, y al igual que lo estuvimos todos al menos una vez. ¿Esa no debería ser una señal más que clara para saber que hay algo anormal con esta casa?

- Pero en ese caso, ¿no sería mejor averiguar qué es lo que está pasando?

Y al demonio con eso, Sakura temblaba un poco de furia, acababa de recordar lo que le había dicho Sioel.

"Ese estúpido bastardo" –se atrevió a decir su insulto más fuerte (por lo menos el más fuerte que yo puedo escribir, perdón).

- ¿Perdón?

- Concuerdo en que estaría bien…descubrir la razón de todas estas anomalías, pero ¿qué tal si hay alguien más aparte de nosotros? Si es así, es obvio que él llegó primero, que él conoce el terreno y que él tiene una clara ventaja sobre nosotros.

- En ese caso, ¿qué propones? –preguntó Kiba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- ¿Por qué no acampar fuera de esta pensión? Prefiero sacrificar la comodidad a la seguridad de todos.

- ¿Y la comida?

- Siempre podemos volver por ella y sacarla.

- No creo que esa sea una buena idea.

Tres pares de ojos voltearon a Shino.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Esta amiguita –dijo al momento que alzaba su brazo mostrando a la hormiga- me ha hecho dar cuenta de algo que en realidad es patético que no lo hayamos notado antes.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Kiba

Naruto exclamó tan fuerte que Sakura y Kiba se sobresaltaron.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es obvio!

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras Kiba gruñía en señal de incomprensión, pero tras unos segundo en silencio ambos abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

- ¡La comida!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

- ¿Así que usted llegó a la misma conclusión? – preguntó Neji mientras veía a su prima recargarse levemente sobre la mesa.

- Así es… ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

- Bueno…ya había demasiadas cosas por las qué preocuparse –dijo tratando de confortar a su prima aunque se había reprochado eso mismo momentos antes-

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

- Bueno…me cruzó un pensamiento y todo lo demás que hice fue unirlo a lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cuál droga en el ambiente? La droga estaba en la comida.

Neji había llegado con parcial rapidez a donde se encontraba Hinata sólo para encontrar todas las despensas abiertas dejando expuestos todos los alimentos. Su rostro más pálido de lo usual denotaba que había descubierto algo.

Al parecer cuando habían llegado por primera vez a la pensión una ola de estupidez los invadió. ¿Desde cuándo una pensión abandonada conservaba alimentos en buen estado? Dentro de lo descuidada que estaba, la pensión en realidad parecía gozar estar en muy buenas condiciones. Incluso había dos habitaciones sospechosamente decentes pese a que las demás estaban hechas un desastre de polvo y moho…comprensibles considerando el tiempo en que había estado inhabitada. Parecía que les habían creado el ambiente perfecto, nada de que sospechar.

Parecía que los estuvieran esperando.

- Todo el tiempo la comida estuvo envenenada.

- Pero eso no explica…es decir, posiblemente fue por eso que nuestras defensas bajaron…sin embargo, ¿por qué a pesar de que estuvimos comiendo esos alimentos todo este tiempo, no ha habido algún daño de gravedad en nosotros? No podemos atribuirlo solamente a nuestras defensas.

Neji se quedó un minuto reflexionando lo que decía su prima, hasta que llegó a la respuesta.

- Todo fue gracias a usted.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

- N-no entiendo…

- Mejor dicho, las plantas que usted trajo. Cuando cada uno se enfermó, en su mayoría ingería los tés que usted preparaba. Esas plantas no son de la casa, son de afuera.

Todo cobraba más sentido.

- Es por eso que nuestra salud se mantuvo estable.

- En efecto… ¿cómo descubrió que la comida…?

- Cuando vine a prepararle algo a Sasuke-kun, saqué algunas cosas para hacer una sopa, pero me percaté de un olor dulzón, se me hizo bastante conocido, hasta que recordé una de las lecciones que me dio Kurenai-sensei, se trataba sobre drogas y venenos. Me enseñó algunos tipos que eran completamente incoloros y no tenían ni sabor ni olor, pero me dio algunas pistas sobre cómo identificarlos, también me enseñó sobre otros tipos. A veces la comida tenía un sabor un poco extraño, pero lo atribuí a la calidad de la comida, no era un sazón muy fuerte ni los demás parecían notarlo, así que le resté importancia. El olor que percibí es de uno de los venenos que no se percibe con facilidad, pero que en latas concentraciones llega a ser más penetrante en su aroma. Lo demás fue verificar casi todos los alimentos.

- ¿Esos venenos son fuertes?

- En realidad no…pero si se consumen con periodicidad el cuerpo se va debilitando. No puedo decir que son mortales, pero si son lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar sin fuerzas hasta al más fuerte.

- Así que, sea quien sea, quería debilitarnos poco a poco.

- Me supongo que si…pero, ¿con qué motivo?

Neji no contestó a la pregunta, en parte porque no sabía la respuesta, y la que se imaginaba apuntaba en todas direcciones hacia Hinata; aunque esperaba que su intuición fallara.

Aunque sabía que eso no era posible, sobre todo tratándose de su protegida.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Este capítulo es la entrada a la recta final de este fic. En el siguiente se sabrá la historia de esa pensión conjunta con la de Sioel. Lamento nuevamente el retraso de más de un año, prometo no volverá a suceder. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho tedioso! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado y por su paciencia! Lamento haber dado la impresión de haber abandonado la historia, es algo que no me perdono, pero trataré de hacer que estos últimos capítulos valgan un poco toda la espera que han suscitado!


	25. El clan Taiyo

Neji no contestó a la pregunta, en parte porque no sabía la respuesta, y la que se imaginaba apuntaba en todas direcciones hacia Hinata; aunque esperaba que su intuición fallara.

Aunque sabía que eso no era posible, sobre todo tratándose de su protegida.

* * *

Sakura caminaba dando grandes zancadas; hacía apenas unos minutos había salido de la habitación donde ella y los demás habían descubierto el origen de sus padecimientos.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia donde estaba Hinata, puesto que era ella quien estaba preparando los alimentos; le alivió el ver que ella se encontraba con Neji y que ambos parecían ya haber llegado a la misma conclusión sobre la comida.

Lo segundo fue ir a ver a Sasuke, la parte más difícil para ella en esos momentos. Cada vez que lo recordaba inminentemente venía acompañado de su última...situación con él, ¿cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Más importante aún... ¿qué le iría a decir él?

La chica zarandeó su cabeza tratando de despejarse, un fuerte dolor vino acompañado de esta acción haciendo que se irritara mientras sentía palpitar sus sienes, ya no estaba segura de si sentía así por la comida o por tantas situaciones vividas en tan poco tiempo.

Posiblemente, era una mezcla de ambas.

* * *

Hinata y Neji subieron a ver al enfermo momentáneo. Éste estaba totalmente despierto pero sin salir de la cama. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en alguna parte de la habitación, y de no ser porque sus cejas estaban enarcadas peligrosamente, podrían jurar que estaba en un estado de total abstracción.

Neji carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención, lo cual consiguió, pero por la expresión que Sasuke le dirigió no supo si hubiera sido mejor quedarse callado.

- ¿Qué demonios sucedió? – preguntó el Uchiha con voz ronca

Es lo mismo que quisiéramos saber nosotros. –respondió el mayor sin dejarse amedrentar- Haruno te trajo aquí en un estado...lamentable.

Sasuke bufó, si Neji quería hacerlo enojar, no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

- Uchiha-san... –dijo Hinata con evidente vacilación en su voz.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a ambos chicos, considerando la tensión que se había formado, no hubieran esperado –siquiera- una participación de la joven.

Neji temió por la contestación que le fuera a dar Sasuke, sabía que en ese momento Hinata se sentía bastante intimada por el moreno y admiraba la valentía que había tenido al preguntar. Si el chico le respondía de una mala manera, él mismo se encargaría de que Sasuke tuviera una excelente razón por la cual sentirse mal.

En lo que imaginaba rápidamente las distintas maneras en que podría hacerle sufrir si lastimaba a su prima con alguno de sus comentarios, se sorprendió al ver que el chico le respondía, de mala gana, pero sin sonar brusco.

- Me he sentido mejor.

- ¿Recuerdas algo antes de que te desmayaras? –preguntó Neji aprovechando que Sasuke se veía más tranquilo.

El chico lo miró de mala manera, aún estaba molesto con él, sólo que no estaba de humor como para buscarse más problemas de los que su intuición le decía que ya tenía.

Sólo recuerdo estar hablando con Sakura, me parece que estábamos discutiendo, pero no recuerdo exactamente el por qué –respondió al fin.

- ¿En dónde estaban?

Sasuke se preparó para responder con rapidez, quería salir de ese interrogatorio para ir a buscar a su compañera de equipo y reclamarle, porque esa era la palabra correcta, algunas explicaciones. Su mente era todo un remolino de imágenes confusas y borrosas y sentía un martilleo incesante en el pecho como si estuviera ansioso por algo, pero, ¿qué era ese algo?

- Estábamos en...en...-el chico entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar, pero lo único que iba a su mente era la imagen de Sakura pegada a la pared mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos impidiéndole escapar; por supuesto, no iba a dar ese detalle, ni siquiera él recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

Neji lo observó con interés, suponía que la condición del Uchiha debía lo suficientemente grave como para ni siquiera recordar el lugar donde había estado, pero no podía dejar de llamarle la atención su falta de memoria, no era algo normal.

_- A menos... –_pensó con seriedad- _que haya estado en un lugar que no había conocido hasta ese momento._

* * *

Ten-ten deseaba fervientemente que alguien llegara a interrumpir en ese mismo instante la situación incómoda que se había buscado. El chico por su parte la veía fijamente.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó él al ver que su amiga no respondía. - ¿Qué tipo?

- N-no creo que me haya expresado bien – esa simple frase había sido el resultado de que pusiera a trabajar su cerebro a velocidades extremas tratando de formular algo coherente.

- ¿Entonces cómo querías expresarte? – Su voz denotaba sospecha - ¿A qué...o a quién te referías?

- Me refería...me refería a alguien por supuesto –respondió tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible – Me refería a... _piensa, piensa... ¡piensa como nunca has pensado! _– pensó Ten-ten mientras hacía figuras invisibles en el piso con su manos.

- ¿A...?

- A Neji –soltó tan rápido que hasta ella misma le sorprendió, posiblemente ni siquiera había pensado algo antes de que su boca formulara aquellas palabras.

- ¿A Neji?

Ten-ten volteó a ver a su amigo, éste lucía visiblemente contrariado, y luego, cómo si hubiera destapado una botella llena de gas, las palabras salieron de su boca a una velocidad extrema.

- ¡Por supuesto que a Neji! Estoy bastante resentida con él, es decir, después de todo, él siempre parece tener esa aura de saber algo que todos los demás no, ¿no es molesto? Si sabe algo, sería bueno que lo compartiera con nosotros; además, me molesta taaaanto que no acepte sus sentimientos, si fuera más honesto con él mismo, se ahorraría muchos malentendidos, ¿no lo crees? No sólo hace que me preocupe, también hace que me moleste su falta de sentido común en este tipo de situaciones...

La chica tomó aire para seguir hablando, las palabras salían tan atropelladamente de su boca que se preguntaba si Lee había entendido siquiera un cuarto de lo que estaba diciendo, sin considerar que estaba planteando dos ideas completamente distintas entre sí. Tendría que disculparse después con el Hyuga.

- ¿Y por eso le llamaste sujeto? –preguntó Lee cuando Ten-ten estaba a punto de seguir con su recital.

- Pues...estoy tan molesta con él que no puedo decir su nombre sin enojarme instantáneamente –cada vez estaba más maravillada de su capacidad de improvisar sus palabras, aunque esperaba que éstas tuvieran algún sentido, porque en lo que respectaba a ella, aún no terminaba de asimilarlas.

- ¡Ya veo! – respondió el joven mientras ponía su manos sobre el mentón afirmando con la cabeza- Lo que dices tiene sentido...pero, creo mi querida amiga, que lo mejor será que hables de esto con Neji; los resentimientos sólo hacen que la llama de tu juventud se opaque, y déjame decirte, que tu llama ¡es especialmente ardiente!

A cada palabra Lee se acercaba más emocionado a Ten-ten que sólo retrocedía mientras una sonrisa de no entender nada se asomaba en sus labios. Le sorprendía como la conversación había llegado a ese punto, pero le sorprendía más que Lee le hubiera entendido y creído.

- ¿No lo crees? –finalizó el chico dejando a Ten-ten completamente pegada a la pared opuesta a donde había estado recargada apenas unos minutos antes.

- Ah...si –consiguió balbucear mientras su rostro adquiría una tonalidad rojiza al reparar en la cercanía de su amigo, aunque éste no parecía darse cuenta.

Cuando Lee se calmó un poco y se alejó de ella, la joven sólo atinó a soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, aún le costaba creer como había salido de aquella situación, sin considerar que tenía cierto remordimiento de haberle mentido a su amigo...su mejor amigo; hacía unos cuantos meses ella misma se había propuesto a que la única cosa que le iba a ocultar al "cejotas" eran sus sentimientos, y ahora le había mentido deliberadamente aún sin saber bien la razón, después de todo, no había nada de malo en contarle a Lee sobre Sioel, hubiera sido de mucha ayuda el que los dos pensaran que podría proponerse ese tipo.

Lo mismo parecía preguntarse el chico de ojos rojos que en toda esa conversación había tenido el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho; no sabía si maldecir o bendecir el momento en que había ido a parar a donde estaban los dos amigos, pero a cada palabra que decían, sentía gruesas gotas de sudor que le recorrían el rostro.

Se sobresaltó al ver como Ten-ten se incorporaba y le decía a Lee que fueran con los demás, el rostro de la chica se veía contrariado, pero fuera como fuera, él sabía que no iba a decir nada más, al menos nada sobre él, era un extraño presentimiento que tenía de vez en vez y que siempre resultaba correcto.

Cuando perdió de vista a los dos jóvenes dejó caer su cuerpo fuera del biombo que lo había protegido de ser visto y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio mientras sentía todo su cuerpo relajarse.

- Esos chicos me acaban de quitar diez años de vida – susurró visiblemente cansado.

Podía pasar desapercibido aún si todos supieran de su presencia, tal como lo había hecho con Ten-ten y Lee que ni siquiera habían reparado en que él estaba en la misma habitación prácticamente frente a ellos, pero eso no evitaría que tuviera que extremar precauciones –es decir, no más encuentros clandestinos con los dulces de la cocina- y lo más importante: sus oportunidades de hablar con Sakura se reducirían de pocas, a nulas.

Su expresión se tornó seria al recordar a la joven de cabello rosa; aún seguían retumbándole en los oídos las palabras que le había dicho antes de que ésta se fuera; tendría que disculparse, de eso no había duda, pero no sabía el cómo hacerlo sin ser cortado por la chica o golpeado por la misma.

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos para cuando estuviera frente a ella, la cual era la razón por la que había salido de su escondite; deseaba fervientemente que esos chicos se fueran de una vez, así él también podría irse antes de que ellos llegaran.

Había una razón especial por la que él estaba ahí: una promesa, la cual ahora dudaba fuera capaz de cumplirla si Sakura no aparecía para escuchar el resto de su historia; podía irse y dejar a esos chicos a su suerte, suponía que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para librarse de cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar...o al menos eso quería pensar él. Pero irse significaba de una u otra manera huir, y él no huía, y menos cuando indirectamente estaba al cuidado de esos chicos.

* * *

Neji ahora dudaba de si había sido una buena idea hacerle aquel interrogatorio a Sasuke. Después de darse cuenta de que no recordaba donde había estado antes de caer inconsciente, había demandado ver inmediatamente a Sakura, por lo que su prima había ido a buscarla.

Cuando el Hyuga había hablado con la chica peli-rosa había notado cierta inquietud y suponía -acertadamente- que era debido a su compañero de equipo, pero había preferido no hacer comentario al respecto, en parte porque no era asunto suyo y en otra porque no le interesaba.

- El que te muevas como energúmeno no hará que Haruno venga más rápido. –Decidió decir al fin al ver a Sasuke moverse de un lado a otro.- Además, aún no te has recuperado del todo, así que si quieres hablar con ella en tus cinco sentidos haz el favor de recostarte.

Sasuke hizo un intento de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero al fruncir el ceño una oleada de dolor invadió su cabeza obligándolo a volver a la cama a regañadientes.

- La comida ha estado envenenada todo este tiempo.

No es que quisiera hacer plática, pero Sasuke tenía que enterarse de cualquier manera. El moreno lo miro con expectación esperando que agregara algo, al ver que ninguna palabra más salía, soltó un suave suspiro.

- Era obvio si pensamos un poco la situación en que se encontraron esos alimentos.

Ahora fue el turno de Neji de suspirar.

- Tan obvio que nadie se dio cuenta hasta este momento.

- Bueno, por tu parte había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, ¿no? –soltó mordazmente haciendo que Neji pusiera una cara de fastidio.

- En todo caso, tú también tenías mucho de que preocuparte, ¿cierto? – contra-atacó el mayor con una sonrisa burlona.

Definitivamente esos dos no podían estar juntos sin atacarse verbalmente.

* * *

Sakura había decidido -por su propia salud mental- no ir en ese momento con Sasuke, el sólo pensar en él hacía que su cara hiciera competencia con el color de un tomate y sabía de antemano que articular palabras coherentes frente a él sería tan difícil como tratar de controlar las tonalidades de rojo de su cara que nunca creyó ver en una persona.

Tratando de no pensar más en su compañero de equipo, decidió cambiar sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección, pero lo inmediato que reprodujo su mente fue el último encuentro que tuvo con Sioel.

Una enorme venita se remarcó en su rostro haciendo que olvidara completamente, al menos por un momento, a Sasuke.

Volteó hacia varios lados hasta cerciorarse que estaba completamente sola, una vez que confirmó que así era, se dedicó con placer a soltar toda clase de improperios contra el joven. Estaba molesta, si, pero más aún estaba dolida; bien, había captado casi desde el principio que él no se encontraba del humor pasivo de siempre, y sabía que tal vez había estado algo molesta presionándole tanto; pero tampoco era como para que él le soltara el insulto más largo que ella había recibido.

Pese a eso, había cierta inquietud que le había provocado ver la cara de Sioel cuando había soltado todo aquello, sus ojos y su expresión en sí le habían resultado particularmente difíciles de describir, no reflejaban molestia en realidad, pero tampoco tristeza, es más...

"_No reflejaban nada" _–pensó sobresaltada- Idiota –dijo disgustada al tiempo que se sentía un poco más relajada por soltar todo aquello que tenía reprimido contra el chico.

Sioel relajó su cuerpo mientras suspiraba resignado. Había escuchado toda la perorata de la chica desde un principio, tragándose cada insulto como parte del castigo, los improperios no le habían afectado ni una octava parte de lo que su comentario había lastimado a la chica, así que dejo que ésta se desahogara todo lo que quisiera antes de que él apareciera frente a ella.

Cuando Sakura decidió que había sacado todo lo que tenía contra el joven, se quedó en un silencio cómodo evocando recuerdos más placenteros, no sin antes prometerse golpear al chico si llegaba a verlo nuevamente, cosa que creía dudosa teniendo en cuenta los términos con los que se habían separado y que no faltaba mucho para que ellos abandonaran la pensión.

El pensar que podría no volver a verlo la llenó de una extraña desilusión, no es que conociera a Sioel lo que se diga mucho... en realidad, de él sabía prácticamente nada, pero no le había parecido tan mala persona...es decir, la había animado, a su manera, pero animado al fin; le había permitido comer de sus dulces favoritos a pesar de que minutos atrás le había comentado que no tenía pensado compartirlos nunca con nadie, y hasta le había dicho un chiste cuando un repentino ataque de depresión agobió a la chica, un chiste realmente malo, tan malo que ella no tuvo más opción de reírse a lágrima viva al ver el pobre intento del hombre por animarla.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar esos momentos, no habían sido muchos, pero lamentablemente habían sido los suficientes para que se encariñara un poco con el joven.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

- ¿De qué? –preguntó extrañada

- De soltar toda clase de insultos contra mí.

- Ah...si, desde hace rato.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando reparo en la conversación que había tenido hacía apenas unos segundos y cuando vio a Sioel aparecer –literalmente- frente a ella.

- ¿D-de dónde saliste?

- Estaba frente a ti desde hace como dos minutos, pero estabas tan ensimismada que ni siquiera lo notaste.

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

- Si sigues distrayéndote de esa manera terminaras por chocar contra algo de manera muy humillante, ¿lo sabías?

- Cállate –ordenó Sakura mirándolo con una expresión seria aunque podía advertirse que estaba algo divertida.

Sioel cambió su sonrisa burlona a una más sincera, una que denotaba una disculpa.

- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije contra ti?

- Cada palabra.

- ¿Te dolió?

- Lo suficiente para que te quedes satisfecha.

No conforme con la respuesta, Sakura dirigió un fuerte golpe al antebrazo del chico.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó mientras sacudía su mano esperando que a él le hubiera dolido más que a ella.

- Más de lo que imaginas –respondió él sonriendo, aunque más parecía una mueca de dolor.

- Bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con esa breve plática todo el resentimiento y remordimiento guardado el uno para el otro había desaparecido.

De no ser porque la situación demandaba que se diera prisa, a Sioel le hubiera gustado invitar a Sakura a comer dulces y beber té con él.

- ¿Lista para escuchar la historia de esta pensión?

- No lo sé, ¿será interesante de escuchar? –contestó la chica con fingido desinterés.

- No tienes idea de cuanto.

* * *

Hinata llevaba ya mucho tiempo buscando a Sakura y ésta no daba muestras claras de aparecer.

Le ponía nerviosa el estado en el que se encontraría Sasuke al ver que no regresaba con su compañera, pero no podía hacer nada si ésta no aparecía.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando le cruzó un fugaz pensamiento de que algo le había pasado, pero se obligó a olvidarlo si no quería caer en la histeria. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que en su ausencia la joven hubiera ido por si misma al cuarto a ver cómo seguía Sasuke.

La chica suspiró aliviada ante la idea, después de todo, ya llevaba largo rato buscando a la chica y tal vez, en algún punto, se habían cruzado sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de la otra.

Con una sonrisa y un deseo ferviente de que fuera cierto lo que pensaba, giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos. Ahora sólo deseaba que la situación entre Neji y Sasuke no estuviera muy tensa cuando ella llegara.

No era así.

Sasuke miraba con aburrimiento las cortinas que dejaban ver parte de los ventanales.

Neji se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando con aparente interés la madera del suelo.

Hacía apenas unos minutos había terminado una intensa lucha verbal y visual entre ellos con el resultado claro de un empate.

Había algo desesperante y casi insoportable en la manera de ser de Sasuke Uchiha que exasperaba _pero al mismo tiempo _se identificaba Neji, era extraña la sensación desagrado-empatía que sentía hacia el chico de ojos negros.

Sasuke pasaba exactamente por lo mismo, pero un poco más receptivo, había captado que Neji, a su manera, era tan parecido a él –o él a Neji- que le resultaba insoportable ver en muchas ocasiones el reflejo de sus acciones. Dios, que hasta había ocasiones en que se había sorprendido pensando lo mismo que en ese momento Neji decía, o llegando a las mismas conclusiones que él...eran tan similares pero a la vez tan distintos que no sabía si gritar o echarse a reír ante tal ironía.

"_Al menos yo no tengo una telaraña de inseguridades por estar enamorado de una prima con complejo de inferioridad." _–Se consoló, o al menos eso trató de hacer mientras sentía que el dolor de su cabeza iba disminuyendo.

No, no tenía una prima por la cual preocuparse, pero si que tenía a una chica de cabellos rosas que suficiente incertidumbre le provocaba, principalmente porque el sólo pensar en ella hacía que una oleada de ansiedad lo recorriera y un martilleo molesto se sintiera en la zona de su pecho; estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido ese tipo de reacciones y menos a respuesta de evocar el nombre de la chica, así que fuera lo que fuera, rogaba que se debiera a que no estaba completamente en sus sentidos y que esas sensaciones desaparecerían en cuanto se recuperara por completo.

Muy dentro de él, no tan profundo como hubiera querido, sabía que su malestar no era debido precisamente a la enfermedad.

* * *

Sakura sentía sus manos frías por el sudor de la excitación que le provocaba saber que en cuestión de minutos sabría la historia de esa pensión, de Sioel, y aprovechando, de un pasado de los Hyuga que posiblemente ni siquiera los principales involucrados supieran.

Sioel se puso cómodo en un rincón de la biblioteca en donde había hablado anteriormente con la chica; por suerte, tenía unos dulces de reserva, así que podía fingir comer uno en caso de que no supiera como continuar su relato, o como excusa para quedarse unos momentos en silencio tratando de sopesar mejor sus palabras, después de todo, la historia que estaba a punto de contarle a Sakura no la sabía nadie más, al menos no por boca de él.

Mientras tanto, la chica lo miraba discretamente tratando de apaciguar su emoción. Por lo que veía, el chico no se veía muy cómodo, y no quería que el ambiente tenso volviera a reinar; así que optó por guardar un paciente silencio esperando que Sioel mismo se animara a empezar.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, quien le agradeció internamente y la felicitó mentalmente porque parecía que había madurado bastante.

- Bien... –comenzó un poco vacilante, pero enseguida recupero la firmeza en su voz- Me parece que lo último que te comenté fue que el clan Taiyo, o al menos la cabeza de la familia, decidió cortar lazos con el clan Hyuga.

- Así es.

Sakura se tragó las ganas de decirle que deseaba saber, en ese instante, de preferencia, el rol que él desempeñaba, así como esa pensión. Sioel alzó una ceja en una mueca divertida adivinando el pensamiento de la chica.

- Supongo que quieres saber qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto y qué lugar ocupa esta casa también.

Sakura se irguió más, si es que era posible, afirmando enérgicamente.

- Pues aún no te lo diré –dijo saboreando la desilusión que ahora se asomaba en el rostro de la chica- primero, te contaré un poco sobre lo que pasó después de esa fuerte discusión entre los jefes de los dos clanes.

Sioel formó una sonrisa que Sakura no supo describir si era melancólica o frustrada, en cualquiera de los dos casos, decidió no decir nada esperando a que Sioel continuara.

- Cuando Taiyo Satoshi regresó de su visita a Hiashi Hyuga, es de suponerse que estaba hecho una furia, ¿no?

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_Los miembros del clan Taiyo consideraron prudente dejar que la cabeza de su familia desahogara su furia en completa soledad, sobretodo por seguridad de todos, Satoshi Taiyo no se consideraba por ser alguien que pensara con la cabeza fría antes de actuar._

_Nadie se atrevió a formular siquiera una palabra, era más que obvio suponer que la negociación no había tenido la respuesta esperada, lo que, aún sin mediar palabra, provocó la ira de unos y el alivio de otros._

_Así como el clan Hyuga, el clan Taiyo se dividía en dos ramas, con la diferencia de que una no era inferior a la otra, eran complementarias. Se basaban en los preceptos del yin y el yang y de esa manera encontraban un equilibrio perfecto. Hasta hacía una generación el clan Taiyo era escogido entre todos los clanes como un mediador, un punto neutro, un clan respetado por la imparcialidad y respeto que mostraban tanto dentro como fuera de la familia._

_Todo eso desapareció cuando Satoshi adquirió el poder de ser la cabeza de la familia, no es que fuera malo, al menos no al principio, pero las ideas que demostraba tener incluso antes de llegar a ser el jefe del clan llegaban a ser bastante radicales e incluso intolerantes a las reglas que había dirigido por siglos a la familia Taiyo._

_Sin embargo, el entusiasmo que había demostrado Satoshi al proponer sus ideas era tal, que una gran parte de la familia demostraron estar de acuerdo en realizar los cambios que él prometía darían un renombre al clan, el cual dejaría de ser "un punto muerto" entre los otros clanes._

_La otra mitad no estaba tan de acuerdo, especialmente por las medidas que se adoptarían para llegar a la meta; no entendían como Satoshi ignoraba la posición sumamente privilegiada en la que estaban, puesto que contaban con la confianza de cada clan existente en Konoha. _

_Después de meditarlo, los más viejos y sabios de la familia Taiyo decidieron hacer caso a las ideas del nuevo líder, dejando como única condición que verían con escrutinio la evolución de las cosas, y que si determinaban que no mejoraba la situación, se regresaría inmediatamente al modelo anterior por el cual se habían regido tantos años._

_Satoshi estuvo de acuerdo argumentando que eso no iba a suceder._

_En efecto, no sucedió._

* * *

Sakura escuchaba con atención cada palabra, no era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar, pero saber de un clan extinto no dejaba de causarle interés.

- Pero... –soltó aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió al pensar que podría haber cortado la inspiración del chico.

- ¿Uhm?

Como no parecía molesto con la interrupción, Sakura decidió continuar.

- Si el clan Taiyo era tan respetado por todos los otros clanes, ¿por qué no se sabe de él más que ya no existe?

- Porque se decidió por unanimidad que no se daría a conocer la historia de la razón de su desaparición.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Para proteger al clan Hyuga.

- ¡Eso no es justo! –exclamó la chica.

- Si me dejas terminar de contarte le encontrarás más sentido a las cosas.

Sakura asintió de mala gana.

- Un último comentario antes de proseguir...-Sioel parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas- Si bien el clan Hyuga fue el encargado de exterminar al clan Taiyo, no fueron ellos –solos- quienes decidieron tomar tal medida.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó extrañada.

- Fue la decisión final que tomaron todos los clanes de Konoha, incluyendo al Hokage.

Sakura casi se va para atrás al escucharlo.

- Te lo explicaré con más detalle después.

Sioel agarró un dulce y se dedicó a comerlo mientras la chica esperaba, ¿qué más podía hacer?

A decir verdad, contarle la historia no le era nada cómodo, porque contarla implicaba recordarla y recordarla implicaba evocar recuerdos que él hubiera preferido olvidar.

- Una de las nuevas reglas que se impuso en la familia, fue que una parte del clan estuviera subordinado al otro, tal como el bouke y el souke; él argumentaba que esto era necesario si se quería mantener un orden. Por supuesto, muchos se negaron rotundamente a acatr esta nueva disposición.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_Antes de proponer una idea, Taiyo contemplaba las distintas reacciones que ésta desencadenaría, y basándose en ellas tomaba las medidas necesarias para irse despejando el camino._

_El primer cambio que experimentó la familia, fue el retiro del consejo de ancianos._

"_No podemos seguir siempre dependiendo de ellos, pueden ser los más sabios, pero muchas de sus ideas siguen basadas en el pasado, si queremos prosperar como clan y mantenernos en una posición respetada en el futuro necesitamos una mentalidad más abierta al cambio, necesitamos ideas de personas jóvenes con visión que puedan actuar basándose en los cambios que se están experimentados y no en viejas ideas."_

_Al parecer la explicación había bastado para convencer a muchos de aceptar la decisión, los afectados sólo habían negado con la cabeza en señal de resignación pero no habían replicado._

_Las personas que ocuparon el lugar de los ancianos compartían los mismos ideales de Taiyo, así que cualquier idea que propusiera era aceptada sin muchos miramientos._

_Cuando se propuso la idea de la subordinación de una parte de la familia a la otra, muchas personas, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido al margen, se negaron indignadas a permitir que eso ocurriera._

_La idea por sí sola causaba revuelo, pero era más la conmoción al saber que parte de la familia sería regida por la otra, sobretodo porque la hermana del líder, que también resultaba ser su reciente esposa, pertenecía a la parte que él proponía fuera la subordinada._

_Kohana Taiyo era la hermana menor y esposa de Satoshi Taiyo; se caracterizaba por ser una persona tranquila, amable y reservada que se ganaba el afecto y confianza de los demás; por estas cualidades habían decidido que se desposara con su hermano, sus personalidades eran tan contrastantes que se complementaban a la perfección._

_Satoshi pertenecía al "yang" de la familia, mientras Kohana formaba parte del "yin". La idea de que su misma esposa tuviera que ser también la protectora y sirviente de Satoshi desagradaba bastante a los demás miembros de ambas partes de la familia._

_Taiyo quería a su hermana, la quería, no la amaba. Así que por más protestas que hubo, se implementó la regla, y la familia quedó dividida completamente, lo quisieran o no._

* * *

Sioel se rascó la cabeza, pensaba que se estaba saliendo un poco del tema, su intención no era contarle toda la historia de un clan extinto a Sakura, pero no sabía como llegar al punto de interés sin irse antes por las ramas.

- En resumen –suspiró- las ideas propuestas por Taiyo implicaban adquirir mayor poder ante los demás clanes aún si esto significaba meterse con ellos. Por ese entonces, su primer y único hijo había nacido y contaba con tres años, ese año nació también Hinata Hyuga y la idea de que su clan pudiera unirse a uno tan antiguo y respetado como era el clan Hyuga hizo mella en su cabeza.

Meditó un segundo sus palabras antes de continuar.

- Para ese entonces, contrario a lo que Satoshi había prometido, el clan había perdido todo respeto y hasta era considerado peligroso por todos los demás. Aunado a la fragmentación interna que se había dado y las constantes disputas entre la familia por seguir con el modelo actual o recuperar los antiguos preceptos que los habían regido.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_Durante todo ese tiempo, Hiroshi Taiyo había crecido con las enseñanzas de su madre; cuando cumplió cuatro años vio por primera vez a su padre, (al menos él no recordaba haberlo visto antes) y sólo fue para que éste le dijera que estaba comprometido con Hinata Hyuga, lo cual no le causo mayor conmoción más que una singular curiosidad por saber que significaba estar comprometido. Poco después su padre había ido con él nuevamente para decirle, con una cara que no demostraba demasiada felicidad, que su compromiso estaba acabado._

_Hacía unos meses, su madre había encontrado a un niño de unos siete años tirado a la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba frente a sus aposentos; lo había acogido y le había dado un nombre –Aoki-, y puesto que no le agradaba ver como su misma familia tuviera que servir a su pequeño hijo, le encomendó al nuevo integrante esa tarea, aunque con ligeras variantes._

_- Hiroshi es mi hijo y acaba de cumplir cuatro años, es un poco tímido pero estoy segura de que se alegrará de conocerte...es un poco distraído, así que quiero pedirte un favor que no creo que nadie más pueda cumplir._

_El pequeño de siete años se irguió mirando con atención a Kohana. Esa mujer le agradaba, era amable con él y hasta lo había adoptado, así que la idea de poder hacerle un favor como mínimo que fuera lo llenaba de orgullo._

_Kohana sonrió ante la solemnidad que presentaba el niño al escucharla._

_- Quisiera ver si puedes proteger...más bien diría, estar junto a Hiroshi; no hace amigos con facilidad así que casi siempre está solo._

_Aoki afirmó con lentitud a la petición. Con sinceridad, no le emocionaba estar cuidando a un niño de cuatro años, porque a fin de cuentas, podía darse cuenta que esa era la intención de esa mujer._

_A pesar de eso, bastaron tres horas junto a Hiroshi para que ambos se volvieran inseparables._

_Kohana suponía que algo así iba a suceder, por lo que les dejó un libre acceso a todas las instalaciones que estaban destinadas para ella, las cuales incluían un enorme jardín y las típicas aguas termales que había en cada sección del clan. Ellos prefirieron pasarla casi siempre dentro de la casa, escogiendo como lugar favorito una habitación llena de ventanales que filtraba la luz del sol provocando un ambiente cálido y cómodo, si no estaban ahí, se la pasaban en la biblioteca, donde Kohana siempre les leía y contaba historias._

* * *

_La situación de los Taiyo era cada vez más tensa, por no decir que sus relaciones exteriores estaban hechas un desastre. La familia estaba completamente deshecha y los que estaban en contra de Satoshi fueron desterrados, a excepción de Kohana quien, a pesar de que también declaró estar en contra de las decisiones de su esposo, fue obligada a quedarse junto a él. _

_Esto no era un motivo de aparente preocupación para el próximo heredero, quien jugaba con singular alegría con quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo._

_Era increíble que, con una diferencia de tres años, ambos pudieran llevarse tan bien y tener intereses similares. Hiroshi ya tenía siete años y Aoki diez, ambos habían estado ajenos a la situación actual de su familia porque Kohana los apartaba de sus aposentos cada vez que veía venir una situación desagradable._

_A ambos niños les encantaba estar la biblioteca, no era muy grande, pero tenía un montón de pasadizos secretos que llevaban a muchas salas de lectura y un almacén que estaba siempre lleno de comida (aunque era Kohana quien abastecía ese lugar para ellos). Esa vez, extrañamente, estaban en el jardín._

_- Oye Aoki._

_El aludido giró para ver a Hiroshi que estaba haciendo figuras en la tierra. _

_- Me preguntaba...-prosiguió al ver que su amigo le prestaba atención- por qué debería odiar a alguien que no conozco._

_El pequeño de ojos carmín volteó a ver al mayor que lo miraba sorprendido._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Padre ha estado platicando conmigo desde hace tiempo y siempre me menciona a una niña, pero dice que es mala y que me ha despreciado._

_- ¿Una niña?_

_- Si, Hinata Hyuga, dice que su padre y ella son las personas más malas del mundo y que si alguna vez llego a cruzarme con ella debo despreciarlas así como ellas me despreciaron a mí. _

_Aoki ya sabía a quien se refería, Kohana le había contado la historia por si alguna vez Hiroshi sacaba el tema._

_- ¿Por qué dice que te despreciaron?_

_- Porque son tontas y no saben lo que dijeron –recitó las palabras de su padre._

_- ¿Y tú crees que sea cierto?_

_- No los conozco lo suficiente, creo que sólo los vi una vez, así que no me importa si es cierto o no; pero padre dice que debo odiarlos, a ellos y a toda su familia, incluyendo su primo, que creo también es su prometido... no me gusta odiar a la gente._

_El castaño sonrió mientras miraba a su amigo hacer algo parecido a un puchero._

_- No hagas lo que a ti no te gusta. _

_- ¿Sabes algo? –volvió a preguntar Hiroshi mientras un fino rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Padre me contó algo muy malo, me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie...menos a mamá, pero no quiero que haga lo que me dijo que iba a hacer._

_Aoki lo miró atento, desde que le había dicho eso un sentimiento parecido a la inquietud se había apoderado de él._

_- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_Hiroshi lo volteó a ver con inseguridad, no es que le gustara desobedecer, menos a su padre, pero creía poder discernir entre algo bueno y malo, y lo que su padre le había mencionado caía sin duda alguna en la categoría de malo._

_- Me dijo que pensaba raptar a Hinata Hyuga y ahogarla en el río y después iba a asesinar personalmente a su padre...no quiero que eso les suceda, no es que la conozca, –dijo refiriéndose a Hinata- sólo la vi una vez cuando acompañé a mi madre a la aldea...pero no se veía mala persona, creo que sólo era muy tímida. Además, también vi a su prometido y parecía que se llevaban bien, se veían tan felices que no me gustaría que nada malo les pasara. –terminó disgustado mientras veía a su mejor amigo._

_Por su parte, Aoki se debatía entre ir en ese mismo instante con Kohana a avisarle sobre lo sucedido o quedarse a reconfortar un poco a su amigo._

_- ¿Te dijo cuándo planeaba hacerlo?_

_- La siguiente semana, creo que Hiashi-san saldrá de Konoha un tiempo, así que se quedará su hermano gemelo cuidando a Hinata Hyuga..._

_Ambos se quedaron callados._

_- ¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó Hiroshi haciendo que Aoki se sobresaltara._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Hiroshi, a ti no te conocen, tienes que ir con la familia Hyuga a decirles sobre los planes de mi padre; ellos no deben saber que eres de esta familia porque si no, probablemente creerán que les estás mintiendo, si te obligan a quedarte con ellos, quédate, independientemente del rumbo que tome todo esto, las cosas se tornarán muy feas. _

_Su amigo lo volteó a ver sorprendido, le costaba creer que todo eso se le ocurriera en cuestión de minutos._

_- Pero tú te quedarás solo..._

_- Estaré bien, necesito que vayas, no es la única cosa que mi padre piensa hacer, y dice que en unos cuantos años yo tengo que ayudarle con todos sus planes, no quiero._

_- Podemos decirle a tu madre, ella sabrá que hacer, no necesito ir yo y dejarte solo – su amigo estaba férreo a no querer alejarse de él._

_- Mi madre está vigilada cuidadosamente por todos los de la familia, si hace un paso en falso le puede suceder algo malo y no quiero que termine en problemas por mi culpa._

_A pesar de que fingía indiferencia e incluso ignorancia a la situación, Hiroshi estaba más que bien informado._

_- Pero..._

_- No quiero excusas, Aoki. –fijó sus penetrantes ojos rojos sobre él- Vete ahora, nadie sospechará a donde vas...no quiero que regreses hasta que todo esto haya pasado, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Volveré inmediatamente después de todo esto, ¿bien? –protestó con sus puños cerrados fuertemente, no sabía quien se estaba comportando como el mayor, si él o su pequeño amigo de apenas siete años._

_Hiroshi le sonrió al tiempo que el otro se iba corriendo hacia su nuevo destino._

* * *

Sakura no se atrevía siquiera a articular alguna expresión, Sioel miraba fijamente un dulce mientras jugaba con su envoltura.

- Después pasó esto y aquello...el caso es que el clan desapareció, Hinata sigue viva así que habrás de suponer que el plan de Satoshi Taiyo no se logró cumplir y...

- ¿Esto y aquello? –preguntó la chica alterada- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

El chico se removió incómodamente en donde estaba sentado.

- Aoki sí fue con la familia Hyuga, demandó ver a Hiashi...por supuesto no le permitieron hablar con él, no era muy inteligente para un mocoso de diez años exigir ver a una persona tan respetada, pero después de decir que tenía información sobre una "conspiración" de la familia Taiyo contra ellos, los Hyuga se mostraron más receptivos a sus palabras. Kohana también parecía sospechar algo, así que por su parte pidió ayuda al Hokage a quien le comunicaba todos los cambios que sufría la familia por si llegaba a suceder algo que pondría en peligro a personas externas a ésta. Se convocó a una junta de emergencia entre los jefes de cada clan y se les comentó la situación, a la cual le agregaron la información que Aoki les había dado, la cual también sorprendió a Kohana.

- ¿Y a qué decisión llegaron?

- Me sorprende que lo preguntes; Kohana argumentó que su familia estaba ya tan contaminada que las palabras no surtirían efecto en los miembros del clan. Se decidió acabar con Satoshi, pero se consideró que los otros probablemente buscarían venganza, así que la resolución final, por muy dolorosa que fuera para la mujer que aún con todo lo pasado, seguía apreciando a sus familiares, fue exterminar al clan. Ya habían hecho bastante daño en el pasado, cosas que no pienso contarte, pero créeme que pusieron en peligro a la aldea varias veces...el clan Taiyo estaba corrompido por completo, no había salvación para nadie.

- Pero, ¿qué iba a pasar con Kohana y con Hiroshi?

Sioel la volteó a ver, la joven se sorprendió de ver una angustia visiblemente marcada en su rostro.

- El plan inicial era que ellos estuvieran ausentes el día en que la familia Hyuga, la cual fue la escogida para llevar a cabo ese exterminio, irrumpiera en los aposentos de los Taiyo. Todo eso se iba a llevar a cabo una noche antes de que Satoshi Taiyo llevara a cabo su plan de secuestrar a Hinata; Kohana ya estaba enterada que Aoki estaba a salvo, así que no había nadie más que le preocupara a excepción de su hijo.

Sakura temió preguntar qué había pasado después, una inquietud incómoda se hizo presente en su estómago.

- Pero...-parecía que a Sioel le faltaba el aire- cuando Kohana llegó a su casa, un miembro de la familia la acusó de tener conexiones con el clan Hyuga y fue acusada de traición. Fue asesinada al día siguiente en presencia de su esposo y de su hijo. Al no recibir noticias de ella el Hokage se alarmó, pero no podía apresurar las cosas, de por sí ya estaban bastante aceleradas. Cuando llegó el día indicado pasó todo lo que se tenía contemplado; antes de empezar el ataque, Hisashi Hyuga encontró el cuarto de Hiroshi y lo encerró en una habitación mencionándole a grandes rasgos lo que iba a pasar. Hiroshi sólo afirmó en silencio entendiendo la situación. En la madrugada del día siguiente, aparentemente, no había un solo miembro vivo del clan.

- Sioel...tú... –empezó la chica recordando la vaga descripción física que había hecho Sioel de los personajes- ¿tú eres Hiroshi?

Sioel sonrió con amargura.

- Que va, Hiroshi fue asesinado tres años después de los eventos que te acabo de referir.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? –preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.- Pasadizos secretos, enorme jardín, aguas termales, ventanales...Sakura, estás en los que fueron los aposentos de Kohana Taiyo, estás en la misma habitación en donde Hiroshi y Aoki se la pasaban con ella, y en la misma habitación donde éste primero fue escondido mientras toda su familia era asesinada.

- ¿Y tú...?

- En su momento, fui el mejor amigo de Hiroshi...y también el responsable de su muerte.

* * *

Espero no les haya resultado muy tedioso de leer, como les mencioné en el capítulo anterior, aquí está la historia del clan, de la pensión y de Sioel. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, fueron la fuente de inspiración de este capítulo... y también les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia! El siguiente capítulo estará entre el viernes y sábado próximos.


	26. Poniendo todo en orden

- ¿Y tú...?

- En su momento, fui el mejor amigo de Hiroshi...y también el responsable de su muerte.

* * *

Quería una explicación a lo último que había dicho, pero viéndolo en ese estado estuvo a punto de evitar ella misma que el chico siguiera hablando.

Sioel tenía su cuerpo completamente tenso y sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones, aunque estaba claro que no veían nada en particular, al menos, nada que estuviera en aquella habitación. Llevaba rato con una sonrisa llena de amargura estampada al rostro. Contar todo aquello había abierto una herida larga y profunda que en realidad, nunca había llegado a cicatrizar del todo, y en esos momentos parecía que quisiera hurgarla a fondo para ver cuanto más dolor podría soportar.

Sakura temió que el joven se desplomara de un momento a otro, porque esa era la impresión que le daba.

Eso no sucedió.

Pasados unos minutos en que el chico se mantuvo completamente en silencio, su cuerpo volvió a relajarse así como su sonrisa.

No creo que sea necesario decir más. Lo que ahora importa es el par Hyuga, ¿no? –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Sakura evitó reprocharle, a pesar de que su voz sonaba normal y él mismo lucía así, sabía que le estaba costando bastante comportarse de forma natural.

- Bien… ¿qué más puedo decirte que te sea útil? –siguió Sioel mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón en ademán de estar pensando.- Me parece que te he dicho todo ya.

- Creo…-empezó Sakura con cierta inseguridad- que estás olvidando decirme la parte más importante de todo esto.

- ¿Si? ¿Cuál?

- Bueno…me parece que sería bastante útil si me pudieras decir quien ha estado en esta pensión aparte de nosotros, envenenado la comida y en resumen, quien preparo todo este escenario antes de nuestra llegada.

El castaño sonrió, por supuesto no lo había olvidado. Técnicamente para eso se encontraba en ese lugar, contándole todas esas cosas a Sakura…

Después de todo, esa era la razón por la que él había estado ahí desde un principio.

* * *

Cuando Hinata regresó al cuarto se encontró con dos sorpresas, una era grata, la otra no tanto.

Sakura no estaba; por más optimista que fuera, Hinata sabía que no la encontraría aun recorriendo con su mirada todo el cuarto. Sin embargo, para su gran alivio, Sasuke se encontraba dormido; suponía que era porque se había cansado de esperarla y por el agotamiento propio de su estado físico.

Encontró a su primo recargado sobre la pared pegada a los ventanales, miraba sin mucho interés el grabado de las cortinas mientras esperaba que su prima llegara para poder así él irse.

- No la encontré por ningún lado –dijo a pesar de que sabía que su primo ya se había dado cuenta. Probablemente lo había dicho sólo para comenzar una plática.

- No es algo de lo que se tenga que preocupar. –contestó él al percibir cierta preocupación en la voz de su protegida- Ella sabe cuidarse y probablemente haya descubierto algún lugar del que nosotros no estamos enterados.

Nada más cerca de la realidad.

Hinata asintió aún sin entender del todo a lo que Neji se refería.

El joven se dio cuenta, pero decidió no hacer más comentarios. Si Sakura había descubierto un lugar y no se los había contado, sus razones tendría.

Sólo esperaba que esas razones fueran lo suficientemente buenas, porque Neji no tenía un pelo de tonto y sospechaba con mucha razón que no sólo Sakura había encontrado algo, sino también _alguien._

* * *

- Pero tú me dijiste…

Sakura tenía fruncido el ceño en un intento vano de entender, apenas hacía unos minutos Sioel le había dicho que toda la familia Taiyo había sido exterminada, y ahora le explicaba que quienes habían arreglado todo ese escenario habían sido miembros de ese clan.

- Bueno…mencioné que _aparentemente _todos fueron aniquilados. Después de todo, nadie, salvo Hiroshi quedó vivo en esa pensión y tampoco hubo persona que regresara y alegara que perteneciera a la familia.

- ¿Es decir que efectivamente están tras Hinata?

- Si.

- ¿Pero cómo sabían que íbamos a llegar a este lugar? ¡Yo lo encontré por coincidencia!

- Para ninjas experimentados como ellos, hasta las "coincidencias" son tomadas en consideración a la hora de elaborar un plan.

La chica se quedó callada sintiendo una repentina punzada de culpa; si ella no hubiera visto esa casa no estarían metidos en ese lío.

_"Pero bueno… ¿cómo iba yo a saber que todo acabaría en esto?"_

- Por el momento sólo hay dos de ellos…y no es porque quiera alertarte pero han estado con ustedes desde su llegada.

- ¡¿Y cómo no quieres que me alerte? –exclamó alterada

- Bueno…no es que siempre estén…la mayoría del tiempo…nada más –se excusó con un leve murmullo.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

- ¿Y por qué no se han movido? ¿No han sospechado nada de mí? Después de todo...no es que me estuviera comportado muy normal estos días.

- En efecto, me ha costado bastante mantenerme bajo perfil gracias a ti. Te han seguido como acosadores a cada lugar al que vas.

La joven sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa declaración.

- No han hecho acto de presencia porque no quieren hacer movimientos imprudentes, tales como el que cometieron recién llegaron ustedes aquí.

- ¿Te refieres al incidente de las aguas termales?

- Ese mismo. En realidad el cómo se desenvolvieron las cosas no fue premeditado por ellos. Los subestimaron bastante al pensar que para cuando ustedes reaccionaran ya sería muy tarde para Hinata Hyuga.

- Ya veo…-Sakura agradeció aliviada la rapidez que tuvieron todos los chicos cuando escucharon el grito de ellas.- Pero si me han seguido a todas partes, ¿por qué no te han encontrado?

Sioel rodó los ojos.

- ¿Por qué crees que no me aparecía cada vez que gritabas mi nombre?

- Pensé que era porque me ignorabas…

- Bueno…si, en parte –admitió el chico- pero no sólo era por esa razón.

- Pero aún si no aparecieras, ¿no sospecharían de que estuviera buscando a alguien? Y más si ese alguien eras tú.

- Si, pero ellos no tienen un historial que incluya a "Sioel", ¿quieres que te recuerde mi verdadero nombre?

- No…es sólo que aun así, bueno, tampoco hay nadie de nosotros que se llame igual a ti, estés o no en su historial, cualquiera sospecharía.

- Es verdad, y es por eso que tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de alguien.

En el momento, Sioel se incorporó y fue hacia un librero que estaba extrañamente casi vacío.

- Sakura, te presento a Sioel. –dijo mostrándole un diminuto gato negro con ojos azules a medio abrir.

* * *

Antes de que Sakura se marchara y después de que hubieran descubierto lo que habían estado comiendo todo ese tiempo, todos habían acordado por unanimidad que se irían de esa casa lo más pronto posible, a lo que Sakura alegó que no sería ese día, sino el que le seguía por la mañana.

Kiba y Naruto se preguntaban porque tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente para irse. No es que hubiera muchas razones para quedarse en una casa que sabían, no eran bienvenidos.

Shino sospechaba la razón de aquello, pero no quiso hacer comentario alguno. En realidad, el exceso de tiempo libre le había permitido hacer toda una lista de posibles causas y consecuencias para los sucesos que les habían estado ocurriendo, y de todas ellas, había encontrado varios puntos que encajaban a la perfección.

Uno, era que probablemente el punto central del conflicto era Hinata, no era raro una vez recordando que ella era la heredera de su familia, lo que la hacía un blanco para muchos. El otro, eran los constantes males que aquejaban a todos, pero eso tenía sentido si los enemigos querían quitarlos del camino o al menos debilitarlos para hacer su tarea más fácil.

Uno por uno fue ligando cada suceso anormal que les había pasado y hasta ese momento había obtenido una secuencia bastante coherente.

La última pieza que le faltaba y la que daría el motivo de todo lo demás era, probablemente, la más importante. ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban tras su amiga?

* * *

- Cuando llegué a este lugar me lo encontré…al principio pensé en echarlo pero después pensé que podría ser útil en alguna ocasión.

Sioel tenía al gatito en su hombro, éste se había vuelto a enroscar no sin antes rasguñar a quien lo había despertado de su placentero sueño.

- ¿Es decir que ellos pensaron que estaba llamando a este gato en lugar de a ti? –preguntó incrédula

- Así es.

- ¿De verdad creyeron algo así?

- Fue a la conclusión que llegaron después de inspeccionar toda la casa en busca de alguien más a parte de ustedes.

- ¿Y por qué nosotros no nos habíamos percatado de su presencia?

Ahora fue el turno de Sioel de verla con incredulidad.

- Hablarás por ti. La mayoría se dio cuenta casi desde el principio.

Sakura frunció el ceño, si así fuera, entonces ¿por qué nadie había comentado algo?

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- El primer día que llegaron. Ese día, si no mal recuerdo, Hinata Hyuga fue por artículos de limpieza para asear su habitación, pero sintió una presencia más y se fue del lugar, poco después su primo inspeccionó la habitación…Como él dijo, había una persona más a parte de ella, pero aparte, también estaba este pequeñín –dijo al tiempo que señalaba con su pulgar a la bola de pelos que descansaba sobre su hombro.-, Neji Hyuga lo advirtió pero decidió enfocarse en la presencia que estaba con su prima aparte del gato.

- ¿Alguien más lo descubrió?

- Hinata Hyuga lo vio el segundo día, mientras preparaba la comida. Lo encontró en el alféizar de la ventana. Cuando le ofreció algo de comida éste la rechazó, supongo que desde un inicio supo que estaba envenenada. Me parece que no lo volvió a ver desde esa ocasión. También lo vieron los compañeros de ambos chicos y Sasuke Uchiha…ah, creo que también Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¡Esos son todos!

- Casi todos, la única que no se dio cuenta fuiste tú –agregó con tono burlón- muchas cosas en las que pensar, ¿eh, Sakura?

La chica bufó.

- Como sea, tuve que estar ausente unas horas en las que ellos inspeccionaban la pensión. Fue un golpe de suerte que el lugar favorito de este gato fuera la biblioteca, eso ayudó a que pensaran que ibas a este lugar para ver al gato y que te habías encariñado con él.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos minutos, Sioel se había anticipado a cada cosa que pudiera suceder.

- Así que ya tenías todo planeado…

El chico dudó antes de contestar la pregunta; encontrarse con Ten-ten no lo había contemplado, así como haber discutido con la chica que tenía en frente, pero de una u otra manera había podido salir bien librado de todo sin que su plan se alterase la gran cosa.

- ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Sakura lo volteó a ver de forma nada amistosa, quería saber tantas cosas que dudaba que una sola tarde bastara para aclararle todas las dudas que tenía.

Sin embargo, sabía poner prioridades, y su curiosidad, lamentablemente, no era una de ellas, lo cual disminuía sus preguntas a la mitad.

- Si estás hablando conmigo es porque en estos momentos ellos no están, ¿cierto?

- En efecto, de otra manera habría sido imposible que ellos no detectaran tu ausencia después de tanto tiempo. Tampoco es que piensen que te puedes pasar toda la tarde con un gato. No tardarán en volver, no te preocupes. –agregó con ironía.

- No me preocupo –refutó la chica molesta-. ¿Sabes cuál será su siguiente movimiento?

- Probablemente han ido a alertar a sus demás camaradas que ustedes están a punto de abandonar la pensión.

- ¿Hay más de ellos? –preguntó sorprendida

Aunque la cara de sorpresa que le dirigió él superó con creces la suya.

- ¿Crees que sólo dos personas podrían preparar todo esto? – le cuestionó haciéndola sentir incómoda

- No es imposible –se excusó la chica avergonzada

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza con un deje de resignación.

- Pues que sepas que no es así. Hay más de ellos. En realidad, es cierto que se me olvidó contarte una parte importante de la historia de los Taiyo.

Sioel procedió a explicarle a su joven acompañante que justo el día en el que se había planeado el ataque sorpresa, la familia Taiyo también se había dividido en una fracción menor que había ido al río para asegurarse que todo estaba en condiciones de que su plan fuera un éxito. No eran más de diez personas. En realidad, fue un golpe de suerte increíble; minutos después de que ellas se fueran, varios espías se colocaron alrededor de la pensión de los Taiyo para ver si había algún cambio en sus actividades diarias.

- Entonces, esas personas…

- No volvieron a ver a sus compañeros. Creo que es bastante razonable lo que quieren hacer, si antes no tenían una razón justificada para vengarse de los Hyuga, ahora si que la tienen, ¿no te parece?

A su pesar, Sakura tuvo que darle la razón, saber que su clan había sido exterminado por una familia a la que ya se le guardaba rencor era un detonante inmediato para planear venganza.

- ¿Y por qué no se movilizaron antes? Ya han pasado muchos años.

- Porque sabían que apresurarse iba a provocar que acabaran con ellos tal como lo hicieron con su familia. Su lección fue que debían esperar.

- ¿Y qué planean hacer?

- Bueno…probablemente sea matar a Hinata Hyuga…y de paso a su primo, para ellos sigue siendo su prometido y a pesar de que no tuvo nada que ver, también tienen cierto resentimiento contra él.

La chica dio un resoplido, cómo si se los fuera a permitir.

- Yo les aconsejaría que no se esperaran hasta mañana para irse. Probablemente ellos lleguen mañana por la madrugada.

- ¡No podemos dejar que ellos sigan haciendo lo que quieran! Incluso si salimos librados de ésta, no evitaremos que ellos sigan buscando a Hinata hasta que la encuentren. Es mejor enfrentarlos directamente a esperar hasta que ellos tengan otra oportunidad, y quien sabe si en ella estaremos todos juntos nuevamente.

No sabía porque no había contemplado una respuesta así.

- ¿Crees que unos niños podrán hacer frente a unas personas con toda una vida de experiencia?

- Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? El que hayan eliminado a todo un clan en una noche no significa que no les haya costado trabajo hacerlo.

- Pero esa vez eran más de diez personas. Estoy segura de que podremos salir bien librados de ésta.

Él lo sabía, en realidad lo sabía perfectamente; incluso dudaba que tuviera que intervenir en algún momento si la confrontación se diera. El clan Taiyo desde siempre se había caracterizado por su inteligencia, no su fuerza, y esos chiquillos tenían ambas. En realidad no es que fuera una batalla tan difícil.

El joven sonrió. Quien en realidad los había subestimado era él.

* * *

Neji no entendía porque siempre que él o Sasuke se enfermaban, iban a parar a la habitación de las chicas; tan fácil como quitar a alguno de los otros chicos y ocupar su cama en la habitación que realmente les correspondía.

No es que le incomodara…en lo absoluto. Pero tampoco es que quisiera aprovecharse de la bondad de su prima, la paciencia de Ten-ten y la comprensión de Sakura. Así que a pesar de los "reclamos" de Hinata, Neji cargó con el peso muerto de un Sasuke dormido y lo llevó a la habitación de los chicos.

Una vez ahí, lo dejó en la que parecía la cama de Naruto (la única sin tender), ambos eran compañeros de equipo, así que no creía que habría problema alguno.

Le sorprendió que Sasuke no se hubiera despertado a pesar de haberlo cargado y técnicamente aventarlo a la cama.

Lo único que había recibido como respuesta había sido un gruñido. El oji-blanco suspiró al ver como Sasuke fruncía el ceño y se acomodaba dándole la espalda. Se preguntó cuanto le habría gustado ver esa escena a Sakura, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos inútiles a un lado.

Observó por la ventana que ya estaba anocheciendo y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración.

Estaba molesto, molesto y frustrado, su sensei los había dejado sin más explicaciones en cuanto habían llegado a la pensión (lo cual, a pesar de todo, le aliviaba un poco, tener a ese adulto sobre ellos no le era tentador), él había dejado de entrenar desde hacía días, y para colmo, su prima no hacía más que estragos en su cabeza desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

Hinata, sin ella posiblemente estaría cumpliendo su rutina diaria, sin más preocupaciones que hacerse más fuerte; pero pensó si en verdad, aún después de salir de aquel lugar, quería que su vida siguiera igual, sin tener más contacto con su prima que el necesario, sin verla preocupada por él por cualquier nimiedad, sin sentir que estaba a su lado.

Se asustó.

No sabía cuando había empezado a ser tan dependiente de su prima; ni siquiera estaba muy seguro cuando protegerla había dejado de ser una obligación para convertirse en una necesidad.

Recargó su frente sobre el cristal mientras veía como la primera estrella aparecía. Era apenas un punto diminuto que no se comparaba con otras estrellas de mayor tamaño, pero aun así brillaba bastante como para hacer notar que estaba ahí.

Neji decidió ponerle a la estrella el nombre de su prima, porque así la veía él, como un punto pequeño que pocas veces era tomado en cuenta, pero que brillaba más que cualquier otro.

Sonrió ante tal comparación. Así era su prima: tan brillante… y tan lejana.

Ante el peligro de perderse en sus pensamientos, decidió dejar la habitación. Se había quedado únicamente para vigilar el estado de Sasuke, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido y no vio que la pasara mal, por lo que un poco más de descanso y volvería a ser la misma molestia de siempre.

Cuando salió del cuarto tuvo que pegarse a la puerta para que la chica no se estampara contra él.

Sakura acababa de hablar con Hinata y ésta le había dicho donde encontrar a Sasuke, aunque en realidad, aún no tuviera muchas ganas de hablar con él, con quien quería encontrarse era justamente con el chico con quien estaba a punto de estamparse al correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- En…un lugar.

El Hyuga levantó una ceja viéndola con ironía.

- ¿En serio? Nunca lo habría imaginado… Como sea, si quieres ver a Uchiha está en el cuarto, se encuentra dormido.

- Ya veo…aunque en realidad quisiera hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre este lugar.

Neji la vio con atención, Sakura lucía agitada, sabía que era por correr, pero también intuía que era por algo que le había sucedido,

- Adelante.

- Dime Neji, ¿conoces al clan Taiyo?

* * *

Sioel se miró en un pequeño espejo que estaba pegado a un librero. Lucía demacrado y tanto como su cabello como sus ojos habían perdido color. Sabía que en unos minutos se recuperaría del todo, aún se reprochaba que casi hubiera perdido el control al estar con Sakura, si no se hubiera reprimido habría terminado por contarle todo, y no quería eso, no quería volver a recordarlo.

Suspiró mientras el pequeño gatito se restregaba contra su pierna. Quien había terminado encariñándose con el animal era él, hasta le había dado un nombre, no era Sioel, era Bola de pelos, creía que era más adecuado.

Se inclinó a acariciarlo mientras recordaba la petición que le había pedido a Sakura.

_He dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte, así que ya puedes irte. _

_Sakura afirmó sin mucha seguridad._

_- ¿Te volveré a ver, no?_

_- No lo creo, mañana ustedes se van y probablemente yo me vaya poco después._

_- ¿A dónde?_

_- No tengo idea._

_Le había contestado con tal rapidez que la joven se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar sus palabras._

_- ¿Y por qué no vuelves a Konoha?_

_- No tengo nada que hacer ahí._

_- Pero puedes encontrar algo en lo que entretenerte._

_- Prefiero viajar por mi cuenta sin ataduras ni nada, ¿puedes verlo? No tengo ni siquiera la bandana de la aldea.-dijo señalando su frente a la que sólo cubría su flequillo._

_La chica no pudo ocultar su desilusión ante la idea de no volver a verlo._

_- Vamos, no es para tanto –dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente.- Tal vez si que nos volvamos a ver en otro lugar, cuando tengas que viajar por tus misiones y eso._

_- Pero no será igual._

_- Bueno…no es que nos hayamos conocido en situaciones normales tampoco, ¿no crees que sería bueno seguir con la rutina de encontrarnos en momentos inusuales?_

_No pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario del joven._

_- Necesito que me hagas un favor antes de irte. –Sioel enserió un poco su mirada._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Tienes que contarle los planes de los Taiyo a Neji Hyuga, él es el único por el momento que está en condiciones de saber lo que harán._

_- ¿Quieres decir que le cuente toda la historia que me acabas de relatar a mí?_

_- No creo que sea necesario…pero si hace falta, cuéntasela. En todo caso, lo que necesito que él sepa es que mañana probablemente conocerán a las personas que quieren hacerle daño a su protegida, esto le servirá para ser más precavido y no separarse de ella. No sé si haya algún cambio en los planes de los miembros del clan, y si es así para mí ya es imposible descubrirlo. _

_Sakura apenas trataba de entender por qué no creía necesario contarle la historia a Neji, si sólo le decía sin más a quién se iban a enfrentar, era seguro que se sentiría tan perdido como ella al comienzo._

_- Trata de entender lo que te digo mientras estés con el chico, ya es de noche, así que tienes pocas horas para alertar a tus amigos y trazar un plan._ _Si yo me llegase a enterar de algo, iré a buscarte._

Sioel repasó cada palabra que le había dicho antes de que ella diera la media vuelta y se fuera. La extrañaría, a veces era molesta y nada paciente, pero hacía mucho no hablaba con nadie y ella había resultado ser bastante más agradable y madura de lo que se había imaginado.

_Además de que era fácil burlarse de ella._

No tenía obligación de hacer nada más a partir de ese momento, después de todo, ya acababa de cumplir su promesa; pero sabía que eso ya había dejado de ser suficiente desde el primer momento que había hablado con Sakura y también desde que vio a Hinata y a Neji.

Se dirigió al gatito que le miraba con interés.

- Bueno Bola de pelos, más vale que no me causes mala suerte y por estar contigo se cumpla el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato" –suspiró cogiendo a su mascota y yendo hacia donde suponía debían estar los Taiyo arreglando los últimos preparativos antes de su ataque final.

* * *

Sakura acababa de comprender por qué Sioel le había dicho que no creía necesario contarle la historia a Neji. Él ya la sabía.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?

O al menos, sabía la mayoría.

Neji se había sorprendido cuando la joven le había preguntado sobre un clan que hacía mucho había dejado de existir. Por precaución, los hermanos Hyuga, padre y tío respectivamente, le habían contado a Neji la historia del clan y que por "fuertes discusiones" entre ellos (los Taiyo) y los otros clanes, se había tomado la decisión de eliminarlos.

No le contaron la razón de las discusiones, así como tampoco la postura que le habían dado a él como prometido de Hinata; fuera de eso, le habían contado las cosas tal como sucedieron.

- Uno de los puntos decisivos para tomar la resolución de eliminar a su clan, fue porque el líder, Satoshi Taiyo quería que su hijo y Hinata se casaran, pero al haber una negativa por parte de la familia Hyuga, decidió vengarse.

Menos mal el chico había podido ocultar la mirada de sorpresa que le dirigió a Sakura. ¿Cómo no le habían comentado algo tan importante como eso? ¿Alguna otra cosa importante le habrían ocultado?

- Los que sobrevivieron fue porque ni siquiera estaban en la pensión cuando sucedió todo lo que ya sabes. Ellos estaban preparando el terreno para que el plan contra Hinata y su padre fuera todo un éxito. Ahora ellos quieren terminar lo que empezaron, y probablemente será mañana.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Sakura se removió incómoda, aún no estaba segura de si debía hablar de Sioel con Neji o no.

- Más bien… ¿quién te lo dijo?

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente en un segundo mientras sentía un frío helado recorriéndole de la cabeza a los pies.

- Y-yo…

- No creas que soy tonto. No hay que ser muy observadores para saber que has estado ocultando algo desde hace algunos días, podré parecer estar en otras cosas, pero algo así no se me pasaría por alto, y dudo que tampoco a Uchiha. ¿En dónde estaban cuando él se desmayó? Podrá estar enfermo, pero es bastante extraño que no recuerde ni siquiera el lugar donde estaba antes de caer inconsciente, eso sólo deja con la posibilidad de que era la primera vez que veía el lugar, pero algo me dice que no era la primera vez para ti.

La chica suspiró, ¿cómo había creído burlar de esa manera a Neji? Hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo con Sasuke si éste no se hubiera desmayado.

- Me lo contó un miembro del clan Taiyo… ¡pero es bueno! Es decir, en realidad era un huérfano que fue recogido por Kohana Taiyo y posteriormente fue el mejor amigo de Hiroshi, su hijo, aunque no entendí lo último que me dijo sobre él…

La chica siguió explicando aunque más parecía que era a ella misma, por lo que Neji tuvo que cortarla.

- En resumen, te has estado viendo con alguien que presenció todo aquello en su momento.

- Así es…

- Y lo has mantenido en secreto, así que nadie más sabe de él.

- Bueno, en realidad Ten-ten… -empezó la chica aunque de inmediato se arrepintió.

El Hyuga por su parte, sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza de estar escuchando todo aquello, ya después le pediría explicaciones a su compañera de equipo.

- No preguntaré más, así que no trates de excusarte –dijo con cansancio en su voz –, lo importante ahora es alertar a los demás y ponerlos al tanto de la situación, te aconsejó que evites contarles sobre este tipo a menos que no haya otra alternativa. El que yo lo haya dejado pasar por el momento, no significa que ellos harán lo mismo, y lo que menos necesitamos es perder el tiempo en más explicaciones que las necesarias.

Ahora quedaba confirmado porque Sioel quería que fuera específicamente Neji quien estuviera al tanto de la situación antes que todos.

- Hoy será nuestra última noche aquí, así que te recomiendo que mandes a los demás a descansar y que tú misma lo hagas en cuanto termines de darles explicaciones. Tenemos que estar despiertos en la madrugada, y teniendo en cuenta que nadie ha dormido bien estos últimos días, tenemos que recuperar la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas si queremos acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

- De acuerdo, una cosa más…a pesar de que Sioel me dijo que mañana podría ser el enfrentamiento, no exentó que pudiera haber un cambio de planes, así que creo que sería buena idea…-no sabía bien como continuar- que te quedaras esta noche con Hinata para protegerla. Si sucede algo, probablemente seas el primero en darte cuenta, y si estás cerca de ella, más rápido podrás actuar.

Dicho esto, se fue hacia donde estaban los demás dejando a Neji algo aturdido, sabía que debía quedarse cerca de su prima, pero no pensaba que Sakura le pidiera que estuviera _tan _cerca. El solo hecho de pensarlo le ponía incómodo, realmente no quería estar más de lo necesario con Hinata si no quería que sus nervios se destrozaran por completo junto con su cordura.

* * *

Nadie, ni siquiera Neji, había tomado en cuenta la reacción de Hinata al escuchar que la razón de todo lo que habían pasado tenía como objetivo ir tras ella. Sin embargo, por más mortificada que estuviera, no quería que nadie más se preocupara más de lo necesario.

Así que con un leve temblor en las manos, que sólo fue notado por sus compañeros de equipo, escuchó cada palabra de Sakura con una expresión serena en el rostro.

Una vez que Sakura dio por terminada su explicación, en la cual, para su descanso, nadie preguntó de donde había sacado toda esa información, mandó a cada uno a dormir, tal como le había dicho Neji, Sasuke seguía en la habitación reponiéndose y al saberlo, Naruto dijo que a él no le importaría dormir en la sala para que su amigo terminara de recuperarse. Shino y Kiba acompañaron a Hinata a su habitación, y Lee y Ten-ten decidieron quedarse con Naruto haciendo guardia por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Eso dejaba a Sakura libre y con sólo un lugar al que ir, así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire como si en ella estuviera el valor que necesitara, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañero más serio.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, la peli-rosa fue hacia la habitación de los chicos. Pensó en tocar, pero la puerta estaba semi abierta, así que decidió pasar.

Una parte de ella deseaba fervientemente encontrar a Sasuke dormido, pero otra quería verlo despierto para que pudiera explicarle por qué había hecho…lo que había hecho. Estaba bien que le había pedido olvidarlo, pero era más que obvio que no podía, y si quería dejar de portarse como una enferma incluso pensando en él, tenía que oír una explicación de su propia boca. Además, tenía que explicarle la situación actual, y le pesara o no, eso era lo primero que tenía que hacer.

Para suerte o desgracia, Sasuke estaba despierto y cuando éste la vio, incluso se sintió contento. Se sentía mucho mejor, tanto como para escuchar todo lo que Sakura tenía que decirle.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –escuchó preguntarle suavemente

- Bien.

Ante la escueta respuesta Sakura no supo como continuar la conversación.

- Estoy listo para escucharte.

La chica se sorprendió, no imaginaba que él supiera que ella tenía algo que decirle.

- Entonces, creo que comenzaré…

* * *

Kiba y Shino se pasaron tres cuartos de hora hablando con Hinata, al principio era para animarla y hacerle saber que no iban a dejar que nada malo le pasara; pero poco después empezaron a hablar de trivialidades que sólo hicieron que el ambiente se relajara a tal punto que el cuarto de las chicas se llenó de risas y gritos-ladridos (éstos últimos cortesía de Kiba y Akamaru).

Neji se encontraba pegado a la puerta escuchando todo el barullo. Se alegraba sinceramente que su prima pudiera relajarse después de todos esos días llenos de tensión terminando con la impactante noticia de que iban tras ella; pero le amargaba la existencia el saber que él no iba a ser capaz jamás de hacerle reír de aquella forma que sólo Kiba lograba.

Suspiró, ¿qué creía? Nunca iba a ser capaz de hacerla reír, ni de hacerla feliz, al menos no de la forma en la que ella se lo merecía.

Antes de seguir echándose tierra él mismo, Shino y Kiba abrieron la puerta haciendo que Neji casi se cayera de no ser por sus reflejos. Al principio Kiba se mostró sorprendido pero después le dirigió una sonrisa que Neji no pudo descifrar.

- Te encargamos a Hinata –le dijo tocándole el hombro.- Cuídala bien.

El chico se alejó junto con Shino y Akamaru, éste primero le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza mientras el castaño se esforzaba por reprimir sus lágrimas. Quería quedarse con Hinata cuidándola, era como su hermana pequeña, después de todo; pero sabía que quien era el más indicado para estar con ella no era él, era Neji.

El Hyuga, por su parte, se quedó unos momentos más en la entrada del cuarto, dudando si entrar o quedarse ahí el resto de la noche. Sakura le había dicho que tenía que estar junto a ella, pero suponía que no era tan necesario estar en su misma habitación, podía estar cuidándola perfectamente desde la entrada.

Decidió pasar por fin, ya dentro decidiría si lo más apto era quedarse o no, tampoco podía permitir que sus sentimientos le privaran de tomar la decisión correcta; si tuviera la cabeza fría, como casi siempre había estado, ese tipo de situaciones no le provocarían tanto dolor de cabeza.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, pero por el reflejo de la luna, el chico pudo ubicar perfectamente a su prima, quien estaba completamente dormida. Su cara lucía agotada, así que probablemente apenas habían salido sus amigos ella había caído rendida.

Tan cansada estaba que ni siquiera se había tapado con las sábanas. El chico suspiró completamente rendido. Era inútil, por mucho que quisiera reprimirse, o que quisiera ignorar el revoleteo constante que su prima le ocasionaba, era imposible aparentar cuando ella se veía así, o cuando ella le sonreía, o cuando ella se preocupaba.

En resumen, ya le era imposible aparentar frente a ella.

La incorporó un momento pegándola a él para mover las sábanas y poder arroparla, ella instantáneamente se aferró a su cuello mientras daba un leve quejido por haber sido movida. Neji estaba desesperado rezando porque su prima no le hiciera las coas más difíciles. Si no se hubiera forzado a tener algo de auto control probablemente él mismo la hubiera estrechado contra sí, pero sabía que Hinata no lo estaba haciendo adrede, así que él tampoco se aprovecharía de eso.

La pequeña Hyuga estando consciente nunca se atrevería a abrazarlo, si con esfuerzo aceptaba una muestra de cariño de Kiba sin ponerse roja como un tomate, menos iba a tener una iniciativa con alguien, mucho menos con él.

Lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba la opresión en el pecho que le sabía cada vez más dolorosa.

Con cuidado, se liberó de los brazos de Hinata. La acomodó en la cama para después arroparla con lentitud.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera bien envuelta, se dedicó a verla, después de todo, la mañana siguiente iban a tener un encuentro y después de eso, posiblemente cada equipo regresara a su rutina diaria.

En cuanto regresara a los aposentos Hyuga, iría directamente con Hiashi a informarle todo lo ocurrido. Estaba molesto por la información que su padre y su tío le había ocultado, pero sabía que ya no tenía caso reprocharle.

Vio con atención el corto cabello de su prima y sonrió. No había cambiado ese corte por años. A él le gustaba así, aunque largo también se le vería bonito…dejó salir un suspiro más, aún si a Hinata se le ocurriera peinarse como Naruto o raparse, él la seguiría viendo bonita.

Estaba tan concentrado en ver a su prima, que se sobresaltó cuando ésta dijo su nombre.

_- ¿Seguirá dormida? _–pensó al ver que Hinata seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Nuevamente dijo su nombre, al tiempo que él corroboraba que ella seguía dormida por lo que un rubor que le fue difícil ocultar permaneció en sus mejillas unos minutos.

Había dicho su nombre, 2 veces, en sueños.

La idea de que estuviera soñando con él le ocasionaba una cierta alegría que no quería reconocer, aunque esperaba que lo que ella tuviera fueran sueños, no pesadillas.

Hinata tenía un sueño muy bueno en realidad, un sueño en el que su primo le sonreía cada vez que la veía y la felicitaba cuando hacía bien sus entrenamientos, un sueño donde pasaban largo tiempo hablando de cosas que no recordaba pero que tampoco creía que fueran muy importantes. Un sueño en el que su primo le extendía la mano y ella la entrelazaba con la suya sintiendo una repentina calidez invadiéndole todo el cuerpo.

Neji no sabía por qué estar más sorprendido, si por la acción de su prima, o porque ésta seguía dormida. Cuando sintió que su mano estrechaba la suya hubo un momento en que se le cortó la respiración. Era cierto que su mano había descansado cerca de la de su prima, pero no esperaba que ésta se moviera para entrelazar sus dedos.

No reprochó, en realidad, devolvió el detalle cerrando sus dedos sobre los suyos.

El chico sonrió completamente rendido. Ya estaba, la quería, por no decir que la amaba, supuso que desde siempre lo había sentido pero su rencor había tapado todo aquello.

Se inclinó suavemente sobre ella depositándole un suave beso en su frente. Quería hacerla feliz, de verdad quería que su prima fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, le hubiera gustado que él fuera la razón de su felicidad, pero sabía que eso era poco probable. Naruto era un idiota cabeza hueca, pero sabía que era un buen chico capaz de dar su vida por aquellos que amaba, esperaba que su prima fuera una de esas personas.

La sola idea de imaginarla con el rubio le ocasionó varias punzadas molestas en el pecho, pero sabía que Hinata llevaba tiempo enamorada de Naruto, así que él no era nadie para juzgar sus gustos, en realidad no podía pensar en mejor partido, tal vez Kiba, pero…

Si hubiera sabido que pensar en los posibles mejores partidos para la chica le iba a ocasionar tal irritación, no hubiera pensado en nada.

"_Tiene que ser alguien que la quiera, que la cuide, pero que también sepa lo fuerte e independiente que puede ser ella. Debe ser alguien que reconozca sus logros y que la valore por ser quien es…debe ser alguien que la quiera más que yo…"_

Lo cual le parecía difícil, por no decir imposible.

Rendido, molesto y con la clara intención de no soltar la mano de la chica, el joven se recargó sobre el respaldo de la cama, a un lado de donde se encontraba Hinata durmiendo. Él la imitó, después de todo, se sentía exhausto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Sakura. No era lo que estaba esperando escuchar, en realidad, casi desde que la chica había empezado a hablar pensaba en interrumpirla, le alegraba que no lo hubiera hecho.

Una vez enterado de la situación y con la emoción bien disimulada de volver a entrar en combate después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke dejó que su compañera se quedara unos minutos en silencio.

En realidad, Sakura no había dicho nada más terminada su explicación, porque esperaba que ahora fuera el turno de él por hablar.

Le sorprendía no ver atisbo de nerviosismo ni incomodidad en él, es decir, sabía que el chico era increíble escondiendo sus emociones y que igual un beso no era motivo para sobresaltarlo tanto, pero a ella le estaba costando casi un ojo de la cara verlo sin sentir que los colores volvían a su rostro.

- ¿No vas a decir nada más? –preguntó secamente el joven al ver no muy dispuesta a la chica a seguir hablando pero si a evitar su mirada.

- ¿No eres tú el que debería decir algo? – respondió incómodamente

- Creo que la debe dar explicaciones eres tú, no yo.

Sakura se atragantó con su propia saliva.

- ¿Explicaciones? –balbuceó sintiéndose cada vez más ofendida.

- Si, ¿dónde estábamos y por qué te tenía pegada a la pared antes de caer inconsciente?

Si Sakura segundos antes estaba roja, ahora estaba de un pálido que no envidiaba para nada al de Hinata.

- ¿Me estás diciendo…que no lo recuerdas?

- Creo que si lo recordara no te estaría preguntando.

La chica se obligó a aplacar un poco la oleada de tristeza y decepción que la invadió.

- Estábamos en una biblioteca –respondió secamente- y me rodeaste porque no quería decirte cómo había encontrado ese lugar.

Sasuke se alivió un poco, suponía que la ansiedad que sentía hacia la chica era más bien el resentimiento por la necedad de ésta, pero…

- ¿Y es ahí donde descubriste lo que harán estos tipos…Taiyo? No sabía que los libros también hablaran del futuro. –dijo con ironía.

No estaba de humor para contarle sobre Sioel ni explicarle nada, se sentía bastante dolida porque Sasuke olvidara una cosa que había sido tan importante para ella, pero tampoco es como si pudiera recriminarle, tal vez, incluso, era mejor así.

Le contó a grandes rasgos sobre el joven, el moreno sólo escuchaba cada vez más molesto, su compañera había estado viendo a alguien sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera él, al que en cuanto encontraba algo inmediatamente se lo decía.

- Es un buen chico –dijo excusando a su amigo al ver el ceño fruncido del chico-.

No quiso discutir con ella, no estaba de humor, además de que inconscientemente y en un intento de ignorar lo que la joven estaba diciendo, había posado sus ojos sobre sus labios haciendo que la ansiedad que sentía volviera de golpe y con renovada fuerza.

- Sasuke, ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Estás segura que no pasó nada más de lo que me dijiste antes de que me desplomara?

El nerviosismo repentino de la joven confirmó que no había sido así.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- N-nada de importancia –mintió

- Sakura, eres pésima mintiendo. ¿Qué…me hiciste? -terminó con cierta incomodidad.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe para enseguida verlo con la expresión más molesta y dolida que le había visto Sasuke en contadas ocasiones.

- ¿¡Qué me hiciste tú? –estalló- ¡Yo no te hice nada!

Llevándose su orgullo a rastras, la chica azotó la puerta saliendo de la habitación, dejando por primera vez a Sasuke con las palabras en la boca.

Sakura se recargó sobre la puerta que recién acababa de azotar, no iba a llorar, en realidad no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Estaba bastante molesta, una cosa era que hubiera olvidado lo que había hecho y otra muy distinta es que hubiera contemplado que _ella _le había hecho algo a _él._

Decidida a no interrumpir el momento de intimidad que probablemente estuvieran teniendo Neji y Hinata y al saber que no podía volver a entrar a la habitación del chico ni siquiera para sacar alguna sábana con la cual taparse, decidió quedarse recargada en la puerta y tratar de dormirse.

Shino y Kiba habían decidido ir a la sala con Ten-ten y Lee después de ver que la situación en su habitación estaba algo tensa.

Así, en cuestión de minutos, todos estaban totalmente dormidos.

O al menos, casi todos.

A diferencia de Sakura, que se quedó dormida rápidamente, Sasuke no podía siquiera pegar un ojo, su cabeza daba vueltas a lo último que le había dicho la chica dejándolo completamente aturdido.

- ¿Qué le hice?

Tortura, agresión física o verbal, ambas... toda clase de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza pero ninguna le convenció; después de todo no imaginaba que hubiera estado tan molesto como para lastimar a su compañera, pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que había hecho que la había exaltado tanto?

Por el silencio de la casa, supuso que todos estarían por el quinto sueño. Así que decidido a despejarse un poco, bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

Decir que por poco le da un infarto al ver a la peli-rosa irse de espaldas y caer a sus pies aún dormida, no es exageración.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que si esa chica estaba ahí, era porque seguramente los Hyuga estuvieran ocupando su habitación, no le interesaba saber que tanto estarían haciendo, pero le molestaba que la chica ni siquiera hubiera buscado algo con lo que cubrirse, las noches eran lo suficientemente frías como para querer taparse.

A pesar de haber caído no muy delicadamente, Sakura seguía tan dormida como antes de que Sasuke abriera la puerta. Así que con un deje de resignación, el chico la levantó para acomodarla en una cama, no se sorprendió al sentir que sus brazos estaban completamente fríos, pero no por eso dejó de sentir un pequeño remordimiento. Si Sakura no había ido por las sábanas, es porque no quería volver a cruzarse con él, al menos no esa noche.

La recostó en la misma cama en donde él había estado y la tapó con cuidado. Había algo en su interior que le decía que no quería saber qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho a su compañera, pero su parte más dominante exigía prácticamente saber el motivo por el cual ella había reaccionado así.

- Oye…-susurró a pesar de que sabía que ella no lo estaba escuchando- No quise lastimarte, sea lo que sea que hice…lo…lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta con evidente incomodidad, y se acostó en la cama de Shino, ya no tenía ganas de levantarse, sólo quería cerrar los ojos. No es ue se disculpara todos los días y menos por algo que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, pero había sentido la necesidad apremiante de hacerlo. De cualquier manera, agradecía que la chica no le hubiera escuchado.

Ella también estaba agradecida, pero por que le hubiera dado la espalda cuando él la había recostado, de otra manera Sasuke habría podido percibir, a pesar de la oscuridad, su rostro completamente rojo.

"_Yo también lo siento, Sasuke."_

* * *

Sioel se acercaba a la mayor velocidad que podía a la casa, su expresión era agitada y sentía un punzante dolor en el hombro ya que Bola de pelos había hundido sus garritas en él para que no se cayera por la rapidez del chico.

Sakura por fin se había quedado dormida después de que su corazón empezara a latir con normalidad, la calidez que le brindaban las mantas la mantenía bastante cómoda de no ser por unas manos que la zarandearon con brusquedad.

- ¡Sakura! –escuchó un susurro.

La chica abrió los ojos con pesar, no había dormido mucho así que el tan sólo abrirlos le producía un dolor palpitante. Sin embargo, se obligó a despabilarse completamente al ver de quien se trataba.

- No hay tiempo –dijo Sioel con la voz jadeante- Ellos están aquí.

* * *

Quería subirlo ayer por la noche, pero de pronto se me vinieron a la mente muchas ideas que incluir… ¡así que aquí está! Extrañaba poner un poco de Neji y Hinata, y me gustó como quedó, espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado. Posiblemente este sea el antepenúltimo capítulo si es que todo sale como debería salir xD. ¡Muchas gracias a **AngelYueGuang **por su review! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, así como para todo aquel que lo lea.

Así como pasó con este capítulo, para el próximo viernes (probablemente) o sábado, ya tendrán actualizado el capítulo 27. ¡Hasta ese entonces!


	27. El poder de la amistad

La chica abrió los ojos con pesar, no había dormido mucho así que el tan sólo abrirlos le producía un dolor palpitante. Sin embargo, se obligó a despabilarse completamente al ver de quien se trataba.

- No hay tiempo –dijo Sioel con la voz jadeante- Ellos están aquí.

* * *

Algo no andaba bien.

Neji había abierto los ojos de golpe al sentir una inmensa inquietud invadiéndolo. Había volteado inmediatamente a ver a su prima encontrándola profundamente dormida; sus manos seguían entrelazadas lo que le hizo sonreír tenuemente.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa le duró poco; cada segundo se sentía más ansioso y el no saber la razón lo desesperaba más. Incapaz de estarse quieto, había tratado de levantarse.

No podía.

Trató varias veces de incorporarse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, ocasionando que cada vez se sintiera más frustrado.

- ¿Qué demo…?

- ¿…nios estás tratando de decir?

- Lo que escuchaste –resopló Sakura- no puedo moverme, es como si mi cuerpo no quisiera responderme.

Sakura había tratado, al igual que Neji, levantarse de la cama varias veces sin éxito. Sioel se hallaba cada vez más desesperado. A buena hora se le ocurría a Sakura estar indispuesta para tomar acciones rápidas.

Aunque no es que ella quisiera, y por un momento el chico se preguntó si Sakura no sería la única con el problema.

- ¡Sioel! ¿Qué rayos sucede?

- Si lo supiera te lo diría…probablemente sea algún efecto secundario de la comida –dijo no muy seguro, aunque inmediatamente se quedó callado.

Si lo pensaba de esa manera, todas las piezas encajaban junto con la razón por la que los miembros del clan Taiyo habían decidido actuar antes de tiempo.

- Escucha bien, Sakura –dijo rápidamente antes de que la chica pudiera hablar- No tengo tiempo para explicártelo muy bien, pero es casi seguro que el propósito principal de la comida no haya sido debilitarlos, sino inmovilizarlos al momento que ellos decidieran actuar. ¡No me preguntes cómo lo sé! –agregó al ver a Sakura a punto de replicar- Ellos sabían que en determinado tiempo ustedes no se iban a poder mover, lo cual les permitiría entrar en acción. ¿Comprendes? No eres la única que está en este estado, probablemente todos tus amigos estén de la misma manera, incluyendo a…

No terminó la frase ya que salió disparado de la habitación en dirección a donde se encontraba Neji y Hinata. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Probablemente ese era el momento de mayor impotencia y desesperación que había sentido el mayor de los Hyuga en toda su vida.

Por más que vociferara no podía levantarse ni tampoco evitar que le arrebataran a su prima sin que el pudiera mover un dedo para impedirlo, literalmente.

Segundos después de que se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba completamente inerte, tres sujetos habían aparecido arrancando a Hinata de la cama, lo único que él sintió fue el brusco jalón de su mano soltando la de ella. No pudo articular ninguna palabra.

Escuchó varios murmullos de esos hombres. O lo estaban ignorando deliberadamente, o no lo había visto tanto por la oscuridad como por su posición.

Al parecer era la segunda, porque escuchó su nombre seguido de una leve disputa sobre sí también deberían buscarlo o no. Al final decidieron enfocarse únicamente en la joven. Salieron con ella con la misma rapidez con la que llegaron.

Neji se quedó completamente solo sintiendo como la sangre se iba poco a poco de su rostro.

Se la habían llevado, enfrente de él. Sabría dónde.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese mismo momento y lo hubiera golpeado, habría recibido la agresión con todo gusto. No se podía golpear él mismo sólo porque no podía.

En ese mismo momento, observó una silueta casi derrapando sobre la entrada de la habitación, por su fisionomía supo que no se trataba de ninguno de sus compañeros; pero como no podía hacer nada por interceptarlo se dedicó a observar atentamente sus movimientos. Como fuera otro tipo aliado con los que se habían llevado a su prima, menuda paliza le iba a propinar en cuanto pudiera moverse.

A diferencia de los anteriores, el sujeto ubicó inmediatamente a Neji, éste lo pudo constatar al ver como se acercaba rápidamente a él.

- El efecto no deberá tardar más de cinco minutos en irse. Cuando puedas moverte, sigue al gato.

Antes de que Neji pudiera decir alguna palabra, el hombre ya se había ido dejándolo con bastantes interrogantes.

_- Para empezar, ¿qué gato? _–pensó ofuscado tratando nuevamente de moverse sin conseguir resultado.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, un leve maullido se dejó escuchar. El chico volteó encontrándose con dos ojos azules observándolo. Neji hizo memoria, lo había visto antes, el primer día que habían estado en esa maldita pensión; no había pensado volver a ver a aquel animal.

Si Sioel, cómo había supuesto Neji, estaba en lo correcto, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que su parálisis desapareciera y él pudiera ir a buscar a Hinata.

Lo que aún no lograba terminar de entender es cómo ese gato lo iba a llevar hasta su protegida. Si hubiera sido Akamaru, no dudaría de que el perro lo llevara al lugar correcto; pero el felino no se veía entrenado y a juzgar por lo poco que podía ver de su cara, estaba casi tan contento como él en esos momentos.

Suspiró con pesar. Él era alguien, ante todo, racional. Partiendo de las condiciones en las que estaba, solía planear sus movimientos sin dejarse llevar por la desesperación, por más alarmante que fuera la situación.

Así que ahí estaba, sin poder moverse y sintiendo que su sangre hervía de la rabia. Por primera vez no pensó en varias estrategias buscando la mejor; tampoco se planteó las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones.

En esos momentos sólo tenía un objetivo fijo: Rescatar a Hinata.

Y nada, ni nadie, iban a interponerse en su camino.

* * *

Sasuke había escuchado todo desde el primer momento en que sintió a Sioel en la habitación. Su primer impulso fue retarlo, pero después de sopesar bien las cosas, decidió esperar. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que quien fuera que estaba zarandeando a Sakura, no tenía intención alguna de lastimarla.

Tal como el mayor había dicho, él tampoco lograba moverse, lo que hizo que su molestia incrementara hasta límites insospechables; detestaba que ni siquiera pudiera contar con el control de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando Sioel salió de la habitación, observó por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura hacía varios intentos por levantarse.

- Espera unos minutos, probablemente no estaremos en este estado por mucho tiempo.

La chica dio un respingo al escuchar a su compañero de equipo. Se preguntó desde cuándo estaría despierto.

- ¿Escuchaste a…?

- ¿Tu amigo? –sin querer, su tono de voz sonó bastante irritado al hacer énfasis en la segunda palabra- Así es; probablemente fue a ver a los Hyuga.

- Pero si ellos están igual que nosotros…

- Si no llegó a tiempo –dijo refiriéndose a Sioel- es seguro que ya se hayan llevado a Hinata Hyuga.

- ¿Y Neji?

- Si no se lo llevaron a él también (lo cual dudaba porque no se imaginaba al Hyuga mayor siendo raptado), seguramente no pudo hacer nada para impedir que se llevaran a su prima. Así que debe estar como un energúmeno en estos momentos.

No le fue difícil a la peli-rosa imaginárselo, así que deseó que Sioel hubiera llegado a tiempo, aunque sabía que probablemente no había sido así; la casa seguía en absoluto silencio, lo que significaba que no se había dado a lugar ningún enfrentamiento.

* * *

En la sala, las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Todos estaban despiertos con la única novedad de que no podían moverse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se dieran una idea de la situación.

En cuanto había despertado, Shino había enviado a sus pequeños amigos a que investigaran la situación que se estaba viviendo en el piso de arriba. Cuando recibió el informe, ni siquiera se sorprendió; era predecible, pero no por eso dejó de reprocharse el no haber pensado que el enemigo no atacaría sin saber que tenía alguna ventaja.

- Se han llevado a Hinata. –No había tenido mucho tacto al decirlo, pero tampoco es como si se necesitara tenerlo.

Kiba y Naruto palidecieron, Ten-ten ahogó una exclamación y Lee enarcó peligrosamente sus cejas.

- ¡Detesto esto! –exclamó Naruto con evidente exaltación- ¡Esos tipos ya sabían que nos iba a suceder esto! ¡Son unos cobardes!

El rubio que se mostraba ante los demás no se parecía nada al carismático y torpe chico de la noche anterior; por lo que no supieron si sorprenderse más por su drástico cambio de actitud o porque había podido moverse.

Lo primero que hizo el chico al ver que volvía a recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros, fue correr hacia la habitación donde había estado Hinata. Cuando los demás lo vieron perderse por el corredor, volvieron a intentar moverse sin éxito.

- ¡Esto me molesta! –Fue el turno de Kiba para gritar- ¿¡Por qué Naruto tenía que recuperarse primero! ¡Soy yo el que está más preocupado por Hinata!

Segundos después Kiba estaba a punto de darse de lleno contra al piso de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos; cogió a Akamaru que aún seguía sin poder moverse y corrió en la misma dirección por la que había ido Naruto poco tiempo antes.

- ¿Cómo es que se pueden mover? –preguntó sorprendida Ten-ten al verificar que aún seguía inmóvil.

- Fuerza de voluntad –respondió Shino incorporándose- Naruto, que se preocupa por todos, y Kiba, el mejor amigo de Hinata. Tienen razones más que suficientes para poder sobrepasar cualquier barrera que se interponga entre lo que más quieren proteger. Si el secuestrado hubiera sido cualquiera de ustedes dos o Neji Hyuga, probablemente habrían logrado moverse antes que Kiba o yo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sabían que Shino tenía razón.

Después de todo, ese era el maravilloso poder de la amistad.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó, seguido poco después por Kiba, vieron la habitación de las chicas completamente vacía.

- Neji tampoco está…

- Eso significa que ya está tras Hinata –terminó Kiba.

- ¿Y nosotros cómo sabremos dónde está ella?

- No me subestimes Naruto…mejor dicho, no subestimes a Akamaru –respondió el chico con su sonrisa característica mientras su perrito ladraba.

- Veo que todos ya se pueden mover.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Shino, mientras Ten-ten, Lee, Sakura y Sasuke se acercaban a la habitación.

Naruto y Kiba se miraron con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

- "_Sólo espera Hinata" _–pensó Kiba mientras seguía junto con todos los demás a Akamaru- _"Ya vamos todos por ti"._

* * *

Neji nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de golpearse contra algo; pero la situación ameritaba un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver como todo su cuerpo se estampaba contra el respaldo de la cama por los continuos intentos de que sus extremidades reaccionaran.

Ese era el mejor golpe que había tenido en toda su vida, porque aquello significaba que podía moverse. Tardó unos segundos más en tener la movilidad completa; como aún no se habían ido los efectos, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera lenta y dolorosa, pero después de algunos ejercicios ya no se sentía entumecido.

En cuanto Bola de Pelos vio al joven incorporarse, salió corriendo por la ventana.

"_Nada de sutilezas, ¿eh?" _–pensó Neji al ver al gato alejarse de toda prisa.

No es que hubiera pensado ir tras Hinata saliendo parsimoniosamente por la puerta de la pensión; pero tampoco había contemplado saltar por la ventana del segundo piso; aunque considerando la terraza que había, eso sería pan comido. Había saltado de alturas mucho mayores.

No se molestó en ir con los demás, no tenía tiempo para eso y sabía que ellos podían apañárselas para encontrarlo después.

La velocidad del animal no tenía casi nada que envidiar a la de Neji, por unos momentos, el chico había pensado que probablemente la rapidez del gato iba a entorpecer su ritmo, pero no pasó mucho para que cambiara de opinión. Bola de Pelos se acoplaba perfectamente a su velocidad, y si empezaba a quedarse atrás del joven, inmediatamente se colgaba de su sudadera y se trepaba sobre su hombro hasta que tuviera que cambiar de dirección.

En poco tiempo, ambos estaban completamente sincronizados.

Después de varios minutos el gato redujo drásticamente su velocidad, aunque Neji supo inmediatamente por qué.

A lo lejos se divisaba un pequeño campamento, y a juzgar por las siluetas que se distinguían, había mucha actividad.

El Hyuga controló sus ganas de acortar la distancia y a empezar a atacar a lo loco, sólo porque sabía que su prima podía estar entre todas aquellas personas.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Bola de Pelos ya se había ido, pero no le importo puesto que sabía que el animal ya había terminado de hacer su cometido.

Le agradeció mentalmente y se dirigió con una calma y elegancia que sólo inauguraba la tormenta que estaba a punto de suceder en aquel lugar.

* * *

Hinata abrió con pesar sus ojos encontrándose con una banda alrededor de ellos, pero pudo suponer que estaba en el interior de una tienda de campaña. Estaba atada a un poste y tenía un pañuelo cubriéndole la boca y otro tapándole los ojos, imposibilitando su byakugan. No sabía en qué estaba pero si sabía _cómo_ había llegado ahí.

Recordaba con perfección el momento en que sintió un fuerte jalón y la sensación de ser cargada por un hombre, que para su desgracia, no era ningún amigo suyo.

Aún le sorprendía cómo había actuado. La situación la había tomado por sorpresa, por supuesto, pero en cuestión de segundos consideró que lo mejor era seguir con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente despierta, rogando por que nadie estuviera en la habitación, aunque sentía una calidez en su mano que no creía se debiera a las sábanas.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era sentir el viento gélido contra su cara; había tratado de moverse un poco, pero se dio cuenta que no podía. No insistió más, no olvidaba que seguía en los brazos de un desconocido; por lo mismo, tampoco se atrevió a abrir los ojos, puesto que temía que al hacerlo se encontrara con la mirada de su captor viéndola fijamente. Así que tuvo que guiarse por sus otros sentidos para darse una idea de cuán lejos estaban.

En algún momento del recorrido, se había quedado dormida, después de todo, había experimentado mucho en poco tiempo y su cuerpo ya le estaba cobrando factura, sin contar el hecho de que lo sentía de por sí adormecido.

Y ahora estaba ahí, atada a un poste, amordazada, sin poder ver y con el cuerpo acalambrado por estar tanto tiempo inactivo.

Lo único que agradecía era que estuviera sola, pero eso sólo significaba que los hombres que se la había llevado estaban más ocupados preparando todo para la llegada de sus amigos, que sabía, a su pesar, no tardarían mucho en hacer su aparición.

Al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas un escalofrío la recorrió. No podía hacer nada mientras estuviera en esa condición.

- No te haré daño, relájate.

No creía haber escuchado nunca esa voz, pero se le antojó bastante esperanzadora.

- Te desataré, pero necesito que no hagas ningún ruido y no trates de moverte mucho, dentro de poco varios hombres entrarán para cuidar que nadie se acerque a ti.

Sioel había llegado tan rápido y tan jadeante al lugar que sentía que no había respirado en todo su recorrido. Ocultando su presencia de los demás, no había tardado mucho en sentir la de Hinata.

Una vez que dejó de sentir las cuerdas sobre su cuerpo, ella misma se destapó los ojos y la boca.

Al principio su visión fue borrosa, pero cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista, vio a un hombre, se veía mayor a ella pero no pudo asegurar cuánto. Sus ojos eran de un tono carmesí que al principio la intimidaron, pero llego a acostumbrarse pronto a ellos; además, varios flequillos castaños caían sobre su frente haciendo que a veces sus ojos se perdieran entre ellos.

- ¿Tú eres…? –preguntó con suavidad

- El amigo soplón de Sakura –respondió soltando un leve bufido y haciendo que Hinata sonriera tenuemente.

No se veía una mala persona, en lo absoluto.

- Si todo salió como imaginé, por lo menos Neji Hyuga ya debe estar aquí…y tal vez no falte mucho para que los otros también lleguen.

Al escuchar el nombre de su prima el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo que podía competir con el color de los ojos de Sioel.

El chico por su parte, trató de no verse muy divertido con la reacción de la chica. Así que desvío la mirada fingiendo buscar algo para darle tiempo a que su rostro recuperara su palidez normal.

Un maullido apenas audible fue la señal que él estaba esperando. Así que cogió a Hinata por la muñeca y la sacó por la parte trasera de la tienda. Afuera los estaba esperando un gato que parecía recién nacido por su tamaño pero con unos ojos enormes de color azul. Los observaba fijamente.

- ¿Él es…?

- Oh, es Bola de Pelos –contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo presentar a su gato- Descubrí que es bastante útil para este tipo de situaciones, ¿a qué si eres útil? –preguntó esto último acercándose a su mascota y haciendo una voz de quien estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño (imagínense el tono de quien pregunta ¿On ta' bebé?). Lo único que recibió fue un rasguño que le dejó marcado el rostro. El gatito se veía bastante resentido con él y no había dudado en hacérselo saber.

Después de todo, el mayor lo había obligado a permanecer junto a Neji en lo que él se adelantaba hacia donde estaba Hinata; le había costado bastante que el gato dejara de seguirlo, y después de razonar varias veces con él, consiguió que se quedara en la entrada de la habitación esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer, no sin antes tener que ignorar la mirada lastimera que le dirigía su preciada mascota.

Sioel evitó soltar una maldición, no era ni lugar ni tiempo para ponerse a discutir con un animal ofendido; así que tomó por sorpresa a la chica cargándola en su espalda y permitió que el gato se subiera a su cabeza sintiendo cómo sus uñas se encajaban en su cráneo, lo cual estaba casi seguro, había sido a propósito.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Hinata azorada mientras trataba de recordar cómo el chico la había cargado tan rápidamente.

- Lo más lejos de aquí. Te dejaré en un claro que está a unos tres kilómetros de este lugar.

- ¡Pero no quiero dejar solos a los demás! –se quejó la joven sobrepasando su vergüenza de contradecir a quien la había salvado.

Aunque no era algo que a él le sorprendía.

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu idea?

- Bueno…tal vez por el momento hay que quedarnos escondidos esperando a que los chicos aparezcan. Probablemente no tarden, ni tampoco falta mucho tiempo para que se den cuenta que yo ya no estoy; eso ocasionará conmoción entre los Taiyo… pero al ver que Neji-niisan y los demás ya están aquí, fingirán que aún me tienen con ellos, y creo que cuando eso pase sería un buen momento para que saliéramos. Así…

Tus amigos ya no tendrían por qué contenerse y los adversarios serían derrotados fácilmente. –terminó Sioel con una sonrisa.

Era una estrategia bastante buena considerando que había sido improvisada en cuestión de segundos.

- Sabes que acabarán fácilmente contra sus enemigos, ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió. Lo sabía, se había podido percatar que en realidad, los Taiyo no destacaban mucho por su fuerza. Si habían podido llevársela, era sólo porque habían preparado todo un escenario antes de dar ese golpe. Una confrontación directa, y menos sin tenerla a ella como rehén, les daba una clara derrota.

- En ese caso, tendremos que rodear este campamento, tus amigos llegaran por esa parte –dijo señalando una parte del bosque- Estoy casi seguro de eso; Neji Hyuga ya está aquí. Bola de Pelos se encargó de guiarlo. Me sorprende que no haya atacado todavía, cuando lo vi estaba tan agobiado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada para impedir que te llevaran consigo que pensé que en cuanto pisara este lugar iba a arremeter contra todos.

La chica sintió una increíble oleada de calidez invadiéndola.

_Él _estaba preocupado por _ella. _No quería pensar que lo estuviera por ser su protegida, sino porque realmente la apreciaba.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del bosque pudieron percatarse del revuelo que se estaba formando. Por fin se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de ella.

Y justo en ese momento, como si fuera la cereza del pastel, Neji hizo acto de presencia.

* * *

Tantos años de espera y de planear minuciosamente las cosas estaban cayendo rápidamente a la basura, y Sioel no pudo hacer menos que sonreír con amargura al ver esas caras palideciendo al ver al Hyuga ahí.

Se imaginaba que más o menos esas habían sido las primeras expresiones de sorpresa años atrás al ver a todo el clan Hyuga rodeándolos esa noche, pronto, también se figuraba, esas caras habían sido cambiadas de sorpresa a terror al darse cuenta de que estaban ahí con el fin de exterminarlos, y no se iban a ir hasta lograrlo.

No es que Sioel los apreciara, pero cada vez que veía el cabello blanco típico del clan Taiyo y esos ojos casi tan rojos como los suyos, no podía evitar ver el reflejo de su mejor amigo y de su protectora.

Si él hubiera estado ahí cuando Kohana había sido culpada de traición, o haber esperado a su mejor amigo con los brazos abiertos impidiéndole ver toda esa masacre en contra de su familia o…

Cada cosa que él hubiera podido hacer lo atormentaba cada noche, desde el mismo momento en que le dio la espalda a Hiroshi al ir con los Hyuga.

No había vuelto como le había prometido a su amigo, ni siquiera el implicado podía regresar a lo que una vez había sido su casa. Todo un río de sangre fue lo último que vio antes de que lo sacaran de la habitación en la que había estado encerrado.

Solo.

Sioel aún recordaba la mirada perdida de Hiroshi en la cama de una habitación temporal. Había visto morir a su madre y poco después a su padre, enfrente de él, sin un hombro en que se pudiera apoyar.

Después de ese día no volvieron a hablar. Se llevaron a Hiroshi lejos de la aldea.

Que hubiera aceptado con una entereza increíble para un niño de su edad el destino que le deparaba a su familia, no significaba que pudiera afrontar con la misma valentía la muerte de sus seres queridos y menos de la forma tan gráfica que había tenido que presenciar.

Sioel se había vuelto un ninja bastante hábil, y había formado parte de una rama paralela a la Raíz, dentro de los ANBU. Cada vez que se le encargaba eliminar a una u otra persona, él lo hacía sin chistar, como un castigo permanente que se había impuesto él mismo ya que al momento de asesinarla su mente evocaba la expresión perdida de su mejor amigo.

Hasta ese día; cuando lo volvió a ver después de mucho tiempo.

Esa vez fue la primera en muchos años, y también fue la última.

La exclamación ahogada de Hinata lo devolvió a la realidad. La chica no podía quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de su primo acercándose con una tranquilidad que parecía más peligrosa que cualquier otra emoción de enojo que pudiera haber expresado.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? –preguntó con lentitud.

Los miembros del clan intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿De verdad crees que te lo diremos? –preguntó en tono de burla uno de ellos.

- Tal vez incluso ya la hemos matado. –agregó otro mientras sonreía socarronamente.

Neji detuvo sus deseos de plantarse enfrente del sujeto que había dicho eso y estampar su cara contra el piso.

Hinata seguía viva, lo sabía, no tenía que utilizar el byakugan para confirmarlo. Aunque utilizar su técnica le iba a ayudar a no perder el tiempo. Más que querer torturar a esas personas, tenía el ferviente deseo de ver que su protegida estaba bien.

Antes de que pudiera activarlo, y previendo que iba a hacer eso, cinco hombres se le acercaron con rapidez tratando de evitar que lo utilizara.

- ¡Hey, Neji! –se escuchó la voz de Naruto apareciendo tras de él- No pretendas enfrentar a todos estos tipos tú solo –reclamó el rubio ya estando a su lado e interceptando los ataques que habían lanzado.

- Él tiene razón, deja que nosotros también nos divirtamos –agregó Kiba, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Hyuga? –preguntó Sasuke

- Estaba a punto de averiguarlo antes de ustedes interrumpieran –respondió Neji irritado aunque en el fondo agradecía la presencia de todos ellos.

Se preguntó porque no había utilizado su técnica antes, pero llegó a la conclusión de que estaba tan ofuscado como para pensar razonablemente.

- Tenemos que tener cuidado, Hinata puede estar en cualquiera de esas tiendas, no podemos causar muchos destrozos si no queremos que ella salga lastimada.

Todos afirmaron ante lo dicho por Lee. Y aprovechando la confusión momentánea de sus enemigos, Neji activo su byakugan.

Lo que vio…o más bien, descubrió, no fue lo que esperaba. Empezando porque su prima no estaba de lado opuesto a ellos; en realidad, se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

Y cuando se percató bien ya la estaba viendo correr hacia él ante la sorpresa de sus amigos (y él mismo) y el terror de los otros.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue ver a su prima abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, pudo ver sus pestañas perladas por delicadas lágrimas que estaban saliendo.

- Estoy bien…-susurró con suavidad como si fuera él el que necesitara ser tranquilizado, aunque de cierta manera, así era.

Sólo hasta que sintió el contacto de su prima, se dio cuenta de que todos sus músculos habían estado tan tensos que, al relajarlos, casi le había dolido.

Estando a punto de devolver el abrazo sin importar que estuvieran en pleno campo de batalla, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Fijó su vista en Lee que lo miraba con una sonrisa aprobatoria que no supo interpretar, así que se limitó a fulminar a su amigo con la mirada por haberlo interrumpido.

- Quédate con ella. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás. ¡No te preocupes! –exclamó a pesar de que Neji no estaba nada preocupado- ¡Estaremos bien! ¡Nuestra voluntad junto con nuestra juventud está tan ardiente que nadie podrá detenernos!

A su manera, todos asintieron volviéndose hacia los antagonistas. Neji fue el último en asentir antes de alejar a Hinata unos cuantos metros, internándose ambos en el bosque.

Como Sioel sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y tampoco le parecía muy propio espiar la intimidad de los Hyuga, decidió alejarse con su gato hacia un sitio donde pudiera ver la pelea, y si en dado caso, se requiriera su intervención, no tardar mucho en formar parte de la acción.

* * *

La inmensas ganas de Neji de dejar en el piso a todos aquellos que habían osado tocar a su prima, se vieron opacadas por la preocupación de saber que ella estaba bien y sin ningún trauma.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados como para que no se escuchara ningún ruido, Neji se separó un poco de su prima quien seguía acurrucada en él.

- ¿Segura que está bien? –preguntó con un tono tan preocupado que él mismo se sorprendió.

- S-si…sólo estaba un poco asustada.

- Menos mal.

Ahora su voz sonaba tan aliviada que Hinata sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente.

- Perdón por preocuparte…

- No se disculpe –dijo con el ceño fruncido- Perdóneme a mí por no poder protegerla…no pude hacer nada a pesar de que estaba con usted.

El chico cerró fuertemente los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

- No fue tu culpa –se apresuró a decir la joven poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas. La calidez que experimentó le hizo recordar la que había sentido cuando había sido raptada.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, cuando Hinata se atrevió a ver a su primo, lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

- Neji-nii…

- No vuelvas a hacerlo –interrumpió el chico al tiempo que la veía directamente.

El tono informal con el que la había llamado así como el sentimiento con el que había dicho aquellas palabras, hicieron que se quedara estática.

- ¿C-cómo?

- No vuelvas a hacerlo –repitió- No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera, no vuelvas…a dejarme solo.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos hasta quedarse tan abiertos como podía, un intenso color carmín cubrió su rostro mientras sentía un calor abrazante en la zona de su pecho.

Lo vio desviando la mirada mientras un fino rubor cubría su rostro. Nunca lo había visto así. ¿Habría querido decir lo que dijo? ¿Se arrepentiría después de sus palabras?

La chica no quiso pensar más en eso y decidió hacer caso por primera vez a sus deseos.

Neji sintió como su prima lo rodeaba y estrechaba con fuerza siendo él ahora el que quedaba casi recostado sobre su pecho; sentía el corazón de la joven palpitando rápidamente aunque no estaba muy seguro de si lo que oía eran los latidos de Hinata o los suyos propios.

- No lo volveré a hacer. –aseguró la chica en su oído haciendo que sintiera leves cosquillas.

Si la intención de Hinata era hacerlo perder la razón, lo estaba logrando con méritos.

Ahora fue el chico quien la envolvió en un abrazo, después de estrujarla con cuidado pero con fuerza, pegó su frente a la suya con los ojos cerrados.

El gesto tomó por sorpresa a la joven, que al tener el rostro de su protector tan cerca la puso bastante más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Él abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con la mirada fija de su prima en él. A pesar de que sus ojos lucieran exactamente igual a los de él, había un brillo especial en los de ella que les brindaba una belleza excepcional.

Así que ver los ojos expectantes de Hinata, junto con su rostro ruborizado y sus labios entreabiertos era una visión que Neji difícilmente podía ignorar.

Agarró el fino rostro de su protegida con ambas manos pasando sus pulgares por donde aún se podían observar algunas lágrimas secas. El contacto hizo que ella sintiera un leve escalofrío limitándose a cerrar los ojos.

La vio tan frágil que contuvo nuevamente sus deseos por abrazarla y se dedicó o delinear el contorno de su rostro con sus manos. Llegó a la barbilla y después a sus labios, los cuales ejercían una atracción increíble, o al menos eso pensó Neji al ver como se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

A Hinata se le había ocurrido entreabrir sus ojos justo cuando veía el rostro del chico acercándose hacia ella. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que le permitió a la joven apreciar sus largas y lindas pestañas. Ahora sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de él que sabía que si se moviera un poco hacia adelante acabaría uniéndolos, pero le avergonzaba bastante el tener esa iniciativa, así que deseó fervientemente que fuera su primo quien terminara de acortar la distancia.

Así parecía ser, y aunque la chica tratara de cerrar los ojos, no podía quitarlos de encima sobre el rostro de Neji cada vez más cerca

El chico, por su parte, podía sentir la respiración de Hinata prácticamente sobre él, sólo un poco más y podría besarla.

Pero no lo hizo.

A unos milímetros desvío su trayectoria hacia un nuevo destino.

Hinata se quedó pasmada mientras veía los labios de su primo alejándose de su rostro y posándose sobre su mejilla.

Fue un beso tan tierno que en el tiempo que duró, ella no pareció recordar que segundos antes estaba a punto de besarlo en los labios.

Cuando Neji se separó de ella un frío terrible golpeó su mejilla haciéndola parpadear.

- Estoy tan feliz…-susurró él pegando su frente nuevamente a la de su prima- de que esté bien – finalizó.

Si se acercara un poco más, podría terminar lo que él no se había atrevido a hacer.

- Perdone –volvió al tono formal- Estoy consciente de que no soy yo de quien usted querría recibir un beso.

Todo rubor se desvaneció. No podía pensar de quien más quisiera esa muestra de afecto.

No podía pensar en nadie más que no fuera él.

Al ver que no decía palabra Neji sintió un frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tendría en toda su vida para besar a la persona que más amaba; pero no creía justo robar el primer beso de su prima siendo que ésta no compartía los mismos sentimientos que él, tal como se lo había demostrado al quedarse callada.

- Bueno –dijo tratando de no parecer incómodo- creo que es momento de volver con los demás. Están tardando demasiado, lo que significa que los Taiyo les están dando más problemas de los imaginados.

Terminando la frase le dio la espalda empezando a caminar. Aún sin decir nada, Hinata asintió torpemente mientras lo seguía.

* * *

Si bien los Taiyo no eran fuertes, al menos si sabían como dar pelea.

En todo ese tiempo sólo habían logrado derribar a cuatro, los otros seis los esquivaban con una agilidad pasmosa.

En defensa eran los mejores, en ataque…era otra historia.

Las pocas veces que se habían dignado en atacar, los impactos resultaban tan débiles que ni siquiera valía la pena esquivarlos, a menos que fueran armas filosas.

Probablemente sólo esperaban que los chicos se cansaran para encontrar una buena oportunidad de huir.

Algo humillante, pero no les quedaba más remedio.

- ¡Quédate quieto! –reprochó Sakura al ser esquivada por quinta vez.

- ¿Crees que te va a hacer caso? –preguntó de manera burlona un chico ya bastante conocido para ella.

- ¡Sioel! –exclamó con un deje de alivio y felicidad que hicieron al chico sonreír imperceptiblemente.

Aunque a Sasuke, que estaba a pocos metros de Sakura, lidiando con su propio adversario, no le hizo mucha gracia la alegría con la que recibía la chica al "agregado" (como lo había apodado en ese instante).

Por un momento, los miembros del clan dejaron de moverse, mirando fijamente a Sioel.

- ¡El traidor! –exclamó uno lanzándose hacia él con rabia.

El aludido sólo rodó los ojos mientras lo burlaba con facilidad.

- ¿El traidor? –repitió Sakura mientras lo veía esquivar los pobres ataques del otro.

- Recuerda quien delató los planes de la familia –contestó mientras lidiaba con otros tres que se habían unido contra él.

- ¡No sólo destruiste a nuestra familia, también asesinaste a Hiroshi-sama! –exclamó nuevamente el primero que se había lanzado contra él.

Esa vez, Sioel no esquivó el shuriken logrando que éste se incrustara en su brazo.

En ese instante, los únicos que estaban luchando eran Sioel y los cuatro atacantes. Ni los dos sobrantes ni los otros chicos se movían.

Por lo gritos de Sakura, sabían que esa persona de cabello castaño semi-largo era el que le había advertido a la chica sobre los planes de los Taiyo. Lo que no entendían era por qué le llamaban traidor y quién era ese Hiroshi-sama del que hablaban.

- Tranquila –dijo mientras veía a Sakura palidecer al ver la sangre emanando de su brazo- No fue nada, me distraje un poco. Pero me ayudaría que no se quedaran embobados viéndome y también pusieran de su parte –agregó al ver que todos estaban quietos en su lugar a excepción de Sasuke que había empezado a atacar nuevamente a uno de los dos sobrantes.

Kiba y Shino se fueron contra el que restaba mientras Ten-ten y Lee sacaban de encima a uno de los sujetos que atacaba a Sioel. Sakura y Naruto quitaron de encima al segundo atacante del mayor.

En ese momento, llegaron Hinata y Neji encontrándose con todo el panorama.

Ambos se decidieron por el único sujeto que quedaba y que hacía segunda al que atacaba a Sioel con una frustración latente.

Neji se extraño un poco al ver que el hombre que había interceptado le dirigía una sonrisa.

- He de aceptar que tu presencia es bastante imponente, aunque eso es obvio al saber quién eres.

¿Quién era? Neji se preguntó si se refería a su posición como guardián de Hinata; aunque decidió no pensar mucho en eso y dedicarse a acabar rápidamente con él. Le urgía terminar todo eso y volver a su vida normal.

- ¿No es así? Neji Hyuga…prometido de Hinata Hyuga.

Neji y Hinata se quedaron parados en seco, abriendo los ojos de par en par y viendo a ese hombre como si estuviera loco.

- ¿El prometido de…quién?

* * *

Quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, ¡pero espero que les haya gustado! Traté de poner mucho Neji-Hina haciendo honor a que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Una disculpa si en algunos párrafos hay muchas palabras repetidas, como ojos, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo expresar la misma idea con distintas palabras, y no creo que quedara muy bien el decir: "Cerró sus globos oculares tratando de tranquilizarse…" No, creo que no.

¡Muchas gracias a **diana carolina, Andy y AngelYueGuang! **A la primera y a la última les responderé sus adorables reviews por PM.

**Andy: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! A mi también me encanta Sioel, me he llegado a encariñar muchísimo con él hehe. En un principio había decidido que sólo sería un personaje secundario, pero creo que acabé dándole bastante protagonismo xD. Lamento no poder dejarlo con Sakura, pero Sioel fue creado para estar solo recorriendo el mundo junto con su, ahora, inseparable gato. ¡Espero que disfrutes leyendo este capítulo!


End file.
